Preferential Concubine
by SimbaRella
Summary: Ryeowook menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Itu bayi Kyuhyun, bukan bayinya. Bayinya sudah mati ditelan kolam darah./"Hyung, kau sadar? Syukurlah.."/"Kau siapa?"/'Beri dia kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan tanpa airmata yang tidak bisa kutepati untuknya.'/Yoona membawa seluruh memori ingatan Ryeowook bersama kepergiannya. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Prologue

Sebuah cerita fiksi penuh fantasi dari saia, penjelasan ada di bawah, semoga kalian suka^^

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Preferential Concubine

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s): Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated: T for this chapter

OC(s): Cherry Choi, etc

Summary: Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu. Seseorang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Prologue

Empat orang namja tampan dan dua orang namja cantik tengah mengadakan rapat di sebuah ruangan tersembunyi. Mereka duduk di depan sebuah meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Satu orang berkedudukan sebagai raja ada di ujung depan, tiga orang sebagai ratu, penasehat dan pengawal khusus ratu ada di sebelah kanan raja serta dua orang berstatus sebagai vampire berkekuatan khusus ada di sebelah kiri sang raja.

Dua diantaranya adalah kakak dan adik dari sang raja. Sebut saja nama si sulung Casey Kim dan si bungsu Jordan Kim.

"Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya, Jeremy. Kau kembali kehilangan penerusmu. Selir Putih tidak bisa mempertahankan kandungannya di bulan ke tujuh, seperti Ratu Min," ucap namja yang paling cantik, Casey Kim. Ia menatap serius mata obsidian sang raja. Mereka memang tak pernah memakai embel-embel jabatan saat sedang melakukan rapat khusus.

"Ya, lagi-lagi bayinya tidak dapat menguasai kekuatan yang tersalurkan dari darahmu, hyung. Penerus yang tidak dapat merajai atau setidaknya mengalahkan kekuatan dari darahmu tak akan bisa menjadi putra mahkota ataupun pangeran pendamping," tambah suami Casey, Andrew Choi.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi terus, Jeremy. Jika kau tidak punya penerus, maka klan vampire kita akan musnah!" ucap Casey lagi dengan gusar.

"Ini semua gara-gara tingkahmu sediri, hyung. Jika saja kau tidak memperistri seorang vampire rendahan dan tidak mengambil calon pendampingku sebagai selir, semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Kau dikutuk oleh leluhur, hyung!" Kali ini si bungsu Jordan Kim yang merangkap sebagai penasehat mulai angkat bicara. Pasti banyak yang tidak menyangka vampire temperamental sepertinya bisa menjadi seorang penasehat. Tapi percayalah, semua saran darinya selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Jordan melirik sinis Vincent Lee atau yang lebih sering dipanggil 'Ratu Min' yang berada tepat disampingnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Jordan. Kau tidak punya hak mencaciku!" ucap Jeremy dengan nada rendah namun penuh kuasa. Ia tidak suka dikritik dan tidak suka bila seseorang melukai hati pendampingnya, kecuali jika orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Karena hati egoisnya selalu berkata dialah yang paling berhak memberikan luka dan kasih pada pendampingnya, bukan orang lain.

Ratu Min hanya menunduk mendengarkan perdebatan antara suaminya dengan adik iparnya. Ia mengusap perutnya yang sedikit buncit mengingat ia sedang hamil lima bulan. Bayi yang ia takutkan juga akan berakhir seperti kakak-kakaknya. Mati sebelum sempat lahir ke dunia.

Marcus Cho si pengawal Ratu Min hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Mencoba meredam rasa marah karena orang yang ia puja, orang yang ia cinta, disinggung oleh si penasehat. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena dia hanyalah seorang pengawal.

"Lebih baik kau memberi saran daripada mengungkit hal yang telah lalu, hyung," ucap Andrew lembut.

Jordan lagi-lagi tersenyum sinis. "Bilang saja kau membelanya karena kau sama saja dengannya, Andrew! Dasar campuran!" cibir Jordan.

"JORDAN!" seru Casey marah. Ia baru akan berdiri untuk menampar wajah Jordan jika saja Andrew tidak menahannya.

Andrew mengusap punggung istrinya dengan lembut. Menenangkannya sebelum namja cantik itu tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya. "Jangan hiraukan dia, hyung!" bisiknya di telinga Casey. Istrinya itu pun hanya mengangguk kesal menanggapinya.

"Ucapanmu tidak ada hubungannya dengan rapat, Jordan. Jangan menyinggung sesuatu yang tak penting. Membuang waktu," ucap Jeremy menengahi. "Aku hanya membutuhkan saranmu, bukan yang lain," sambungnya.

Dengan masih setengah emosi, Jordan mengangguk. "Kau dilarang keras memiliki dua vampire sebagai pendampingmu, hyung. Jadi lepaskan Selir Putih dan jadikan Luna sebagai selirmu. Luna adalah adik dari Ratu Yoona. Mendiang istrimu yang berhasil memberikanmu anak walau hanya seorang pangeran pendamping, bukan putra mahkota. Jadi kupikir Luna pasti bisa memberimu anak, dan berharaplah anak itu bisa menjadi putra mahkota. Kau juga tahu 'kan kalau dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Sejajar dengan kita!" tutur Jordan panjang lebar.

"Aku menolak. Mungkin saja Luna juga hanya bisa memberiku pangeran pendamping seperti anakku, Henry, bukan putra mahkota. Dan untuk masalah derajatnya, bukankan Selir Putih juga seorang bangsawan?" tanya Jeremy dengan santai. Dialah raja yang tidak pernah bersikap serius mengenai hal-hal penting yang menyangkut kelangsungan klannya.

"Kau 'kan belum mencoba usulku, hyung! Dan Selir putih juga bukan takdirmu! Dia adalah takdirku, jadi dia hanya bisa melahirkan anakku, bukan anakmu!"

Satu alis Jeremy terangkat menanggapi ucapan Jordan. "Kalau begitu biarkan Selir Putih selamanya tidak memiliki anak, Jordan. Karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya," jawabnya tanpa beban. "Tentunya kau tahu, aku suka mengambil milik orang lain, bukankah begitu, Marcus?"

Marcus seakan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa ada yang tahu, tatapan penuh kebencian ia layangkan pada raja agungnya itu. Tentu saja ia tahu maksud dari ucapan Jeremy. Karena dialah orang yang tiga kali berturut-turut kehilangan miliknya sebab direbut paksa oleh Jeremy. Darahnya saat menjadi manusia, Ratu Min dan…

"Aku memiliki pemecahan sendiri atas masalahku, boleh kukatakan?" tanya Jeremy. Seharusnya ia tak perlu bertanya seperti itu. Seorang raja memiliki kuasa penuh, bukan? Dan lagi, memang siapa yang berhak melarangnya?

"Tentu, My Lord," ucap lima orang di depan Jeremy dengan kompak.

"Aku akan mengambil seorang pendamping lagi, tanpa melepaskan Ratu Min dan Selir Putih," ucap Jeremy yang lagi-lagi tanpa peduli resiko yang akan diterimanya. Mata obsidiannya yang gelap menatap ekspresi penuh keterkejutan di wajah seluruh vampire di ruangan itu.

"Sudah kukatakan kau dilarang keras memiliki dua vampire sebagai pendam—"

"Kau bilang vampire, Jordan, bukan manusia. Dan pendamping yang akan kuambil adalah seorang manusia," potong Jeremy enteng.

"Apa? Kau gila, hyung! Semua vampire masih bisa terima kau mengambil seorang vampire rendahan sebagai pengganti mendiang Ratu Yoona dan mengambil calonku sebagai selirmu, tapi tidak untuk manusia!" seru Jordan.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan ucapan Jordan, Jeremy," ucap Casey pelan. "Bayi vampire saja tidak bisa menguasai kekuatanmu apalagi bayi manusia?" sambungnya.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" tanya Jeremy dengan cengiran di bibirnya. Ia bersandar di kursinya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa terus mengacuhkan peraturan leluhur seperti ini! Mana mungkin seorang putra mahkota berdarah campuran? Itu darah lumpur, hyung!" geram Jordan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku melanggar peraturan? Kalian ingin menggulingkanku? Kalian ingin aku lengser dari tahtaku, lalu kalian menggantikanku sebagai raja? Tentunya kalian ingat jika hanya benihkulah yang bisa menjadi putra mahkota selanjutnya. Karena aku pemilik kekuatan tertinggi! Baik kau maupun Casey hyung tidak akan bisa memiliki seorang putra mahkota. Kalian mau dirajai oleh Cherry Choi, anak Casey hyung yang notabene seorang wanita, huh?"

Jordan menghela nafas. Posisinya sekarang terpojok. Tapi dia tidak akan menjadi seorang penasehat jika tidak memiliki seribu cara untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. "Bagaimana jika dia juga tidak bisa memberimu penerus? Bagaimana jika bayinya juga mati seperti bayi-bayimu sebelumnya karena tidak bisa menguasai darahmu dan akhirnya darahmu malah berbalik membinasakan bayi-bayimu?"

"Kupastikan putra mahkotaku akan bisa bertahan dalam rahimnya," jawab Jeremy yakin.

Jordan kembali berpikir keras. Dia menyeringai begitu mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari keterpojokan. "Bagaimana jika bayinya adalah seorang putri?"

DEG!

Jeremy seakan tertohok. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan itu terjadi mengingat semua bayinya baik yang mati ataupun yang bertahan hidap—walau hanya satu dan walau hanya sebagai pangeran pedamping—selalu bergender laki-laki. Jeremy tahu dengan sangat jika bayi perempuan tidak akan masuk dalam perlindungan rahim manusia yang dipilihnya. Rahim itu khusus melindungi putra mahkota raja.

"Eng itu...en…ehh…" Jeremy tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Jordan. Ia mengumpat dalam hati saat Jordan menatap remeh kearahnya.

"Aku akan mendukungmu menikahi seorang manusia dengan dua syarat," ucap Jordan sambil tersenyum licik.

Casey, Andrew dan Marcus yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama kini membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Jordan, seorang vampire yang selalu membanggakan derajat kebangsawanannya kini—akan—mendukung sang raja memiliki pendamping seorang manusia?

Ratu Min hanya bisa tetap menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Bukan hal baru baginya untuk berbagi suami namun tetap saja terasa sakit. Ia selalu menjadi pendamping yang setia, sama seperti Selir Putih. Namun suaminya malah selalu membagi cinta dan perhatiannya.

Dahi Jeremy berkerut. "Sebutkan!"

"Pertama, jika manusia itu tidak bisa mempertahankan benihmu seperti Ratu Min dan Selir Putih, kau harus melepaskan salah satu dari Ratu Min dan Selir Putih, lalu menikahi Luna serta membuang manusia pilihanmu. Kedua, jika bayinya bergender perempuan, bunuh manusia itu beserta bayinya!" ucap Jordan. Bukankah ia sangat cerdik? Dua syarat dengan banyak pengorbanan.

Tangan Marcus bergetar hebat, mana mungkin ia membiarkan manusia yang paling berharga di hidupnya dibunuh jika mengandung bayi perempuan? Itu gila! Bukan manusia yang mengatur gender keturunannya! Kini ia hanya bisa berharap janin berusia tiga minggu yang ada dalam kandungan manusia pilihan Jeremy itu bergender laki-laki. Manusia itu sudah terlalu menderita, mana boleh semakin menderita?

Jeremy berpikir cukup lama sampai ia mengatakan keputusannya. "Kuterima syaratmu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana, chingudeul? Tertarikkah membaca ff saia? Mau lanjut?

Bingung sama namanya? Sebenernya sih cuma nama mereka saia ganti jadi nama Inggris. Tapi mereka tetap punya nama Korea kok (tuh pada panggil 'Hyung').

Nama Vampire :: Nama Manusia :: Keterangan :: Blood Type

1. Dennis Park :: Park Jungsoo :: Selir Putih (karena berhati malaikat) :: Pureblood

2. Casey Kim :: Kim Heechul :: Pemilik mata Amethyst :: Pureblood

3. Jeremy Kim :: Kim Yesung :: Pemilik kekuatan tertinggi, Raja Vampire :: Pureblood

4. Jordan Kim :: Kim Kangin :: Penasehat Istana, adik bungsu Raja :: Pureblood

5. Vincent Lee :: Lee Sungmin :: Ratu Min (diambil dari nama manusianya) :: Pureblood

6. Andrew Choi :: Choi Siwon :: Suami Casey Kim, ayah tiri Cherry Choi :: Hybrid Vampire

7. Nathan Kim (nama dari Jeremy) :: Cho/Kim Ryeowook :: Namja buta :: Human

8. Marcus Cho :: Cho Kyuhyun :: Pengawal Ratu Min :: Hybrid Vampire

9. Henry Kim :: Kim Henry :: Putra Jeremy Kim dengan Yoona, Pangeran Pendamping :: Pureblood

10. Cherry Choi :: Choi Cherry :: Putri Casey Kim dengan mendiang suaminya, Hangeng :: Half-blood


	2. Chapter 1

Mianhae, chingudeul.. baru sempet apdet. Mian lagi karena no edit. Saia buru-buru. Jadi typo bertebaran. Dan sekali lagi maaf karena NC-nya ga HOT. Bukan bakat saia TT^TT

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Prologue

"Pertama, jika manusia itu tidak bisa mempertahankan benihmu seperti Ratu Min dan Selir Putih, kau harus melepaskan salah satu dari Ratu Min dan Selir Putih lalu menikahi Luna serta membuang manusia pilihanmu. Kedua, jika bayinya bergender perempuan, bunuh manusia itu beserta bayinya!" ucap Jordan. Bukankah ia sangat cerdik? Dua syarat dengan banyak pengorbanan.

Tangan Marcus bergetar hebat, mana mungkin ia membiarkan manusia yang paling berharga di hidupnya dibunuh jika mengandung bayi perempuan? Itu gila! Bukan manusia yang mengatur gender keturunannya! Kini ia hanya bisa berharap janin berusia tiga minggu yang ada dalam kandungan manusia pilihan Jeremy itu bergender laki-laki. Manusia itu sudah terlalu menderita, mana boleh semakin menderita?

Jeremy berpikir cukup lama sampai ia mengatakan keputusannya. "Kuterima syaratmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 1

Jordan tersenyum menang saat Jeremy menyetujui syaratnya. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap bayi dari manusia yang Jeremy pilih bergender perempuan. Atau setidaknya bayi itu mati sebelum lahir. Seperti bayi-bayi Jeremy yang lainnya.

"Ah ya… Aku ingin membuat peraturan baru. Mulai saat ini, kita akan memakai nama manusia kita sama seperti saat kita bekerja di perusahaan untuk menghargai kehadiran pendampingku yang notabene seorang manusia. Sebarkan peraturan baru ini pada semua vampire, Andrew… Ups, maksudku Siwon," ucap Jeremy.

Jordan melotot sebal. Ia tidak suka nama lahirnya harus dirubah hanya karena seorang manusia. "Aku tidak mau!" tukasnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Kangin. Kuharap kau mengerti atau kucabut jabatanmu," kata Jeremy santai.

Andrew atau yang sekarang kembali bernama Siwon mengingat dirinya memang sudah memiliki nama itu saat masih menjadi manusia—dan berubah menjadi Andrew saat Casey menghisap darahnya dan menjadikannya vampire—mengangguk pasrah. "Akan kulalukan sesuai perintahmu, Yesung hyung," ucapnya yang mulai memanggil Jeremy dengan nama manusianya.

"Baiklah, rapat selesai. Sampai bertemu di kantor besok pagi semuanya. Selamat malam," ucap Yesung.

Sungmin (Ratu Min), Heechul (Casey), Siwon (Andrew), Kangin (Jordan) dan Kyuhyun (Marcus) mengangguk patuh. Mereka memberikan salam terakhir kepada Yesung sesaat sebelum meninggalkan ruang rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung masuk kedalam kamarnya yang di dominasi dengan warna merah. Di tengah ruangan ada lampu kristal berbentuk parabola yang menggantung dengan megahnya di langit-langit. Ia menghampiri permaisurinya yang tengah berada di depan jendela kamarnya. Sungmin menengadahkan tangannya, menikmati tetes demi tetes air hujan yang jatuh membasahi telapak tangannya. Rumah megah milik Yesung memang tak pernah kering. Setiap hari hujan deras dan halilintar terus datang tanpa henti. Halaman di rumah mereka selalu basah. Itu semua karena tingkah Yesung sendiri yang sesuka hati mengatur musim di kerajaannya yang berkedok rumah mewah. Tak pernah ada matahari, bulan dan bintang yang menyinari rumah mereka. Hanya ada awan gelap, hujan serta kilat dan petir. Suasana yang selalu dianggap manusia dengan keadaan yang mencekam.

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di perut Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang istri. Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan segera menengok kebelakang. Ia terlalu asyik melamun hingga tak menyadari seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bunny Boy itu bernafas lega begitu menyadari orang yang memeluknya adalah suaminya.

"Yang Mulia…"

"Sudah kukatakan, Ming. Jangan memanggilku 'Yang Mulia' saat kita hanya berdua. Aku mengijinkan para pendampingku untuk tak memuliakanku" ujar Yesung dengan lembut. Dikecupnya bahu Ming (nama panggilannya untuk Sungmin) yang tak tertutup piyama sutranya karena Yesung telah membuka dua kancing teratas piyama Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku, Yesungie…" ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pasrah dengan aksi Yesung di tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya yang basah.

"Hm…" gumam Yesung. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam wangi bunga jangmi (rose) di tengkuk Sungmin.

"Ceritakanlah tentangnya," pinta Sungmin.

Yesung mengerti maksud ucapan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum menyeringai dan menyusuri belakang telinga Sungmin dengan hidungnya. Menghembuskan nafas hangat dengan gaya sensual. Merasakan suatu kesenangan karena akan memberikan luka baru pada sang istri.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tiga minggu yang lalu. Ketika kau memohon padaku untuk membelikanmu boneka bunny pink di hari Minggu siang itu. Saat pulang, aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kau tau? Dia keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa-gesa sampai tak menyadari kehadiranku. Salahku juga menyembunyikan bau darah vampire-ku. Aku pun tak perduli lalu beranjak pergi. Namun sebuah bau manusia yang khas membuatku penasaran. Bau yang berasal dari dalam rumah Kyuhyun" ucap Yesung. Ia menutup jendela dan menggendong Sungmin dengan gaya bridal. Membawanya ke ranjang empuk mereka dan merebahkannya secara hati-hati.

"Bau tubuh pendamping pilihanmu itu?" terka Sungmin. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung. 'Mengapa manusia itu ada di rumah Kyuhyun? Apakah dia memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun?' batin Sungmin.

Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Ia menyenderkan kepala Sungmin ke dadanya. "Umm~. Kau tau apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Yesung yang disambut dengan gelengan Sungmin. Yesung pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin, dan merahasiakan beberapa fakta yang tidak perlu Sungmin ketahui untuk saat ini.

:: Flashback On ::

"Hyung, aku pulang. Kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya lalu membuka pintu kamar kakak angkatnya. Matanya menyusuri seluruh isi kamar namun sosok yang ia cari tak ada. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara air shower dari dalam kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamar kakaknya. Ia pun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Hyung, kau sedang mandi, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun yang khawatir pun memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya namun tetap tak ada yang menyahut. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat seorang namja mungil nan manis berambut kecoklatan telanjang bulat-bulat di bawah shower yang mengalir dengan mata terpejam. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menghampiri namja yang tak lain adalah kakaknya itu dan mematikan shower. Ia menyambar handuk dan menutupi tubuh kakakknya lalu menggendongnya sampai ke tempat tidur.

"Ryeowook hyung, kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryeowook. Ia menggantikan handuk yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dengan selimut tebal. Punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Ryeowook. Panas.

"Hyung…bangunlah!" pinta Kyuhyun. Ia mengguncang pelan bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeliat pelan dan membuka matanya. Sepasang bola mata berwarna putih tercetak di matanya yang besar dan bulat. Ia mencoba meraba pipi Kyuhyun. Sedikit sulit untuknya mengingat kondisinya yang tak dapat melihat sejak lahir. Mata cacatnyalah yang membuatnya dibuang ke panti asuhan sejak masih bayi oleh orang tuanya. Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook dan menempelkannya di pipinya.

"K-kyu~?" terka Ryeowook.

"Ya, hyung. Ini aku. Kau kenapa bisa demam begini? Kenapa tak sadarkan diri di bawah shower, huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menggosok-gosok pipi Ryeowook.

"Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu cemas. Sepertinya tekanan darahku menurun sampai-sampai aku pingsan saat mandi. Maaf ya, Kyunnie~" lirih Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Huft… Tak apa. Kau istirahatlah, aku akan pergi mencari obat demam di apotek, arra?"

"Umm~" Ryeowook mengangguk mengiayakan kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Ryeowook dan mengusap perut kakaknya itu. Mengusap sebuah tanda berbentuk bunga dengan delapan kelopak tepat di bawah pusar Ryeowook.

'Aku akan selalu melindungimu, hyung. Tak akan kubiarkan dia mengambilmu. Aku selalu berdoa agar kerajaannya musnah, karena dia yang menghancurkan hidupku…'

Kyuhyun dengan cepat keluar dari kediamannya. Tanpa disadarinya Yesung telah berada di seberang jalan rumahnya. Yesung tersenyum licik. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah Kyuhyun tanpa ijin. Yesung membuka sebuah pintu kamar yang ia yakini sebagai tempat bau khas manusia itu berasal. Didapatinya seorang namja manis tengah memejamkan matanya di ranjang.

Ryeowook membuka matanya lagi saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang hingga selimutnya tersingkap sampai ke pinggul.

"Kyunnie, kau kembali? Apakah ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Ryeowook yang mengira Yesung adalah Kyuhyun.

Yesung terperangah menatap Ryeowook. Tak hanya karena parasnya yang manis namun juga karena tanda berbentuk bunga delapan kelopak di bawah pusar Ryeowook. Tanda 'Ratu'. Tanda yang memiliki nilai magis. Jika bayinya adalah seorang putra, maka bayi itu akan terlindungi dari segala ancaman saat di dalam perut, namun jika bayi itu perempuan, tanda itu tak akan berfungsi. Putra itu hanya akan mewarisi darah ayahnya tanpa sedikitpun memiliki DNA ibunya. Siapapun yang memiliki tanda itu, maka ia akan bisa melahirkan seorang pemimpin. Seorang penerus Raja.

Yesung tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengunci pintu kamar dan menghampiri Ryeowook sambil melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. 'Aku mendapatkanmu, penyelamatku..'

"Kyunnie?" panggil Ryeowook sekali lagi karena tak mendapatkan jawaban. Ia memekik kaget saat selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya menghilang dan pergelangan kakinya ditarik hingga ia jatuh terlentang. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan benda seperti ikat pinggang di sisi kepalanya.

"Si-siapa kau? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" seru Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar.

Yesung yang baru saja membuang selimut Ryeowook dan mengikat kedua tangan namja mungil itu dengan ikat pinggangnya kini beralih pada paha Ryeowook. Ia membuka lebar kaki Ryeowook dan mengusap paha dalam Ryeowook.

"Panggil aku 'Yesung', sayang!"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, kau mau ap- ARRRGGHH….Sakiiiittt….hen…ahh…hentikaann..!" pekik Ryeowook saat sesuatu yang besar dan tumpul mengoyak rectum-nya. Ia menangis dan merintih merasakan panas dan perih pada rectum-nya. Darah mengalir dari manhole Ryeowook yang robek akibat aksi kasar Yesung.

Yesung mencengkeram pinggul Ryeowook erat-erat. Tak ia hiraukan rintihan Ryeowook yang memintanya untuk mengeluarkan penisnya. "Ugh…sempit sekali," ucap Yesung yang masih terus mencoba memasukkan penisnya. Baru setengahnya saja yang sudah masuk, Yesung kembali menarik penisnya keluar dan menyisakan kepala penisnya saja di manhole Ryeowook kemudian menghentakkannya dengan cepat hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam rectum Ryeowook.

"arrrggghhh….ahh…uhh…arrgghh…uwaaa…"

Yesung mengangkat kaki kanan Ryeowook dan menaruhnya di bahu kirinya. Ia terus menyodok rectum Ryeowook dengan brutal. Ia menyeringai saat mendengar rintihan Ryeowook perlahan berubah menjadi desahan.

"ahh…ahh..uhh…uwaaa….argghh…hahh…ahh…" desah Ryeowook menjadi-jadi namun airmatanya pun ikut deras mengalir. Hatinya menolak semua hal yang Yesung lakukan padanya namun tubuhnya begitu menikmati penyatuan Yesung dalam tubuhnya.

"aahh!" Ryeowook mendesah keras dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat Yesung berhasil menyentuh sweetspot-nya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika Yesung terus mendengar desahannya, Yesung akan semakin bersemangat menyenggamai tubuhnya. Namun terlambat, Yesung terlanjur tau letak prostat Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu memasukkannya lagi kedalam manhole Ryeowook dengan keras tepat pada sweetspot Ryeowook. Ia mempercepat gerakan in out-nya dan terus menumbuk prostat Ryeowook.

"aahh! Aaaaahhh…" Ryeowook tak dapat menghentikan desahan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Yesung begitu pintar menemukan kelemahannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya menegang.

Yesung merasakan rectum Ryeowook semakin menyempit, ia tahu sebentar lagi Ryeowook akan mencapai klimaks-nya. Ia memangku Ryeowook dan menutup lubang penis Ryeowook yang penuh precum dengan ibu jarinya. Tangannya yang lain memilin kasar puting Ryeowook yang telah mengeras.

"Uhh…lep…nghh…lepaskaaann….aahh! ngh… Sakkiit..kumohon lepaskan…haagghh" Ryeowook mengerang keras.

Yesung tersenyum licik. "Jangan harap kau bisa 'keluar' jika aku belum keluar, sayang. Lakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa 'keluar'!" suruh Yesung. Ia melepaskan ikat pinggang yang sedari tadi mengikat kedua tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menangis dalam diam. Dia benar-benar tak ingin melakukannya, namun tubuhnya tersiksa jika ia tak menuruti perkataan Yesung. Ia pun menunduk dan meraba bahu Yesung. Mencengkeramnya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyisakan kepala penis Yesung di lubangnya lalu memasukkan penis Yesung lagi dalam sekali hentakan.

"Ahh!" desah Ryeowook dalam permainannya sendiri. Ia kembali mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menghentakkannya hingga penis Yesung tepat mengenai prostatnya. Ryeowook mengerang, lagi. Ia terus menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo semakin cepat dan berkali-kali 'menusuk' sweetspotnya.

Yesung membalik tubuh Ryeowook, membuatnya dalam posisi menungging kemudian memasukkan lagi kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Ryeowook mengerang keras. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Yesung akan selalu menyentuh prostatnya.

Yesung terus menghentakkan penisnya dalam manhole Ryeowook. Menumbuk sweetspot-nya berkali-kali namun masih tetap menutup 'jalan keluar' di penis Ryeowook. Ia memeluk Ryeowook dan menciumi punggung Ryeowook tanpa mengurangi tempo kecepatan sodokannya. Meninggalkan tanda-tanda kemerahan di setiap inci punggung dan leher belakang Ryeowook.

"Ahh…akkhhhh….ugghhh….ngghh…Lep…hhaasss…uuuhhh…" Kepala Ryeowook semakin terasa pusing. Penisnya tak berhenti berdenyut karena tak bisa melepas hasratnya terlebih lagi ia sedang demam.

Kejantanan Yesung yang semakin terhimpit oleh dinding-dinding rectum Ryeowook membuatnya menegang. Penisnya seakan dipijat dalam ruang sempit nan hangat. Kejantanan Yesung berdenyut-denyut menahan hasratnya untuk klimaks. Penisnya yang semakin membesar dalam manhole Ryeowook membuat lubang anus namja mungil itu semakin robek. Setelah tiga kali tusukan terakhir, Yesung mendesah lega. Cairan putih lengketnya menyembur memenuhi manhole Ryeowook. Saking banyaknya sampai ada yang mengalir keluar dari manhole Ryeowook bersama darah namja berparas manis itu.

Yesung melepaskan genggamannya pada penis Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mengerang nikmat saat dirinya bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya. Sperma yang memenuhi manhole-nya pun membuatnya merasakan sensasi hangat. Ryeowook jatuh tengkurap karena kehabisan tenaga.

Yesung mengeluarkan kejantannya secara perlahan dari manhole Ryeowook. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Ryeowook saat Yesung memisahkan dirinya dari dalam tubuhnya. Yesung membalik tubuh Ryeowook dan membenahi posisi tidurnya. Ryeowook hanya pasrah, badannya sudah terlanjur lemas.

Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ryeowook dan menggelitik goa hangat Ryeowook dengan liukan lidahnya.

"hmmmpp…hhaa.." desah Ryeowook di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Yesung. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Yesung membelai kepala Ryeowook yang dipenuhi dengan peluh.

"Siapa namamu, sayang?" Tanya Yesung.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Ryeowook membuka matanya. "Ryeo…wook…" lirih Ryeowook dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari bibir namja manis itu.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan membulatkan matanya. Ia baru saja menyadari bola mata Ryeowook yang berwarna putih. Baru menyadari jika namja yang baru saja bercinta dengannya adalah seorang tuna netra.

Yesung tersenyum singkat dan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook. "Aku menjanjikan penglihatan untukmu jika kau mengandung benihku, Ryeowook. Aku bersumpah" ucap Yesung. Sumpah pertama yang ia ucapkan untuk seorang anak manusia.

Yesung kembali mengusap dahi Ryeowook. "Kau demam, sayang?" terka Yesung. Tak ada jawaban karena Ryeowook memang sudah tertidur. Yesung pun menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Ryeowook kemudian memejamkan matanya. Cahaya berwarna merah terang keluar dari telapak tangan Yesung dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Ryeowook lalu menyebar.

Dalam keadaan tertidur, Ryeowook mengernyit sakit namun kemudian kembali tidur dengan pulas. Yesung telah menyembuhkan demamnya. Ia pun menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dan kembali mengenakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook dengan membawa sebuah tas plastic berisi obat demam. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat ia mencium bau tubuh vampire pureblood di dalam kamar Ryeowook. Bau yang paling berbeda dengan pureblood yang lainnya. Bau darah Raja Vampire, Yesung.

Mata Kyuhyun menelisik mencari sosok Yesung. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu menyadari bau darah Yesung tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya. Ia pun menengok ke belakang. "Hai, Marcus. Kau baru menyadari kedatanganku ya? Tau begini, aku akan menyembunyikan bau darahku lagi dari penciumanmu yang tajam" ucap Yesung menyeringai licik.

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Bukan, ia bukannya takut pada Yesung namun ia lebih takut jika Yesung telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghampiri Ryeowook dan duduk di samping ranjang. Ia mendudukkan Ryeowook dan menyenderkan punggung Ryeowook di dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik. Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat jelas dari wajahnya terlebih lagi saat ia melihat banyak kissmark yang memenuhi punggung dan leher belakang Ryeowook. Jangan lupakan juga bibir Ryeowook yang bengkak dan memerah. Kyuhyun menggeram marah. 'Aku gagal melindunginya.'

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Marcus. Berani sekali kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Kau ingin menjadi seorang penghianat?" salah satu sudut bibir Yesung terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum sinis.

"Kau masih ingin bertanya? Menurutmu karena apa? KAU YANG MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPKU! Kau yang menghisap darahku hingga aku menjadi vampire, kau juga yang mengambil Min dariku, dan sekarang? KAU MENYAKITI RYEOWOOK-KU! KAU BEDEBAH, JEREMY KIM! Mana mungkin aku menolong orang yang merusakku, huh?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Marcus Cho! Kau mengganggu tidur calon selirku. Kau tak tau, ya? Dia sangat kelelahan…" ucap Yesung santai, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ditatapnya kedua alis Ryeowook yang menyatu, mulai terbangun karena teriakan Kyuhyun.

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga. Amarahnya memuncak menyadari hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Yesung 'menyentuh' Ryeowook. "KAU!"

"K-Kyu…" Ryeowook mulai membuka matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah bergumul dengan Yesung. Kedua tangannya segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari samping setelah seluruh memorinya terkumpul. Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun dan menangis. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan. "K-Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya dan meredam emosinya. Sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk melawan Yesung. Masih ada orang yang memerlukan perhatiannya. Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Ryeowook dan tangannya yang lain membelai lembut belakang kepala Ryeowook. Mencoba menenangkannya dan memberikan rasa aman pada Ryeowook.

"Ssshh…aku disini, hyung. Jangan takut.." Kyuhyun menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"K-Kyu… Kyuhyun…D-dia… Dia jahat, Kyu… A-aku takut…hiks… K-Kyu" Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya. Jika saja ia tidak buta, jika saja ia tidak lemah, jika saja ia bisa melawan, semuanya tak akan terjadi. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan semua pengandaian. Ia terisak dan tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

Senyum penuh keangkuhan tersungging di bibir Yesung. Lagi-lagi ia menyakiti seseorang, dan ia menyukai itu. Yesung berdehem pelan sampai Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Bawa dia padaku jika dia mengandung benihku, Marcus. Jika tidak, aku akan terus 'menyentuhnya' sampai benihku tertanam di rahimnya.." ucap Yesung. Ia mengambil boneka bunny pink pesanan Sungmin dan membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook namun sebelum ia melangkah keluar, ia kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Marcus. Tak akan pernah.." imbuhnya lalu benar-benar keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "A-aku tidak mau…Aku tidak mau 'disentuh' lagi olehnya, Kyunnie. Tolong aku…aku tidak mau mengandung anaknya. Aku tidak mau, Kyuuuu…" bisik Ryeowook parau. Rasa takut dan gelisah bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sssshhh… Jangan berfikir macam-macam, hyung. Kau tidak akan mengandung benihnya, tidak akan.." ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan namun ia pun tak dapat memungkiri jika hatinya berucap sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Two Weeks Later

"Hyung, aku membelikanmu bubur. Kau makan, ya!" pinta Kyuhyun pagi itu. Ia duduk di samping Ryeowook yang duduk melamun di ranjangnya. Ryeowook lebih sering diam dan mengurung dirinya di kamar sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Meski Yesung tak pernah datang lagi, namun rasa takut masih menghantui Ryeowook. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar mengandung benih Yesung? Bagaimana jika Yesung menemuinya lagi dan menghancurkannya lagi? Ia takut, sangat takut.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak lapar, Kyu…" tolak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Ryeowook sulit sekali dibujuk untuk makan. Bahkan jika Kyuhyun tidak memaksanya (atau lebih tepatnya merengek di depannya) agar makan, Ryeowook sanggup untuk tidak makan seharian. Yesung benar-benar berhasil membuat Ryeowook-nya yang ceria kini depresi.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku ya, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar begitu sedih dan kecewa.

Ryeowook dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aku menyayangimu, Kyu. Hyung sangat sayang Kyuhyun, selamanya.." ucap Ryeowook dengan sangat manis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Jika seperti ini, Ryeowook sangat menggemaskan dan selalu mengingatkannya pada aegyo-nya Sungmin. "Kau tidak menyayangiku. Buktinya kau tidak mau makan bubur dariku. Kau jahat, hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit merajuk.

"Baiklah aku akan makan, Kyu jangan sedih ya!" pinta Ryeowook.

"Oke! Buka mulutmu, Ryeowook-ah!" suruh Kyuhyun. Ia menyuapkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah bubur dari Kyuhyun lalu menelannya.

"Enak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak enak. Tidak ada rasanya" jawab Ryeowook datar.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak ada rasanya?" ulang Kyuhyun. Ia menyendokkan sesendok bubur ke mulutnya. "Rasanya gurih, hyung! Mana mungkin kau bilang tidak ada rasanya?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah menelan bubur di mulutnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak, Kyu! Rasanya hambar!" kekeuh Ryeowook.

'Tidak… hanya vampire pureblood bangsawan-lah yang tidak dapat merasakan makanan apapun kecuali darah. Dan Ryeowook hanya seorang manusia. Manusia dengan tanda ratu di perutnya.'

Kyuhyun menaruh mangkuk buburnya di meja kecil di samping ranjang lalu mengusap pipi Ryeowook. "Apa kau sakit, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Aku_" belum sempat Ryeowook meneruskan kata-katanya, perutnya terasa bergejolak seperti diaduk-aduk. Ia meremas perutnya dan menutup mulutnya. "Hoekk…"

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun panik. Ia menuntun Ryeowook ke kamar mandi setelah menyambar sebuah test pack yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hoekk…hueekk…hahh…haahh…huekk…" Ryeowook terus mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya di wastafel. Rasa pusing dan mual begitu menyiksanya. Ia mencuci mulutnya setelah rasa mual itu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Ryeowook meremas jemari Kyuhyun dengan keras. "K-Kyu..aku..aku kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook panik. Ia takut hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Walau sebenarnya meskipun ia tidak hamil, Yesung akan tetap membuatnya hamil, cepat atau lambat. Ia hanya bisa menunggu mimpi buruknya terjadi.

Kyuhyun menggenggamkan test pack yang ia bawa di tangan Ryeowook. "Kau tau apa ini, hyung? Ini test pack, aku ingin kau mengetesnya" ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak hamil, Kyu! Aku tidak hamil!" seru Ryeowook. Ia membuang test pack di tangannya dan memukuli perutnya dengan kepalan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau, Kyu! Aku tidak ma-arrggghhh…" Ryeowook memekik keras. Perutnya terasa sakit seperti di tekan.

"Hyung! Hentikan, hyung! Jika kau menyakiti janinmu, rasa sakit itu akan berbalik pada tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh bayimu karena dia anak vampire, bukan manusia!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Ryeowook agar menghentikan aksinya memukuli perutnya.

Ryeowook diam mematung dengan pipi basah oleh airmata. "A-anak vampire?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Sudah saatnya ia memberitahukan semuanya kepada Ryeowook. "Ya… Ayah dari bayi di perutmu adalah seorang vampire, tepatnya Raja Vampire.."

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" gumam Ryeowook. Rasa sakit diperutnya yang begitu menyiksa telah sirna setelah ia berhenti memukul perutnya.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, Hyung. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Kau tau perusahaan Redpond? Salah satu jajaran perusahaan terkenal di Korea yang memproduksi sunscreen. Yesung-lah yang menjadi dewan komisaris di perusahaan itu dengan adiknya, Jordan uhm…maksudku Kangin sebagai direktur utama. Sebuah sarang vampire berkedok perusahaan besar. Seluruh pegawai di perusahaan itu adalah vampire. Termasuk…aku" lirih Kyuhyun di kalimat terakhir.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya. "Ja-jadi kau juga vampire, Kyu? Ta-tapi_"

"Kenapa aku bisa berkeliaran di siang hari?" potong Kyuhyun. "Karena aku ahh..maksudku karena semua vampire memakai tabir surya. Kau takut padaku, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ada gurat kekecewaan di mata Kyuhyun saat menanyakan itu pada Ryeowook.

Tanpa berfikir dua kali, Ryeowook segera memeluk Kyuhyun. "Mana mungkin aku takut pada adikku? Siapapun dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah adik Kim Ryeowook..ahh tidak, maksudku Cho Ryeowook!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia pun membalas pelukan hangat kakaknya. "Terimakasih, hyung… Terimakasih.."

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat, hyung. Kau tidak boleh kelelahan, itu tidak baik untuk janinmu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menunduk dalam-dalam. "A-aku tidak menginginkannya, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin.."

"Ssshh…kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia tetap anakmu. Apa kau ingin seperti orang tuamu yang tega mencampakkan anaknya sendiri? Kau selalu bilang mereka jahat 'kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti mereka?" Kyuhyun mengusap airmata di pipi Ryeowook. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus sering melihat airmata Ryeowook. Dan dia benci itu. Dia membenci airmata Ryeowook.

"Ta-tapi_"

"Yang harusnya tidak kau sukai itu ayahnya, hyung. Bukan bayimu! Bukankah kau menyukai anak-anak? Kau bilang mereka lucu, suci dan menggemaskan bukan? Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena akan memiliki seorang anak. Bagaimanapun cara datangnya, dia tetap anakmu.." potong Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Betapa jahatnya ia saat ingin melenyapkan anaknya. Anaknya tak tau apa-apa. Dia tak berdosa dan tak pernah meminta untuk berada di rahim Ryeowook. Semuanya adalah sebuah takdir yang harus dijalani. Mana mungkin Ryeowook begitu tega membunuh bayi tak berdosa yang notabene anaknya sendiri?

"A-aku mengerti, Kyu. Aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ya, aku tau.."

Tok tok tok…

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sebal. Dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh seperti ini, ia sudah bisa mencium bau tubuh Yesung. Dan sebelum ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, Yesung sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu masuk, Yang Mulia.." ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan di kata 'Yang Mulia'.

Yesung tersenyum nyengir. "Kau lelet, Marcus," ejek Yesung.

Ryeowook bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun begitu mendengar suara Yesung. Suara yang tak akan bisa dilupakannya. Suara yang harus ia akui jika terdengar sangat merdu. Namun juga menakutkan.

Yesung kembali memberikan cengirannya saat melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, ia sudah berada di belakang Ryeowook dan memeluknya. "Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi dariku, Wookie-ah. Aku selalu mendengar degup jantungmu dan…" Yesung membelai perut Ryeowook, tepat pada tanda ratu yang Ryeowook miliki. "…anak kita.." sambung Yesung lalu menjilat leher kiri Ryeowook dari bahu dan naik sampai ke belakang telinga.

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar sampai ia terlalu takut untuk melepaskan pelukan Yesung di tubuhnya. Atau dia memang tak bisa melepaskan pelukan Yesung? Yang harus ia akui yaitu ada rasa rindu pada sentuhan Yesung di kulitnya. 'Ini gila, ada apa denganku?'

Kyuhyun berbalik namun hanya bisa diam mematung. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Kau merindukanku, Wookie-ah? Uhm…kurasa, lebih tepat jika aku berkata, anak kita merindukanku dan menyalurkan rasa rindunya ke hatimu. Hingga hatimulah yang merasakan rindu padaku. Bukankah anak vampire pureblood yang berada di dalam perlindungan tanda ratu itu sangat pintar?"

"K-kyu…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dari jeratku selama kau mengandung anakku, Wookie. Kupastikan hal itu.."

"Diam, Jeremy!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"A. A. A. Aku sedang tidak ingin mencari gara-gara, Marcus. Kuberi waktu satu minggu untuk kalian berkemas dan mempersiapkan diri karena aku akan memboyong Ryeowook ke istanaku.." ucap Yesung. Ia menyeringai saat Ryeowook menggenggam kedua tangannya yang sedang memeluk namja buta itu. Memintanya untuk lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Bayi dalam tubuh Ryeowook benar-benar mengendalikan ibunya. 'Good boy..'

"Kau gila? Kau ingin memasukkan Ryeowook ke sarang vampire? Itu sama saja memberikan daging pada singa yang sedang lapar!" geram Kyuhyun.

"Itu tantangan yang menarik.." sahut Yesung. Ia menciumi leher Ryeowook tanpa perduli ada Kyuhyun di dekatnya, begitu senang saat medengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

"Kau! Peraturan mengatakan kau tidak boleh memiliki lebih dari dua pendamping!"

"Peraturan mengatakan aku tidak boleh memiliki lebih dari dua vampire sebagai pendampingku. Dan kau lihat sendiri? Ryeowook bukanlah seorang vampire, dia seorang manusia. Jadi, selama dia tetap menjadi manusia, da boleh menjadi pendampingku" jawab Yesung santai.

Sebuah cahaya merah mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga ia terdorong keluar dari kamar mandi. Seperti biasa, itu adalah tingkah Yesung yang sesuka hati.

"Arrghh.." Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri akibat dorongan energi Yesung.

"Aku sedang ingin 'bermain' dengan selir baruku, Marcus. Kuharap kau tidak mengganggu kami.." ucap Yesung menyeringai. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan keras dan terkunci rapat.

"K-Kyu…" panggil Ryeowook.

Tangan Yesung mulai bermain di selakangan Ryeowook dan membelai kejantanan Ryeowook yang masih tertutup celana pendek selutut. "Kau hanya boleh memanggil namaku, Wookie-ah. Kuharamkan bagimu memanggil nama orang lain saat aku tidak ingin mendengarnya"

"ngh…" desah Ryeowook. Yesung memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Ryeowook dan meremas penis Ryeowook yang masih dalam balutan underwear. Ryeowook menengok ke samping kanan dan Yesung segera menyambar bibirnya. Melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan penuh nafsu dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak melawan, tubuhnya seakan mengiyakan seluruh hasrat Yesung. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati permainan Yesung. "Hmmpph…ngh.."

Tangan kiri Yesung masuk ke dalam kaos ungu muda Ryeowook dan berhenti di tonjolan kecil di dada Ryeowook. Yesung mencubit dan menarik-nariknya sampai tonjolan itu memerah dan mengeras.

"ennhh…hhaaa…hhmmmpph.." Ryeowook menggeliat resah, tubuhnya melemas dan sulit untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Kakinya seakan lumpuh sekedar untuk berpijak. Yesung yang mengerti hal itu segera menarik Ryeowook untuk duduk di pangkuannya tepat di bawah shower yang airnya telah mengalir. Baju keduanya mulai basah terkena guyuran air dari shower, Yesung pun melucuti seluruh pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Tak dihiraukannya Kyuhyun yang terus menerus menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan mencacinya. Ryeowook terlalu sayang untuk tak dinikmati.

Yesung merebahkan tubuh kecil Ryeowook di lantai kamar mandi yang basah dan dingin. Terlalu malas untuk berlama-lama dalam foreplay. Ia lebih suka melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, walau kasar. Yesung mengangkat sebelah kaki Ryeowook dan menumpukannya di pundaknya. Dengan begini ia bisa melihat rectum Ryeowook dengan jelas. Ia menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya di manhole Ryeowook.

"ahh…" desah Ryeowook sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar telah kehilangan logikanya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Yesung yang selalu menyentuhnya. Gesekan kejantanannya Yesung dengan manhole-nya mampu membuat kejantanannya mengeras dan berdiri.

Yesung menyeringai senang. Ia menuntun kejantanannya masuk ke dalam manhole Ryeowook. Secara perlahan agar Ryeowook tak terlalu merasakan sakit, untuk saat ini. Air yang mengalir dari shower sedikit memudahkan Yesung untuk memasukkan kejantanannya.

"aarrrgghhh…hhaaaa…uhhh.." Ryeowook mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Rasa sakit tak tertahankan kembali ia rasakan saat Yesung memasukkan kejantanannya.

Yesung berhenti sebentar saat kepala kejantanannya berhasil masuk ke dalam manhole Ryeowook. 'Masih sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu. Sempit dan hangat.'

Setelah Ryeowook kembali tenang, Yesung menarik nafas lalu menyentakkan kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam lubang sempit Ryeowook.

"AAAKKKHHH….Sakiiitt…" teriak Ryeowook keras. Airmata mulai mengalir dari ekor matanya. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Yesung kembali menarik kejantanannya keluar dari manhole Ryeowook dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Tanpa aba-aba Yesung kembali menyodokkan kejantanannya masuk ke dalam manhole Ryeowook. Ryeowook kembali mengerang sakit. Airmata semakin deras membanjiri pipi Ryeowook. Seakan tak puas untuk menyiksa Ryeowook, Yesung kembali mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan memasukkannya lagi sedalam-dalamnya.

"Arrgghh…uhh…ahhh…hhaaa…" sakit yang Ryeowook rasakan mulai bercampur nikmat ketika tubuhnya perlahan menyesuaikan keadaan. Erangannya berubah menjadi desahan-desahan penambah semangat Yesung. Raja Vampire itu semakin cepat menyodok rectum Ryeowook.

"Ahh! Ngghhh…Hhhaa…aahh…uwaaa…"

"Panggil namaku, Wookie-ah!" suruh Yesung. Ia mempercepat lagi tempo gerakan in-out-nya.

"uhh….uwaaa….Ye…ummhh…Sung…ahh…ennhh…"

Yesung kembali tersenyum senang. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dengan jemari Ryeowook. Yesung membungkukkan badannya hingga paha kanan Ryeowook menempel di dada pemilik tanda ratu itu. Yesung melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan ganas. Membelit lidah Ryeowook tanpa menurunkan tempo gerakannya di bawah sana.

Mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar saat Yesung berhasil menyentuh prostatnya. Ia melepaskan ciuman Yesung secara paksa dan mendesah keras. "UWAAAKKHH….ah-ah-ah-ah…nghh.."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya menahan erangan. Disodoknya berkali-kali titik tersensitif dalam tubuh Ryeowook yang mulai ia hafal letaknya. Desahan tak pernah lepas dari bibir Ryeowook.

Yesung memompa kejantanan Ryeowook saat ia hampir mencapai puncaknya. Ia membalik tubuh Ryeowook menjadi menungging dan kembali memasukkan kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba.

"uwaaa….ahh-ahh-ahh…uhh.."

"Uhh…Wookie-ah.." lenguh Yesung. Kejantanannya dihimpit oleh lubang Ryeowook yang semakin menyempit.

"UWAAAAKKHH…" teriak Ryeowook saat Yesung kembali menyodok prostatnya. Cairan spermanya keluar membasahi tangan Yesung dan mengalir bersama air shower. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yesung pun mencapai klimaks-nya dan menumpahkan seluruh spermanya kedalam lubang Ryeowook.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Tubuh Ryeowook hampir saja terjatuh membentur lantai jika saja Yesung tidak memeluk pinggangnya. Yesung mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah melemas secara perlahan dari lubang Ryeowook dan mematikan shower. Ia bersandar di dinding dengan masih memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. Entah sadar atau tidak, Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung dengan sangat erat dan tertidur dalam dekapan vampire berdarah murni itu.

:: Flashback Off ::

Pagi yang basah menyambut kehadiran selir baru sang Raja Vampire. Deretan vampire berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri jalan menuju pintu utama. Ratu Min berdiri di depan pintu bersama Kyuhyun di samping kanannya dan Selir Putih di samping kirinya. Yesung melarang Kyuhyun untuk membawa Ryeowook ke rumahnya karena dia ingin dirinya sendirilah yang membawa si selir baru.

Keadaan vampire yang selalu memakai busana serba putih itu belum sehat sepenuhnya mengingat ia baru saja kehilangan bayinya lagi. Beberapa kali Selir Putih mengernyit sakit dan memegangi perutnya namun ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Seluruh penghuni istana harus menyambut kedatangan selir baru tanpa terkecuali. Kangin hanya dapat mencuri pandang sesekali untuk memastikan jika Selir Putih masih sanggup untuk tetap berdiri.

Yesung berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Di samping kanannya ada Ryeowook yang tak pernah lepas dari genggaman tangannya. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah payung hitam walau cuaca begitu cerah. Yesung tersenyum simpul melihat raut ketakutan di wajah Ryeowook.

"Ada apa, Wookie-ah?" Tanya yesung. Ia mengecup pelipis Ryeowook dan membuat namja mungil disebelahnya itu bergetar.

"Apakah istanamu mengerikan? Gelap dan tua?" Tanya Ryeowook takut.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Kau pikir istana vampire itu seperti yang ada di film-film? Gelap, bau, mencekam dan tua? Tidak, sayang! Kami pun juga bermodernisasi. Istana hanyalah sebuah kiasan, tempat ini sama saja dengan rumah-rumah megah dan mewah lainnya, namun memiliki beberapa perbedaan. Jika biasanya rumah itu di kelilingi oleh halaman yang luas, maka rumahkulah yang mengelilingi sebuah halaman yang sangat luas dan di halaman itu kusiapkan kolam-kolam untuk para pendampingku dengan musim yang kuatur sendiri. Seperti sebuah rumah di dalam rumah" jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook yang belum terlalu paham hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan dengan bertumpu pada genggaman Yesung dan tongkatnya saat Yesung mulai berjalan beberapa langkah lalu berhenti lagi.

Yesung membuka payung yang ia bawa dan mengangkatnya cukup tinggi agar dapat melindungi tubuhnya dan tubuh Ryeowook.

"Pemilik kekuatan tertinggilah yang berhak menjadi raja." Yesung membisikkan sebuah mantera (atau lebih bisa di sebut kata kunci) yang teramat pelan hingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook dan saat itu juga pintu gerbang terbuka lebar. Awan yang cerah berangsur-angsur menghitam dan mulai terdengar suara kilat dan petir. Butiran air mulai terjatuh dari langit disusul oleh butiran-butiran yang lainnya. Ryeowook hanya dapat mengernyit heran merasakan perubahan cuaca yang begitu drastis.

Tak berbeda dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook, seluruh vampire yang berada di depan istana segera memakai payung hitam yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Terbiasa dengan hujan deras dan petir yang datang sesuka hati karena ulah pemimpin mereka. Tanpa ada orang menyadari, Selir Putih membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat setiap petir memamerkan keunggulannya dalam membelah langit.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

EllaWiffe: Jenny Kim ajah, chingu XD. Nama western cuma buat permulaan kok^^

ChaaChulie247: Nama sudah berubah^^

PumpkinChoi: Iya, Cherry Kim/Choi itu OC dan Hybrid Vampire itu manusia yang menjadi vampire setelah digigit oleh vampire *membingungkan*

Lolipop Secret: Udah next nih^^

Y: Han gege ada, tapi bentar

Cloud'sHana: Jangan melotot, saia ngacir ajah XP

The Baby Jongie: Iya, kasihan Kyu XD

Wonnie Queennie: Ecie~ ketemu lagi cewek~ emang itu niat utamanya kok, haha.

Ddhanifa Aaolfa: Udah apdet dan udah pake nama Korea ^_^

Puthri mala99: Ini sama kayak di fb kok ^^

CloudsomniaElf: Hangeng.. ada deh XD

Yup, Wookie udah hamil dan udah saia kasih tau gimana bisa hamilnya XXD. Iya, Yesung merebut Teuk dari Racconnie.

Ryu: Pendahuluan kurang? Maaf. Saia ga pintar bikin pendahuluan jadi diterima aja apa adanya.

Tiga orang sebagai RATU, PENASEHAT dan PENGAWAL KHUSUS RATU. Tolong ya Ryu, dibaca pelan-pelan biar ga bingung. Maksud saia tiga orang sebagai ratu itu 'kan masih ada terusannya. Coba dijumlah. Ratu+Penasehat+Pengawal = 1+1+1 = 3. Jadi itung-itungan matematika deh ==a. Tapi kalau tetap bingung, ga baca lagi juga gapapa. Saia ikhlas lahir batin.

Untuk masalah Disclaimer, saia udah nurutin sejak pertama kali Anda kritik disclaimer saia dulu lho~. Tapi Anda tetap merasa kurang puas. Ayolah Ryu, disclaimer saia juga ga salah kok—hanya kurang sempurna—, apa harus sesuai seperti yang Ryu inginkan? Tapi gapapa deh, saia ngalah. Udah saia benerin tuh disclaimer-nya. *padahal ga sedikit orang yang bikin disclaimer sesuka hati. Ngaku-ngaku bias adalah mutlak miliknya. Ga ada masalah ==a*

Saia akan berterimakasih sekali kalau Ryu mau login :)

Ch3rry Chibi: Hahaha.. iya nih namanya ikut dapet peran XD

Mimiyeon: Sudah dilanjut^^

Leeminralovehyuknyet: Iya, sama kok, chingu ^-^

RnR, please?

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 1

… "Pemilik kekuatan tertinggilah yang berhak menjadi raja." Yesung membisikkan sebuah mantera (atau lebih bisa di sebut kata kunci) yang teramat pelan hingga hanya bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook dan saat itu juga pintu gerbang terbuka lebar. Awan yang cerah berangsur-angsur menghitam dan mulai terdengar suara kilat dan petir. Butiran air mulai terjatuh dari langit disusul oleh butiran-butiran yang lainnya. Ryeowook hanya dapat mengernyit heran merasakan perubahan cuaca yang begitu drastis.

Tak berbeda dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook, seluruh vampire yang berada di depan istana segera memakai payung hitam yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Terbiasa dengan hujan deras dan petir yang datang sesuka hati karena ulah pemimpin mereka. Tanpa ada orang menyadari, Selir Putih membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat setiap petir memamerkan keunggulannya dalam membelah langit…

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 2

Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan dengan langkah tenang menuju pintu utama. Mata para vampire seketika membulat sempurna menatap Ryeowook yang ternyata buta. Yesung tak memperdulikan para bawahannya itu, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook. Seluruh vampire menatap lapar pada Ryeowook. Bau darahnya yang khas membuat mereka begitu berhasrat untuk menghisap darah Ryeowook namun segera mereka urungkan saat melihat tatapan membunuh yang Yesung layangkan.

Vampire dari semua golongan itu mulai menunduk setelah Yesung melewati mereka satu per satu hingga akhirnya Yesung berada tepat di depan Ratu Min. Ratu Min, Kyuhyun dan Selir Putih pun membungkukkan badannya menyambut kedatangan sang raja.

Tanpa diduga, Selir Putih langsung menghambur kepelukan Yesung hingga raja ablis itu hampir terjerembab ke belakang. Selir putih memeluk punggung Yesung erat-erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak henti mengernyit sakit di dada Yesung.

Seluruh Vampire di istana itu mengernyitkan dahi. Tak biasanya Selir Putih yang terkenal pendiam bertingkah agresif seperti itu. Mungkin karena baru saja kehilangan bayinya, pikir mereka. Yesung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Ryeowook serta menaruh payungnya lalu membalas pelukan Selir Putih.

"Hei hei hei… bersabarlah sedikit, sayang. Kau begitu merindukankukah?" tebak Yesung menyeringai. Selir Putih hanya menganggukkan kepalanya meski bukan itulah alasan sebenarnya. Ia terlalu takut pada petir yang Yesung ciptakan dan tak ingin ada seorang pun yang tau akan ketakutannya itu sehingga ia menyembunyikan raut ketakutannya yang bercampur sakit ke dalam pelukan Yesung.

Kangin yang berada di barisan paling ujung hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. 'Dasar raja bodoh! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak mengenal pendampingmu dengan baik. Damn!'

"Kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan selir baruku?" Tanya Yesung. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajah Selir Putih agar menatap Ryeowook.

Selir Putih atau yang bernama manusia Jungsoo itu tersenyum manis walau tak bisa dipungkiri senyuman itu hanyalah sebuah kamuflase. "Selamat datang, Selir Istimewa. Aku Selir Putih, senang dapat bertemu dengan manusia menarik sepertimu.." ucap Jungsoo.

Ryeowook mengangguk canggung. Tak habis pikir mengapa ia dipanggil 'Selir Istimewa'.

Yesung menarik kepala Leeteuk (nama panggilan kesayangannya untuk Jungsoo) lagi dan menyembunyikannya di dadanya. "Selir Istimewa? Bagus juga, Leeteuk. Namun kurasa panggilan itu lebih pantas untukmu, my Leeteuk, my special.." Yesung memindahkan tubuh Jungsoo di samping kirinya namun tetap memeluknya sambil berjalan. Tangan kanannya mengusap perut Ratu Min (atau yang kini bernama Sungmin) untuk menyapa anaknya dan mengecup sekilas pelipis ratu vampire itu. "Jaga dia untukku, Ming!" bisik Yesung sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah dan membawa Leeteuk ke kamar selir berbaju putih itu.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh. Para vampire mulai meninggalkan istana satu per satu. Sungmin pun berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Ryeowook dengan tatapan marah. "Apa kelebihanmu sampai Yang Mulia Jeremy mengambilmu menjadi selir, huh?" Tanya Luna dengan nada tinggi. Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti hanya dapat menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. "Gara-gara kau, aku gagal menjadi salah satu pendampingnya!" sambung Luna. Ia melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Ryeowook namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun melindungi Ryeowook. Akhirnya tangan Luna malah mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun, bukan Ryeowook.

"Marcus! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membelanya, huh?" seru Luna.

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata Luna tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. "Hancurkan aku dulu baru kau bisa menyakitinya!"

Sungmin yang belum benar-benar pergi kini berbalik setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Hatinya terasa nyeri mendengar Kyuhyun yang begitu melindungi Ryeowook dengan sepenuh hati. 'Seberharga itukah dia dimatamu, Kyu? Lalu apa artiku di hatimu?'

"KAU!_"

"Hentikan, Luna!" tukas Sungmin.

Luna menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan garang walau menunduk. Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin tetaplah seorang ratu yang derajadnya seratus kali lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya. "Tapi, Yang Mulia_"

"Kau mau membantah Ratu-mu, Luna? Sebagai salah satu pendamping sang Raja, aku berhak atasnya!" ucap Sungmin tegas. "Dan satu lagi, tengah malam tadi Siwon telah mengumumkan peraturan baru tentang nama para vampire, kuharap kau mematuhinya atau aku akan meminta suamiku untuk menghakimimu!" imbuh Sungmin.

Luna menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa memberi salam hormat terlebih dahulu pada Sungmin. Ratu itu hanya dapat menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Luna. Masih saja ada yang berani bersikap kurang ajar kepadanya walau ia seorang ratu. Karena dia tidak berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Ia hanyalah seorang vampire rendahan yang beruntung karena dapat menjadi ratu berkat seorang Kim Yesung.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang memeluk tubuh belakang Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Ratu itu menghela nafas perlahan dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook. "Jangan takut, Ryeowook-ah. Kau dalam perlindunganku.." ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata birunya yang berkilat senang. Tak taukah ia jika Sungmin merasakan sakit saat melihatnya seperti itu? Sebab kebahagiaan itu tercipta karena Sungmin yang berjanji untuk melindungi Ryeowook.

'Sebegitu senangnyakah dirimu karena aku akan melindunginya, Kyu? Kau begitu berharap agar dirinya selalu terlindungi? Aku sakit, Kyu. kau menyakitiku terlalu dalam. Inikah pembalasanmu terhadapku?'

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kepedihan. Namun pengawal itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Ia hanya sedang terlalu senang karena Ryeowook akan dilindungi oleh orang yang paling ia cintai. Tak taukah mereka jika hati mereka telah salah paham?

"Bawa Ryeowook ke kamarnya, Kyu. Yesungie telah menyiapkannya. Tepat berada di tengah kolam darah. Setelah itu temuilah aku di kamarku. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Sungmin. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kanan kolam darah.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Kolam darah adalah sebuah kolam khusus milik Yesung dan kedua saudaranya. Sebagai anak-anak raja vampire terdahulu, Yesung, Heechul dan Kangin tidak menghisap darah manusia. Mereka menopang keabadian mereka dengan meminum darah dari kolam darah. Meski Yesung dan Heechul pernah melanggarnya. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang menutup-nutupinya, Heechul malah terang-terangan mengakuinya. Dan mereka telah menerima akibat yang sungguh fatal dari pelanggaran yang mereka buat.

Ryeowook menarik-narik baju bagian belakang milik Kyuhyun. "Kyu~" panggil Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun seakan tersadar dari lamunannya dan membalik tubuhnya. "Hm?"

"Apakah kolam darah itu menakutkan? Apakah benar-benar berisi darah? Apakah berbau amis?" Tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil tongkat Ryeowook dan melipatnya menjadi kecil lalu memberikannya pada Ryeowook. Ia menggendong Ryeowook ke punggungnya. Ryeowook hanya dapat mengernyit bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kolam darah itu tidak menakutkan, hyung. Sama saja dengan kolam-kolam lainnya namun airnya berwarna merah. Dan itu memang benar-benar darah. Darah yang berbeda. Tentunya berbau amis.." kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju kolam darah. Ryeowook bergidik ngeri membayangkan ia akan tinggal di tengah kolam berisi darah. Seperti tinggal di pulau yang tepat berada di tengah lautan. Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang lorong dan mulai berhenti saat sampai di seberang kamar Leeteuk yang berada di samping kiri kolam darah. Sebuah ruangan seperti rumah bergaya minimalis dengan warna putih mendominasi.

"Sekarang di seberang kanan kita, ada kamar Selir Putih. Letaknya ada di samping kiri kolam darah" ucap Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk kecil. Percuma juga ia tau, toh dia tidak dapat melihat.

Kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan lagi. Ia berbelok ke kanan menuju kolam darah. "Hyung, aku lupa bawa payung, kehujanan sedikit tidak apa-apa, ya? Saat sampai di tepi kolam darah, kita tidak akan kehujanan lagi karena Yang Mulia Raja memberikan pengecualian pada kolam darah. Disana cuacanya selalu cerah" terang Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menutupi pucuk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar erat di leher Kyuhyun. "Kenapa bisa begitu, Kyunnie? Mana mungkin cuaca cerah hanya ada di kolam darah dan di ruangan yang lainnya hujan deras seperti ini?"

"Tanyakan saja pada raja sinting itu!" dumel Kyuhyun. Seketika sebuah petir menggelegar membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun mendengus. "Iya-iya, raja yang berkuasa. Pemilik kekuatan tertinggi yang wajib kusembah.." cibir Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir, petir pun tak terima jika dirinya mencela Yesung. Jika tau seperti itu, dia hanya akan mencela Yesung di dalam hati.

Ryeowook terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa vampire lainnya tidak meminum darah dari kolam darah saja, Kyu? Jadi 'kan mereka tidak perlu memangsa manusia.."

"Ada sebuah mantra pelindung di kolam darah, hyung. Vampire yang bukan keturunan langsung raja akan terpental jika mencoba meminum darah dari kolam itu. Seperti pelindung transparan. Hanya keturunan dan menantu ayah Raja Yesung-lah yang tau mantranya" jawab Kyuhyun. Namja itu berhenti saat telah berada dua meter di depan kolam darah.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Tidak ada jembatan yang menghubungkan kolam darah dengan rumahmu, hyung. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana cara lewatnya?" bingung Kyuhyun.

"Turunkan Ryeowook-KU, Cho Kyuhyun!" tandas seseorang dari arah kamar Leeteuk. Yesung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dengan bertelanjang dada.

Kyuhyun menggerutu kecil begitu mendengar kalimat posesif dari bibir Yesung. 'Ryeowook-KU apanya? Ryeowook hyung itu milikku kalau kau tidak menghamilinya!' batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun menurunkan Ryeowook.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sepasang sayap berukuran besar berwarna merah pun seketika keluar dari balik punggungnya. Sayap seorang pemilik kekuatan tertinggi memang berbeda dengan sayap vampire lainnya, sayapnya berwarna merah, berbeda dengan vampire-vampire biasa yang berwarna hitam. Karena sayap itulah yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang calon raja.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Tugasmu selesai, Kyuhyun-ah. Kembalilah pada Ratu-mu!" suruh Yesung.

Kyuhyun merengut lalu membungkukkan badannya. Memberikan salam terakhir pada Yesung lalu menuju ke kamar Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum devilish melihat Ryeowook yang menyamankan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Yesung. "Sudah merindukanku lagi, Wookie-ah? Padahal aku hanya pergi sebentar loh.." gurau Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan muka memerah. "A-anak ini yang membuatku jadi seperti ini.."

"Hm…kuharap lain kali bukan karena anakku tapi karena kau yang memang menginginkannya." Tanpa Ryeowook ketahui, Yesung membisikkan sebuah mantra. Yesung mengepakkan sayapnya dan mulai melayang masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook. Ia kembali membisikkan sebuah mantra agar pelindung kaca beraliran listrik segera melindungi kolam darah lagi. Raja Vampire bermata obsidian itu menapakkan kakinya lagi di lantai berukiran bintang delapan segi kemudian menghilangkan sayapnya.

Yesung duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal dan memangku tubuh basah Ryeowook. Ia mulai membuka baju Ryeowook namun dengan cepat Ryeowook menahannya. "Jangan!"

Yesung berdecak sebal. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Nathan Kim!" geram Yesung yang telah memberikan nama vampire kepada Ryeowook meski selirnya itu masih seorang manusia.

Ryeowook pun hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Yesung menelanjanginya. Yesung pun menggendong Ryeowook lagi dan merebahkannya di ranjang tanpa menyelimutinya. "Jangan melakukan pergerakan apapun, sayang!" ucap Yesung dengan nada mengancam. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Yesung berjalan menuju sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam di sebelah kiri ranjang. Ia duduk di kursi kecil di depan piano itu dan membuka penutup tuts-tuts piano.

TING

Yesung menekan salah satu tuts pianonya dengan jari telunjuknya. Tiba-tiba sulur-sulur panjang berwarna merah keluar dari kolam darah. Makhluk-makhluk lengket dan berlendir yang mirip dengan tentakel itu menghampiri Ryeowook dengan cara melata. Yesung tersenyum menyeringai, ia kembali menekan salah satu tuts berwarna putih dan sulur-sulur itu perlahan naik ke ranjang Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkesiap saat ada beberapa makhluk berlendir melingkar erat di tangannya dan mencengkeramnya di atas kepala. Dua sulur lagi melebarkan kakinya dan mengunci pergerakannya di sudut-sudut ranjang. Lagi, dua sulur menari-nari di dadanya, membasahi nipples-nya dengan cairan lengket yang dihasilkan mereka dari tubuh mereka sendiri.

Ryeowook menggeliat resah, dua sulur melingkari selakangannya. Memberikan sensasi geli dan dingin serta semakin melebarkan kakinya.

"Ahh!" sebuah sulur meremas kuat kejantanannya. Bergerak naik dan turun, memanja daerah tersensitifnya itu dengan sedemikian rupa.

Sulur-sulur yang sejak tadi berada di kaki Ryeowook mulai mengangkat kakinya ke udara dan membuatnya dalam keadaan mengangkang lebar. Dua sulur sebesar belut itu bertambah lagi lalu masuk ke dalam rectum Ryeowook.

"arrgghhh…uhhh…" seru Ryeowook. Sulur-sulur di dalam lubangnya itu saling berlomba untuk masuk sedalam-dalamnya. Menghujamnya berkali-kali dan mencari titik prostatnya. Belum lagi sulur yang menginvasi kejantanannya. Semakin lama semakin kuat meremasnya, tergantung pada tempo kecepatan Yesung dalam memainkan pianonya.

"aaarrrggghhh…ahh…hhaaagg…uhhh…" teriak Ryeowook lagi saat bertambah satu sulur memasuki lubangnya lagi. Tiga sulur sudah cukup untuk merobek rectum-nya. Namja mungil itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tersiksa namun tubuhnya begitu menyukai diperlakukan seperti ini.

Suara air hujan yang deras menemani Yesung dalam permainan pianonya. Samar-samar terdengar suara seorang wanita bernyanyi namun tak ada seorangpun wanita di tempat itu. Hanya ada Yesung yang memainkan pianonya saja sambil menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Selir barunya yang tersiksa dalam kenikmatan.

"The rain falls on my windows.. And the coldness runs through my soul.. And the rain falls, oh the rain falls.. I don't want to be alone…"

Rumah itu bernyanyi. Bernyanyi untuk mengiringi Yesung dalam permainan pianonya yang memukau.

"uhhh…ahhh…ahh…ngh~" Ryeowook yang semula merintih kesakitan karena sodokan-sodokan kasar dari makhluk-makhluk yang Yesung datangkan kini mulai dapat mendesah nikmat setelah tubuhnya beradaptasi dengan sulur-sulur itu.

"I wish that I could photoshop on.. Our bad memories.. Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks.. Won't leave me alone…"

"Ahh!" Kepala Ryeowook mendongak dengan mata terpejam saat sebuah sulur berhasil menumbuk prostatnya. Ia pun mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

Yesung menggigit bibirnya menikmati ekspresi Ryeowook yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin segera memasukkan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras ke dalam rectum Ryeowook. 'ohh…betapa beruntungnya sulur-sulur merahku itu..' batin Yesung. Namja itu kembali memainkan pianonya membentuk alunan melodi yang begitu indah.

"If you come back to me, I'll be all that you need.. Baby, come back to me.. Let me make up for what happened in the past..(Come back)

Baby come back to me..(Come back) I'll be everything you need..(Come back) Baby come back to me..(Come back) Boy you're one in a million..(Come back)

Baby come back to me..(Come back) I'll be everything you need..(Come back) Baby come back to me.. (Come back) You're one in a million.. (You're one in a million)"

Bokong Ryeowook terangkat. Tubuhnya ikut naik turun setiap sulur-sulur itu menghujam rectum-nya. Mereka mulai pintar menemukan prostatnya.

"ahhh…nghh..henn..ahh…hentikhaann…arrgghh…uhhh.."

"Memories I have of Manhattan…She goes shopping for new clothes…And she buys this…And she buys that…Just leave her alone…

I wish that he would listen to her…Side of the story…It isn't that bad…It isn't that bad…And she's wiser for it now…

I admit I cheated…Don't know why I did it…But I do regret it…Nothing I can do or say can change the past.."

"ahh…uhhh…haaahhh..ah-ah-ah…enggghh…akkkhh.." Tubuh Ryeowook penuh dengan peluh. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengalami klimaks namun sepertinya Yesung masih enggan untuk menghentikan siksaannya pada Ryeowook walau selir itu telah kelelahan.

"Baby come back to me..(Come back) I'll be everything you need..(Come back) Baby come back to me..(Come back) Boy, you're one in a million..(Come back).

Baby come back to me..(Come back) I'll be everything you need..(Come back) Baby come back to me..(Come back) You're one in a million.. One in a million

Everything I ever did..Heaven knows I'm sorry but.. I was too young to see.. You were always there for me.. And my curiosity got the better half of me.. Baby take it easy on me

Anything from A to Z.. Tell me what you want to be.. I open my heart to be.. You are more priority.. Can't you see you punished me.. More than enough already.. Baby take it easy on me..Baby take it easy on me

Baby come back to me—

Baby come back to me!"

"akhh…hmmmpph! Emmmhh.." Mata Ryeowook melebar sempurna. Dua sulur terakhir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menjelajahi seluruh isi mulutnya. Memaksa Ryeowook untuk merasakan lendir di tubuh mereka.

"(Come back) Baby come back to me.. (Come back) I'll be everything you need.. (Come back) Baby come back to me.. (Come back) Boy, you're one in a million.. (Come back)

Baby come back to me.. Come back) I'll be everything you need.. (Come back) Baby come back to me.. (Come back) You're one in a million..One in a million.."

Yesung mulai mengurangi kecepatan tempo bermain pianonya saat melihat Ryeowook perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya. Sulur-sulur itu pun ikut bergerak pelan.

"lalalala…lalalalalala….lalalalalala…lala…la…" rumah itu pun berhenti bernyanyi setelah menyanyikan lirik terakhir lagu itu dengan suara yang paling menyayat hati.

Setelah Yesung mengakhiri permainan pianonya, satu per satu sulur-sulurnya mulai meninggalkan tubuh Ryeowook yang telah lemas dan kembali masuk ke kolam darah. Yesung menutup kembali tuts-tuts pianonya dan menghampiri Ryeowook.

Raja Vampire itu duduk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya di antara paha Ryeowook. Ia membungkuk dan mengusap peluh di dahi Ryeowook dan mengecup pucuk hidungnya. "Lelah?" Tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Yesung melepaskan celana yang dipakainya (karena sebelumnya ia memang sudah bertelanjang dada) dan mengangkat kedua kaki Ryeowook ke udara lalu menumpukannya di lengannya.

"Keberatan jika aku melakukannya lagi, Wookie sayang?"

Ryeowook hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah. Jika dia menolak, dia yakin Yesung pun akan tetap memaksanya.

Yesung nyengir. Ia mulai menuntun kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam rectum Ryeowook.

"akkhh..ssshhh…" Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, lukanya yang belum sempat mengering kini terbuka lagi karena sesuatu mulai memasuki manhole-nya lagi. Namun ini berbeda, Yesung melakukannya dengan lembut meski terkesan tergesa-gesa. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang sebelumnya, selalu kasar dan brutal.

Yesung mendesah lega saat kejantanannya tertanam sepenuhnya di manhole Ryeowook. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan agar tak terlalu menyakiti Ryeowook. Sisa-sisa lendir dari hewan peliharaannya tadi memudahkannya untuk melakukan gerakan in-out di dalam manhole Ryeowook. Tangannya pun mulai memanjakan kejantanan Ryeowook yang terabaikan.

"ahh…hahh…uhhh..nghh…" Dengan instingnya, Ryeowook menarik tengkuk Yesung untuk mendekat ke wajahnya dan menyambar bibir Yesung. Yesung menyeringai saat Ryeowook mulai bertingkah agresif. Namja itu pun melumat bibir Ryeowook. Mengabsen gigi-gigi Ryeowook dan menggelitik pangkal kerongkongannya serta mengalirkan salivanya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook hingga membuat Ryewook beberapa kali hampir tersedak.

Dalam waktu yang singkat, keduanya mencapai klimasknya masing-masing. Ryeowook segera melepaskan ciuman Yesung karena kebutuhan oksigen. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, Yesung menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Ryeowook.

Yesung mengecup dahi Ryeowook, mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Ia juga mengecup kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ryeowook.

"Kutepati janjiku, sayang!" bisik Yesung. Ia menutup matanya dan sebuah cahaya merah keluar dari telapak tangannya. Sama seperti saat ia menyembuhkan demam Ryeowook, cahaya itu pun menyebar di seluruh tubuh Ryeowook kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu di kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook.

"aarrrrgggggggghhh…" seru Ryeowook keras, ia terbangun saat rasa sakit yang begitu kuat berpusat di matanya.

"Hahh..hhaah.." nafas Yesung terengah-engah karena menggunakan banyak energinya untuk memberikan penglihatan pada Ryeowook. Namja manis di bawahnya itu kehilangan kesadarannya tepat saat cahaya energi Yesung mulai memudar.

Yesung terjatuh di samping Ryeowook. Ia memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat tanpa memisahkan tubuh bagian selatannya dari Ryeowook. "Hahh…sepertinya untuk satu bulan kedepan aku tak akan 'menyentuhmu', sayang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat tenagaku berkurang drastis!" canda Yesung. Ia pun memejamkan matanya, menyusul Ryeowook ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memanggilku, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedang duduk santai di ranjangnya pun menengok kearah Kyuhyun.

"Nae, mendekatlah, Kyu!" pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan duduk di kursi di samping kanan ranjang Sungmin.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Betapa inginnya dia memeluk Sungmin saat ini. Namun itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi. Sungmin sudah bukan Bunny Boy-nya yang dulu. Dia sudah termiliki oleh orang lain. Orang yang paling Kyuhyun benci.

"Kau…bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Ryeowook?" Tanya Sungmin. Sekuat tenaga ia menyembunyikan gurat luka di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin pedih namun ratu itu tak melihatnya karena terus menunduk. "Kau cemburu?" Tanya Kyuhyun meledek meski di dalam hatinya ia merintih sakit.

'Sebegitu cintanyakah kau pada Raja Vampire itu sampai kau menanyakannya, Min? Kumohon untuk menjawab 'tidak', Min. Aku mohon…'

"Ya.. Aku cemburu. Sangat.." lirih Sungmin. 'Aku cemburu padanya, Kyu. karena kau begitu menyayanginya. Bahkan kupikir kau lebih menyayanginya daripada saat kau mencintaiku dulu. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti aku, Kyu? Kenapa?'

Tubuh Kyuhyun bagai tersambar petir. Ia tersenyum perih sambil meremas dadanya. "Oh…begitu ya.." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia membuang nafasnya dan mulai menampakkan wajah (pura-pura) ceria. "Aku bertemu dengannya di hari pernikahanmu. Di hari pengangkatanmu menjadi ratu negeri ini.."

:: Flashback On ::

Kyuhyun menendang sebuah kerikil dengan keras sampai terlempar ke kubangan air tak jauh darinya. Perasaannya sedang kacau. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai di bawah hujan malam itu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup namun nampaknya ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Bibirnya yang bergetar terus mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan. Jika saja hajan tak turun, siapapun pasti bisa melihat anak sungai yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Argghh…! Brengsek! Kenapa kau menerima lamarannya, Min? Tak taukah kau? Kaulah satu-satunya alasanku untuk mau menerima keadaanku yang seorang vampire! Arrrggghhhhhhh! Kau penghianat, Min!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia jatuh berlutut di tanah.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHH…..Sakiiittt…jangan lakukan itu!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat mendengar jeritan seseorang dari balik semak-semak. Dengan sigap ia naik ke atas pohon untuk dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya seorang namja mungil yang telanjang sedang digerayangi oleh tiga orang preman. Salah satu ada yang menyumpal mulut si namja mungil dengan penisnya agar tak berteriak lagi. Yang satunya lagi mengulum nipple-nya dan yang terakhir sedang memasukkan tiga jarinya pada manhole namja di bawahnya. Mencoba untuk melonggarkannya sambil mengulum kejantanan si kecil.

Kyuhyun tak perduli dan hanya menonton kejadian itu tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menolong namja lemah itu. 'Apa peduliku? Lebih baik aku membiarkan mereka semua bersenang-senang dulu sebelum menjadikan mereka santapan malamku..'

Namun pikiran Kyuhyun berubah seketika saat melihat sebuah tanda berbentuk bunga delapan segi di bawah pusar namja mungil itu. Tanda Ratu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia turun dari pohon dan menerjang seorang preman yang tengah mencoba untuk memasukkan kejantanannya ke manhole nama mungil itu.

BRUGGKK..

Kyuhyun berada tepat di atas punggung si preman. Tiga orang preman di tempat itu pun terkesiap dan segera melepaskan si namja mungil alias Ryeowook. Terlebih lagi saat Kyuhyun menancapkan taringnya ke leher preman di bawahnya.

"ARRRGGGHHHH…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik preman berbadan besar yang tengah dihisap darahnya oleh Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari punggungnya namun gagal.

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan terus menghisap darah si preman sampai habis. Ia tersenyum puas saat tubuh si preman sudah tak bernyawa.

Dua preman yang tersisa menatap Kyuhyun syok. Tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun mencoba untuk mengayunkan sebuah kepalan tangan pada kyuhyun namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahannya. Tangan Kyuhyun memelintir tangan salah satu preman itu. Memutarnya sampai terdengar suara gemeretak. Dengan sekejap tangan preman itu patah.

"ARRGGGHHH…" teriak preman yang tangannya telah dipatahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah kenyang, jadi cepatlah pergi sebelum kalian bernasib sama dengan teman kalian itu!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dua preman itu kabur walaupun masih dalam keadaan telanjang. Tapi bukan Kyuhyun jika memberikan belas kasihan pada seseorang yang tidak perlu. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah belati kecil dari saku celananya. Menaruhnya di sela-sela jarinya lalu melemparkannya ke arah dua preman itu dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, pisau-pisau kecil itu telah menembus jantung kedua preman dari belakang.

"Ups… Aku berubah pikiran" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang duduk dengan tubuh bergetar sampil memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk.

Kyuhyun berlutut dan memegang tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun meronta saking takutnya. "Sssttt… Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook pun perlahan mulai tak takut dan mendongak, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata yang cacat. Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "A-aku takut…" keluh Ryeowook dengan suara bergetar. Antara takut dan dingin yang menyerangnya.

'Setidaknya dengan kebutaanmu, kau tidak perlu trauma karena melihatku membunuh para preman itu.'

Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya dan memakaikannya pada Ryeowook lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengelus belakang kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut. "Jangan takut! Karena mulai sekarang, aku, Cho Kyuhyun, akan melindungimu untuk seumur hidupku.." bisik Kyuhyun.

'Biarkan aku untuk menjadikannya pelampiasanku, Min. Biarkan aku memberikan rasa sayang yang seharusnya kuberikan untukmu kepadanya. Agar rasa sakitku dapat berkurang. Karena kepada siapapun aku memberikan rasa ini, tetaplah kau yang memilikinya seutuhnya.'

Dan sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun mengambil Ryeowook dari panti asuhan, menjadikannya kakak dan merubah marganya menjadi 'Cho' serta mengajak Ryeowook untuk tinggal bersamanya.

:: Flashback Off ::

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah membekap mulutnya sendiri.

'Jadi kau masih mencintaiku, Kyu? Andai aku bisa, aku pun juga ingin mengatakan jika aku juga masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Kyu. Tak akan pernah bisa..'

Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Hanya itu 'kan yang ingin Anda ketahui, Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu saya akan pergi sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Sungmin namun seseorang menahan langkahnya.

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Maafkan aku, Kyu. Maaf.." lirik Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. "Maaf? Jika saja kata maaf itu bisa menghapus rasaku terhadapmu, Min. Maka dengan senang hati aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi tidak, Min. Sebuah kata maaf tak akan bisa menghapus rasa sakitku karenamu. Kau…

…menyakitiku terlalu dalam." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan segera meninggalkan kamar Ratu Vampire itu sebelum Sungmin menyadari setetes airmata yang lolos dari ekor matanya.

Kini Sungmin benar-benar terisak dalam kesendiriannya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. "Maaf, Kyu. Maafkan aku… Karena aku juga masih mencintaimu.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Umma~" seorang gadis manis berumur sekitar lima tahun menarik-narik baju hitam 'umma-nya' yang tengah menghirup aroma bunga lili putih di sebuah taman.

"Ya, Cherry?" sahut Heechul. Ia mengusap rambut hitam putri semata wayangnya.

"Kenapa setiap seminggu sekali umma selalu membawaku ke taman lili putih ini?" Tanya Cherry lagi.

"Umm… Bukankah bunga lili putih disini sangat indah?" Tanya Heechul balik.

Dengan santai Cherry menggeleng. "Tidak, Chelli lebih suka bunga mawal ungu" jawab Cherry dengan lidah cadelnya.

Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kalena bunga mawal ungu 'kan bunga kesukaan appa. Chelli suka semua yang appa sukai kalena Chelli anak appa. Appa juga bilang kalau bunga mawal ungu itu adalah simbol dali cinta pada pandangan peltama. Sepelti appa yang mencintai umma pada pandangan peltama" jawab Cherry dengan polosnya.

Heechul tersenyum kecil. 'Tapi ayahmu itu Hangeng, sayang.. Dan ayahmu menyukai bunga lili putih..'

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang Heechul. Siwon menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri istrinya itu. "Hai Cherry sayang, bisakah kau temani sepupumu Henry agar dia tidak sendirian? Appa mengajaknya kemari loh.." ucap Siwon.

Cherry mengangguk dengan senyum cerah. Ia sangat suka saat ayahnya memintanya melakukan sesuatu dan dengan apapun caranya, ia akan menyanggupinya.

"Ne, appa." Cherry pun menggandeng tangan Henry, bocah berusia empat setengah tahun yang sejak tadi berada di balik punggung Siwon. Ia mengajak Henry untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman. Henry pun hanya pasrah mengikuti kakak sepupunya itu.

"Aku… Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Cherry" ucap Siwon. Vampire half-blood itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Wonnie. Dia terlalu menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin dia membencimu.." lirih Heechul.

'Tapi kau juga tak pernah bisa untuk mencintaiku seutuhnya. Bayang-bayangnya selalu ada di balik kilat mata black pearl-mu, hyung..'

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Heechul menunduk. "Mana mungkin aku melupakannya" sahut Heechul.

Seketika itu juga Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjalan mundur, menjauhi Heechul dengan mata yang mulai berair. Heechul berbalik dan membekap mulutnya saat melihat ekspresi Siwon.

"Aku selalu mencoba, hyung. Aku selalu bersabar menunggu kau mencintaiku. Aku sudah bertahan selama lima tahun. Tapi kenapa yang ada di hatimu hanya dia? Aku tau, aku bersalah! Tapi aku juga mencintaimu, hyung. KAU ANGGAP APA AKU INI? Kau…

…tak pernah melihatku, hyung.."

:: Flashback On ::

"Hannieeee!" sebuah suara teriakan mengagetkan vampire berambut putih yang tengah berkutat dengan proposal-proposal pentingnya. Vampire bernama Hangeng itupun segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri istrinya yang telah berada di depan ruang kerjanya.

"Ne, Heenim?" sahut Hangeng. Diusapnya lembut kedua pipi istrinya yang sedikit chubby karena dia tengah hamil delapan bulan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu menghisap darah manusia bermata emerald. Mau ya!" pinta Heechul dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang membuncit.

"Hah? Tugasku sedang menumpuk, sayang.." elak Hangeng.

Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya merengut. "Kau tidak mau mengabulkan keinginan anakmu? Jahat!"

Hangeng menghela nafas. Istrinya itu selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakkan sejak mengandung. Ada saja tingkahnya yang menyusahkan Hangeng. Ia bersumpah untuk tak akan membuat Heechul hamil lagi. Memakai pengaman lebih baik.

"Baiklah, ayo cari!" ucap Hangeng akhirnya. Heechul pun kembali tersenyum cerah dan bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam mencari, akhirnya Hangeng dan Heechul pun menemukan seseorang bermata emerald. Namun sayangnya orang itu adalah pemburu vampire.

"Wah… Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan dua uhm…maksudku tiga vampire pureblood tanpa harus susah-susah mencari. Jadi apa yang kalian inginkan dariku, Tuan-Tuan Vampire?" Tanya seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Hangeng tersenyum simpul. Ia meminta istrinya untuk menjauh dari area yang akan ia jadikan sebagai tempat pertempuran. "Istriku sedang mengidam. Dia ingin aku menghisap darah seseorang bermata emerald. Kau mau memberikan darahmu untukku atau tidak, Pak Tua?" Tanya Hangeng.

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Pak Tua' itu terkekeh pelan. "Boleh, jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, kau bisa menghisap darahku sebanyak yang kau mau" jawab Pak Tua. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang perak dari dalam sarungnya yang berada di punggungnya.

Hangeng mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Seketika itu juga sebuah petir menyambar tangannya dan membentuk sebilah pedang. Langit yang awalnya penuh bintang kini tertutup awan gelap. Hujan pun turun membasahi Hangeng, Heechul dan si Pak Tua.

TRANG

Kedua pedang bertemu. Terlihat serpihan api yang keluar setiap kedua pedang itu saling bergesekan. Hangeng tak bisa menganggap remeh Pak Tua itu. Meski sudah berkalang tanah, lekaki tua itu tetap kuat dan cukup sulit untuk dikalahkan.

TRANG

Lagi, pedang Hangeng mencoba untuk menusuk perut Pak Tua namun dengan cepat Pak Tua itu menghindar dan menangkis pedang Hangeng dari samping.

Pertarungan berlanjut. Salah satu tak ada yang mau mengalah sampai…

"Arrgghh…" Pak Tua merintih sakit sambil mundur membungkuk memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Konsentrasi yang menurun akibat derasnya air hujan membuat perutnya tergores pedang Hangeng.

Melihat lawannya yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, Hangeng segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan menusukkan pedangnya ke punggung atas Pak Tua yang tengah terjerembab. Sontak Pak Tua mengerang sakit dan jatuh telungkup. Darah pekat menyembur dari bibirnya.

Heechul yang sejak tadi bersandar santai di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat Hangeng pun menyeringai kecil. Mengacungi jempol pada suaminya yang berhasil membunuh si tua.

Hangeng mencabut pedangnya sebelum Pak Tua itu benar-benar mati. Ia menarik kerah baju pak tua dan membuatnya berdiri. Si Pak Tua hanya dapat berdiri dalam topangan Hangeng. Tubuhnya lemas karena luka yang sungguh dalam. Ia kehilangan banyak darah.

"Kau kalah, Pak Tua. Jadi tepatilah janjimu!" bisik Hangeng. Sepasang taring tajam keluar dari mulut Hangeng. Ia menancapkannya dengan telak di urat nadi leher Pak Tua.

"Arrrggghhhhhh…." Si Pak Tua mengerang sakit. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya yang terus-menerus di hisap keluar dari tubuhnya sampai habis. Detak jantungnya mulai melemah dan perlahan-lahan matanya terkatup.

Hangeng melepaskan tubuh si Pak Tua yang telah tak bernyawa. Ia sengaja tak menyisakan setetespun darah di tubuh si tua agar dia tidak menjadi vampire seperti Hangeng.

"Selesai." Hangeng menepuk kedua tangannya seakan membersihkan debu yang menempel di telapak tangannya. Ia mulai berjalan menghampiri istrinya namun…

"Akkhh…" sebuah panah perak menusuk bahu kirinya dengan kuat sampai ia terduduk di tanah. Heechul memekik kaget.

"Beraninya kau membunuh ayahku, Vampire bedebah!" geram seseorang yang berada cukup jauh dari Hangeng. Seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam seperti pastur. Mata emerald-nya berkilat marah dan basah oleh airmata.

Lelaki berparas tegas itu melemparkan crossbow yang ia gunakan untuk memanah Hangeng dan menggantikannya dengan sebuah pistol kecil. Ia mengarahkan mata pistol itu tepat ke dahi Hangeng meski jarak mereka cukup jauh lalu dengan sekali gerakan, ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Sebuah timah perak dengan kecepatan tinggi menembus kepala Hangeng. Darah hitam mengalir deras di dahinya. Bibir vampire itu memuntahkan darah kental yang begitu banyak. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika.

"HANGENG!" Teriak Heechul histeris. Ia berlari menghampiri suaminya yang bersimbah darah tanpa perduli akan kehamilannya yang sudah cukup tua. Heechul menangis dan menghambur ke pelukan Hangeng.

"Hannie~ kumohon bangunlah! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Tidak boleh…" isak Heechul. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya itu namun Hangeng tetap tak bangun juga.

"Heenim.." Hangeng mencoba untuk meraih pipi Heechul dengan tangannya namun gagal. Tenaganya telah lenyap. Perlahan tubuh Hangeng berubah menjadi abu. Berawal dari ujung kakinya dan berakhir pada helaian rambut putihnya.

Dada Heechul bergemuruh. Ia mengambil abu suaminya ke dalam genggaman tangannya dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak… Kenapa semua jadi begini? Hannie~ kembali padaku!" racau Heechul.

Siwon berdiri termenung di tempatnya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak rela saat melihat namja cantik yang tengah hamil tua itu menangis. Masih tersisa satu peluru perak di pistolnya. Perlahan Siwon menghampiri Heechul.

Heechul mendongak saat sebuah pistol menyentuh helaian poni di dahinya. Ia berdiri dan menatap penuh kebencian pada Siwon. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo bunuh aku! Bunuh aku sama seperti saat kau membunuh suamiku!" seru Heechul.

"Aku membunuhnya karena dia membunuh ayahku," balas Siwon.

"Dan dia membunuh ayahmu karena aku yang memintanya!" tandas Heechul.

Siwon menatap Heechul tak percaya. "KAU!_"

"Akhhh…" Heechul sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan meremas perutnya. Darah hitam mengalir deras dari selakangannya. "Ba-bayiku.." Heechul menatap syok darah yang mengalir di sepanjang kakinya.

Siwon tak kalah syok. Pistol yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kini terjatuh. Tanpa Heechul sadari, ia meremas baju Siwon tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Arrrggghh…sakiiitt.." rintih Heechul. Airmata semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Rasa tak tega memenuhi relung dada Siwon. Jika darah hitam itu tak berhenti mengalir di kaki Heechul, maka bayi Heechul akan mati. Ia tak tau ini akan menjadi pilihan yang buruk atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia menuruti kata hatinya.

"Gigit aku, sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah pada ripiu. Mianhae belum bisa bales sekarang. Modem ngajak ribut u,u

Tapi tetep ripiu lagi, ya? Hehe^^

Gomawoooo~

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	4. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyo ^^

Mianhae, chingudeul.. baru sempet apdet. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saia apdet dua chapter sekaligus. Tapi maaf ya kalau banyak typo. Saia ga teliti T.T

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 2

"Akhhh…" Heechul sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan meremas perutnya. Darah hitam mengalir deras dari selakangannya. "Ba-bayiku.." Heechul menatap syok darah yang mengalir di sepanjang kakinya.

Siwon tak kalah syok. Pistol yang sejak tadi digenggamnya kini terjatuh. Tanpa Heechul sadari, ia meremas baju Siwon tepat di bagian dadanya.

"Arrrggghh…sakiiitt.." rintih Heechul. Airmata semakin deras mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Rasa tak tega memenuhi relung dada Siwon. Jika darah hitam itu tak berhenti mengalir di kaki Heechul, maka bayi Heechul akan mati. Ia tak tau ini akan menjadi pilihan yang buruk atau tidak, tapi yang jelas ia menuruti kata hatinya.

"Gigit aku, sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 3

Heechul tercekat. Baru saja namja di depannya itu membunuh suaminya namun sekarang? Namja di depannya itu malah ingin menyelamatkan bayinya. "A-apa tujuanmu menolongku, huh?" Tanya Heechul sambil meringis kesakitan.

Siwon nampak salah tingkah. Ia memegang tangan dingin Heechul yang masih meremas dadanya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan mengalirkan sebuah kepercayaan. "Aku menuruti kata hatiku.." jawab Siwon dengan polos.

Heechul tersenyum melecehkan meski rasa sakit terus menyiksanya. "Keturunan raja sepertiku tidak menghisap darah manusia!"

"Itu pilihanmu, baiklah, aku pergi. Jangan salahkan aku untuk kematian anakmu. Satu-satunya peninggalan dari suamimu yang paling berharga," sahut Siwon santai. Ia pun berbalik untuk meninggalkan Heechul.

Namja bermata black pearl itu terkesiap. Ia tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika melanggar peraturan, yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan anaknya. Anaknya dengan Hangeng.

GREP

Heechul memeluk Siwon dari belakang. "Aku membencimu…

…tapi aku juga membutuhkanmu.." bisik Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum simpul namun senyumannya berubah menjadi ringisan saat sesuatu yang runcing menusuk lehernya. Anak pemburu vampire itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

'Tuhan, aku tau, aku berbuat salah. Ayah, maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjadi anak yang kau banggakan. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak menyesali kesalahan ini. Aku tak percaya pada rasa ini. Tapi sepertinya, aku memang sedang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang seharusnya kumusnahkan. Jatuh cinta pada seorang vampire..'

Tubuh Siwon ambruk dan terasa sangat lemas setelah Heechul menghisap darahnya. Heechul sengaja tak menghisap seluruh darah Siwon, hanya ¾-nya saja. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Perlahan darah yang mengucur di kaki Heechul pun berhenti. Namja cantik itu mengusap perutnya dengan lega. Ia berlutut di samping tubuh Siwon dan membaliknya.

Heechul mengusap pipi Siwon dengan kuku-kuku hitamnya yang panjang. "Separuh hatiku ingin kau mati karena kau telah membunuh suamiku. Tapi separuh hatiku yang lain melarangku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku berhutang budi pada seorang anak Adam. Karena kau telah menyelamatkan anak kami, terimakasih.."

Siwon yang masih belum kehilangan kesadarannya pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Heechul. Sebuah benda yang tajam menyentuh leher belakang Heechul. Seperti sebuah tombak. Heechul dapat mencium bau manusia dari orang di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Siwon, pureblood?" desis seseorang di belakang Heechul. Ia sedikit menekan tombaknya pada leher Heechul dan nyaris menusuknya.

"Menggigitnya. Kau mau aku gigit juga?" Tanya Heechul tak kalah ketus.

"Bum…mieeh~" lirih Siwon dengan suara parau. Ia menatap Kibum seperti mengatakan jangan-sakiti-dia-pease…

"Perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah, hyung!" dengus Kibum. 'Dan karena perasaan jugalah, aku akan selalu menurutimu. Meski jalan yang kau tempuh adalah jalan yang salah'.

Kibum mendorong tubuh Heechul dengan sedikit keras agar namja itu menjauh dari Siwon. Syukur-syukur terjatuh sekalian namun nampaknya kekuatan Heechul telah pulih kembali. Dia hanya bergeser sedikit dari posisinya.

Kibum pun menarik tubuh Siwon kemudian memapahnya. Meninggalkan Heechul sendirian. Heechul pun kembali berlutut di abu suaminya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan airmatanya kembali menetes. "Hannie… maafkan aku. Aku yang telah membunuhmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak berguna. Maaf… hikss.."

Tiaba-tiba saja mata kiri Heechul terasa perih dan perutnya kembali berdenyut sakit. Heechul menjerit kesakitan sambil menutup kelopak mata kirinya dengan tangannya sementara tangan kanannya meremas perutnya.

"Arrrrggghh… sakiiitt…" rintih Heechul. Efek samping dari darah yang ditelannya telah bekerja. Heechul terduduk lemas masih tetap memegangi perutnya.

Sepasang suami istri berjalan di tengah malam yang sunyi. Mereka adalah vampire penjaga daerah perbatasan. Menggantikan orang tua Leeteuk yang telah meninggal. Tugas mereka adalah menjaga perbatasan antara daerah vampire dengan daerah manusia. Mereka tidak tinggal di istana seperti vampire lainnya namun tinggal di lingkungan manusia biasa. Berbaur dengan mereka layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya. Mereka pun tak pernah memakai nama vampire mereka.

Mata indah sang istri tak sengaja mendapati tubuh ringkih seseorang tak jauh di depan mereka. Semakin ia cermati, ia semakin yakin jika dirinya mengenal orang itu.

"Yunnie~ itu… itu Yang Mulia Casey 'kan?" tebah si namja cantik dengan tatap khawatir. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan lengan suaminya.

"Mana mungkin dia ada di sini, Boo?" ucap Yunho tak yakin.

"Tapi itu memang dia!" kekeuh Jaejoong. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Heechul yang masih tetap menjerit kesakitan.

"Boo!" seru Yunho. Ia pun berlari mengejar istrinya.

"Omo… Yang Mulia!" teriak Jaejong histeris. Ia meremas pundak Heechul. "Yang Mulia, kau tak apa?" panik Jaejoong.

Keremangan cahaya malam membuat Heechul harus berusaha lebih untuk menatap orang yang memegangi pundaknya dengan satu matanya. "J-jae?"

"Ne, Yang Mulia. Ini aku! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Heechul menggeleng. Terlalu panjang untuk menceritakan semuanya. "To-tolong…" lirih Heechul. Lambat laun ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna. "Yang Mulia! Irreona!" seru Jeajoong. Ia berbalik dan menatap suaminya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Yun… Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Yunho mengusap pipi istrinya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, Boo. Kita obati dia di rumah, neee?" usul Yunho. Ia pun menggendong Heechul dengan gaya bridal dan mereka membawa Heechul pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ummaaaaa~" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berbadan kurus dari dalam sebuah kamar yang ditempati Heechul saat namja cantik itu mulai membuka matanya.

Bocah bernama Jung Changmin itu segera berlari menghampiri ummanya yang berada di ruang keluarga sambil menimang seorang bayi mungil berparas cantik dengan pipi semerah buah ceri.

"Ada apa, Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia mengusap kepala anaknya yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Umma~ bibi cantik cudah bangun~!" girang bocah cadel itu.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar senang. Yunho tengah berangkat bekerja sekaligus memberitahukan masalah yang menimpa Heechul pada Yesung sebagai raja utama. Namja yang tak kalah cantik dengan Heechul itu pun bangun dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan bayi dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang Heechul tempati. Changmin menggenggam tangan kanannya dan ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Yang Mulia…" sapa Jaejoong. Ia duduk di samping ranjang dan Changmin pun naik ke atas ranjang. Mencermati lekuk wajah pucat Heechul lekat-lekat.

"Bibi cantik~. Bibi cudah bangun, ya?"

Heechul memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna. "Ukh… apa yang terjadi?"

Heechul memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih. Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak lebar. "Anakku?" paniknya. Ia mengusap perutnya yang sudah tak buncit dan ada jahitan yang masih baru disana.

"Tenanglah, Yang Mulia…" pinta Jaejoong. Ia meremas bahu kiri Heechul. "Anakmu aman dalam gendonganku. Aku terpaksa mengeluarkannya dari perutnya sebelum waktunya demi menyelamatkan kalian" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Heechul menoleh pada Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh bayinya. Jaejoong pun mendekatkan bayi dalam gendongannya agar Heechul dapat melihat wajah cantik putrinya. Bayi itu perlahan-lahan bangun menampilkan mata yang indah meski matanya belum dapat sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Dia bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Tapi_"

Tangan Heechul yang sebelumnya terulur untuk mengusap pipi putrinya kini malah membekap mulutnya yang terisak. "Ma-mata dan kulitnya…" Heechul tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Nae, matanya berwarna hijau terang. Mata emerald. Dan kulitnya putih kemerahan. Seperti bayi manusia. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Yang Mulia?" Tanya Jaejoong prihatin.

"A-aku… aku menghisap darah seorang manusia. Manusia yang membunuh Hangeng-ku… hiksss… ta-tapi kenapa anakku malah memiliki mata sepertinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang begitu menyilaukan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar lewat jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka. Siwon mulai terbangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya. Buru-buru ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sudah bangun?" terka sebuah suara dari samping kanan ranjang Siwon. Siwon pun mengintip orang itu dari balik selimutnya.

"Bummieee~ tutup tirainya!" seru Siwon.

Kibum, namja yang menjadi partner Siwon dalam memburu vampire pun mendengus kesal. "Tiga hari kau tidak bangun dan sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berubah, hyung! Hyungku yang dulu selalu bangun pagi dan selalu menikmati cahaya matahari kini takut pada cahaya matahari. Sekarang hanya ada Choi Siwon si vampire halfblood, ck! Namja bodoh!" ucap Kibum dengan sinis. Ia pun beranjak bangun dan menutup tirai hingga sinar matahari tak bisa masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu kembali menghampiri Siwon dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Siwon membuka selimutnya dengan lega. "Terimakasih, Bummie~" ucap Siwon namun sedetik kemudian ia menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dari belakang sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Bummieee~"

"AHH! H-hyung!" Kibum menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya pun digigitnya untuk menahan desahan. Siwon mencium dan menggigit perpotongan lehernya lalu menjilatnya. Bias dipastikan sebuah bekas merah akan tertinggal disana.

"Bummieeeehh~" Siwon memeluk erat dada Kibum. Bau tubuh Kibum terasa manis di penciumannya.

"Ngh… ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Akhh.." Kibum menggenggam erat lengan kiri Siwon yang memeluk dadanya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas sprei. Jemari Siwon bermain-main di titik tersensitif di dada kanannya. Mencubitnya dengan sedikit kasar meski ia masih memakai kaos biru lautnya. Perlahan titik di dadanya itu mengeras dan menonjol di kaosnya.

Siwon tak pernah melakukan semua ini terhadapnya. Siwon selalu menganggapnya adik, tak lebih dari itu. Dilema merajai hatinya. Apakah Siwon mencintainya? Atau Siwon hanya terbuai nafsu sesaat karena dia telah menjadi vampire?

Siwon berhenti sejenak namun akhirnya kembali menandai leher Kibum dengan kissmark dan memilin nipple kanan Kibum. "Aku… membunuh seorang vampire yang membunuh ayah.."

"ummhh… ahh… Apa? Paman Choi terbunuh? Anghh… la-lalu?"

"Umm~ Lalu istri dari vampire itu syok dan mengalami pendarahan.." Siwon melepas kaos yang Kibum pakai.

"Uhhh… setelah itu?"

"Aku… Aku memintanya untuk menggigitku agar darah bayinya yang telah keluar bisa tergantikan oleh darahku. Kau tau? Dia anak raja vampire terdahulu.." ucap Siwon.

Mata Kibum terbuka lebar. "W-what? Anghh… Siwon Hyunggg.."

Siwon melepaskan celana Kibum berikut dengan celana dalamnya hingga tubuh Kibum benar-benar naked. Meremas kejantanan mungil Kibum dengan keras dan memompanya dengan cepat.

"Ahhh… uhhh… mmmhhh… hyunggghhh…" Kibum melebarkan kakinya dan menekuknya. Kejantanannya menegang dan precum mulai keluar dari lubang penisnya.

"Kibummieee…" Siwon mendorong tubuh Kibum hingga namja manis itu menungging. Ia melepas kancing celananya dan menurunkan resletingnya kemudian memelorotkan celananya. Satu tangannya mencengkeram pinggul Kibum dan tangannya yang lain menuntun kejantanannya untuk masuk ke dalam manhole Kibum.

"AARRRRGGGHH… Sa-sakiit, hyung… arrghh… akh-akh-akh.." tubuh Kibum bergerak tak nyaman. Lubang anusnya robek cukup lebar karena kejantanan Siwon yang besar dan panjang memasukinya dengan kasar dan tanpa menunggu waktu, Siwon segera mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"akkhh.. akkhh… uhh… ummmhh.. ahh… HYUNGGG!" teriak Kibum. Cairan putih mengucur deras dari lubang kejantanannya.

Kejantanan Siwon yang berada di dalam manhole Kibum pun terasa seperti dipijat oleh lubang sempit itu. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kibum menjadi terlentang tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Hal itu membuat Kibum kembali meringis kesakitan.

Siwon mengangkat kedua kaki Kibum dan menumpukannya di pundaknya. Ia menarik kejantanannya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu menghujam manhole Kibum dengan kuat dan keras.

"AHH!" Butiran kristal jatuh dari mata elang Kibum. Terasa sangat sakit namun juga bercampur nikmat saat Siwon berhasil menumbuk prostatnya. Ia bagaikan seorang masochist karena sebuah sex.

Siwon menyeringai. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Kibum lihat sebelumnya. Namja bertubuh sixpack itu menghujam prostat Kibum lagi dan lagi.

"AHH! AHH! AHH! UHH! ANGHHH… UWAAA…" Kibum mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei yang telah kusut sedari tadi. Airmata semakin membanjiri matanya. Berkali-kali Siwon menusuk prostatnya hingga ia tak tau mana rasa sakit dan mana rasa nikmat.

"ahh… uhh.. ummhh… H-hyung… ahhhhh.." Kibum mengeluarkan sarinya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Uhhmmm… Bummieeehh~" lenguh Siwon. Ia mencapai klimaksnya dan menumpahkan seluruhnya di manhole Kibum.

Kibum mendesah lega. Manhole-nya terasa penuh dan hangat karena Siwon telah memenuhinya dengan spermanya.

Dengan masih menumpukan kaki Kibum di pundaknya, Siwon maju dan melumat bibir Kibum dengan ganas. Kembali memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan brutal.

"Ahh! Ahh… uhh.. ummhh… cu-cukup, hyung! Aku lelahhh.." keluh Kibum setelah berhasil memutuskan ciuman Siwon. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena terus bergesekan dengan kain sprei apalagi posisinya sekarang seperti orang yang sedang melakukan sikap lilin.

"Sekali lagi, Bummieee~" pinta Siwon. ia menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan telak dan terus mengenai sweetspot Kibum.

"uhh… anggghhh… ummmmhhh… hhaahhh…" Kibum menggeleng frustasi. Siwon memasukkan puting susunya ke dalam mulutnya dan menggigitinya dengan sedikit kasar.

"uhhh… ahhhh… nghhh… angghhh… ah-ah-ah-ah… ukkhh…aarrrrggghhh…" Kibum datang untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya tergolek lemas dan ia pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Siwon pun berusaha ekstra untuk dapat menyodok lubang Kibum karena lubang itu semakin menyempit. Ia terus menusuk sweetspot Kibum walau namja di bawahnya itu telah pingsan. Beberapa sodokan terakhir dan Siwon pun mencapai klimaksnya. Ia kembali memenuhi lubang Kibum dengan benihnya. Tak berhenti, Siwon kembali menyodok lubang sempit Kibum berkali-kali dan mengalami klimaks yang berkali-kali juga. Melakukan penetrasi dengan segala macam gaya tanpa perduli tubuh Kibum yang benar-benar telah lemas. Bergerak seperti orang yang kesetanan dan berhenti saat tubuhnya telah lemas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeremy(Yesung)!" Heechul menghambur ke pelukan adiknya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho.

Yesung mengusap rambut pirang kakaknya dengan lembut. "Aku disini, hyung. Menangislah sepuasmu dalam dekapanku.." sebelah tangan Yesung menepuk-nepuk punggung Heechul.

"Hiks… a-aku penyebab kematian Hangeng, Jeremy. Karena akulah dia mati… hikss…" Heechul menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada sang adik.

Yesung sedikit tersentak namun kembali tersenyum lembut. "Mana mungkin kau melakukannya? Jika pun itu terjadi, aku yakin kau tak akan melakukannya dengan sengaja. Aku tau sebesar apa kau mencintainya."

"Hiks… maaf.." bisik Heechul.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, hyung. Kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yesung. Ia mengajak Heechul untuk duduk di kursi.

"Dia… menghisap darah seorang manusia, Yang Mulia" sahut Jaejoong karena Heechul hanya diam. Ia menghampiri Yesung dan Heechul dan duduk di samping suaminya sambil menggendong bayi Heechul.

Untuk sejenak, raut wajah Yesung berubah menjadi terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali pada wajah stoicnya. "Hm… keponakanku sudah lahir? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya" gurau Yesung dengan santai. Ia melepas pelukan Heechul dan menghampiri Jaejoong lalu mengambil bayi mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Cantik, seperti ibunya" puji Yesung.

Heechul melotot. "Matamu bermasalah, Jeremy? Dia berparas manusia! Apalagi matanya…" kesal Heechul.

Yesung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hn? Jadi orang yang kau gigit itu bermata Emerald? Mata yang indah, sangan kontras dengan mataku yang berwarna awan hitam" sahut Yesung asal. "Jaejoong, apa yang bisa kau simpulkan?" Tanya Yesung sambil melirik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Karena Yang Mulia Casey menghisap darah manusia, bayinya ikut memiliki DNA manusia itu. Singkatnya, bayi perempuan itu menjadi pureblood setengah manusia. Anda bisa melihatnya dari mata dan kulitnya. Sama dengan 'ayahnya'."

"Menarik, jadi dia punya dua ayah, ya? Hangeng sebagai penanam benih dan manusia itu sebagai pemberi DNA. Berapa presentasenya?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Dari yang kuteliti, ada 45% pureblood dan 55% manusia" jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa?" seru Heechul tak percaya. "Dia anakku dan Hangeng! Bukan Siwon!" imbuhnya semakin kesal. Beruntung dia masih mengingat nama pembunuh suaminya itu.

"Che, siapa suruh menghisap darahnya? Sekarang putrimu juga menjadi putrinya. Seperti threesome, ya?" Yesung terkekeh geli.

"JEREMY!"

"Oke oke… jangan marah, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak terkena efek samping dari darah manusia bernama Siwon itu?" Tanya Yesung. Ia menimang-nimang akankah ia memberitahu Jordan (Kangin) tentang masalah ini. Namja yang selalu berbangga atas darah bangsawannya itu pasti akan mengamuk.

"Aku… aku baik-baik saja.." sahut Heechul tak yakin.

"Benarkah?" selidik Yesung tak percaya.

"Ia kehilangan mata amethyst kirinya" ucap Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Hah? Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucap Heechul.

"Mata itu butuh darah bangsawan yang suci. Dan darahmu telah tercemar. Jika tidak percaya, Yang Mulia dapat membuktikannya" jawab Yunho.

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya. Bibirnya menggumamkan mantera-mantera aneh lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya. Semua orang tercekat, termasuk Changmin yang sedari tadi tak perduli dan hanya menjilati ice creamnya. Buru-buru bocah itu menghampiri ummanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang umma.

Mata black pearl Heechul berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Hanya mata sebelah kananlah yang berubah warna namun mata kirinya masih tetap sama. Masih berwarna black pearl.

"Ma-mataku.."

"Kau masih bisa meramal dengan satu mata, Yang Mulia. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ramalanmu tak akan seakurat dulu." Yunho memangku Changmin yang sejak tadi ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa, Minnie~" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 3

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan memusatkan pikirannya. Bibirnya menggumamkan mantera-mantera aneh lalu ia membuka kelopak matanya. Semua orang tercekat, termasuk Changmin yang sedari tadi tak perduli dan hanya menjilati ice creamnya. Buru-buru bocah itu menghampiri ummanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang umma.

Mata black pearl Heechul berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Hanya mata sebelah kananlah yang berubah warna namun mata kirinya masih tetap sama. Masih berwarna black pearl.

"Ma-mataku.."

"Kau masih bisa meramal dengan satu mata, Yang Mulia. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ramalanmu tak akan seakurat dulu." Yunho memangku Changmin yang sejak tadi ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa, Minnie~" bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 4

"Hahhhhh… merepotkan saja" dumel Yesung. Yesung kembali mendekati Heechul dan menyodorkan bayi perempuannya. "Gendong!" suruhnya sok.

Heechul mengembalikan matanya ke keadaan semula dan membuang muka. "Tidak mau!"

Yesung mengernyitkan alis. "Bukan salahnya memiliki mata dan kulit seperti manusia itu. Sepenuhnya kesalahan berakar darimu. Kau yang menghisap darah manusia itu. Jangan salahkan bayimu!" ucap Yesung menasehati.

"Aku melakukannya agar bayiku tetap hidup!"

"Percuma dia tetap hidup jika pada akhirnya kau tak menginginkannya. Atau kubunuh saja dia?" Yesung mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Perlahan kuku-kuku hitamnya memanjang dan meruncing.

Heechul mendongak. "Jangan!" pekik Heechul. Ia segera merebut bayinya. Menggendongnya dengan posesif. "Dia anakku! Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!"

"Siapa suruh tadi tak mau menginginkannya. Belajarlah untuk menerima apa yang tidak kau sukai, hyung. Dan kau juga harus belajar untuk menerima Siwon." Yesung menasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana armaninya.

"Hah?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak menghisap darahnya sepenuhnya. Jika kau melakukannya, pasti sekarang kau benar-benar kehilangan kedua mata amethyst-mu. Dan karena Siwon telah kau gigit, otomatis dia telah menjadi bagian dari kita. Dia juga menjadi rakyatku" ucap Yesung menjelaskan. Ia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya lagi dari saku celenanya dan mengusap pipi bayi Heechul. "Pipimu semerah buah ceri, mulai sekarang, namamu adalah Cherry Kim. Selamat datang, keponakanku sayang…" Yesung tersenyum manis. Cahaya kemerahan keluar dari telapak tangannya. Cherry menggeliat kecil, bibirnya seakan mengatakan sesuatu. Seakan ingin berterimakasih atas kehangatan yang Yesung salurkan dari cahaya merahnya.

"Aku harus pergi, ada yang ingin kulakukan." Yesung pun beranjak meninggalkan rumah YunJae setelah para penghuninya memberikan salam hormat kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam telah larut, Siwon mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya telah berubah menjadi pucat, buku-buku jarinya pun menghitam. Ia menghela nafas, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan keadaannya yang telah berbeda. Dia bukan manusia lagi.

Siwon menoleh ke samping dan matanya membulat sempurna. Reflek ia terduduk bangun. "Arggghh… apa yang kulakukan pada Kibummie? Shit… kenapa aku jad tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku sih?" dumel Siwon sambil memandangi tubuh Kibum yang telanjang dengan ranjangnya yang sungguh berantakan. Jangan lupakan cairan sperma yang telah mongering di sana-sini.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. namja tampan itu segera membenahi pakaiannya, mencuci muka dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Hai, Choi Siwon" sapa seseorang setelah pintu terbuka lebar.

Siwon mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Pureblood (darah murni)?" tebak Siwon.

"Tepat sekali. Aku Jeremy Kim adik dari Casey Kim, vampire yang telah menggigitmu. Ikutlah denganku, Choi Siwon!" pinta Yesung. Tak sulit untuknya melacak keberadaan vampire baru.

"Apa? Kau gila! Aku_"

"Pemburu vampire? Oh ayolah… jangan naïf, Choi Siwon! Sekarang kau bagian dari kami, bangsa vampire. Penghisap darah manusia. Jadi, disini bukanlah tempatmu. Kau ingin membunuh bangsamu sendiri, huh?" Yesung tersenyum nyengir.

"A-aku…" Siwon nampak bimbang.

"Jika kau tidak ikut denganku, akan ada seorang bayi perempuan yang tak dapat merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya."

Siwon tercekat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bayi kakakku memiliki darahmu dalam tubuhnya karena Casey menghisap darahmu. Secara tidak langsung, kau juga menjadi ayah Cherry, keponakanku" jawab Yesung.

'Bayiku… bayiku dengan vampire cantik itu lagi? Jadi… jadi aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?' batin Siwon senang.

Yesung berbalik untuk meninggalkan Siwon namun dengan cepat Siwon menghentikannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku ikut!" ucap Siwon.

Yesung kembali tersenyum nyengir. "This way, pease…" ucap Yesung sesopan mungkin. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Siwon dan Siwon pun mengikutinya.

Siwon menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. Memandangi rumah yang telah ia tinggali sejak lahir. 'Maafkan aku, Kibummie..'

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Siwon berada di istana vampire. Ia baru tau jika Jeremy alias Yesung adalah raja dari para vampire. Yesung pun telah memberinya nama vampire, Andrew Choi. Vampire halfblood itu harus menyesuaikan diri. Berita tentang dirinya yang membunuh Hangeng sang perdana menteri telah tersebar. Tak sedikit vampire yang mencaci dan mencemoohnya namun tak sedikit pula yang takut padanya. Mungkin karena dulunya dia adalah seorang pemburu vampire.

Tak pernah ada waktu untuk memikirkan nasib Kibum setelah ia meninggalkannya. Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Casey (Heechul) dan bayinya, Cherry Kim. Siwon sungguh tak sabar menunggu kedatangan Casey dan bayi mereka. Oke, mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika mengatakan 'bayi mereka'. Cherry adalah anak Hangeng. Menjadi anak Siwon bukanlah suatu keinginan Heechul. Siwon yakin dengan sangat jika Heehul pasti akan membencinya setengah mati. Bahkan mungkin juga akan membunuhnya.

"Mengurung diri di kamar, Andrew (Siwon)?" Tanya Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon.

Siwon yang tengah diam di ranjangnya sambil memandangi pepohonan lewat jendela kamarnya pun menoleh. Ia berdiri dan memberikan salamnya pada Yesung. Sampai sekarang namja bermarga Choi itu tak penah mengerti jalan pikiran Yesung. Yesung tak membencinya seperti vampire lain. Apalagi takut padanya. Itu tak mungkin. Meski jelas-jelas Siwon-lah yang membunuh kakak iparnya.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Hanya mencari tempat yang nyaman saja," jawab Siwon seadanya.

Yesung duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Tempat yang nyaman? Apa karena di luar sana kau dihujat para vampire, jadi kau merasa tak nyaman berbaur dengan mereka?"

Siwon menunduk. "Kurasa begitu. Bukan salah mereka jika membenciku. Seharusnya kau juga membenciku, Yang Mulia."

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Karena membunuh kakak iparku? Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ayahku dibunuh. Rakyatku saja yang terlalu kekanakan. Lebih baik kau mengambil hati kakakku daripada memikirkan tentang mereka!" kata Yesung.

Siwon mendongak. "Eh?"

"Apa? Kau menyukai kakakku 'kan, Andrew? Kelihatan kok," ucap Yesung santai.

Siwon kembali menunduk. Terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. "A-aku_"

"Kakakku itu susah untuk ditaklukkan, Andrew. Kau harus memiliki kesabaran ekstra. Sudah sana temui dia di kamarnya. Dia sudah kembali bersama 'anak kalian' sejak tiga menit yang lalu," kata Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon. "Dasar kakak menyebalkan. Pulang saja tidak mengabariku. Awas saja, kalau kuambil anaknya baru tau rasa," dumel Yesung sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum geli. Untungnya dia telah mengetahui kamar Heechul. Dengan rasa tak yakin, Siwon pun pergi ke kamar Heecul.

.

.

.

.

.

"oeekk… oeekkk.. oeekkk.." Bayi Heechul tak henti-hentinya menangis. Namja cantik itupun bingung di buatnya. Heechul mencoba untuk memberi Cherry darah dalam botol dotnya namun bayi itu tak mau meminumnya. Mengecek popoknya namun Cherry sama sekali tak mengompol. Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menggendong bayi mungilnya. 'Cheery tak pernah rewel saat di rumah YunJae, tapi sekarang mengapa tak mau berhenti menangis?' Tanya Heechul dalam hati.

Tokk… tokk.. tok..

Heechul menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. "Nae, masuklah!" ucap Heechul tanpa perduli siapa tamunya.

"Annyeong…" sapa si pengetuk pintu setelah masuk ke kamar Heechul.

"Kau? Kenapa kemari? Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" seru Heechul sebal.

"oeekkk… oeekkk…" Cherry menangis semakin keras.

Heechul menatap khawatir wajah putrinya. Tangan kirinya menimang tubuh kecil Cherry dan tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pantat Cherry. "Cup.. anak umma kenapa menangis? Diam ya, sayang…" pinta Heechul.

Siwon berjalan ragu. Ia mendekati Heechul dengan perlahan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau_" baru saja Heechul akan memaki Siwon karena namja itu mengambil Cherry dari gendongannya namun diurungkannya saat Cherry tiba-tiba diam setelah Siwon mnggendongnya.

"Hai, Cherry sayang… kau ingin appa menggendongmu ya?" Tanya Siwon dengan lembut. Ia mengusap pipi merah Cherry.

"A-appa?"

Cherry mengerjapkan mata emeraldnya yang besar dan cerah. Bayi kecil itu tertawa memamerkan gusi-gusinya yang sama sekali tak memiliki gigi kecuali gigi taringnya yang mulai tumbuh. Siwon terperangah, melihat matanya yang menurun pada Cherry.

"Ma-matanya_"

"Aish… kembalikan bayiku!" seru Heechul kesal. Ia memcoba mengambil Cherry namun dengan sigap Siwon menghalanginya.

"Aku masih ingin bersama bayiku, Casey hyung. Please…" pinta Siwon. Ia mendekap Cherry dengan erat.

"Bayimu? Dia anakku! Jangan mengakuinya sembarangan! Dan jangan memanggilku 'hyung'!" seru Heechul lagi.

"Dia memiliki darah dan mataku! Aku juga ayahnya!" balas Siwon.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak! Cherry hanya anakku dan Hangeng!"

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Tanya Yesung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul bersama Yoona, permaisurinya dan Luna, adik iparnya.

"Kalau bertengkar terus nanti jadinya malah jatuh cinta lohh…" goda Yoona.

"Diam kau, Yoona!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Casey Kim. Dia Ratumu!" ucap Yesung dengan nada dingin.

Heechul menunduk. "Maafkan aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, oppa… huweekkk.." Yoona menutup mulutnya. Rasa mual dan pusing benar-benar menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eonni…" panggil Luna cemas.

Yesung menoleh acuh pada Yoona. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak ikut, Yoona. Kau harus beristirahat! Aku tidak ingin anakku kenapa-kenapa!" kesal Yesung.

"Maaf…" lirih Yoona. Ia mengusap perutnya. Tempat janin berusia dua bulan di rahimnya, putra seorang raja vampire.

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" suruh Yesung.

Yoona pun mengangguk patuh dan kembali ke kamarnya ditemani oleh Luna.

"Jangan terlalu dingin pada Yoona. Biar bagaimanapun dia istrimu!" ujar Heechul menasehati.

"Mendiang ayah 'kan yang memilihnya? Jadi dia istri ayah," jawab Yesung tak perduli. "Jangan terlalu jahat pada Siwon. Biar bagaimanapun dia ayah dari Cherry juga," balas Yesung.

Heechul merengut. "Kau menyindirku?"

"Hanya menasehatimu," jawab Yesung santai.

Siwon terkikik geli. Ia kembali menatap wajah damai putrinya yang ternyata sudah tertidur lelap.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dia mendekati anakku!" Heechul menunjuk Siwon dengan sinis.

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Apa boleh buat." Namja tampan itu pun menaruh Cherry di box bayi namun Cherry kembali terbangun dan menangis.

"Cherry!" Heechul kembali panik. Ia mendorong Siwon menjauh dan mengambil Cherry dari boxnya lalu menggendongnya namun lagi-lagi Cherry tak mau diam. Mata emeraldnya tertuju pada Siwon.

"Dia rindu tuh pada appanya, makanya ingin selalu digendong ayahnya. Sudah sana berikan!" goda Yesung.

Heechul menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau!"

"OEEEKKK… OEEEKK…" Cherry menangis semakin kencang. Siwon pun nyengir. Tangannya melambai pada Cherry sambil berbisik tanpa suara. 'Anak ayah jangan menangis, ya!'

"Aishhh… kau gadis nakal, Cherry Kim!" dumel Heechul sambil memberikan Cherry pada Siwon.

Siwon menggendong Cherry dengan senang. "Anak gadis appa memang pintar. Cherry Choi yang terpintar, neee?" kata Siwon sambil mencolek hidung mancung Cherry.

Heechul mendelik sedangkan Yesung tertawa lebar. "Apa-apaan itu? Kau anak umma, Cherry! Harusnya kau nurut pada umma, bukan namja sialan itu! Dan kau, Choi Siwon! namanya Cherry Kim, bukan Cherry Choi!"

"Segeralah menikah dengan Andrew, hyung!" suruh Yesung dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"MWO?" Teriak Heechul tak suka.

"Cherry membutuhkannya. Kau ingin Cherry terus menangis karena kau menjauhkannya dari ayahnya, huh?" ledek Yesung. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kamar Heechul.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Heechul sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Cherry. Ia meletakkan dada Cherry di dada kirinya.

CHU~

"Aku setuju lhoh dengan pendapat Yang Mulia Jeremy…" ucap Siwon tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun setelah mengecup pipi Heechul. Ia pun segera kabur sebelum Heechul membantainya.

"HYAAAA! KUBUNUH KAU, CHOI SIWON!" Teriak Heechul dengan muka memerah. Pandangannya terhenti pada foto Hangeng dengan dirinya saat menikah dulu.

'Hannie, salahkah aku menyukainya? Menyukai orang yang membunuhmu?'

:: Flashback End ::

"Wo-Wonnie, bukan begitu maksudku… aku—"

"Cukup, hyung! Aku… sudah lelah untuk berusaha.." lirih Siwon. Beberapa titik airmata menetes dari mata emeraldnya. Ia berbalik dan menoleh pada Heechul. "Aku menyerah, hyung. Aku menyerah sekarang…" sambungnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Appaaaaa~" Cherry berlari menghampiri Siwon sedangkan Henry menggenggam tangan Heechul. Memintanya untuk menggandengnya.

"Appa mau kemana?" Tanya Cherry setelah berada di depan ayahnya.

Siwon berlutut dan mengusap rambut hitam putrinya. "Appa tidak kemana-mana, sayang. Temuilah ummamu, appa hanya ingin pergi sebentar."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Cherry tak yakin. Ia menghapus airmata di pipi Siwon namun enggan bertanya mengapa ayahnya itu menangis.

"Iya, anakku sayang" jawab Siwon. ia memeluk Cherry sekilas, mengecup puncak kepalanya lalu meninggalkan putrinya itu.

"Cherry.." panggil Heechul namun matanya tertuju pada punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh.

"Nae, umma?" jawab Cherry seraya menghampiri ummanya.

"Bawa Pangeran Henry pulang bersamamu, umma akan menemui appamu, mengerti?"

Cherry mengangguk. "Ciap, umma!" sahut Cherry. Dia pun mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya lalu meminta Henry melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua bocah kecil itu pun terbang kembali ke istana yang mereka tempati.

Heechul bergegas mengejar Siwon dengan langkah lebar. Tidak, dia tidak berlari. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada nyawa baru di dalam rahimnya. "Tidak, Wonnie. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kami!"

"ukhh…" tak sengaja Siwon menabrak seorang bocah lelaki yang tengah memakan ice creamnya di pinggir taman lili putih. Bocah itu jatuh terduduk dan ice creamnya jatuh ke tanah namun bocah itu hanya memandangi ice creamnya tanpa menangis sedikitpun.

"Maafkan paman ya, anak manis. Paman tidak sengaja. Adakah yang sakit? Kau ingin paman membelikanmu ice cream yang baru?" Tanya Siwon. Ia berjongkok dan membantu bocah itu berdiri.

"Tidak pellu, paman. Minho bica minta pada umma" jawab bocah bernama Minho itu.

"Oh… Nae. Dimana ummamu, Minho?"

"Minho!" panggil seseorang tak jauh dari Siwon dan Minho. Minho pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada ibunya sementara Siwon mendongak.

"Umma!" panggil Minho balik.

"Ki-Kibum?" kaget Siwon.

"Siwon hyung…" lirih Kibum tak kalah syok. "Kemari, Minho!" suruh Kibum.

Minho menatap bingung pada ummanya. "Tapi, umma_"

"Umma bilang kemari, Choi Minho! Apa kau tidak dengar?" seru Kibum marah.

Minho menunduk dan mulai menghampiri ummanya. "Mianhae, umma."

GREP

Siwon menarik tangan Minho. Bocah itu pun menoleh pada Siwon. "C-Choi?" Siwon mengulang nama marga Minho. 'Kenapa sama dengan margaku? Ja-jangan-jangan…' panik Siwon dalam hati.

Kibum menutup mulutnya. 'Sial! Kenapa bisa keceplosan?' batin Kibum.

"Paman kenal umma Minho?" Tanya bocah berumur empat tahun lebih itu.

Siwon menatap Minho dengan serius. Ia baru saja menyadari bau darah Minho. Setengah manusia, setengah vampire. "Min_"

BUGH!

Kibum meninju pipi kiri Siwon sampai namja tampan itu tersungkur. Kibum pun menggendong Minho kedalam pelukannya.

"Jauhi anakku, Choi Siwon!" Kibum berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Siwon. Tangan kiri Minho memeluk leher ummanya dengan erat sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai Siwon sambil memanggilnya 'paman' berkali-kali.

Siwon memegangi pipinya yang sedikit nyeri. "Kibum, apa dia anakku?" seru Siwon.

Kibum berhenti dan berbalik. "Anakmu? Anakmu kau bilang? Dia anakku, Siwon hyung! Kau telah meninggalkanku. Kau telah menelantarkan kami! Apa kau masih pantas menyebutnya anakmu? Apa hakmu?" sinis Kibum.

"A-aku—"

"Kau telah meninggalkanku, hyung. Setelah kau mengambil semuanya dariku. Pikiranku, hatiku, cintaku, bahkan tubuhku…" ujar Kibum. "Kau… tak memiliki hak atasnya!"

Minho hanya diam. Dirinya yang masih terlalu kecil dan polos tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan ibunya. Yang ia tau, ibunya tidak menyukai 'paman' itu. 'Kenapa umma tidak suka pada paman? Bukankah paman itu olang baik?' batin Minho.

Kibum pun kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon bangun dan bergegas mengejar Kibum namun suara Heechul menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wonnie!" panggil Heechul yang sejak tadi mendengar semua yang diucapkan Kibum, namja yang dulu memapah tubuh Siwon saat Heechul baru saja menghisap darahnya.

"Jangan pergi, Wonnie… Please…" pinta Heechul.

Siwon hanya menoleh sedikit. "Maaf, hyung…" Siwon pun segera mengejar Kibum tanpa memperdulikan Heechul.

Heechul terduduk lemas dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya. "Akankah kau tetap meninggalkanku jika kukatakan ada keturunanmu di perutku, Wonnie? Akankah kau kembali padaku jika kukatakan aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon? I love you so fucking damn much, tapi kau tak pernah mengerti. Salahku yang tak menyadari perasaanku lebih awal padamu. Aku… kalah…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bummie! Buka pintunya, pleaseee…" Siwon mengetuk (atau lebih tepatnya menggedor-gedor) pintu rumah Kibum berkali kali namun Kibum sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Malam semakin larut namun Siwon tak menyerah. Ia harus bertemu dengan Kibum. Jika benar Minho adalah anaknya, ia harus bertanggung jawab.

Sementara itu, Kibum hanya diam sambil menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Minho melahap serealnya sambil memandangi Kibum. "Umma, kasihan paman Siwon kalau di lual telus… nanti digigitin nyamuk lhohhh…" ucap Minho dengan polosnya.

"Biarkan saja, Minho! Setelah menghabiskan serealmu, cepatlah tidur! Arraseo?" ujar Kibum.

Minho mengangguk lesu. Dia 'kan tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Meskipun ia tak tau mengapa dirinya tak bisa tidur di malam hari seperti anak-anak lainnya. "Allaceo.." sahut Minho.

Minho menaruh mangkuk bekas serealnya di dapur dan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi serta memakai piyama bergambar keroronya lalu naik ke tempat tidur. Samar-samar ia masih mendengar teriakan Siwon.

Minho mengendap-endap mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia menengok ke samping, tempat teras rumah yang artinya tempat Siwon mengetuk err… menggedor pintu rumahnya.

"Paman! Cccttt… paman!" panggil Minho dengan suara pelan.

Siwon berhenti menggedor pintu rumah Kibum dan berusaha mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Cccttt… Dicini, paman!" bisik Minho lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Siwon menengok ke samping kirinya dan mendapati sebuah tangan kecil melambai-lambai padanya. "Minho?" sahut Siwon dengan berbisik pula.

"Umm~ kemaliii…" suruh Minho. Siwon pun mengendap-endap menghampiri jendela kamar Minho dan masuk lewat jendela.

"Minho?" panggil Kibum dari balik pintu.

Siwon dan Minho menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dengan wajah memucat. Atau kulit mereka memang pucat? Entahlah, yang pasti jantung mereka berdengup kencang sekarang.

"Minho, siapa di dalam?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review buat yang berkenan^^


	6. Chapter 5

Saia kembali… XD

Maaf ya… lama publish, hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

Title: Preferential Concubine

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s): Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated: T for this chapter

OC(s): Cherry Choi, etc

Summary: Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu. Seseorang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 4

Minho mengendap-endap mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia menengok ke samping, tempat teras rumah yang artinya tempat Siwon mengetuk err… menggedor pintu rumahnya.

"Paman! Cccttt… paman!" panggil Minho dengan suara pelan.

Siwon berhenti menggedor pintu rumah Kibum dan berusaha mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Cccttt… Dicini, paman!" bisik Minho lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Siwon menengok ke samping kirinya dan mendapati sebuah tangan kecil melambai-lambai padanya. "Minho?" sahut Siwon dengan berbisik pula.

"Umm~ kemaliii…" suruh Minho. Siwon pun mengendap-endap menghampiri jendela kamar Minho dan masuk lewat jendela.

"Minho?" panggil Kibum dari balik pintu.

Siwon dan Minho menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dengan wajah memucat. Atau kulit mereka memang pucat? Entahlah, yang pasti jantung mereka berdengup kencang sekarang.

"Minho, siapa di dalam?"

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 5

Minho meneguk ludahnya perlahan. "Bu-bukan ciapa-ciapa, umma" jawab bocah manis itu.

"Minho tidak berbohong 'kan?" seru Kibum dari luar kamar.

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Minho dengan gugup.

"Yasudah, selamat tidur, sayang!"

"Celamat tidul~" sahut Minho. Bocah itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega sesaat setelah mendengar langkah kaki ummanya yang menjauh.

Minho mendongak dan menatap Siwon dengan mata bulat besarnya. "Paman tidak digigitin nyamuk 'kan?" Tanya Minho.

Siwon berlutut di depan Minho dan menggeleng. Matanya terasa perih dan butiran airmata mulai jatuh di pipinya. "Tidak Minho, terimakasih sudah membawa paman ke kamarmu." Siwon mengusap rambut Minho yang memanjang dengan lembut.

"Cama-cama. Paman kenapa menangis? Apa kalena umma tidak suka pada paman?" Minho menghapus titik-titik airmata Siwon dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Tidak…" elak Siwon. "Minho, kalau boleh paman tau, dimana appamu?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Minho mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. "Tidak tau. Kata umma, Minho cukup memiliki umma. Tidak pellu memiliki appa," jawab Minho polos.

Siwon segera menarik Minho ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak sayang… Kau juga butuh appa. Aku appamu, Minho. Maafkan appa sudah meninggalkanmu…"

"Appa?" ulang Minho. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Siwon.

"Nae, panggil aku 'appa'. Arra?" Tanya Siwon balik. Vampire halfblood itu menangkup pipi Minho.

"Appa? Cekalang Minho punya appa?" Tanya Minho dengan girangnya. Jari telunjuknya mengelilingi wajah Siwon. "Mata appa dan mata Minho cama. Bulat dan besal, tapi walnanya beda…" Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sama ataupun beda, Minho tetap anak appa, mengerti?" Siwon menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Minho.

"Allaceyo! Appa jangan pelgi lagi, ya!" pinta Minho.

Siwon tersenyum miris. 'Jangan pergi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul hyung dan Cherry? Aku sudah berjanji pada Cherry untuk tidak pergi terlalu lama. Bagaimana dengan Kibum? Mana mungkin dia membiarkanku dekat dengan Minho? Arrrggghhh… Kenapa semua jadi begini?' batin Siwon kalut.

"Appaaa.." panggil Minho karena Siwon tidak menjawab permintaannya.

Siwon tersentak. "Ahhh… sudah malam, Minho. Kau harus tidur, sayang!" ucap Siwon mengalihkan perhatian. Ia menggendong tubuh kecil Minho lalu merebahkan diri mereka di kasur Minho. Siwon memeluk Minho karena ranjang Minho yang berukuran kecil.

"Appa, Minho tidak bica tidul…" adu Minho. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Siwon dan mengusap pipi kanan Siwon.

"Eh? Kenapa?" kaget Siwon.

"Tidak tau~. Minho cuma tidul di ciang hali," jawab Minho.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Putranya itu sama halnya dengan dia. Tak dapat tidur di malam hari karena mereka adalah bangsa vampire. "Apa ummamu tidak pernah memberitauhumu tentang vampire?" Tanya Siwon.

"Pampil? Apa itu?" Tanya Minho tak mengerti.

Siwon memutar otaknya. Mana mungkin ia bilang jika vampire itu makhluk abadi yang selalu menghisap darah manusia? Anaknya itu bisa ketakutan. Sepertinya Kibum pun merahasikan jati diri Minho yang sebenarnya.

"Vampire itu… Orang yang memakai tabir surya di siang hari dan meminum sirup warna merah," jawab Siwon sekenanya.

Kini giliran Minho yang mengangguk mengerti. "Umma celalu memakaikan Minho tabil sulya waktu bepelgian. Minho juga celing minum cilup melah. Cilup stobeli. Jadi Minho pampil, ya?"

Siwon mengecup dahi putranya. "Nae, sayang… Kau vampire" jawab Siwon. "Vampire setengah manusia," guman Siwon kemudian.

"Apa appa juga pampil?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Nae, appa juga vampire."

Dan merekapun terus mengobrol sampai pagi menjelang. Tentunya dengan berbisik agar Kibum tak curiga. Minho pun semakin lengket pada ayahnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pagi menjelang. Lagi-lagi tak ada mentari yang menyambut aktivitas di istana vampire kepunyaan Yesung. Masih sama seperti biasanya. Hujan deras dan petir yang menggelegar disana-sini.

"Ungghh…" Ryeowook menggeliat pelan. Tubuhnya terasa pegal akibat aktivitas kemarin pagi. Perutnya sedikit bermasalah karena ia belum makan dari kemarin. Udara yang dingin membuatnya awet bergelung dalam selimut tebal.

Ryeowook membuka matanya secara perlahan. Samar-samar terlihat sebuah lampu kristal di langit-langit. Ryeowook melotot kaget. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan pandangannya semakin jelas. Ia-dapat-melihat!

"Ma-mataku…" lirih Ryeowook dengan bahagia. Airmata menetes dari matanya yang kini berwarna coklat caramel, bukan putih susu lagi. Ia membungkam bibirnya dan menoleh ke samping.

DEG

Jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti berdetak. Didepan matanya kini ada seorang namja berparas sempurna tengah terlelap dengan nyamannya. Poni rambut hitam pekatnya yang menutupi sebagian matanya, juga bibir tipis pucat yang pasti akan sangat tampan saat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk menangkup pipi kanan namja tampan itu. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan tersenyum riang. 'Diakah Kim Yesung? Raja vampire itu? Su-suamiku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Terimakasih, Yang Mulia" ucap Ryeowook. Impiannya untuk dapat melihat seisi dunia dapat terwujud. Walau yang mewujudkannya adalah orang yang menghancurkannya.

Mata Yesung tiba-tiba terbuka dan menatap Ryeowook dengan fokus. Ryeowook sontak menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Yesung begitu namja tampan itu menampakkan eyeliner di sekitar matanya yang menambah kesan tajam dari matanya namun Yesung segera menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan menempelkannya lagi di pipinya. Yesaung mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan Ryeowook dipipinya seperti kucing manja.

"Suka dengan mata barumu, Caramel?" Tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Entah kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas. "Te-terimakasih…" ucap Ryeowook.

"Hanya itu balasanmu atas kedermawananku memberikanmu penglihatan?" Tanya Yesung menyeringai.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan bingung. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memba- ANGHH!" Ryeowook memekik kaget. Sesuatu yang keras bersarang di dalam holenya dan memasukinya lebih dalam. Ryeowook menatap horor Yesung.

Yesung terkekeh. "Tidak, Wookie-ah. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Aku sedang lemah untuk saat ini," ucap Yesung. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Ryeowook.

Yesung membelai lembut perut Ryeowook. "Kau cukup membalasnya dengan menjaga putraku," kata Yesung.

"Putra? Bagaimana kalau bayinya perempuan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Mata Yesung yang sebelumnya terlihat melembut kini berubah memancarkan amarah. "Tidak, Ryeowook! Bayi di dalam perutnya harus namja! HARUS!" ucap Yesung dengan penuh penekanan di kata terakhir.

Ryeowook hanya dapat menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya meremas ujung selimut dengan gusar.

Yesung segera bangun dari ranjang dan memakai celananya. Saat akan mencapai pintu, Yesung melirik Ryeowook dengan sudut matanya. "Ingat, Ryeowook, kau tidak boleh melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan!" tegas Yesung. Sayap merah keluar dari belahan punggung Yesung. Ia merapalkan sebuah mantera lalu melayang meninggalkan kolam darah.

'Kau tidak boleh melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan, Wookie. Karena aku tak ingin kehilanganmu…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul termenung memandangi putrinya yang sama sekali tak mau meminum sarapannya pagi ini. Sejak kemarin malam Cherry tak henti-hentinya merengek menanyakan keberadaan Siwon. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya? Siwon telah memilih pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hiks… appa dimana?" Tanya Cherry sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Heechul. Airmata tak pernah lelah membasahi wajahnya.

Heechul membelai lembut rambut putrinya. "Appa sedang pergi, Cherry," jawab Heechul seadanya.

"Pelgi kemana? Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang? Kenapa tidak menemani Chelli tidul sepelti biasanya? Kenapa tidak meminumkan segelas dalah pada Chelli sepelti biasanya? Kenapa malah umma yang melakukannya?" tanya Cherry bertubi-tubi.

"CUKUP, CHERRY! MEMANGNYA APA BEDANYA UMMA DENGAN APPAMU ITU? KAMI SAMA-SAMA ORANGTUAMU! BERHENTILAH MERENGEK SEPERTI ITU!" Teriak Heechul kalap.

Cherry mundur menjauhi ummanya dengan pandangan terluka. Sekeras apapun Heechul, ummanya itu tak pernah membentaknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CASEY KIM?" Sebuah bentakan yang bahkan lebih keras daripada petir yang bergemuruh di luar istana pun menyentak Heechul.

Kangin menghampiri keponakannya dan menggendongnya. Cherry menangis semakin keras dan memeluk leher pamannya itu. Kangin yang selalu membanggakan darah bangsawannya itu sangatlah menyayangi Cherry meski keponakannya itu memiliki darah manusia. Entahlah, Kangin memberikan pengecualian pada Cherry.

Kangin menatap Heechul dengan tajam. "Jangan-pernah-membentak-keponakanku!" ucapnya dingin dan dapat terlihat berbagai ancaman dari setiap penekanan kalimatnya.

Heechul mengacak rambutnya denga kesal. "Kau tidak mengerti, Kangin! Aku sedang banyak masalah!"

"Dan jangan pernah limpahkan kekesalanmu pada anakmu! Kau kekanakkan, hyung!" sinis Kangin. Ia mengusap punggung Cherry. Mencoba menenangkannya dan syukur-syukur Cherry mau berhenti menangis namun sepertinya memang hanya Siwon yang dapat menghentikan tangisan Cherry.

"Ada apa ini?" Yesung berjalan menghampiri kakak serta adiknya yang tengah berada di salah satu gazebo dengan tiang-tiang kristal.

"Tanyakan saja pada kakakmu itu mengapa dia membentak keponakanku!" sahut Kangin dengan kesal.

Yesung menatap Heechul dalam. "Bawa keponakanku itu ke kamarnya, Kangin-ah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Heechul hyung."

"Hn" guman Kangin dan segera meninggalkan gazebo setelah mengambil sebuah payung hitam untuk melindungi tubuhnya dan tubuh Cherry dari hujan.

"Kangin sudah pergi, ceritakanlah padaku tentang masalahmu, hyung! Kau tak pernah membentak Cherry sebelumnya," ucap Yesung.

Heechul menunduk dan mulai terisak. Selalu seperti ini, ia tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari Yesung. Dia akan selalu terlihat rapuh di depan Yesung. Yesung pun menghampiri kakak sulungnya. Mengusap pipi kanan Heechul dengan tangan kirinya yang bercahaya.

Yesung selalu memberikan kehangatan bagi orang-orang terdekatnya yang sedang bersedih. Dan ia selalu berhasil untuk menenangkan mereka dengan cara itu.

"Si-Siwon meninggalkan kami…" lirih Heechul.

Yesung tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia hanya mendengarkan seluruh keluhan Heechul. "Di-dia pergi dan lebih memilih bersama anaknya dari seorang manusia bernama Kibum. Bahkan dia belum tau tentang kehamilanku. Juga perasaanku terhadapnya.."

Tangan kiri Yesung turun dan membelai perut Heechul. Heechul memejamkan matanya, merasakan kenyamanan saat kehangatan melingkupi perutnya.

"Perlukah aku membunuhnya untukmu?" Tanya Yesung dengan santai.

Heechul sontak membelalakkan matanya dan mendongak. "Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu, Yesung! Kami membutuhkannya!" kata Heechul dengan panik.

Yesung menyeringai. "Dia membuat kakakku menangis. Dia menghamili orang lain selain kakakku. Dia meninggalkan kakakku demi masa lalunya. Haruskah kumaafkan seluruh dosanya?" Tanya Yesung dingin.

"Bahkan meskipun ia membuatku seribu kali terpuruk, kau tak boleh membunuhnya! Karena dia lebih berharga daripada hidupku yang abadi…"

Yesung ngengir. Ia mengecup dahi Heechul. "Kujanjikan untukmu… Aku akan membawanya pulang malam ini. Siapkan pesta untuk ulang tahun Henry dan upacara pemilihan pendamping untuknya malam ini!" ucap Yesung.

"Tapi… ulang tahun Henry masih setengah bulan lagi. Diapun belum berumur lima tahun, mana mungkin kau membuat upacara pemilihan pendamping untuknya?" Tanya Heechul tak percaya.

"Ulang tahunnya yang ke lima bertepatan dengan usia kandungan Wookie yang ke tujuh. Bukankah saat itu kau harus meramalkan gender anakku dalam perutnya? Aku hanya tidak ingin merayakan sesuatu di hari yang menegangkan.." jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah…" sahut Heechul.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kibum memandangi pintu rumahnya yang tertutup rapat.

'Apa dia masih diluar?' batin Kibum. Merasa iba juga karena membiarkan ayah dari anaknya (mau tidak mau Kibum harus mengakuinya) itu berada di luar rumah dari sore kemarin. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Kibum pun memutar kunci rumah dan membuka pintu.

Kosong

Kibum mendengus dan berdecih pelan sambil berjalan keluar. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia akan bertahan."

Pandangan Kibum jatuh pada jendela kamar Minho yang tidak tertutup. Wajah Kibum pucat seketika. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar putranya itu dan mencoba membuka pintu kamar anaknya namun ternyata pintu kamar Minho terkunci.

"Ishhh… sial!" gerutu Kibum. Ia bergegas mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Minho di kamarnya. Setelah mendapatkan kunci yang ia butuhkan, Kibum pun kembali ke kamar Minho dan memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya. Pintu pun terbuka.

Mulut Kibum menganga lebar. Ia berlari menghampiri ranjang Minho dan mendorong sosok bertubuh kekar yang tengah mendekap buah hatinya hingga sosok itu terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Arrrrgggghhh…" Siwon menjerit keras. Ia baru tidur sekitar tiga jam dan sekarang malah ada orang yang mendorongnya hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menjauhi anakku, Choi Siwon. apa kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?" seru Kibum kesal.

Minho terbangun dari tidurnya karena jeritan ayahnya dan teriakan ibunya. "Ummaaaa…"

Kibum menoleh pada Minho. "Minho…" Namja bermata elang itu segera menggendong Minho. Menaruh kepala Minho di pundaknya. "Minho tidak apa-apa, heum?" Tanya Kibum cemas.

"Ummaaa… kenapa menjahati appa?" Tanya Minho dengan raut sedih.

"Eh? Ap-appa?"

Siwon segera bangun dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa. "Tidak, Minho… Umma tidak menjahati appa kok. Minho jangan sedih, ya!" pinta Siwon.

"Benalkah umma?" Tanya Minho pada Kibum.

Kibum mengangguk dengan setengah hati. "Nae…"

"Uhukk.. uhuukk…" Minho terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya. "Uhhuukk.. Ummaaa… ha… uhhuuukk… hausss…" rengek Minho. Tiba-tiba saja bocah manis itu menangis.

Mata emerald Siwon pun melebar. "Minho? Kibum, mana darahnya?" Tanya Siwon gusar. Minho menunjukkan gejala anak-anak vampire yang sedang kehausan darah. Biasanya anak-anak vampire tidak mencari mangsa sendiri, mereka akan mendapatkan darah dari buruan orang tuanya.

Kibum langsung panik. "Minho… Sayang? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kibum. Ia mengusap punggung Minho.

"Uhuukk.. hausss…. Ciluppp… uhuukk" ucap Minho terbata.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang," pinta Kibum. Ia menurunkan Minho dan mendudukkannya di pinggir ranjang lalu bergegas mengambil persediaan darah yang disimpannya sementara Siwon sibuk menenangkan Minho. Tak lama kemudian Kibum kembali dengan segelas cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Minho langsung menyambar gelas yang Kibum bawa dan meneguk isinya dengan rakus hingga tak bersisa. "Glukk.. Glukk.. Glukk.. Ahh… cilupnya enak. Minho cudah tidak hauss…" ucap Minho setelah ia menenguk habis darah dari Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafas lega. Ia mengusap kepala putranya dengan lembut. "Minho sudah tidak haus lagi 'kan?" Tanya Kibum.

Minho mengangguk riang. "Nae, umma. Telimakaciiiihhh…"

"Iya… Minho mandi sana!" suruh Kibum. Sekali lagi Minho mengangguk dan menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Appa jangan pelgi ya! Halus tetap cama Minho!" ucap Minho memaksa.

Siwon mengangguk. "Nae. Appa tidak akan kemana-mana." Siwon menepuk pantat Minho dan bocah itu pun langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tawa riang. Siwon menatap Kibum.

"Bummie…" panggil Siwon.

Kibum membuang muka dan berjalan menjauh. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi, Choi Siwon!" ketus Kibum.

Siwon menahan tangan Kibum sesaat sebelum Kibum keluar dari kamar Minho. "Bummie, please… Forgive me…" pinta Siwon memelas.

Kibum menoleh dan menggentakkan tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya. "Memaafkanmu? Mudah sekali kau memintanya?"

"Aku tau aku berdosa besar padamu, Bummie. But, please… take it easy on me. Can't you see you punished me more than enough already?"

"Aku-tidak-perduli!" sahut Kibum dingin.

"Bummie, Minho juga membutuhkanku, kau bahkan tidak memberitahunya tentang dirinya yang seorang vampire!" ucap Siwon.

Kibum mulai hilang kesabaran. Dengan tangan kosong ia meninju pipi kiri Siwon hingga namja tampan itu tersungkur seperti hari kemarin. Kibum berjongkok diantara tubuh Siwon dan menarik kerah baju Siwon hingga namja itu setengah terbangun. "Memberitahunya kau bilang?"

Siwon hanya diam. Pasrah dan tidak melawan meski saat ini ia bisa saja membalas Kibum seribu kali dari apa yang Kibum perbuat. "Umm~" jawab Siwon akhirnya.

Bugh

Satu pukulan lagi didapatkan oleh Siwon. "Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tidak tau betapa beratnya aku mempertahankannya? Apa kau tau seluruh orang mengejek dan mencemoohku karena aku hamil? Hamil tanpa suami! Apa kau tau bagaimana perjuanganku untuk melahirkannya? Apa kau tau bagaimana aku menghidupi diri kami? Apa kau tau Minho selalu diejek oleh teman-temannya sebagai anak haram? Anak yang tak memiliki ayah! Satu kesalahanmu dan kami harus menanggungnya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan kini kau bilang 'you see you punished me more than enough already?', huh? Lalu juga bertanya kenapa aku tidak memberitahu Minho tentang dirinya yang seorang vampire? Apa kata orang nanti? Minho itu vampire, harus dijauhi karena bisa membunuhmu, begitu? APA KAU SENANG JIKA MINHO DIKUCILKAN?"

Kibum terus berteriak dengan airmata yang menetes dari maatelangnya. "Kau jahat, Choi Siwon. Kau meninggalkanku disaat aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Apa salahku padamu? APA SALAHKU SAMPAI KAU SELALU MENYAKITIKU? Hiks… kau membalas rasa kasihku dengan luka…" Kibum melepaskan kerah baju Siwon lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Menangis. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Siwon tercekat. 'Sejahat itukah aku terhadapmu, Bummie? Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku demi orang yang sama sekali tak pernah bisa mencintaiku…' batin Siwon.

Siwon duduk dan memangku Kibum serta memeluknya dengan hangat. "Maaf, Bummie… Maafkan aku… Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tak akan meninggalkanmu dan Minho. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian…" ucap Siwon.

Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Kau harus menepatinya, hyung! Jangan memberiku harapan palsu! Jangan menyakiti aku lagi!"

Siwon mengusap rambut belakang Kibum dan menciumi pundak Kibum guna menenangkannya. "Nae… Akan kulakukan…" jawab Siwon.

'Appa… Chelli cayang appa…'

DEG

Jantung Siwon tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Suara putri kecilnya bergema di telingnya. 'Cherry… Maafkan appa, sayang…' batin Siwon.

"Appa cama umma belpelukan kenapa Minho tidak dipeluk juga?" Minho masuk ke kamar dengan muka cemberut. handuk hijau bergambar kodok melingkar di pinggangnya.

Siwon dan Kibum merenggangkan pelukannya. "Aigoooo… Anak appa itu Minho atau kodok sih?" gurau Siwon. ia menarik Minho dan mendudukkannya diantara dirinya dan Kibum.

"Hyaaa… Minho itu bukan kodok tau! Cuma cuka caja cama kodok. Tapi Minho selatus kali lebih tampan dali kodok!" ucap Minho.

Siwon dan Kibum tertawa lebar. "Benarkah?" goda Siwon. Ayah dari Minho itu menggelitik pinggang putranya begitupun dengan Kibum.

"Ahahahahahahahaha… Geli appa.. umma geli! Ahhaahaha… hentikannn.. hahahha…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

Matahari mulai tenggelam di barat sana. Minho kecil tengah asik bermain bola dengan ayahnya sementara Kibum duduk santai di teras sambil memandangi Siwon dan anak mereka. Telefon rumah tiba-tiba berbunyi. Kibum pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengangkat telefon.

"Halo…"

"Halo, Kim Kibum… Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Choi Siwon?" Tanya suara di seberang sana.

Kibum tercekat. Seharusnya tak ada yang tau jika Siwon tengah berada bersamanya. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Katakan ini dari Kim Yesung, dia mengenalku. Dengan sangat baik…" jawab suara itu lagi. Terdengar begitu menyeramkan seakan bisa menelannya hidup-hidup meski itu hanyalah sebuah suara.

Kibum menjatuhkan gagang telefonnya saking takutnya. Ia berseru memanggil nama Siwon beberapa kali dan Siwon segera menghampirinya.

"Bummie, kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanya Siwon heran.

Kibum menunjuk gagang telefon dengan tangan bergetar. "Seseorang menelefonmu. Kim… Kim Yesung."

Kini giliran Siwon yang melotot kaget. "Ye-Yesung?" ulang Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia memberikan gagang telefonnya pada Siwon. Siwon pun menerimanya dan menempelkannya di telinganya. "H-Hyung…"

"Apa kabar, Siwon-ah? Suka dengan keluarga barumu?" Tanya Yesung dengan ramah namun Siwon tau dengan pasti jika Yesung hanya berpura-pura ramah. Yesung adalah vampire terlicik yang pernah ia temui. Satu-satunya vampire yang tak dapat ditebak. Seperti iblis dalam tubuh malaikat.

"Hyung, aku_"

"Kau mau meninggalkan Cherry, huh? Apa kau tau sejak kemarin ia tak berhenti menangis dan tak mau mengkonsumsi darah karena terus menanyakanmu? Ayah macam apa kau?" potong Yesung.

Siwon menunduk sedih. Cherry sangat bergantung padanya. Sangat…

"Sepertinya Cherry cukup senang bersama adiknya yang setengah vampire itu. Lihatlah, mereka begitu akrab.." ucap Yesung lagi.

Siwon mendongak tak percaya. Ia baru ingat jika ia meninggalkan Minho sendiri di depan rumah karena bocah itu masih asyik bermain bola. Siwon bergegas ke depan rumah dengan gagang telepon nirkabel masih berada di tangannya. Kibum yang cemas pun mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon.

"Menurutmu… Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Cherry jika dia tau bocah setengah vampire itu merebutmu darinya? Aku harap Cherry tidak membunuhnya. Karena aku lebih ingin Cherry menyiksanya secara perlahan…" ucap Yesung lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat Siwon telah sampai di depan rumah.

"Tidak… Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" ucap Siwon. tangannya terasa lemas dan gagang teleponnya jatuh ke lantai. "MINHO!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki!

Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Male Pregnancy, fantasy berlebihan XD

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

Henry menengadahkan kepalanya menatap kamar Ryeowook. Putra Yesung itu begitu penasaran dengan selir baru ayahnya. Ia ingin masuk ke dalam kamar itu namun ia tak bisa mengucapkan mantera agar pelindung kamar Ryeowook terbuka. Ingat, bukannya tidak tahu, tapi tidak bisa.

Henry mencoba untuk merapalkan manteranya. "Kupuja lajaku dengan cepenuh jiwa!" bisik Henry kemudian melangkah maju.

Tukk

"Aww!" Henry meringis sambil mengusap dahinya. Pelindung kaca beraliran listrik itu tak mau terbuka. Beruntung Henry tidak tersengat listrik karena listrik itu hanya akan menyengat vampire biasa tapi tetap saja kacanya tidak dapat ditembus.

Bocah yang bahkan belum genap berumur lima tahun itu mendengus sebal. Mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia tak dapar mengucapkan huruf 'r' dan 's' dengan benar sehingga pelindung kolam darah tak mau terbuka. Ya… seperti yang sudah dikatakan, Henry bukannya tidak tau manteranya tapi tidak bisa. Tidak bisa mengucapkannya dengan benar. Andaikan pelindung kaca beraliran listrik itu bisa sedikit pengertian pada dirinya yang masih balita.

Henry mundur beberapa langkah kemudian kembali merapalkan mantera yang sama. Begitu selesai mengucapkan manteranya, bocah itu pun berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke arah kolam darah.

Jduuukk

"Awww… huweeee…" Henry terpental karena dengan sengaja menabrak pelindung kaca kolam darah. Niatnya ingin menembus, tapi naasnya ia malah terpental. Henry menangis sekencang-kencangnya sambil memegangi keningnya yang memerah dan sedikit benjol.

Kyuhyun yang berjaga di depan kamar Sungmin –yang berada tepat disamping kamar Ryeowook– pun memutar kepalanya kearah Henry. Penjaga Ratu itu nyengir lebar melihat sang Pangeran yang menangis sambil mengusap keningnya yang benjol.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara anak tirinya menangis pun dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar. Ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang malah menertawakan putranya.

"Kyuhyun! Harusnya kau menenangkan Henry, bukan tersenyum mengejek seperti itu!" desis Sungmin. Ming kesayangan Yesung itu pun berjalan cepat menghampiri putranya setelah menyambar sebuah payung hitam.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat betapa sayangnya Sungmin pada Henry. 'Apa karena ia adalah anak dari orang yang kau cintai, Min? Jadi kau begitu menyayangi Henry. Coba kau punya anak denganku saja, Min…' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengambil satu payung yang tersisa dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin memayungi Henry. "Henli… Kenapa disini, sayang? Kau jadi kehujanan, 'kan. Kenapa tidak bawa payung?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. Ia mendongakkan kepala putra tirinya itu dan menangkup pipi kanan Henry.

"Huweeeee… Bibi…" Henry memeluk kaki Sungmin. Dirinya memang tak pernah memanggil para pendamping Yesung dengan sebutan 'umma'. Baik Sungmin maupun Selir Putih dipanggilnya 'bibi'.

Sungmin mengusap kepala Henry. "Nae, Henli? Lihat… baju Henli jadi basah 'kan? Nanti calon pendampingmu jadi tidak mau dekat-dekat pada Henli loh.. Habisnya baju Henli nggak kering sih. Hilang deh imutnyaaaa…" ucap Sungmin.

Henry menggeleng dan menguselkan wajahnya di paha Sungmin. "Henli mau macuk, Bibi. Tapi pelindungnya nggak mau telbuka, huweeee…." Adu Henry.

Bunny Boy itu menghela nafas. 'Kau begitu hebat, Ryeowook. Tanpa kau minta pun, semua orang begitu ingin dekat denganmu. Yesungie, Henli, juga Kyuhyun…'

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada umma?" Tanya Sungmin. Berkali-kali ia mengajarkan Henry untuk memangil dirinya dan Selir Putih dengan sebutan 'umma' namun bocah itu tetap saja memanggilnya 'bibi'.

Henry mengeratkan pelukannya. "Coalnya ada paman jelek di depan kamal Bibi. Henli 'kan jadi takuttt…" jawab Henry.

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berada di belakang Sungmin pun mendelik sebal. Anak dan ayah nggak ada bedanya! Batinnya dongkol. "Heeehhh… Anak nakal! Berani kau panggil aku begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan gemas tanpa peduli status Henry yang seorang pangeran. Ia langsung maju dan menggendong Henry dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain masih tetap memegang payung.

"Ahhahahahaa…" Henry tertawa lepas karena Kyuhyun menggelitik tubuhnya dengan hidungnya. Sungmin segera merapalkan mantera untuk membuka pelindung kolam darah tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Kyu… Turunkan Henry! Aku akan membawanya ke kamar Ryeowook," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Tidak ada jembatan yang menghubungkan kolam darah dengan kamar Ryeowook. Kau tidak berpikir untuk terbang sambil menggendong Henry 'kan, Yang Mulia?" kata Kyuhyun. Ia pun menurunkan Henry dan memayunginya.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Memang kenapa?"

Kyuhyun jadi gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Sungmin. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin namun segera diurungkannya saat mengingat Sungmin bukanlah Bunny Boynya yang dulu. Yang masih menjadi vampire biasa, bukan ratu vampire.

Sungmin mengernyit bingung menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang terangkat di udara. "Kyu?"

"Kau sedang hamil 5 bulan lebih, Yang Mulia. Tidak boleh menggendong Henry," ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya pertanda ia baru ingat. "Ah, aku lupa.." ucapnya. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang membesar.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendong Pangeran Henry!" tawar Kyuhyun. Jika Henry terbang sendiri, bocah itu akan kehujanan lagi karena ia memang tidak pandai membawa payung sambil terbang.

Sungmin pun mengangguk lemah. 'Kau begitu ingin bertemu dengannya ya, Kyu? Sampai menawarkan bantuan begitu. Beruntungnya menjadi dirimu, Ryeowook. Bisa mendapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun…'

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum cerah. Merasa senang karena sedikit mengurangi beban Sungmin. Bukankah hati keduanya selalu salah paham? Bahkan Sungmin mengartikan senyum Kyuhyun sebagai tanda senang karena akan bertemu dengan Ryeowook meski ia tau Ryeowook hanyalah pelampiasan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun kembali menggendong Henry lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan mulai melayang menyeberangi kolam darah begitupun juga Sungmin.

'Hupp'

Keduanya mendarat dengan mulus. Kyuhyun segera menurunkan Henry yang sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang. Dirinya begitu lemas setelah menghabisnya waktunya sepanjang hari untuk makan dan muntah. Ia terlonjak kaget saat melihat seorang bocah kecil berlari dan naik ke ranjangnya. Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook. Ia menatap iris awan gelap Henry. Mengingatkannya pada Yesung. Haaahhh… tiba-tiba saja ia jadi merindukan Yesung karena seharian tak bertemu. Salahkan saja janin dalam perutnya yang mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Aku Henli! Kau selil balunya appa ya?" Tanya Henry penasaran.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Benar dugaannya, bocah didepannya adalah anak Yesung. "Nae, aku Kim Ryeowook. Salam kenal, Henliiii…" ucap Ryeowook.

"Iyaa.. salam kenal, umma!" ucap Henry dengan ceria. Ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook.

"Eh? Umma?" ulang Ryeowook.

"Pangeran, jangan mengganggu Selir Ryeowook!" seru Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Dilihatnya seorang namja berambut ikal dengan kulit pucat dan mata sapphire benjalan menghampiri ranjangnya. "Kyu?" panggil Ryeowook memastikan.

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Ryeowook yang seperti menatapnya. 'Ryeowook itu buta, kan?' batinnya. "Hyung, kau melihatku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu umma!" elak Henry tiba-tiba. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun semakin tercengang. Henry dengan gampangnya memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan 'umma' hanya dalam sekali bertemu. Sedangkan dengan Sungmin ataupun Leeteuk, bocah itu enggan memanggil mereka begitu.

"Umma, Henli tidak ganggu, kan?" Tanya Henry meminta pendapat. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Ryeowook dan memeluk punggung Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya berada di dada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunduk dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Henli tidak mengganggu…" jawab Ryeowook. Namja bermata coklat caramel itu mengusap rambut basah Henry. Tanpa disadarinya, bajunya pun kini ikut basah.

Ryeowook bangun dengan masih menggendong Henry dalam dekapannya. "Kyuuuu… aku bisa melihatmu!" ucap Ryeowook dengan senang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku bisa melihat rambutmu yang sedikit ikal. Mata sapphiremu juga kulit pucatmu. Waahh… adikku tampan!" puji Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencerna segala ucapan Ryeowook kemudian berteriak girang. Ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook walau Ryeowook kini tengah menggendong Henry. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah bisa mengontrol rasa senangnya.

"Yang Mulia memberiku sepasang mata. Aku tidak tau kapan tapi yang pasti saat aku membuka mata tadi pagi, aku sudah bisa melihat!"

Sungmin tersenyum getir. 'Kau sampai melupakanku yang masih ada disini, Kyu. Begitu senangnyakah kau? Kau bilang dia hanya pelampiasanmu, tapi kenapa aku tetap merasa sakit?'

"Gunakan penglihatanmu sebaik-baiknya, Ryeowook!" ucap Sungmin. Ryeowook pun menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya karena merasa tak mengenal Sungmin.

"Aku Sungmin, Ratu negeri ini…" ujar Sungmin yang mengerti tatapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membulatkan bibirnya dan buru-buru menunduk hormat. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Henry ketika bocah itu menarik-narik baju bagian depannya. "Nae, Henli?"

"Umma, dingin~" ucap Henry. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mengusap kepala Henry dengan sayang.

"Henli ganti baju dengan umma ya! Biarkan Selir Ryeowook berganti baju juga. Kau ingat 'kan setelah ini akan ada pesta untuk ulang tahunmu?" kata Sungmin.

Henry menggeleng. "Henli mau cama Wookie umma!" ucapnya tanpa bisa diprotes. Sungmin menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengijinkan Henry.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menyandarkan bahunya di salah satu jendela di ruang makan. Ia membuang nafas melihat kesibukan para maid yang mengurusi perjamuan malam ini. Hanya sebuah makan malam bersama seluruh vampire-vampire berkedudukan tinggi untuk merayakan ulang tahun Henry sekaligus mencarikannya pendamping. Tidak seperti manusia yang menggelar pesta besar-besaran saat umurnya bertambah, vampire hanya merayakannya dengan makan malam.

Pandangan Heechul teralih pada pintu berdaun dua di ujung ruang makan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya begitu melihat Yesung berjalan sambil menggendong Cherry sementara di belakangnya ada Siwon dengan seseorang berjubah hitam dan memakai tudung kepala sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Orang itu ada di sebelah kanan Siwon sementara di sebelah kiri Siwon ada anak kecil yang memakai jubah bertudung yang sama. Dari baunya saja, Heechul sudah tau jika orang di sebelah kanan Siwon adalah seorang manusia dan bocah di sebelah kiri Siwon adalah makhluk setengah vampire.

Yesung menghampiri Heechul sedangkan Siwon dan kedua orang yang ia genggam tangannya hanya mematung di depan pintu. "Cherry rindu umma tidak?" Tanya Yesung pada bocah digendongannya.

Cherry mengangguk. "Iya, ayah!" ucapnya semangat. Gadis cilik itu memang selalu memanggil kedua pamannya (Yesung dan Kangin) dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Cherry turun dari gendongan Yesung dan memeluk kaki Heechul.

"Umma maaf, tadi pagi Cherry nakal. Jangan bilang pada appa ya!" pinta Cherry.

Heechul berlutut dan memeluk putrinya. "Nae, Cherry. Jangan begitu lagi ya!" ucap Heechul menasehati.

Cherry hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

Kangin yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba menghampiri Siwon. ia mendecih sinis begitu menyadari bau darah orang-orang di dekat Siwon. Tangan Kangin terulur untuk membuka tudung kepala bocah di sebelah kiri Siwon namun dengan cepat orang di sebelah kanan Siwon menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh anakku!" geram Kibum.

Kangin mengangkat tangannya dan melipatnya di dada. "Hei.. hei.. hei… Siapa kau sampai berani berujar dengan nada seperti itu kepadaku?" Tanya Kangin melecehkan sambil menatap tubuh Kibum dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Hanya dengan satu hembusan nafasnya, tudung yang menutupi kepala dan wajah Kibum pun terlepas dan mengantung di belakang lehernya.

"Aku_"

"Dia selirku!" potong Siwon. Heechul membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Siwon. Yesung hanya menatap bosan sementara Kangin mendelik marah.

"Kau bilang apa? Selir? Cih… APA WIBAWAMU SAMPAI BERANI MENGAMBIL SEORANG SELIR? Memangnya kau Raja, huh?" ejek Kangin sarkastik.

"Aku? Aku suami Kim Heechul. Putra sulung raja vampire terdahulu," jawab Siwon sekenanya.

Kangin mendengus. "Jika kau sadar akan hal itu, dimana harga dirimu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa, Siwon. seharusnya kau tau dimana tempatmu! Jika bukan karena kakakku, kau hanyalah seorang vampire rendahan. Beraninya kau menduakan kakakku? Vampire tak tau balas budi!"

"Cukup, Kangin! Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan orang banyak!" sela Heechul. Namja berwajah ayu itu pun menggendong putrinya dan membawanya ke kamar meninggalkan suami dan adik-adiknya.

Cherry menatap bingung tanpa mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tangannya berusaha menggapai ayahnya. "Appaaa~"

"Jangan meninggalkan pesta yang bahkan belum sempat dimulai, Heechul hyung! Seluruh keluarga kerajaaan harus hadir di pesta!" sentak Yesung. Mau tidak mau, Heechul pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Yang Mulia!" dengus Heechul.

Yesung terkekeh geli. Dilihatnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook serta Henry dalam gendongan Ryeowook. Para pendampingnya itu berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

Yesung memeluk Sungmin dengan lembut dan mengusap perut besarnya. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Membosankan," jawab Sungmin.

Sekali lagi Yesung terkekeh, apalagi saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun saat dirinya memeluk Sungmin. Dengan iseng ia memagut bibir Sungmin.

Ryeowook sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tempat lain begitu Yesung memagut bibir Sungmin. Hatinya berdesir aneh. Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir antara dirinya dan Sungmin begitu mendengar detak jantung Ryeowook yang tak karuan. Ia nyengir lebar dan maju mendekati Ryeowook.

"Ada apa dengan deru nafasmu, Wookie? Cemburukah?" Yesung berbisik di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sontak menoleh. "Tanyakan saja pada anakmu!" jawabnya acuh. Tumben sekali ia berani melawan Yesung.

"Appa!" panggil Henry. Tangannya menarik-narik baju Yesung.

"Hm?" sahut Yesung. Diambilnya Henry lalu menggendongnya. Ia tidak ingin Ryeowook kelelahan karena menggendong Henry. Biar bagaimanapun, orang hamil itu mudah lelah.

"Coba lihat, kening Henli benjol! Ini cemua gala-gala pelindung kaca listlik kolam dalah yang nakal! Dia tidak pengeltian pada anak kecil!" adu Henry dengan sebal. "Tapi tadi cudah diobati umma!" sambungnya ceria.

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya. "Umma?" ulang Yesug. Ia menatap Sungmin.

"Wookie umma, bukan Sungmin umma!" ujar Sungmin mengoreksi.

Yesung terperangah. Ia mengacak rambut Henry dengan gemas. "Anak pintar!"

"Dimana Selir Putih?" Tanya Yesung.

"Sepertinya belum datang, Yesungie…" sahut Sungmin.

Kangin yang sejak tadi masih bertatapan penuh benci dengan Siwon pun sontak menoleh begitu nama Leeteuk disebut-sebut. "Biar aku yang menjemputnya. Casey hyung, urus suami tak setiamu ini!" seru Kangin.

"Heechul, Kangin! Bukan Casey! Kau lupa jika aku telah membuat peraturan baru kemarin?" sindir Yesung.

"Terserah!" dengus Kangin dan bergegas menuju kamar Leeteuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin membuka pintu kamar Leeteuk secara perlahan. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat Leeteuk meringkuk di sudut kamar yang gelap dengan tubuh bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk di sela-sela kakinya yang terlipat.

"Hyung…" panggil Kangin. Ia menghampiri Leeteuk dan berlutut di depannya.

Leeteuk mendongak setelah mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Kangin…" Leeteuk pun memeluk Kangin dengan amat erat. Airmata membasahi pipinya. "Kangin… Aku takut~!" isak Leeteuk.

Kangin mengelus punggung dan rambut Leeteuk. "Kau dalam perlindunganku, Jungsoo. Jangan takut, tak akan ada yang berani melukaimu!" ucap Kangin dengan lembut. Ia menghela napasnya. Teringat kembali pada insiden yang membuat Leeteuk selalu takut pada hujan dan petir. Saat itu mereka masih sangat kecil, orangtua Leeteuk yang seorang vampire penjaga perbatasan (yang sekarang diambil alih oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong) dibantai oleh para manusia dan pemburu vampire karena kedok mereka yang seorang vampire terungkap.

Mati-matian orangtua Leeteuk melindungi Leeteuk karena namja cantik itu adalah calon pendamping Kangin (yang akhirnya malah direbut Yesung). Leeteuk disembunyikan di ruangan bawah tanah, sendirian saat hujan deras dan petir menggelegar di malam itu. Sejak saat itu Leeteuk selalu takut pada hujan dan petir, hanya Kangin yang tau karena dialah yang menemukan Leeteuk di ruang bawah tanah.

Sebelum Ratu Yoona meninggal, hujan hanya turun saat musimnya saja di istana vampire. Karena itulah Leeteuk hanya 'kambuh' di saat-saat tertentu. Tapi berbeda dengan beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Yesung selalu menciptakan hujan dan petir setiap hari dan itu membuat Leeteuk 'kambuh' setiap harinya. Ia akan selalu ketakutan saat sendirian di waktu hujan. Karena itulah ia tak pernah sanggup jika ditinggal sendirian.

"Dimana Donghae? Dia bertugas untuk selalu menjagamu, 'kan?" Tanya Kangin.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Di-Dia… Dia meminta ijin padaku untuk pergi bersama kekasihnya, Eunhyuk, untuk beberapa hari ini.." ucap Leeteuk dengan takut-takut. Ia yakin setelah ini Kangin pasti akan marah.

"Apa? Dan kau mengijinkannya?" Tanya Kangin dengan kesal. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan dahinya berkedut.

Tuh 'kan…

"A-Aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersedih.." ucap Leeteuk membela diri.

"Dan aku tidak bisa melihatmu 'kambuh'! Itu membuatku mati secara perlahan!" desis Kangin.

"Maaf~. Aku akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku pada hujan dan petir," ujar Leeteuk. Selir pertama Yesung itupun mengeratkan pelukannya. Terasa begitu nyaman dan 'pas' saat Kangin yang memeluknya. Andaikan yang menikahinya adalah Kangin…

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kangin menghela napas. "Sudah belasan tahun kau bilang begitu, hyung. Dan kau tetap tak bisa. Setidaknya biarkan aku bilang pada Yesung hyung agar dia tidak menurunkan hujan dan petir setiap hari…" Ya, Leeteuk selalu melarang Kangin untuk meminta pada Yesung untuk masalah itu. Karena ia tak ingin ada orang yang tau tentang ketakutannya, kecuali Kangin (yang memang sudah tau sejak awal).

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah… aku tidak apa-apa kok. Cukup dengan kau sering berada disisiku," Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya. Andai ia bisa berkata 'selalu disisiku' bukan 'sering disisiku'. Sayangnya dia bukan milik Kangin lagi, Kangin masih bisa mencari cinta yang lain, cinta yang baru. Tapi dia akan selamanya berada dalam jerat Yesung. Tanpa ada yang bisa melepasnya kecuali Yesung sendiri.

"Kau begitu susah diatur, hyung," kesal Kangin. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut dahi Leeteuk serta menangkup pipinya. "Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menemanimu dan menjagamu, hyung. Meski aku tak memiliki hak lagi atas dirimu. Meski Yesung hyung akan menghukumku jika ia tau. Aku tak peduli. Karena kau adalah penopang hidupku. Kaulah nyawaku. Dan karena kaulah cintaku," ucap Kangin.

Leeteuk semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan tak mampu menatap Kangin. "Maafkan atas semua sakit yang kuciptakan dihatimu, Kangin. Dan cobalah untuk menghapus cintamu saat kau sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakitmu," ucap Leeteuk. Setengah mati ia menahan airmata yang akan keluar lagi dari mata indahnya.

Kangin menggeleng. "Bahkan cintaku akan tetap abadi meski sakit ini membunuhku, hyung." Tangan Kangin turun dan membelai perut Leeteuk yang baru saja dibelah untuk mengeluarkan mayat bayinya dua hari yang lalu. "Sakitkah?"

Leeteuk mengernyit sakit sambil mengangguk. Kangin pun membelai perut Leeteuk lagi dengan lebih lembut. Perlahan cahaya kehitaman keluar dari tangannya. Sama seperti Yesung, Kangin pun dapat menyembuhkan dan memberikan kehangatan pada orang lain. Tapi tidak sesempurna Yesung. Jika Yesung bisa menyembuhkan orang hanya dengan sekali pemindahan energy, maka Kangin membutuhkan tiga kali pemindahan energy untuk dapat menyembuhkan satu orang.

"Setidaknya aku sudah membuat lukamu mengering lebih cepat dan mengurangi rasa nyerinya. Kau tidak perlu terlalu kesakitan sekarang." Kangin membantu Leeteuk berdiri.

"Terimakasih, Kangin."

"Nae, cepat berganti pakaian! Apa kau lupa jika hari ini ada pesta untuk Henry? Kutunggu diluar!" ucap Kangin dan segera pergi berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh vampire telah berkumpul di meja makan. Yesung duduk di kursi tunggal kebesarannya dengan Henry dipangkuannya. Di kursi sebelah kanan meja ada Sungmin, Leeteuk, Siwon dengan Minho dipangkuannya dan Kibum serta beberapa pejabat vampire yang lain. Sedang sebelah kiri meja ada Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Heechul dengan Cherry dipangkuannya dan Kangin juga beberapa bangsawan tak terkecuali Luna.

Cherry mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Chelli ingin dipangku appa, bukan umma!" protesnya.

Siwon yang sedang membenarkan jubah hitam Minho pun mendongak. Heechul dengan cepat mencubit pipi Cherry. "Apa bedanya umma dengan appa? Kau duduk dengan umma saja!" ucap Heechul gemas.

Cherry semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tidak mau~. Nanti kalau adiknya sakit waktu Chelli belsandal di pelut umma bagaimana?"

"Adik?" Siwon membeo dengan dahi mengernyit.

Kangin segera memangku Cherry. "Berhenti merengek, Cherry Baby! Kau duduk dipangkuan Ayah saja! Arra?"

Cherry menunduk. "Allaceo~"

"Henry jangan nakal seperti Cherry Noona ya!" ucap Yesung pada Henry bermaksud menggoda Cherry.

"Tentu, appa. Anak pelempuan memang bicanya melengek!" sahut Henry tak kalah jahil.

"CHELLI TIDAK NAKAL, AYAH YECUNG!" teriak Cherry dengan suara cemprengnya. Semua orang pun tergelak karenanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

RnR, please? *puppy eyes*

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	8. Chapter 7

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : YeWook saling memiliki!

Warnings : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, Male Pregnancy, fantasy berlebihan XD

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menahan napasnya begitu penutup seluruh hidangan dibuka. Biar bagaimanapun, bangsa vampire tentunya tidak mengkonsumsi makanan yang biasa dikonsumsi untuk manusia –hanya memakannya saat menyamar sebagai manusia–. Meski sudah berkali-kali melihat darah, mencium dan mengolah darah demi kelangsungan hidup putranya, Kibum tentunya hanya menyediakan darah secukupnya. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Kibum harus melihat bergelas-gelas cairan kental itu, tak jarang pula yang dituangkan kedalam mangkuk bercampur daging mentah juga bola mata. Tak ingin membayangkan jika daging dan bola mata itu adalah patologis dari manusia.

Kibum mencengkeram erat lengan baju Siwon. Ia menunduk dalam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang membiru –karena menahan napas– di lengan Siwon. Siwon yang berniat mengambil segelas darah pun mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Kibum. Namja bermata hijau kristal itu mengusap rambut Kibum dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Sesuatu membuatmu tak nyaman, Bummie?" Tanya Siwon menerka-nerka.

Heechul yang duduk tepat dihadapan Siwon pun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar panggilan Siwon pada Kibum yang begitu penuh kasih. Ia meremas dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Sakit… Sangat sakit, namun sudah tak ada lagi Siwon yang akan menenangkannya kala ia kesakitan. Karena kini Siwon tak hanya untuknya dan Cherry, Siwon juga milik Kibum dan Minho. Membayangkan rumah tangganya di masa depan pun ia tak berani. Cinta ataupun tidak, tak ada 'istri' yang mau mendapat madu. Inang hanya akan membuat taraf cinta suamimu semakin berkurang.

"Hidangannya membuat perutku mual," lirih Kibum.

Heechul sungguh tak kuat sekarang. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa dengan mudah menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Pangeran sulung itu meletakkan gelas kaca berisi darah –yang berasal dari kolam darah dan baru sekali diteguknya– dengan emosi kemudian melangkah pergi.

Yesung hanya tersenyum meremehkan di kursi kebesarannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kacanya.

Siwon menoleh pada pemuda cantik yang begitu dicintainya sepenuh hati saat pemuda itu menjauh dari meja makan. Ayah biologis dari Minho itu segera menurunkan Minho dari pangkuannya dan beranjak bangun. Kibum menarik lengannya saat Siwon akan pergi mengejar Heechul.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku!" pinta Kibum mengiba.

Dilema. Itulah yang Siwon rasakan saat ini. Hatinya terus menyuarakan untuk segera menemui Heechul namun logikanya meminta untuk tetap tinggal. Yesung berdecak kecil dan memberikan gelas kacanya pada Henry –yang langsung diteguk habis oleh anak semata wayangnya itu–.

"Heechul bukan orang yang berhati-hati saat sedang emosi, Siwon. Kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga jika ia sampai melakukan kecerobohan sekarang," ucap Yesung.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Yesung bukanlah tipe pembohong. Dia lebih menjurus ke tipe orang yang tertutup namun dapat mengetahui privasi orang. Namja bertubuh kekar itu pun segera melepaskan tangan Kibum.

"Cherry, mau membantu appa?" Tanya Siwon lembut pada putri kecilnya.

Cherry yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan bibir belepotan darah pun mengangguk semangat. "Apapun untukmu, appa!" jawabnya menggombal. Kangin yang memangkunya pun hanya dapat terkekeh geli, begitu pula vampire-vampire yang lainnya.

Siwon mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan sebagian bibir Cherry yang belepotan. "Bersihkan wajahmu. Kemudian, ajak Minho dan Ibu Kibum untuk berjalan-jalan. Arra?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum membulatkan matanya.

Cherry mengangguk semangat. Ia merebut tisu yang Siwon bawa dan mengusap pinggiran mulutnya sendiri. "Allaceo! Ayo Minho dan… Kenapa Chelli halus memanggilnya 'Ibu'?" Jari telunjuk Cherry tepat mengacung di depan dada Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum gugup. "Dia ibu Cherry juga mulai sekarang, sama seperti Heechul umma."

Cherry tak berminat untuk bertanya lagi. Yang ia tangkap oleh pikirannya yang masih bocah hanyalah, seorang anak bisa memiliki banyak ibu, namun ayahnya hanya satu. Gadis cilik itu pun segera turun dari pangkuan pamannya dan menghampiri Kibum setelah mencium pipi Kangin serta Siwon. Sepertinya ia masih bête pada Yesung jadi tidak mengecup pipinya sebagai tanda berpamitan.

"Ibu, mali pelgi dengan Chelli!" Cherry tersenyum tulus dan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya pada Kibum. Kibum sontak tersenyum kikuk. Tak pernah mengira akan mendapat perlakuan yang manis dari bocah yang ia kira akan membenci dirinya dan Minho.

Kibum pun segera mendekap Minho kedalam gendongannya dan menyambut uluran tangan Cherry. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan layaknya keluarga yang bahagia. Siwon telah pergi sejak Cherry mengecup pipinya. Yesung lagi-lagi berdecak sebal.

"Ya, ya, ya… Keluarga bahagia," ucapnya sinis.

"Umma, kenapa tidak minum?" Suara imut Henry memecah keheningan. Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook yang sedang mencubit gemas pipi mochi putranya. Banyak tamu yang tercengang saat mendengar Henry, Sang pangeran pendamping, memanggil selir baru Sang Raja Vampire dengan sebutan 'umma' padahal bocah kecil itu tak pernah mau memanggil Ratu Min ataupun Selir Putih dengan sebutan serupa. Bocah yang suka memilih-milih.

"Umma tidak minum itu, sayang. Umma_"

"Lalu kau minum apa? Segelas jus?" sela Yesung. Penguasa vampire itu menjentikkan jarinya dan pelayan pun datang dengan segelas jus strawberry di nampan yang ia bawa. Yesung mengambil jus strawberry dan segelas darah yang berasal dari kolam darah –dimeja makan ada dua jenis darah, darah manusia untuk para vampire bangsawan dan darah dari kolam darah untuk raja dan pangeran– lalu meletakkan keduanya di depan meja Ryeowook.

"Teguk kedua minuman ini dan beritahu aku bagaimana rasanya!" ucap Yesung memerintah.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah ingin meminta bantuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru akan angkat bicara jika saja Yesung tidak kembali menyela. "Jangan membantunya, Kyuhyun!" tukas Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menunduk dan menggeram menahan amarah. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya kamudian melepaskannya sebelum Yesung melihat.

Ryeowook dengan ragu mengambil gelas berisi jus strawberry di depannya kemudian meneguknya perlahan. Alisnya bertaut saat minuman manis itu menyentuh lidahnya dan masuk ke kerongkongannya. Ia meletakkan gelas jusnya lagi dengan wajah yang masih mengernyit bingung.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, sayang?" Tanya Yesung, menyeringai.

"Rasanya… Rasanya hambar, lidahku mati rasa!" ucapnya panik. Ya, sejak Yesung menyetubuhinya, Ryeowook tak bisa lagi merasakan sesuatu dengan indra pengecapnya. Semua terasa sama, hambar.

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Coba darahnya!" ucapnya.

Kangin menggebrak meja dengan tangan kanannya. Tak peduli pada tatapan orang-orang yang beralih padanya. "Kau tidak mungkin memberinya darah dari kolam darah! Darah itu hanya untuk Raja dan Pangeran!" desis penasehat itu.

"Di dalam perutnya ada putra mahkota. Jadi, aku mengijinkannya meminum darah dari kolam darah. Akulah yang menjadi Raja, jadi aku berhak menentukan semuanya!" Yesung melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan tampang angkuh.

Kangin mendengus sebal. "Sialnya nasibku, memiliki raja yang congkak sepertimu!" desisnya tajam.

"Jika aku menjadi arif dan budiman, aku tak akan menjadi Raja Vampire, aku akan menjadi Tuhan, Kangin." Semua vampire tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Kangin mendecih. Ia melanjutkan makannya tanpa peduli lagi pada apa yang akan dilakukan salah satu kakaknya itu.

"Cepat minum, Wookie-ah!" Yesung berucap lembut pada Ryeowook.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Ryeowook mengambil gelas kaca beisi darah merah pekat itu dan menempelkannya di bibirnya. Matanya terpejam begitu cairan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya sangat manis, terasa sedikit panas saat menuruni kerongkongannya namun begitu nyaman setelah benar-benar masuk ke lambungnya. Tanpa sadar, namja manis itu meneguk habis darah dalam gelas kacanya.

Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook dan membuat si empunya membuka matanya. "Rasanya?" Tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ma… manis."

'Kau ribuan kali lebih manis, Wookie!' batin Yesung. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Saat kau mengandung anak seorang 'peneguk darah suci' sepertiku, semua yang kau telan akan terasa hambar. Kecuali darah." Yesung menjelaskannya dengan kalimat yang cukup sederhana agar Ryeowook mengerti.

~YeWookLupeLupePolepelBarengJ ennyKimCoCuiitDahPokoknya!~

Heechul termenung di depan wastafel di dalam kamar mandinya –yang berada di dalam kamarnya–. Namja berparas elok dan menawan itu memandang kosong ke arah cermin yang basah oleh butiran air. Tangan kanannya dengan lembut mengusap perutnya.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa disadarinya. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul dan menempelkan dahinya di tengkuk pemuda cantik itu. Sontak kesadaran Heechul kembali. Ia menatap siluet tubuh Siwon dari balik kaca.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyakitimu," lirih pemuda berlesung pipit itu.

Heechul tersenyum pedih. "Tak apa." Pangeran sulung itu menunduk. Menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kau… Sekarang kau sudah memiliki selir, chukhae.." Heechul memaksakan sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku… Aku… Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang kutorehkan pada Kibum. Aku tak pernah tahu jika dia mengandung darah dagingku. Melewati semua penderitaannya sendiri. Aku… Tanpa sadar aku selalu membuatnya memendam luka. Aku_"

Heechul membungkam bibir Siwon dengan bibirnya sendiri setelah sebelumnya berbalik. Sudah cukup, ia tak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Pemuda bermata black pearl itu memejamkan matanya, menarik tengkuk Siwon lebih dekat. Mengirimkan segala luka yang menderu dalam aliran darahnya. Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dalam ciumannya. Mengusap pinggang Heechul dengan lembut.

Heechul melepaskan tautan bibir mereka setelah cukup lama. Entah sejak kapan airmata yang disembunyikannya telah berani menampakkan rupanya. Pemuda berdarah vampire murni itu mengusap pipi Siwon. "Taukah kau? Aku pun terluka," ucap Heechul pedih.

Siwon menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf… Maafkan aku, Heenim hyung."

Heechul menggeleng pelan. "Seribu kalipun kau menyakitiku, aku tak akan peduli. Asal kau tetap disampingku, Siwon. Kau memiliki sejuta inang pun aku tak akan keberatan, asal kau tetap disisiku. Aku bergantung padamu, Choi Siwon. Karena aku… Mencintaimu." Heechul menyungingkan sebuah senyum yang sempurna.

Siwon tercekat. "Kau… Mencintaiku?"

Heechul menggangguk mantap. "Cinderella sangat mencintai Simba. Simba akan selalu menjaga Cinderella hyung-mu ini 'kan?"

Siwon menarik tubuh kecil Heechul kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Memeluknya begitu erat layaknya bocah perempuan yang mendapatkan hadiah boneka cantik dari ibunya. "Tentu… Simba akan menjaga Cinderella hyung. Karena Simba hanya mencintai Cinderella. Walau ada Jasmine, Ariel, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Aurora, Belle ataupun Snow White sekalipun, cinta Simba seutuhnya hanya milik Cinderella!"

Heechul tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Siwon. "Kau berbakat menjadi pendongeng di Disney Princesses sana!"

Siwon memeluk Heechul semakin erat. Tak peduli jika mungkin hal itu bisa meremukkan tulang Heechul. "Jika disana ada kau, aku bersedia ada di sana!" jawabnya yakin.

Heechul semakin tertawa dan memukul-mukul dada Siwon. "Lepaskan pelukanmu! Kau bisa membunuh kami!" serunya pura-pura kesal.

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Heechul dengan wajah bingungnya. "Kami?" ucapnya membeo.

Heechul mengangguk. Ia mengarahkan tangan Siwon ke perutnya lalu membantunya mengusap perut rata itu perlahan. "Kau, akan menerima keturunan dariku, Wonnie… Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Siwon menggeleng tak percaya. "Kau serius?" tanyanya.

Senyum di bibir Heechul pudar seketika. "Kau… Tidak menginginkannya?" tanyanya khawatir.

Siwon menepuk kepala Heechul dengan gemas. "Bodoh!" Namja bermata emerald itu memeluk Heechul sekali lagi. "Aku bukannya tidak senang, aku sangat senang malah! Aku hanya kaget, sayang!" ucapnya menjelaskan.

Senyum di bibir Heechul kembali mengembang. "Jadi, kau suka?"

Siwon menatap mata black pearl Heechul. "Sangat. Karena aku akan mendapatkan keturunan dari orang yang paling kucintai. Gomawo, Heenim hyung!" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Heechul. Merasakan nikmatnya wangi mint dari bibir istri tercintanya. Ia mulai melumat bibir Heechul.

Siwon meremas kedua pantat Heechul dan membuat pemuda cantik itu terlonjak. Sontak Heechul memajukan tubuhnya namun malah membuat kejantanannya bergesekan dengan kejantanan Siwon. Heechul menjauhkan bibirnya dari Siwon namun Siwon malah terus memajukan bibirnya. Tak mau kehilangan bibir menggoda sang pangeran sulung. Heechul menutup bibir Siwon dengan telapak tangannya dan menatap namja itu dengan pandangan horror.

"Kau tegang, Wonnie!" ucapnya ngeri.

Siwon hanya mengangguk santai. Tangannya naik dan berusaha melepas baju Heechul. Dengan sigap namja cantik itu menampik tangan-tangan nakal Siwon. "Bukankah aku baru saja bilang jika aku sedang hamil? Kau ingin membunuh anak kita?" tanyanya sebal bercampur malu.

Siwon nyengir tanpa dosa. "Anak seorang Choi Siwon pasti kuat, hyung. Kau tenang saja, Heenim sayang~" Siwon meniupkan napas hangat disamping telinga Heechul kemudian mengulumnya. Dua tangannya kembali mencoba membuka baju Heechul.

Heechul mendesah kecil. Dahinya berkedut seperti akan marah. "Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada namja mesum sepertimu sih?" tanyanya sebal namun membiarkan saja saat Siwon melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu.

Siwon mengurut kejantanan Heechul dengan lembut. "Memangnya siapa yang bisa lolos dari karisma seorang Choi Siwon?"

"Cih… Dasar sombong! AKKHH! Pelan-pelan Siwon!" Seru Heechul.

"Hn…" sahut Siwon.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara-suara desahan erotis dari bibir Heechul dan lenguhan Siwon dari dalam kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat itu. Hah… Sepertinya Heechul tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar selama beberapa hari. Poor our Cinderella Man :'(.

~YeWookLupeLupePolepelBarengJ ennyKimCoCuiitDahPokoknya!~

Kibum tersenyum memandangi putra kecilnya yang sedang asyik menggetarkan dawai-dawai harpa dengan petikan jemarinya yang tanpa simfoni. Memainkan alat musik itu selayaknya gitar mainan. Mata Minho yang mengerjap penasaran sungguh terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Ya, kini dia sedang berada di salah satu ruangan yang ada di istana vampire, ruang musik.

Tak jauh dari Minho, matanya memandang siluet gadis cilik berpipi semerah buah ceri tengah menekan-nekan tuts-tuts piano sesuka hatinya. Sungguh, permainan anak yang baru berusia lima tahun itu begitu buruk namun terlihat lucu. Ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti seorang pianist handal membuat setiap orang pasti ingin mencubit pipi imutnya.

Kibum masih belum bisa mengerti dirinya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia masih was-was pada bocah bernama Cherry itu. Namun sekarang, hatinya malah menimbun rasa sayang yang begitu penuh terhadap Cherry. Awal pertemuannya dengan Cherry adalah saat Yesung membawa Cherry ke rumahnya. Membuat Cherry berteman dengan Minho dan menyuruh Cherry untuk membawa Minho terbang bersamanya.

Siwon dan dirinya yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah pun tercengang saat melihat Minho telah bisa mengeluarkan sayapnya –atas bimbingan dari Cherry–. Sontak Siwon berteriak keras memanggil nama putra mereka itu. Hingga akhirnya Yesung 'meminta' Siwon untuk kembali ke istana vampire. Sungguh, Kibum tak pernah tahu jika Siwon telah berkeluarga, Siwon baru menceritakannya setelah Yesung dan Cherry datang. Siwon pun memintanya untuk menjadi selir dan Kibum pun tercenung seketika. Tak ada orang yang mau dimadu. Baik Heechul maupun Kibum, sebenarnya tak ada yang mau berbagi. Tapi keadaan yang memaksa mereka. Demi putra dan putri mereka. Dengan berat hati, Kibum pun menerima tawaran Siwon untuk menjadi selirnya. Bukan, rasa berat hati menerima pinangan Siwon bukan karena ia tidak mencintai Siwon. Demi Tuhan, ia mencintai Siwon. Saking cintanya, ia ingin menjadi pendamping Siwon satu-satunya. Bukan selir, istri kedua, inang, madu, atau apalah itu. Tapi takdir memang tak pernah berlaku adil. Baik dirinya ataupun Heechul, harus bisa menerima keadaan ini.

"… Ibu~ kenapa tidak menjawabku? Ibuuuu~!" Lengkingan suara Cherry berhasil membuat Kibum tersentak kaget. Pemuda manis itu pun segera menatap Cherry yang entah sejak kapan telah berada di sampingnya.

"Nae, maaf Cherry. Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Minho berlari menghampirinya dan naik ke pangkuannya. Bocah bermata besar itu hanya diam dalam pangkuan Kibum. Sedang berpikir keras, bagaimana cara agar alat musik yang dibawanya (harmonica) bisa berbunyi? Digigit, dipukul, dibanting, atau dilemparkan ke dinding? Sungguh, Minho terlalu sadis pada alat musik itu jika berani mempraktekkan pemikirannya. Ya meskipun ada pepatah yang mengatakan, 'kalau tidak dicoba, siapa yang tahu?'

Cherry merengut. "Chelli beltanya, apakah Ibu lelah? Chelli akan membantu Ibu untuk mencali kamar dan kita bica membelcihkannya belcama-cama." Cherry mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke jari telunjuk kirinya.

Kibum tersenyum. Entahlah, ia malah merasa terharu. Sebegitu baiknya Cherry padanya, yang bukan ibu kandungnya sendiri. "Memangnya Cherry tidak lelah jika membantu Ibu?" Tanya Kibum.

Cherry menggeleng. "Kata appa, kita tidak boleh celalu meminta tolong pada maid dan butlel, kita halus mandili. Jika macih bica, lakukan dulu. Jika memang membutuhkan bantuan, balu boleh meminta tolong."

"Kau ini selalu menuruti pesan appamu, ya?" Kibum menarik lembut tangan Cherry dan mendudukkan tubuh bocah cilik itu di sebelah kanannya.

"Tentu!" jawab Cherry.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum lagi. Semakin lama ia semakin suka mendengar suara cempreng Cherry.

"Karena Chelli anak appa!" jawab Cherry dengan riang.

NYUT~. Kibum menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. 'Minho juga anak Siwon hyung. Anak kandung,' batinnya pilu.

Cherry seakan mengerti raut muka ibu barunya. "Adik Minho juga anak appa, Chelli juga akan mengajali Minho cemua yang Chelli pelajali dali appa. Adik bayi juga akan Chelli ajalin!"

Minho yang berniat melemparkan harmonicanya ke tembok terdekat pun mengurungkan niatnya dan mata besarnya mengarah pada Cherry. "Adik bayi? Mana?" tanyanya penasaran.

Cherry mencubit gemas pipi tembem Minho. "Macih di pelut umma, adik~. Kata umma, kita halus menunggu delapan bulan sampai adik datang," ucap Cherry.

Kibum bagai tersengat listrik. "Heechul hamil…" lirihnya. Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Lagi-lagi rasa takut menyergap hatinya. Ia tahu Siwon hanya mencintai Heechul, Siwon menjadikannya selir pun karena Minho. Dan sekarang, Heechul malah mengandung anak Siwon. Orang yang paling Siwon cintai tengah mengandung benih Siwon. Lagi, kasih sayang Siwon yang begitu tipis untuknya, semakin menipis. Kibum hanya dapat tersenyum pahit.

"Delapan bulan itu belapa lama, noona?" Tanya Minho.

"Ungg…" Cherry mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Membuat pose berpikir yang begitu menggemaskan. "Caat bulan diatas langit itu beljumlah delapan," jawab Cherry dengan tampang serius agar Minho percaya, padahal dirinya sendiri pun juga asal menebak.

Minho membuka mulutnya dengan syok. "Benalkah? Waooo…" ucapnya takjub.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 7

Kibum bagai tersengat listrik. "Heechul hamil…" lirihnya. Bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan. Lagi-lagi rasa takut menyergap hatinya. Ia tahu Siwon hanya mencintai Heechul, Siwon menjadikannya selir pun karena Minho. Dan sekarang, Heechul malah mengandung anak Siwon. Orang yang paling Siwon cintai tengah mengandung benih Siwon. Lagi, kasih sayang Siwon yang begitu tipis untuknya, semakin menipis. Kibum hanya dapat tersenyum pahit.

"Delapan bulan itu belapa lama, noona?" tanya Minho.

"Ungg…" Cherry mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Membuat pose berpikir yang begitu menggemaskan. "Caat bulan diatas langit itu beljumlah delapan," jawab Cherry dengan tampang serius agar Minho percaya, padahal dirinya sendiri pun juga asal menebak.

Minho membuka mulutnya dengan syok. "Benalkah? Waooo…" ucapnya takjub.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 8

Yesung menarik putra semata wayangnya ke lantai dansa. Disana terdapat banyak putri bangsawan bergaun hitam yang seumuran dengan Henry. Tidak sedikit pula anak lelaki yang sebaya dengan Pangeran Negeri Vampire itu. Namun, sepertinya Henry tidak tertarik dengan bocah-bocah itu.

Sungmin memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya dengan merdu. Dibelakangnya ada Kyuhyun yang setia menemani. Ryeowook pun sepertinya lebih senang duduk menyendiri tidak jauh dari mereka sambil bertopang dagu. Sedangkan Kangin dan Leeteuk telah kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing semenjak makan malam usai.

"Bukankah para gadis itu cantik, Henry?" tanya Yesung. Ia menunduk dan menatap wajah bosan putranya.

Henry mendongak dan menjawab, "Umm~"

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Meleka membocankan, appa. Meleka cok cali pelhatian cupaya bica menikah dengan pangelan cepeltiku. Tidak tulus." Henry menjawab dengan sadis.

Yesung tertawa kecil, lalu bergumam, "Anak pintar." Ia mengacak-acak rambut Henry dengan gemas.

"Oppa!" Luna melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Hai, adik ipar. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia menjulurkan tangan kirinya, melingkarkannya di pinggang Luna dan menariknya mendekat, lalu mengecup pipi kanan Luna.

Luna tersenyum lebar dan melirik Ryeowook dengan pandangan penuh kemenangan. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian itupun menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menekan dadanya. Terasa sesak.

"Aku baik, oppa. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luna balik.

Yesung melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Luna. "Aku baik jika selirku yang duduk di ujung sana tidak dalam keadaan cemburu. Bersikaplah seperti yang seharusnya, Luna!"

Luna tertawa sumbang. Ia yakin Yesung tidak melirik sedikitpun ke arah Ryeowook. Bagaimana pemuda tampan itu bisa mengetahui kecemburuan selirnya? "A-apa maksudmu, oppa? Aku tidak mengerti," bohongnya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Luna." Yesung melepaskan tangan kiri Henry yang digenggamnya. "Bersamalah dengan bibimu, Henry. Appa akan menemui umma-mu."

Henry mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan naik ke gendongan Luna. Bocah itu memeluk leher adik dari mendiang ibu kandungnya dengan erat.

Yesung pun meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan ke meja Ryeowook.

Luna tersenyum masam. 'Tentu aku akan bersikap seperti yang seharusnya pada batu sandunganku, oppa,' batinnya.

Henry mengecup singkat pipi Luna selayaknya ayahnya. "Jangan belbuat macam-macam pada umma-ku, bibi! Nanti aku bica malah loh…" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Luna menurunkan Henry dari gendongannya dan merapikan poni Henry. "Kita lihat, seberapa mengerikannya kemarahanmu, iblis kecil?"

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya secara refleks saat seseorang mengecup puncak kepalanya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya begitu melihat Yesung berdiri di depannya.

"Sedang cemburu, sayang?" tanya Yesung, menyeringai.

Mata Ryeowook bergerak tak tentu arah. "Ce-cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu melihatmu mencium gadis itu," ucapnya yang tanpa sengaja membuka rahasianya sendiri.

Yesung tertawa geli. "Oh? Jadi, kau cemburu karena aku mencium Luna, huh?" tanyanya. Ia duduk di kursi di depan Ryeowook dan menarik namja mungil itu agar duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mengusap perut Ryeowook dan menatap lurus ke dalam mata coklat karamel pemuda manis itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak cemburu!" tukas Ryeowook.

"Dia adik Yoona. Ratu-ku yang telah tiada, ibu kandung Henry."

Ryeowook membuang muka. "Aku tidak tanya!"

"Kau menggemaskan saat cemburu, Wookie. Tak taukah kau?" tanya Yesung sambil menarik dagu Ryeowook. Ia memagut bibir Ryeowook selama beberapa detik. "Lihat, kau lebih hebat darinya. Aku menciumnya di pipi, tapi aku menciummu di bibir. Jangan cemburu lagi ya, sayang.."

Dada Ryeowook berdebar kencang. Napasnya memburu dan rona merah tampak menghias kedua pipi tirusnya.

Yesung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan menempelkan telinga kirinya tepat di dada namja cantiknya itu. "Jantungmu bermasalah, sayang? Sepertinya kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Atau memang sudah jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Yesung.

"I-itu pasti ulah bayimu," ucap Ryeowook.

Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan membelai rambutnya. "Dia hanya akan mengendalikan perasaanmu saat kau belum pernah sekalipun meminum darah, sayang. Apa kau lupa jika saat makan malam kau sudah minum darah? Jadi, dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikanmu lagi."

Ryeowook tercekat. "Apa?" tanyanya tak percaya. Mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada Yesung? Lelaki yang berulang kali memperkosanya itu? Sungguh, dia harus ke rumah sakit jiwa jika benar-benar mencintai Yesung.

Pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar. Seluruh tamu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu. Sungmin juga menghentikan permainan pianonya. Seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Tubuh pemuda itu tinggi dengan rambut kemerahan serta mata sapphire seperti mata Kyuhyun. Ia mengenakan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya serta celana panjang berwarna serupa dengan jasnya. Sayap bulu berwarna hitam kemerahan menempel kuat di punggungnya. Warna sayap yang sama dengan sayap Raja Vampire. Namun, bentuknya berbeda, sayap bangsa vampire lebih seperti sayap kelelawar sedangkan sayap pemuda tinggi itu lebih seperti sayap malaikat.

Mata Yesung menajam seketika begitu melihat pemuda tinggi itu. Ia menurunkan Ryeowook dari pangkuannya dan berdiri. Selama apapun ia tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu, ia akan tetap mengingatnya.

Para vampire pun sepertinya tahu dengan posisi mereka. Mereka mundur dengan perlahan dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari tamu tak diundang itu. Kini hanya ada Henry di tengah ruangan dan pemuda berambut kemerahan yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Mm… Kim Henry?" tanya pemuda itu begitu sampai di depan Henry.

Henry mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Pemuda itu berlutut di depan Henry dan menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak mengenalku. Tapi appa-mu cukup mengenalku. Bukankah begitu, Yang Mulia?" Ia menatap Yesung dan senyumannya berubah aneh.

"Oh? Ya, tentu saja aku mengenal iblis sepertimu, Zhoumi." Yesung tersenyum dingin.

"Kukira kau sudah lupa padaku, Yang Mulia."

Yesung menyeringai. "Mana mungkin aku lupa padamu? Merindukan 'dia', Zhoumi?"

Zhoumi tersenyum masam. "Lebih dari yang kau bayangkan." Ia kembali menatap Henry dan menyodorkan sebuah biola berwarna putih lengkap dengan tempatnya pada Henry. "Selamat ulang tahun, Pangeran. Meski seharusnya ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu."

Henry menerima hadiah dari Zhoumi dengan raut semakin bingung. "Telimakacih. Kau begitu mengenalku, Mimi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Zhoumi melirik Yesung sekilas, lalu mengecup bibir Henry. "Aku suka panggilan itu, Pangeran. Teruslah memanggilku seperti itu.."

Seluruh tamu dalam ruangan itu sontak membulatkan matanya melihat tingkah Zhoumi, tak terkecuali Henry. Pangeran kecil itu hanya dapat terdiam sambil menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dengan jemarinya. "Kau men-menciumku?"

Zhoumi mengangguk santai. "Ada yang salah, Pangeran?"

Yesung menghampiri Zhoumi dan memintanya berdiri yang langsung dituruti oleh iblis tampan itu. "Ikut aku!" titahnya sambil menarik tangan Zhoumi.

"Appa!" panggil Henry saat Yesung akan membawa Zhoumi pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yesung menoleh. "Hm?"

"Aku halus menghukumnya kalena telah menculi ciuman peltamaku!" Henry melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan angkuh.

Seringai kembali tersungging di bibir Yesung. "Apa hukumanmu untuknya?"

"Dia halus menjadi… pendampingku!" ucap Henry.

Seringai di bibir Yesung memudar seketika. "Apa?"

"Dengan senang hati, Pangeran," sela Zhoumi. Ia menatap Yesung dengan penuh kuasa. "Bukankah kau memintaku untuk ikut denganmu, calon ayah mertua? Jadi atau tidak?"

Yesung tertawa kecil, menyembunyikan urat-urat di lehernya yang berkedut. Ia balas menatap Zhoumi. "Kyuhyun, bawa Henry kembali ke kamarnya!" ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun, ekspresi Zhoumi berubah seketika. Ia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan pilu meski pemuda itu tak melihatnya. "Kui Qian…" bisiknya sendu. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum sarat kepedihan saat memandang mata sapphire Kyuhyun. Ia segera memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas.

Kyuhyun yang akan menghampiri Henry pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit dan ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Sungmin pun membantunya untuk tetap berdiri. Ryeowook yang juga melihat kondisi Kyuhyun pun akhirnya yang menggantikan pemuda berambut ikal itu mengantar Henry.

"Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Apa kau mendengarnya, Yang Mulia? Sepertinya iblis itu memanggilku," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengernyit. Pendengarannya yang seorang vampire tentulah tajam. Dan ia mendengar dengan jelas jika Zhoumi menggumamkan nama 'Kui Qian' bukan 'Kyuhyun'. "Dia tidak memanggilmu, Kyu. Dia bilang 'Kui Qian'."

"Siapa 'Kui Qian'?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia seperti begitu mengenal dengan nama itu.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Mana kutahu. Lebih baik sekarang kau segera kembali ke kamarmu. Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Yesung tersenyum melihat ekspresi Zhoumi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Zhoumi. "Lihat, aku menang, Zhoumi."

Zhoumi membuka matanya dan ia seakan ingin mencabik tubuh Yesung. Hancur sudah topeng yang ia pakai untuk menutupi amarahnya pada Yesung. "Ini belum berakhir, Yesung."

"Oh, ya?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kembalikan dia padaku, Yesung!" paksa Zhoumi setelah ia hanya berada bersama Yesung di sebuah ruangan di salah satu istana.

"Hm? Kenapa harus?" sahut Yesung ogah-ogahan.

"Aku merindukannya, Yesung. Empat tahun lebih aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Zhoumi menatap Yesung yang memunggunginya.

Yesung berbalik. "Merindukan? Oh… Bukankah setiap hari kau memantaunya, penguntit?" sindirnya.

"Apa salah? Dia 'kan…"

"Sudahlah, Zhoumi. Merindukan Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungannya dengan memcium putraku dan membuatnya memilihmu sebagai pendamping. Dan jawaban apa itu tadi? Dengan senang hati, Pangeran. Aku harus menahan mual saat mendengarnya," cibir Yesung.

Zhoumi menyeringai kecil. "Putra Yoona sangat manis, Yesung. Bukan salahku jika tertarik padanya. Dan aku juga tidak memintanya agar menikah denganku. Dia yang mau sendiri."

Yesung mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Zhoumi dengan kipas yang dibawanya. "Coba saja kau nikahi putraku, kau akan melihat mayat Kyuhyun tergantung di tengah istanaku secepatnya."

Mata Zhoumi membulat seketika. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Yesung!" serunya kesal.

"Kenapa tidak?" Yesung membuka kipasnya dan mulai mengipasi tubuhnya.

"Kutukan dariku dan dari leluhurmu itu tak akan bisa hilang dari tubuhmu jika kau membunuh Kui Qian!" sentak Zhoumi.

Yesung berjalan memutari tubuh Zhoumi. "Aku tidak peduli dengan kutukan darimu lagi. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi orang yang keji dan licik. Dan untuk kutukan dari leluhurku, aku juga tak akan mengambil pusing. Penguntit sepertimu pasti tahu jika selir baruku memiliki Tanda Ratu. Aku akan tetap memiliki seorang Pangeran Mahkota tanpa harus menggubris kutukan-kutukan itu, Zhoumi."

Zhoumi mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau…"

"Lihat, aku sepuluh langkah lebih maju daripada kau, Zhoumi!"

"Yesung!"

Yesung menepuk-nepuk bahu Zhoumi. "Santai saja, Zhoumi. Tak usah marah-marah. Lebih baik kau tidak melawanku dan bantu Kyuhyun untuk sembuh. Jika dia sembuh, kita 'kan sama-sama mendapat untung. Kau mendapatkan adik kesayanganmu lagi dan aku kehilangan kutukan-kutukan itu. Mengerti, anak manis?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya dengan bosan. Rasanya sudah tujuh tahun ia berada di Istana Vampire. Namun, nyatanya ia baru tujuh hari berada di sana. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat.

Ryeowook mengusap perut ratanya. Usia kandungannya telah genap satu bulan. Ia bersandar di dinding di salah satu koridor. Kata Kyuhyun, setiap sebulan sekali ia harus meminum darah Yesung. Hanya darah Yesung-lah yang bisa membuat bayinya tetap hidup dan berkembang. Seluruh pendamping Yesung yang hamil pun juga melakukannya.

Sulitnya mengandung anak Raja Vampire. Terlalu banyak tetek-bengek yang harus diikuti. Berbeda dengan mengandung anak vampire yang lainnya. Kau bisa meminum darah siapapun. Tak perlu orang yang menghamilimu. Bahkan jika kau manusia biasa, kau tidak perlu meminum darah saat hamil. Sama seperti Kibum saat mengandung Minho, keturunan Siwon.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu pun kaget seketika. "Tegang, ya?" goda namja cantik berbaju putih itu.

Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, Leeteuk adalah vampire yang baik. Teramat baik malah. Hatinya selembut malaikat. Ryeowook saja ragu jika pemuda yang juga selir Yesung itu adalah seorang vampire. Namun, Ryeowook sering merasa jika keceriaan Leeteuk hanya sebuah kamuflase. Entah kenapa ia merasa Leeteuk sedang menyembunyikan kepedihan yang teramat sangat dalam senyumannya.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya padamu, Selir Istimewa!" Leeteuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook.

Donghae –pengawal Leeteuk– menurunkan tangan Leeteuk. "Tidak sopan, hyung!" ucapnya menggurui.

Cengiran lebar terukir di bibir Leeteuk. "Maaf~"

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa aku harus tegang?" tanyanya balik.

Leeteuk ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding di sebelah Ryeowook. "Kau tidak tahu sih… Saat menelan darah Yesungie, rasanya seperti kau baru saja menelan api neraka."

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya menghadap Leeteuk. Ia masih ingin Leeteuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Seakan mengerti, Leeteuk pun tersenyum. "Darah Yesungie bisa menjadi madu sekaligus racun bagi bayi yang kita kandung. Bayi Yesungie yang ada didalam rahim ibunya hanya dapat berkembang dengan mengkonsumsi darah dari Yesungie. Singkat kata, jika bayi itu tidak meminum darah Yesungie, dia akan mati karena tidak mendapat asupan makanan."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang darah Yesung-sshi bisa menjadi racun?"

Leeteuk dan Donghae terkekeh pelan saat mendengar Ryeowook memanggil Yesung dengan begitu formal. "Bayi itu harus berperang melawan darah Yesungie terlebih dahulu. Jika dia bisa bertahan, maka darah itu akan memperpanjang hidupnya. Namun, jika dia kalah, darah itu akan berbalik menghancurkannya dan membuatnya mati…" Leeteuk menekan dadanya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Ryeowook memeluk perutnya. Rasa takut tiba-tiba saja menyerang hatinya. Bayi yang awalnya tidak ia inginkan kini malah begitu ia takutkan jika sampai mati. Ia takut kehilangan anaknya. "Itukah sebabnya bayi-bayimu dan bayi-bayi Ratu Min meninggal sebelum lahir ke dunia?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Rasanya sangat sakit saat bayi itu berjuang melawan darah Yesungie dalam perutku maupun perut Ratu Min. Namun, ia tetap saja tidak dapat bertahan. Setiap sampai di bulan ke tujuh, dia akan meninggal. Karena semakin lama, ia semakin melemah dan tidak dapat melawan lagi." Selir cantik itu tersenyum getir. "Darah Yesungie aneh, ya? Diminum membuat mati secara perlahan. Namun, jika tidak diminum malah membuat mati sejak bulan pertama."

Donghae menyandarkan kepala Leeteuk di dadanya supaya pemuda berlesung pipit itu dapat menetralkan emosinya. "Jika kau dan Ratu Min saja tidak dapat mempertahankan keturunan Yang Mulia Raja, kenapa Yang Mulia Raja malah memilih seorang manusia biasa untuk mengandungkan benihnya? Itu seperti perbuatan yang sia-sia," gumam Donghae.

Leeteuk memukul pelan dada Donghae. "Tidak boleh seperti itu, Hae. Tidak sopan!" ucapnya meniru kata-kata Donghae sebelumnya. "Yesungie pasti punya alasan mengapa ia memilih Selir Istimewa. Ryeowook 'kan manusia yang istimewa. Iya 'kan?"

Ryeowook lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku 'Selir Istimewa'?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk mengedikkan bahu. "Menurutku, kau istimewa. Yesungie saja sampai mengambilmu sebagai pendamping walau kau hanya manusia biasa dan ia juga telah memiliki dua pendamping. Dan lagi, kau juga sudah beberapa kali menunjukkan keistimewaanmu. Henry yang tak pernah memanggilku ataupun Ratu Min dengan sebutan 'umma' saja memanggilmu umma. Yesungie juga begitu memanjakanmu. Memberimu penglihatan, membuatkanmu puri di tengah kolah darah yang menuai banyak kontroversi, serta selalu menemanimu meski tidak hanya kau saja pendampingnya," ucapnya panjang lebar. Tapi tak ada sedikitpun nada kecemburuan dari ucapannya. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menaruh hati pada Yesung. "Hei, Selir Istimewa, kenapa kau bisa begitu istimewa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan jahil.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Leeteuk. Kata Kyuhyun, dia harus merahasiakan kenyataan tentang Tanda Ratu yang ia miliki. Cukup Yesung dan Kyuhyun-lah yang tahu tentang tanda itu. "Aku hanya orang biasa, tidak lebih." Ia mengusap perutnya lagi. Dia tidak perlu takut. Kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa Tanda Ratu yang ia miliki akan menjaga bayinya dari segala bahaya sampai terlahir ke dunia. Hanya dengan satu syarat, bayinya harus laki-laki.

Ryeowook yakin akan melahirkan bayi laki-laki. Pangeran Mahkota Kerajaan Vampire. Ya… meskipun bayinya tak akan memiliki kemiripan dengannya sedikitpun. Tanda Ratu membuat Sang Pangeran Mahkota memiliki DNA penuh atas ayahnya, termasuk kepribadiannya. Ryeowook bergidik ngeri membayangkan anaknya akan menjadi seperti ayahnya. Hanya devilish sih masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi pervert-nya? Aish…

"Kau kenapa, Selir Istimewa?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Eh? Tidak… Kurasa bayiku bisa melawan darah Yesung-sshi. Ya… meskipun kelak ia akan bersifat sama seperti Yesung-sshi. Seperti iblis, keji dan licik…" Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun setelah mencela penguasa di negeri yang ia tinggali sekarang. Bahkan petir yang biasanya bergemuruh saat Kyuhyun mencela Yesung saja tak berani menampakkan kekuasaannya saat Ryeowook yang mencela Yesung.

Leeteuk tertawa lebar sembari mengacak-acak rambut coklat madu Ryeowook. "Dulu dia tidak seperti itu, Selir Istimewa."

"Apa maksudmu, Selir Putih?"

Leeteuk berdehem pelan agar tawanya berhenti. "Dulu dia orang yang dingin, pendiam, tidak peduli pada lingkungan sekitarnya dan suka menyendiri. Mungkin karena sejak kecil ia terkekang."

"Terkekang?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Ya, dia lahir dengan takdir yang telah digariskan. Dialah keturunan Raja yang terpilih. Vampire yang akan menggantikan Sang Raja. Beban yang ia tanggung sangatlah berat. Karena itulah ia menjadi orang yang dingin. Disaat saudara-saudaranya dan para vampire yang lain dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain, dia harus dihadapkan pada setumpuk buku tentang peraturan pemerintahan, aturan sebagai raja dan belajar tentang kepemimpinan. Membaca dan mempelajari, seperti itu terus sampai ia dewasa. Dan semua tidak berhenti disitu, saat ia sudah dewasa, ia dipaksa menikah dengan gadis pilihan orangtuanya. Mendiang Ratu Yoona. Pasti sangat sulit menjadi dia. Tak ada kebebasan walau hanya sedetik."

Ryeowook menggeleng tak percaya. "Tapi kenapa sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya. "Sikapnya mulai berubah seperti itu setelah kepergian Ratu Yoona. Dan itu semua bersumber dariku.."

"Da-darimu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Selir Istimewa. Karena masalah ini terlalu rumit." Leeteuk kembali mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook melihat gurat kesedihan dari wajah dan mata Leeteuk meski Selir Putih itu tengah memamerkan tawanya. 'Berhentilah tertawa palsu, Selir Putih.'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	10. Chapter 9

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 8

…Leeteuk menghembuskan napasnya. "Sikapnya mulai berubah seperti itu setelah kepergian Ratu Yoona. Dan itu semua bersumber dariku.."

"Da-darimu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti, Selir Istimewa. Karena masalah ini terlalu rumit." Leeteuk kembali mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook melihat gurat kesedihan dari wajah dan mata Leeteuk meski Selir Putih itu tengah memamerkan tawanya. 'Berhentilah tertawa palsu, Selir Putih.'…

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 9

"Arrrgghh….!" Sungmin berteriak keras sambil memeluk perutnya. Hari ini usia kandungannya tepat enam bulan. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus meminum darah Yesung.

Pemuda cantik itu berteriak kesakitan. Setiap bulan ia harus merasakan hal ini. Beberapa butir airmata menetes di pipinya, lalu membasahi bantal. Banyak orang di kamarnya saat ini, ada Yesung, Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul, Siwon serta Ryeowook. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya. Itu semua karena Yesung belum memberi perintah.

Kyuhyun membenturkan belakang kepalanya di pintu kamar Sungmin. Pemuda itu bertugas menjaga keamanan Sungmin sehingga harus selalu berjaga di depan kamar 'Ratu' itu. Kyuhyun meringis pedih mendengarkan rintihan Sungmin. Hatinya remuk. Tak sanggup mendengar pemuda yang dicintainya kesakitan.

Darah hitam mulai mengalir melewati selakangan dan paha Sungmin. Kini semua tahu, bayi Sungmin telah gugur. Sama seperti bayi-bayi yang lainnya yang tidak dapat melawan darah Yesung.

Leeteuk menghela napas dan memutar kepalanya. Ia menatap Yesung yang berekspresi datar. "Yesungie.."

Yesung membalik tubuhnya dan beranjak keluar. "Keluarkan mayat bayinya!"

Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh kemudian menatap Sungmin yang berteriak histeris karena kembali kehilangan bayinya. Ayah macam apa dia? Bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa disaat bayinya meninggal?

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat pintu yang disandarinya terbuka. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati Yesung yang tengah menatapnya datar namun, terkesan kosong.

"Dia kembali kehilangan bayinya," ucap Yesung tanpa perlu ditanya Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ta-tapi ini baru bulan ke enam. Biasanya bulan ke tujuh, 'kan?"

Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hm… begitulah." Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itupun melangkahkan kakinya.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam. Min… uljima..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook berjalan mengelilingi istana sendirian. Ia tidak mungkin meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya karena pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedang sibuk menjaga Ratu Min yang baru saja kehilangan bayinya kembali.

Matanya tidak sengaja melihat pintu batu dengan pahatan aneh. Seperti seekor naga merah yang dibelit oleh naga emas. Tangan naga merah itu pun seolah berusaha mencongkel mata hitam naga emas, begitupun sebaliknya.

Tanpa sadar tangan Ryeowook pun terangkat naik dan mencoba menyentuh mata kedua naga itu. Posisinya yang cukup tinggi membuat Ryeowook harus berjinjit dan tanpa sengaja berpegangan pada kedua mata itu agar tidak terjatuh yang malah membuat tangannya seolah mencongkel mata kedua naga itu.

KLEK. Ryeowook sedikit membungkuk begitu ia kehilangan keseimbangannya. Telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara berisik seperti batu-batu yang bergesekan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat lilitan naga emas di tubuh naga merah mulai terlepas dan kedua makhluk itu bergerak mundur ke arah yang berlawanan.

Ryeowook menatap horor kedua tangannya yang menggenggam mata merah sang naga merah dan mata hitam sang naga emas. Mata coklat karamel Ryeowook beralih menatap pintu yang mulai terbuka dan tubuhnya memucat seketika. Belasan anak panah meluncur cepat ke arahnya.

Seseorang menarik Ryeowook menjauh tepat saat belasan anak panah itu hampir menusuk tubuh mungilnya. Ryeowook diam mematung dalam dekapan orang yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia menggenggam erat dua batu permata yang menjadi mata dari kedua naga tadi.

"Kau ini usil sekali, ya?" Yesung yanga baru saja menyelamatkan Ryeowook menggigit kecil telinga pemuda bermata coklat karamel itu.

"A-angh.. Maaf.." Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yesung.

Yesung tertawa kecil, melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajak Ryeowook masuk ke ruangan yang pintunya telah dibuka tanpa sengaja oleh namja mungil itu.

Ryeowook hanya dapat bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yesung. Takut jika ada jebakan mematikan yang lainnya.

"Istanaku penuh dengan jebakan. Jangan suka bepergian seorang diri, sayang!" Yesung duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal dan memangku Ryeowook. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Ryeowook memandangi isi ruangan tempat ia berada. Hanya ada buku, buku dan buku. Rak-rak susun yang dipenuhi dengan buku dan hanya ada satu sofa disana.

"Ini wahana bermainku."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan bingung. "Wahana bermain? Ruangan ini lebih terlihat seperti perpustakaan."

Yesung terkekeh. "Ya, ini memang perpustakaan. Tapi inilah tempatku berada sejak aku kecil sampai menjadi raja. Jika anak-anak menghabiskan waktunya dengan pergi ke tempat-tempat rekreasi, maka aku akan menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan ini. Mempelajari baku-buku tentang…"

"Peraturan pemerintahan, aturan sebagai raja dan belajar tentang kepemimpinan," potong Ryeowook. Ia kembali teringat pada ucapan Leeteuk tadi pagi. "Kau pasti mati bosan."

Yesung tergelak. "Aku terlanjur terbiasa," tuturnya. "Kau mencongkel mata leluhurku?"

"Mata leluhurmu?" Ryeowook menunduk dan membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang menggenggam kedua mata naga itu.

"Ya, naga merah bermata merah dan naga emas bermata hitam adalah simbol dari leluhurku. Kangin begitu mendambakan kedua permata yang kau genggam itu. Namun, dia tidak dapat mengambilnya." Yesung melepas kalung perak dilehernya yang tidak berbandul apapun kemudian mengambil kedua batu permata di tangan Ryeowook. Dengan mudah ia melubangi ujung permata-permata itu dan menjadikannya sebagai bandul kalungnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Permata-permata itu begitu mudah lepas dari pahatan batu kedua naga itu." Ryeowook menatap takjub sepasang permata yang telah menjadi bandul kalung Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Kau dilahirkan dengan banyak keistimewaan, selirku. Pantas saja Eeteuk selalu memanggilmu 'Selir Istimewa'." Pemuda tampan itu menyematkan kalung perak berbandul kedua mata naga itu di leher Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menganga dengan mata mengerjap senang. "Untukku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Merah dan hitam, dua warna yang melambangkan diriku."

Ryeowook mengusap kedua permata yang berkilauan di lehernya. "Terimakasih."

Yesung mengecup kilat bibir Ryeowook. "Itu caranya berterimakasih padaku."

Ryeowook mencibir. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Yesung tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Setidaknya manusia manis itu sudah tidak takut lagi padanya. "Wookie.." Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh. "Hm?" sahutnya.

"Sudah saatnya," ucap Yesung. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi sehingga leher kirinya terlihat jelas.

Ryeowook seakan mengerti. Ia berdiri dan membalik tubuhnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Tiba-tiba saja rasa takut itu datang lagi. Ia takut janinnya akan mati seperti janin Ratu Min. Dan kenapa Yesung malah bertingkah seperti memintanya untuk menggigitnya? Padahal saat bersama Ratu Min, Yesung menyayat tangannya sendiri dan memasukkan darahnya ke gelas yang akan diminum Ratu Min, lalu lukanya pun menutup seketika. Mengapa menggunakan cara yang berbeda?

"Be-besok saja. Kau pasti lelah. Bukankah tadi kau baru saja memberikan darahmu pada Ratu Min?" elaknya.

Yesung tertawa kecil dan ikut berdiri. Ia memutar tubuh Ryeowook sehingga menatapnya. "Kau takut?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak melihat mata Yesung. "Ta-takut? Takut apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura, Wookie. Kyuhyun pasti telah memberitahumu tentang Tanda Ratu itu, bukan?" tanya Yesung.

"Tapi… tanda itu tidak akan berfungsi jika bayiku perempuan."

Mata Yesung yang lembut seketika itu pula berkilat marah. Ia mencengkeram kedua lengan Ryeowook. "Dia laki-laki! Kau dengar? Dia-seorang-putra!" seru Yesung. "Sekarang, cepat gigit aku!"

"A-aku…"

"Gigit!" bentak Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk takut. Ia meremas baju Yesung tepat dibagian dadanya. Dengan langkah ragu ia mendekat ke arah Yesung dan menjilat leher kirinya. Entah bagaimana, gigi taring Ryeowook membesar dan memanjang seketika.

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Ia meringis kecil dengan mata terpejam saat gigi-gigi Ryeowook menembus kulitnya dan menghisap darahnya. 'Kau satu-satunya orang yang pernah menggigit leherku, Wookie. Hanya kau.'

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yesung membuka matanya dan berteriak kesakitan. "Cu-cukup, Wookie! Akh.. kkhh…"

Ryeowook yang tengah menikmati darah Yesung pun segera mengeluarkan gigi taringnya. Giginya berangsur-angsur kembali ke keadaan semula. Ia memapah Yesung dan mendudukkannya di sofa kembali. "A-apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya.

Yesung menggeleng dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Tubuhnya semakin memucat bagaikan orang yang kehabisan darah. "Kau… Kau menghisap lebih dari yang seharusnya, Wookie."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. "Ma-maafkan aku.." Pemuda mungil itu tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang salah di perutnya. Ia meremas perutnya dan jatuh terduduk. "A-akh… arrgghh.."

"Ryeowook?" Yesung menghampiri Ryeowook sambil menutup lukanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ada apa ini? Seharusnya Ryeowook tidak merasakan kesakitan. Tanda Ratu itu seharusnya berfungsi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Wookie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung. Ia menangkup pipi Ryeowook dengan sebelah tangannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng sambil mengernyit sakit. Perlahan rasa sakitnya menghilang. "Tidak apa-apa… Sudah tidak sakit lagi, perutku hanya kram."

Yesung menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega. Ya, tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam, Yesung. Bayi Ryeowook pasti laki-laki. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kriet… Suara pintu yang dibuka membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. 'Ratu' Vampire itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Yesungie?"

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir Yesung. "Apa kabar, Ratuku?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik, tentu saja." Sungmin membantu Yesung melepaskan jas serta dasi coklatnya lalu menyampirkannya.

Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda cantik itu. "Hampir dua purnama aku tidak tidur disini. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ming.." Penguasa Vampire itu menempelkan dahinya di bahu kanan Sungmin.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan selir istimewamu terus sih. Aku jadi kau lupakan," ujar Sungmin berpura-pura merajuk. Karena sesungguhnya ia tak pernah peduli apakah Yesung menemaninya atau tidak. Semua akan berbeda 180⁰ jika Kyuhyun yang menjadi pendampingnya.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. "Kupikir kau tidak tahu caranya merajuk, Ming. Baiklah, aku akan bersamamu sepanjang malam." Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan melingkarkannya di lehernya, lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada kaki Sungmin di pinggangnya.

Sungmin menunduk lemas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam gendongan Yesung. Yesung akan menyentuhnya lagi. Jika ia hamil sekali lagi dan kembali kehilangan bayinya, ia tidak akan bisa hamil lagi untuk selamanya. Setitik harapannya jika Yesung melepaskannya dan ia bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun, lalu memiliki seorang putra dengannya pupus sudah.

Yesung duduk di ranjangnya dan mulai memagut bibir Sungmin. Menjilati bibir Sungmin dan mendorong tengkuk namja cantik itu agar lebih mendekat padanya.

Sungmin diam membeku. Bahkan saat lidah Yesung masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menggelitik lidahnya. Mengecap semua rasa manis di dalam mulutnya. Ia mendongak dan mendesah tertahan saat lidah Yesung naik dan menjelajahi langit-langit rongga mulutnya.

Tubuh pemuda berambut seindah matahari senja itu bergetar ketika Yesung merebahkannya, lalu salah satu tangan suaminya itu merambat di dadanya dan membuka kancing piyama merah mudanya.

Satu kancing..

Dua kancing..

Tiga kancing…

Sungmin mempererat pejaman matanya. Namun, Yesung berhenti membuka kancing piyama terakhirnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Yesung yang membelai lembut pipi kirinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. "Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya. Dan ia baru menyadari jika suaranya terdengar parau.

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Jangan menangis, Ming.." pintanya.

Sungmin membatu. Sungguh, ia tidak sadar jika airmatanya telah jatuh semenjak tadi. "A-aku.."

Yesung kembali mengancingkan piyama Sungmin dan merebahkan dirinya di samping salah satu 'istrinya' itu. Ia menarik selimut dan menyandarkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. "Tidak, Ming. Aku tak akan 'menyentuhmu' lagi. Aku berjanji."

Sungmin membekap mulutnya yang menganga dan memeluk pinggang Yesung kuat-kuat. Matanya pun kembali terpejam. Yesung berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik sejak kedatangan Ryeowook. Dia benar-benar manusia yang istimewa. Terimakasih, Ryeowook.

Yesung mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. "Tidurlah, Ming.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kau ingin apa?"

Ryeowook yang tengah duduk gelisah di bangku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja pun terlonjak kaget. "Kau mengagetkanku," keluhnya.

Yesung mengacak rambut selirnya itu dengan gemas. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Ryeowook menghela napas. Darimana Yesung tahu jika ia menginginkan sesuatu? Apa terlihat jelas di wajahnya? "Aku… aku ingin memasak."

"Hah?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.

Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya. "A-aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ingin saja."

Yesung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Dua bulan yang lalu ingin terbang digendongan Kyuhyun, bulan lalu ingin hujan-hujanan, dua minggu lalu ingin ke taman bermain, seminggu yang lalu ingin ke panti asuhan khusus bayi, empat hari yang lalu ingin boneka Winnie The Pooh, dua hari lalu ingin aku minum 13 gelas berisi darah dari kolam darah dan berhasil membuat perutku kembung, kemarin ingin purimu dicat warna ungu, lalu diisi dengan segala perabot berwarna serupa dan sekarang ingin memasak?"

Cengiran lebar menghias bibir Ryeowook. "Ingatanmu sangat bagus, Yang Mulia," pujinya.

Yesung mendengus. "Berhenti memanggilku 'Yang Mulia', Nathan Kim! Atau aku akan membuatmu kesulitan berjalan selama satu minggu!"

Ryeowook segera mundur dan menjaga jarak dengan Yesung. "Me-mesum! Jangan harap kau bisa 'menyentuhku', Yang Mulia! Yang kemarin saja.."

"Kemarin apa?" potong Yesung. Hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata, ia telah berada di belakang Ryeowook dan membuat punggung Ryeowook bersandar di dadanya.

"Ya-Yang Mulia…"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'!"potong Yesung lagi.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia…"

"Kau benar-benar ingin kusentuh, ya?" Dengan mudahnya Yesung mengenyahkan celana yang Ryeowook pakai. Tangannya masuk ke celah underwear Ryeowook dan menggoda rectum pemuda mungil di depannya itu.

"A-angh.. Tu-Tuan Kim.." Ryeowook mulai mengganti nama panggilan untuk Yesung. Berharap Penguasa Vampire itu mau menghentikan aksinya.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka panggilan itu." Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya secara paksa ke dalam manhole Ryeowook.

"AWW..! Yesung-sshi, sakit…"

Yesung kembali menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak suka itu." Ia menambahkan satu jari lagi.

"AKH… To-tolong hentikan, Baginda. Sa-sakit.." Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Itu terdengar menggelikan, Wookie." Pemuda bermata obsidian itu kembali menambahkan satu jarinya.

"AAARRGGHH…! Cukup, Yesungieeeee!" rengek Ryeowook.

Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam dan membuat gerakan memutar di manhole Ryeowook agar lubang sebesar cincin itu mau merenggang. "Ming dan Eeteuk sudah memanggilku begitu, sayang. Aku bosan."

"Nghh.. Mmhh.. Ahh.. Uhh…" Ryeowook membekap mulutnya yang malah mulai mendesah. Jemari Yesung seolah mengaduk-aduk manhole-nya. "Ukh… Yesung hyung, sudah..!"

Yesung menyeringai. Ia menghentak-hentakkan jarinya sedalam mungkin. "Ulangi sekali lagi!"

"AH! UH! NGH.. AKH.. MMH.. AHH… UHH..!" Ryeowook merutuki bibirnya yang tidak mau berhenti mendesah keras ketika Yesung berhasil menemukan prostat-nya. Ia menjadi tak yakin untuk mengakhiri semua ini karena kejantanannya mulai berkedut-kedut. Ia menutup kejantanannya yang menyembul di balik underwear dengan tangannya.

Seringai di bibir Yesung kian melebar. Tangannya yang bebas dengan jahil menyentil twinsball Ryeowook. "Kubilang ulangi, Wookie sayang~" ucapnya semanis mungkin. Ia menjilat, menggigit kecil, lalu menghisap perpotongan leher Ryeowook sampai menimbulkan bercak merah.

"Annh.. Nghh.. Ye-Yesung… khh… Hyungghh.."

"Apa, sayang? Aku tidak dengar," kata Yesung sambil terus menusuk-nusukkan jarinya.

"Ye... YESUNG HYUUUNNGG!" teriak Ryeowook bersamaan dengan hasratnya yang keluar dan mengotori tangan serta underwear-nya.

Yesung mengecup pipi kiri Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan jarinya. "Panggilan yang lumayan bagus."

Ryeowook merengut. Ia berjalan dengan kaki cukup mengangkang sambil mengusap pantatnya. "Sudah, ya? Aku capek," ucapnya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap.

Yesung melepaskan ikat pinggangnya sambil menghampiri Ryeowook. Ia juga menurunkan celananya sebatas paha dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari underwear-nya. Dengan paksa ia menarik Ryeowook sampai menungging.

Yesung menunduk dan bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga Ryeowook. "Kau pikir ini sudah berakhir, sayang? Jangan mimpi!"

"AARRRGGHH…! KAU MENYEBALKAN, KIM YESUNG!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi tak bisa menahan gelak tawa melihat cara berjalan Ryeowook. Pendamping ketiganya itu sedang berkutat dengan masakannya sambil menggerutu.

Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya mendengar tawa cekikikkan Yesung. "Berhenti tertawa, Raja Mesum!" umpatnya kesal.

Yesung meremas perutnya yang terasa geli mendengar omelan Ryeowook. "Kau lelet sih, Wookie. Jalan tuh yang benar dong!"

Ryeowook menggebrak meja. "Memangnya siapa yang membuatku jadi susah berjalan begini, huh? Dasar Raja Mesum!" Ia menuangkan samgyetang yang baru saja dimasaknya ke dalam beberapa mangkuk sup, lalu menaruh salah satu mangkuknya di nampan.

Yesung nyengir, "Masakanmu itu untukku, ya?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook berdecih. "Jangan harap! Kau 'kan hanya bisa merasakan darah dari kolam darah, aku pun sekarang juga begitu. Jadi, masakan ini untuk Kyunnie!" Pemuda manis itu berucap ceria begitu menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun.

Mata Yesung membelalak tidak suka. "Tidak boleh!" larangnya.

"Masa bodoh!" Ryeowook membuang muka dan mengangkat nampannya setelah menutupi mangkuknya. Ia berjalan dengan kaki diseret keluar dari dapur.

Yesung mendengus. "Kau berani melawan Raja?"

"Aku malah sedang mengandung calon Raja yang akan melengserkanmu!" cibir Ryeowook.

Yesung bersiap mengejar Ryeowook untuk menjitak kepala selirnya itu. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya tersenyum geli. "Kau ingat, Wookie? Dulu kau sangat takut padaku," gumannya tak terdengar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"KYUUUU!"

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk membelakangi pintu kamar Sungmin sambil mengasah pisau kecilnya pun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara nyaring yang meneriakkan namanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Ryeowook berlari kecil menemuinya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk sup yang tertutup. Penjaga Ratu itu menggeleng maklum melihat Ryeowook yang tidak memakai payung. Sudah tahu setiap hari hujan, masih tidak memakai payung. Dasar anak-anak!

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyimpan pisaunya. Ryeowook menyerahkan nampannya pada Kyuhyun lalu membungkuk sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya di lututnya dengan napas terengah.

Kyuhyun menaruh nampan dari Ryeowook di lantai, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan. Ia mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan mengusap dahi namja manis itu. "Capek?" tanyanya lembut.

"Umm~" Ryeowook mengangguk kecil.

Kyuhyun menjitak pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Dasar bodoh! Makanya jangan lari-lari! Kau lupa kalau sedang hamil?" omelnya.

Ryeowook nyengir sambil mengelus kepalanya. Ia duduk di lantai dan membuka tutup mangkuk supnya. Uap beraroma sedap keluar dari mangkuk itu. "Kyu, aku memasak sup daging ayam dengan gingseng untukmu. Dimakan, ya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan ikut duduk di depan Ryeowook. "Kau yang memasak? Memangnya bisa dimakan?" tanyanya jahil.

"Yang pasti masakanku lebih enak daripada ramen buatanmu yang banjir kuah!" balas Ryeowook menyeringai. Tentu saja seringai ajaran Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kau! Ma-euumm!"

"Sudah, makan saja daripada marah-marah! Hahaha…" Ryeowook tertawa keras setelah berhasil menjejalkan sesendok penuh supnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi mengintip mereka dari jendela kamarnya pun tersenyum melihat tingkah dua kakak beradik itu.

"Enak tidak?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menelan daging ayamnya dengan susah payah. "Rasakan saja sendiri!" tukasnya.

Ryeowook menunduk dan tersenyum masam. "Kau lupa ya, Kyu? Seluruh makanan terasa hambar di mulutku karena bayi ini." Ia mengusap perutnya kemudian berdiri. "A-aku lelah. Aku kembali ke kamarku saja. Habiskan supmu ya, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena rasa bersalah. Apalagi saat mendengar suara Ryeowook yang bergetar. Pasti namja cantik itu sedang menahan tangisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook memasak karena dulu namja itu buta. Dan saat ia sudah bisa melihat serta bisa memasak, ia malah harus mengandung anak Raja Vampire menyebalkan itu yang membuatnya tidak dapat merasakan apapun kecuali darah.

Ia memberikan masakan pertamanya pada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun dapat mewakilkan rasa yang tidak dapat dikecapnya. Tapi Kyuhyun malah membuatnya sedih. Seharusnya Kyuhyun sadar kalau orang hamil itu sensitif.

Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dan berlari mengejar Ryeowook kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Maaf, aku keterlaluan padamu. Maafkan aku.." Ia memutar tubuh Ryeowook dan meraup bibir namja cantik itu.

Sungmin menekan dadanya. Udara disekitarnya seolah menghilang. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Kakinya seakan lumpuh. Ia tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan lidah yang kelu. Ia tidak bisa berbicara. Bahkan untuk terisak saja ia tak sanggup. Pandangannya mengabur, tertutupi oleh genangan air yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari ekor matanya.

Ryeowook mendorong dada Kyuhyun sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan airmatanya dari Kyuhyun. Membiarkan derasnya air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun diam mematung. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?

"Kumohon, Kyu.. Jangan seperti ini… Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini.." Ryeowook memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"H-hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	11. Chapter 10

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 9

…Ryeowook mendorong dada Kyuhyun sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan airmatanya dari Kyuhyun. Membiarkan derasnya air hujan membasahi tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun diam mematung. Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?

"Kumohon, Kyu.. Jangan seperti ini… Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini.." Ryeowook memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"H-hyung.."…

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 10

"Kenapa kau selalu begitu? Aku sudah tidak marah karena sup tadi. Tapi ciuman itu… aku tidak bisa. Jangan lampiaskan padaku, Kyu…" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. "Aku tahu kau mencintai orang lain tapi jangan melampiaskan perasaanmu padaku. Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak tapi caramu menyayangiku itu salah. Aku bukan tempat untuk melampiaskan rasamu."

"Hyung, a-aku…" Kyuhyun menggapai tangan kiri Ryeowook namun segera ditepis oleh namja cantik itu.

"Aku juga punya hati, Kyu. Meski aku tidak mencintaimu, rasanya tetap sakit saat kau memberiku rasa sayang yang palsu," tutur Ryeowook. Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. "Jika kau anggap aku sebagai kakakmu, sayangi aku dari hati. Bukan memberiku kepalsuan."

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. "Maaf, hyung.. A-aku tak pernah sadar jika kau sangat mengerti aku. Maaf karena selalu menyakitimu. Maaf.."

Ryeowook menggeleng dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak akan pernah marah pada adikku, Kyuhyunnie. Berjanjilah untuk tidak memperlakukanku seperti itu lagi!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan menyunggingkan senyum ceria meski airmata masih mengalir di pipinya. Ia memutar tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga menghadap puri Sungmin dan mendorongnya. "Sekarang, hibur cintamu! Dia sedang tersakiti."

Kyuhyun termangu. Bagaimana Ryeowook bisa tahu kalau ia mencintai Sungmin? "Kau… kenapa bisa… tahu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum bangga dibalik punggung Kyuhyun. "Selir Istimewa sepertiku tahu segalanya, Kyu."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Butir-butir keringat menetes di dahi Sungmin. Tubuhnya terasa panas meski diluar sana tengah hujan deras. Telinganya berdengung sampai ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang masuk ke dalam purinya.

"Min.."

Sungmin menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terpejam erat. Sungguh, ia bagai mendengar suara seseorang yang berani membuatnya jadi kacau begini.

"Min.."

Lagi. Suara itu kembali terdengar. Mengusik kegelapan yang dibangunnya. Ia menggeleng lemah. Suara itu hanya sebuah ilusi, Sungmin. Hanya ilusi..

"Sung-Min.."

Kini ia dapat merasakan sosok itu tengah berlutut di depannya. Tangan-tangan pucat orang itu berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang menutupi telinganya.

"Min.."

Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya. Persis seperti yang pernah dilakukan pemuda itu setiap ia akan tidur. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kecupan di kedua kelopak matanya. Dan rasanya tetap sama. Kyuhyun-nya tetap tak berubah meski waktu merubah segalanya.

"Minnie hyung, saranghae~"

Suara yang terdengar ceria dan sedikit kekanakkan itu.. Suara Kyuhyun-nya. Cukup sudah, ia tidak kuat lagi. ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan nirwana seolah menjemputnya. Kyuhyun-nya ada tepat di depan matanya. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sempurna dan hanya diperuntukkan baginya.

"Kyu-Hyun.." bisik Sungmin terbata. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun. Memeluk namja itu dengan segala kekuatannya. "Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun-ku! Kau milikku! Tidak boleh mencium orang lain! Bibirmu milikku! Kasih sayangmu hanya boleh kau berikan untukku! Segala yang ada pada dirimu adalah milikku! Kuharamkan bagimu dimiliki oleh orang lain!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Sungmin-nya yang egois, Sungmin-nya yang keras kepala dan Sungmin-nya yang seperti anak kecil telah kembali. "Ne.. aku milikmu. Bibirku milikmu. Kasih sayangku hanya untukmu. Segala yang ada pada diriku adalah milikmu. Dan selamanya hanya kaulah yang akan memilikiku. Kau senang?"

Sungmin mengangguk semangat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Itu memang yang seharusnya!"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan tertawa geli. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin yang basah dan berkata, "Saranghae, Lee Sungmin.."

Sungmin ikut menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. "Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan berpura-pura lagi. Persetan dengan statusku dan Yang Mulia Raja. Aku hanya mencintai Cho Kyuhyun! Na do saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun!" Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan bibirnya dengan tatapan syok.

Sungmin tertawa renyah. Sepertinya ia baru saja lupa kalau sebelumnya menangis karena namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Ia beranjak bangun dan segera berlari menjauh sebelum Kyuhyun berteriak padanya dan menghukumnya. Meski hukuman dari Kyuhyun pasti akan selalu terasa manis didirinya.

"Yack! Sungmin nakal! Mau kuhukum, ya?" teriak Kyuhyun.

Tuh kan…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook telah selesai mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan yang kering. Dan kini ia telah berada di depan kamar Leeteuk dengan semangkuk samgyetang ditangannya. Ia ingin selir berhati malaikat itu mencicipi masakannya.

Kedua alisnya menempel menyadari Donghae tidak ada di depan kamar Leeteuk. "Dimana hyung penjaga itu? Ukh.. Makan gaji buta!" cacinya.

Ctaaaarr! Ryeowook terlonjak kaget dan secara refleks membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam puri Leeteuk saat mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar. Ia kembali menutup pintu dan berbalik sambil menunduk kikuk. Takut Leeteuk marah padanya karena masuk tanpa ijin.

"Err.. maaf, Selir Putih, aku masuk tanpa ijin.." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan mangkuk sup yang dibawanya pun terjatuh seketika. "Se-Selir Putih?"

Leeteuk duduk di pojok ruangan dengan kaki tertekuk. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Berharap itu bisa membuatnya tidak mendengar suara hujan dan petir yang bergemuruh.

Leeteuk kambuh lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook melihatnya. Selain Kangin, tentu saja. Ryeowook berjalan cepat menghampiri Leeteuk dan membantu selir itu berdiri. Matanya menatap miris tubuh Leeteuk yang bergetar dan basah oleh keringat karena ketakutan.

"Selir Putih, kau kenapa?" tanyanya prihatin.

Leeteuk memeluk tubuh kecil Ryeowook dengan erat. "A-aku takut.. Hentikan hujan itu! Suruh petir itu berhenti bergemuruh! A-aku takuutt!"

Ryeowook mengusap lembut punggung Leeteuk dengan jemarinya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika selir cantik dipelukannya itu phobia terhadap hujan dan petir. Bagaimana mungkin Yesung tidak tahu semua itu? Selir Putih 'kan istrinya! Dasar Raja Bodoh!

Cklek! Keduanya menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Kangin datang secepat yang ia bisa ke puri Leeteuk saat tahu Donghae tidak menjaga namja yang dikasihinya. Dalam benaknya, ia mengumpat pemuda ikan itu karena sering meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian padahal tugasnya adalah menjaga dan menemani Leeteuk.

Mata Kangin membelalak lebar melihat mangkuk sup yang pecah dan samgyetang yang berceceran dimana-mana. Terlebih lagi ada Ryeowook di dalam puri Leeteuk. Sedang memeluk Leeteuk-nya!

Kangin berjalan mendekat dan meraih kerah baju Ryeowook sampai pelukannya pada Leeteuk terlepas. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Manusia Rendah?" desisnya tajam.

"Kangin, jangan sakiti dia!" Leeteuk berusaha melepas tangan Kangin yang mencengkeram kerah baju Ryeowook namun Penasehat Istana itu malah menepisnya dengan kasar.

Ryeowook tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia kesulitan bernapas karena Kangin menarik kerah kemejanya sampai mencekik lehernya.

"Argghh! Diam, Jungsoo!" seru Kangin. Ia mendorong Ryeowook sampai tersungkur di lantai dan beberapa kancing bajunya terlepas.

"Wookie!" Leeteuk membantu Ryeowook berdiri sambil menatap Kangin dengan tajam. "Apa-apaan kau? Dia sedang hamil, Kangin!"

Kangin tercekat melihat bandul kalung di leher Ryeowook. "Kau? Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Dengan bergetar Ryeowook menggenggam kedua permata yang menjadi bandul kalungnya. "I-ini.."

"_Kangin begitu mendambakan kedua permata yang kau genggam itu. Namun, dia tidak dapat mengambilnya."_

Ucapan Yesung kembali merayap diotaknya. Ryeowook semakin takut jika kemarahan Kangin akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kangin mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau! Kau mencuri mata leluhurku!"

Ryeowook menggeleng kuat. "Aku tidak sengaja mengambilnya, lalu Yang Mulia Raja memberikannya padaku, Tuan. Aku tidak mencurinya.."

"Kau dan dia sama saja! Selalu merebut segala yang kusuka! Sekarang pergi dari sini sebelum aku benar-benar menghabisi nyawamu!" Kangin menarik Ryeowook dan mendorongnya dengan kuat sampai tersungkur di depan puri Leeteuk.

"Akh.." Ryeowook memekik kesakitan saat tubuhnya kembali tersungkur ditanah.

"Kangin, kau tega sekali!" Leeteuk mencoba menolong Ryeowook namun Kangin menghalanginya.

"Masuk, Jungsoo!" Kangin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Leeteuk dan menutup pintu, tak peduli meski Leeteuk terus mencoba berontak dan memanggil-manggil nama Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bangun dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Leeteuk. "Selir Putih, buka pintunya! Selir Putih!"

Sementara di dalam, Kangin menjatuhkan tubuh Leeteuk di ranjang putihnya, lalu melepaskan bajunya dan menindih tubuh Leeteuk. "Jungsoo, dengarkan aku!"

Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam dan dahinya berkedut. Jantungnya berdebar kuat karena rasa takut yang menyelimuti. Ia memang mencintai Kangin. Tapi bukan begini caranya. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar!"

Kangin menangkup pipi Leeteuk dan memutarnya agar menghadapnya. "Jungsoo hyung, jebal.."

Leeteuk mengatur napasnya. Suara Kangin mulai melembut. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan kedua mata itu melebar seketika begitu melihat mata Kangin yang memerah. Ada dua butir airmata disana. "Kang-Kangin.."

"Aku sudah tidak bisa, hyung. Aku sudah tidak sanggup jika harus kehilanganmu lebih lama dari ini. Tolong hentikan.."

"Kangin," gumam Leeteuk. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kangin dan menariknya mendekat, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kangin. Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun ia mungkin saja akan dihukum pancung oleh Yesung karena dianggap telah berselingkuh dengan adik Raja Vampire itu. Karena sejak dulu, ia memang milik Kangin dan hanya mencintai pemuda yang emosional itu. Dan ia yakin Kangin akan melindunginya. Selamanya.

Ingatannya dimasa lalu kembali terbesit. Saat dimana semuanya terasa begitu indah.

"_Jordan (Kangin) sangat menyayangi Dennis (Leeteuk) hyung!"_

"_Dennis hyung juga sayang Jordan."_

"_Apa kita akan bersama selamanya?"_

"_Ya, tentu saja. Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung sedang duduk di kursi perpustakaan sambil membaca buku tuanya. Ia mendongak saat mencium bau selir kesayangannya yang sejak tadi tidak dilihatnya. "Ryeowook? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya. Baju istri ketiganya itu basah kuyup dan kotor terkena lumpur disana-sini. Tak sedikit pula luka lecet di tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya dia dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan saat Yesung berdiri di depannya dan menyentuh luka-lukanya yang perih akibat perlakuan Kangin tadi.

"Kenapa bajumu basah dan kotor? Robek pula, dan kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka begini? Ada yang menyakitimu?"

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dengan lemas. "Dingin, hyung.. Dingiiinn sekali.."

Yesung tak berniat membahas luka-luka Ryeowook lebih jauh karena sepertinya bocah itu tak mau menceritakannya. Ia pun mendekap tubuh Ryeowook. "Kau kedinginan?"

Ryeowook menyamankan pelukannya dan mengangguk. "Umm~"

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Yesung meniupkan cahaya kemerahan ke leher Ryeowook yang terasa begitu hangat.

"Ahh.." Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan hal ini.

Satu tangan Yesung melingkar di pinggang Ryeowook dan tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan cahaya yang sama. Tangan itu mengusap dada Ryeowook yang terbuka dan menyalurkan rasa hangat serta nyaman.

"Kau suka, Wookie?"

"Nghh.. N-nee.." Ryeowook hanya pasrah saat Yesung menidurkannya di karpet.

Yesung merebahkan dirinya disamping kiri Ryeowook dengan posisi menyamping. "Bagaimana jika kubuat panas sekalian?" tanyanya. Ia menurunkan tangannya tepat di kesejatian Ryeowook dan menyalurkan cahayanya disana. Membuat kejantanan kecil itu merasa hangat sambil meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Anghh…" Rasa hangat itu membuat Ryeowook tanpa sadar melebarkan kakinya dan itu membuat Yesung tak hanya meremas kejantanannya namun juga twinsball-nya. "Ahh.. uhh.. Akkhh… Mmmhh.." desahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Yesung yang tengah memanja organ intimnya. "Nnh.. Boleh aku minta.. anghh.. sesuatu?"

"Katakanlah," ucap Yesung.

"Ja-jangan ngghh… Jangan turunkan ukh.. hujan la-giihh.. Biarkan matahari akkh… menyinari Istana ini dan angghh.. dan biarkan hujan datang dengan sendirinya!"

"Kenapa?"

Kaki Ryeowook semakin melebar dan dadanya membusung saat Yesung meremasnya lebih kuat. "Arrghh.. I-itu.. Biarkan itu nggh.. menjadi rahasiakuuhh.."

Yesung berpikir sejenak. "Mm.. Baiklah. Asal kau bisa memuaskanku."

Ryeowook meringis kecil. Tadi pagi saja Yesung sudah menyentuhnya dua kali. Dan sekarang ingin lagi? "Anggh.. Ngghh… Kau ituuh tidak pernahh pu-assh berapa kalipun ngghh.. kita haaghh.. melakukannyaahh!" dumelnya setengah mati.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Wookie. Hhh.." Yesung meniupkan napas hangat kedalam telinga Ryeowook.

"Uuuhh.. A-aku sedang mencelamuuhh tahu! Angghh.. aakkkhh.."

"Oh? Begitu, ya? Terimakasih sudah mencelaku. Kau begitu mengenalku. Kau penggemarku, ya?" goda Yesung.

"Ah-ah-ah.. Nghh… Aku korbanmu, bodoh! Uhh.."

"A-a-a… Tidak boleh memanggil Raja-mu dengan sebutan seperti itu, Wookie. Kau harus dihukum!"

"A-apa? AKKHH!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kangin.."

"Hm?" sahut Kangin. Ia membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang Leeteuk.

"Apa kau menyadarinya?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin menatap jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. "Menyadari apa?"

Leeteuk mencubit gemas pipi Kangin. "Hujan telah berhenti!"

"Eh?" Kangin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke jendela kamar Leeteuk. Seketika itu pula angin yang cukup kuat membuat tirai jendela itu terbuka. "Kau benar. Kenapa Yesung hyung menghentikan hujannya? Tidak biasanya ini terjadi."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ini pasti karena Selir Istimewa!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kangin. Ia terlihat tidak suka.

Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk dada Kangin agar Penasehat Istana itu tidak emosi. "Berhenti cemburu padanya! Tadi siang dia memelukku karena aku ketakutan. Tanpa sengaja aku memberitahunya tentang ketakutanku pada hujan dan petir. Mungkin saja ia meminta pada Yang Mulia Raja agar menghentikan ulahnya menurunkan hujan. Mulai sekarang, kau harus bersikap baik pada Selir Istimewa!"

Kangin mendekap Leeteuk dengan hangat. Andai namja cantiknya itu tahu jika ia telah membuat kesepakatan dengan Yesung yang melibatkan nyawa Ryeowook, Leeteuk pasti akan sangat membencinya.

"Aishh.. Racconnie! Kau dengar tidak?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya-iya aku dengar! Tapi Yesung hyung tidak mungkin menuruti keinginan orang dengan cuma-cuma!"

Leeteuk mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia pasti meminta imbalan pada Manusia Ren– maksudku Selir Istimewa untuk pengabulan permintaannya!"

"Hah? Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Selir Istimewa. Bagaimana kalau dia disakiti?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

Kangin mengusap kepala Leeteuk. "Tidak mungkin. Yesung hyung sangat memajakannya. Paling-paling dia meminta Selir Istimewa melayaninya sampai puas. Yesung hyung 'kan lelaki mesum."

"Sama sepertimu," ucap Leeteuk sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Yack! Berani kau bilang begitu, Park Jungsoo?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Apa itu Pangeran Pendamping dan Pangeran Mahkota?"

Yesung yang sedang berlutut di depan Ryeowook sambil menempelkan telinga kanannya di perut besar namja manis itu pun mendongak, lalu menjawab, "Pangeran Pendamping itu seperti Pangeran Heechul dan Pangeran Kangin sedangkan Pangeran Mahkota itu sepertiku."

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya yang mengerucut. Pose berpikir yang membuat Yesung gemas setengah mati. "Mm.. Apa perbedaan Pangeran Pendamping dan Pangeran Mahkota?"

Yesung memutar otaknya. "Pangeran Pendamping lahir selayaknya vampire pada umumnya. Namun, mereka memiliki beberapa perbedaan dengan vampire biasa."

"Apa saja?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mereka mempunyai darah murni, mereka hanya boleh meminum darah dari kolam darah dan mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki oleh mereka sendiri." Yesung mengambil segelas darah dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook. Namja cantik yang berjuluk Selir Istimewa itupun segera meminumnya. "Heechul hyung bisa melihat gender bayi dalam perut dengan mata amethyst-nya dan Kangin dapat membandingkan segala hal dengan akurat. Karena itulah aku menjadikan bocah itu sebagai Penasehat Istana."

Ryeowook memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di bibir gelas. "Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Mahkota?"

"Pangeran Mahkota terlahir dengan perbedaan ciri fisik yang kontras," jawab Yesung dengan cepat.

"Hah?" Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seorang Pangeran Mahkota terlahir dengan keistimewaan. Satu-satunya yang berbeda dari semua vampire. Perbedaan itulah yang membuat seluruh bangsa vampire tahu jika dialah calon pengganti Raja," ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku masih belum mengerti," keluhnya.

Yesung menjitak pelan kepala Ryeowook. "Kau ini! Makanya, kalau di perpustakaan tuh baca buku supaya tahu! Kau diperpustakaan kerjaannya cuma menggodaku!"

Ryeowook balas menjitak kepala Yesung tanpa peduli jika itu adalah kepala seorang Raja Vampire. "Enak saja! Siapa yang menggodamu? Kau tuh memperkosaku dimanapun dan kapanpun! Di perpustakaan, di dapur, di puri, di ruang kerjamu, di kursi kebesaranmu dan di aarrgghh nggak tahu ah! Pusing!"

Yesung sekali lagi menjitak kepala Ryeowook. "Hei! Aku tak akan 'menyentuhmu' jika kau tidak membuatku tergoda dengan aegyo-mu itu!" ucapnya membela diri.

Ryeowook membuang muka. "Alasan! Aegyo-ku dan aegyo Ratu Min 'kan lebih hebat Ratu Min! Tiduri saja dia, bukan aku!"

Yesung menjepit hidung Ryeowook dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Selirku ini cerewet sekali sih? Jadi tanya tentang Pangeran Mahkota atau tidak?"

Ryeowook menjauhkan tangan Yesung dari hidungnya. "Iya-iya jadi!"

"Mm.. Pernah melihat sayap dan airmata vampire?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook memutar memori otaknya. Saat ia ngidam dulu, ia pernah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggendongnya sambil terbang, jadi ia tahu bentuk dan warna sayap vampire. Dan dulu ia pun pernah memergoki Leeteuk menangis karena phobia hujan dan petir –dan itulah alasan ia meminta Yesung untuk tidak menurunkan hujan deras bercampur petir lagi yang untungnya dikabulkan oleh Raja Mesum itu walau membuatnya kesulitan berjalan selama beberapa hari–, jadi ia juga pernah melihat airmata seorang vampire. Diapun mengangguk kecil.

"Pernah. Sayap vampire berbentuk seperti sayap kelelawar dan berwarna hitam pekat. Kalau airmatanya sama seperti airmata manusia. Bening," jawab Ryeowook.

"Begitukah?" tanya Yesung. Ia menyeringai sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang sayap kelelawar berwarna merah kehitaman tumbuh dari punggungnya dan terus membesar.

"Eh?" Mata Ryeowook tak berkedip sekalipun. "Warnanya.. berbeda.."

Yesung mengangguk kecil dan menggapai tangan Ryeowook, lalu menyentuhkannya di sayapnya. "Sayap inilah yang menjadi pembeda antara Pangeran Pendamping dan Pangeran Mahkota." Ia mengecup perut besar Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih. "Dan airmata Pangeran Mahkota itu berwarna merah darah, bukan bening," sambungnya.

"Mana? Aku ingin lihat!" ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung menyembunyikan sayapnya lagi. "Tidak bisa.. Aku sudah berhenti menangis sejak berumur dua tahun."

"Memangnya kau tidak menangis saat Ratu Yoona meninggal?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Untuk apa? Tidak penting."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. Ya, kalau Yesung menjawab seperti itu sih sudah biasa. Dia 'kan memang orang yang cuek. Bisa-bisanya sama istri bersikap begitu. Dasar Raja Sinting!

Yesung menyingkap baju Ryeowook sebatas dada, lalu menjilati perut Ryeowook layaknya permen kapas. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?"

"Aish… hentikan itu! Kau tidak lihat perutku sudah besar? Kau tidak boleh 'menyentuhku' lagi!" gerutu Ryeowook.

Yesung memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggigit kecil perut Ryeowook. Selir kesayangan Yesung itupun memekik keras dan mengusap perutnya yang baru saja digigit Yesung.

"Baru lima bulan kok. Aku baru akan berhenti jika sudah tujuh bulan, okay?"

Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "Tidak, tidak dan tidak! Sentuh saja pendampingmu yang lain! Jangan aku!" serunya tegas. Ia menurunkan kembali bajunya yang disingkap oleh Yesung.

"Pelit!" dumel Yesung.

"Masa bodoh! Mm.. hyung!"

"Apa?" sahut Yesung.

"Apakah Henly seorang Pangeran Mahkota?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Yesung. "Kalau dia Pangeran Mahkota, aku tak akan mungkin menghamili pemilik Tanda Ratu sepertimu."

"Yack! Jadi, kau hanya memanfaatkanku?" tanya Ryeowook sebal.

"Ssstt.. diamlah! Apa kau tak ingin tahu kemampuan Henry?"

"Memang apa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Hm.. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya saat ia sedang memainkan biolanya kecuali suasana hatinya sedang bagus!" ucap Yesung.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Dia bisa menyalurkan energinya lewat alat musik yang ia mainkan. Saat ia sedang iseng atau marah, dia bisa membuat gendang telinga orang-orang disekelilingnya pecah dan melenyapkan mereka dengan permainan biolanya. Kau tidak ingin menjadi tuli ataupun mati muda 'kan, sayang?" Yesung membelai perut Ryeowook dan memeluk calon bayinya dengan sayang. 'Dia tak akan melakukan itu pada orang-orang yang disayanginya sejahat apapun mereka. Apalagi padamu, ibu kesayangannya. Tapi aku tak yakin pada Luna karena Henry tidak menyayanginya meski Luna adalah bibinya,' batin Yesung.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Semengerikan itukah? Bagaimana mungkin anak semanis dia bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu?" tanyanya yang lebih ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung kembali menyingkap baju Ryeowook. "Karena dia anakku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	12. Chapter 11

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 10

…"Hm.. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya saat ia sedang memainkan biolanya kecuali suasana hatinya sedang bagus!" ucap Yesung.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Dia bisa menyalurkan energinya lewat alat musik yang ia mainkan. Saat ia sedang iseng atau marah, dia bisa membuat gendang telinga orang-orang disekelilingnya pecah dan melenyapkan mereka dengan permainan biolanya. Kau tidak ingin menjadi tuna rungu ataupun mati muda 'kan, sayang?" Yesung membelai perut Ryeowook dan memeluk calon bayinya dengan sayang. 'Dia tak akan melakukan itu pada orang-orang yang disayanginya sejahat apapun mereka. Apalagi padamu, ibu kesayangannya. Tapi aku tak yakin pada Luna karena Henry tidak menyayanginya meski Luna adalah bibinya,' batin Yesung.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Semengerikan itukah? Bagaimana mungkin anak semanis dia bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu?" tanyanya yang lebih ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Yesung kembali menyingkap baju Ryeowook. "Karena dia anakku."

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 11

"Huweeeeeeee…. Bibi~" Henry menangis sambil berlari ke arah Leeteuk yang sedang duduk santai di bangku taman bersama Donghae.

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil dan memangku Henry. "Anak umma kenapa menangis?" tanyanya. Ia mengusap airmata di pipi Henry.

Henry menyentuh kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan bola basket. "Huweee… Minho melempalkan bola basket ke kepala Henly, bibi! Cakit!" adunya.

"Bukan Minho yang melakukannya, hyung!" Tiba-tiba Minho datang dan membela dirinya.

Donghae mendudukkan Minho di samping kanan Leeteuk. "Lalu siapa dong?"

"Chelli noona, paman. Minho tidak nakal kok.." ucap Minho. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan ia siap menangis kapan saja.

"Tuh, Minho tidak melakukannya, sayang. Ayo berbaikan, ya?" ujar Leeteuk.

Henry turun dari pangkuan Leeteuk. "Bibi, gecel!" ucapnya meminta Leeteuk untuk menggeser duduknya supaya bocah berpipi tembem itu dapat duduk diantara Leeteuk dan Minho.

Leeteuk pun menurutinya. "Ne.. ne~"

Henry naik ke bangku dengan susah payah dan membuat Leeteuk serta Donghae tertawa lebar akan tingkahnya. Ia duduk di samping Minho dan menatap adik sepupunya itu dengan mata indahnya. "Minho~"

Minho balas menatap Henry. "Apa, hyung?"

Henry mengulurkan tangannya. "Hyung minta maaf ya cudah menuduh Minho."

Minho tersenyum dan memamerkan deretan giginya. Ia pun membalas uluran tangan Henry dan mengangguk. "Umm~ tidak apa-apa. Kita belbaikan ya, hyung?"

"Ne! kita main lagi, ya?" ajak Henry.

"Iya~"

Minho dan Henry pun turun dari bangku dan berjalan menjauh. Mereka melambaikan tangannya pada Leeteuk dan Donghae sambil berceloteh riang.

Leeteuk dan Donghae tertawa cekikikkan saat mendengar celotehan bocah-bocah itu dari jauh.

"Tapi jangan main cama Chelli noona, ya?"

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Abisnya Chelli noona nakal cih.."

"Iya deh."

"Kita keljain dia aja!"

"Oke, hyung!"

Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar lengkingan suara Cherry. "Huweeeee… Umma! Henly dan Minho nakal!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae dan Leeteuk menikmati angin musim yang terasa dingin. Leeteuk menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Musim gugur akan segera tiba," ucapnya memulai obrolan.

Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Musim kesukaan Yang Mulia Raja, 'kan? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya, hyung?"

Leeteuk mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau tahu sendiri, dia tidak pernah berkunjung ke puriku lagi sejak Ratu Min kehilangan bayinya, empat bulan yang lalu."

Donghae menyeringai. "Kau tampak senang. Kulihat Penasehat Istana sering berkunjung ke purimu kala malam dan pulang di pagi hari. Apa yang kalian lakukan untuk menghabiskan malam yang dingin, berdua, dalam satu atap?"

"Donghae!" Leeteuk mencubit pinggang Donghae dengan pipi merona.

"Ups.. Aku mengunci bibirku rapat-rapat kok, hyung."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan manusia bernama Eunhyuk itu?" tanya Leeteuk.

Raut bahagia di wajah Donghae sontak memudar. "Dia sedang mengandung anakku. Enam bulan."

"Oh? Chukhae! Kau akan segara jadi ayah, Hae!"

"Hyung, please.." Donghae menggenggam jemari Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menepuk pahanya. Mengisyaratkan pada Donghae agar tidur dipangkuannya. Donghae menurut. Ia tidur dipangkuan Leeteuk dengan posisi yang membuatnya melihat ke langit biru.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. "Kami belum terikat."

"Maksudmu menikah?"

Donghae mengangguk. Leeteuk menyelipkan jari-jarinya di rambut Donghae. "Lalu masalahnya?"

"Dia ingin tahu tentang asal usulku. Keluargaku, tempat tinggalku, pekerjaanku, semuanya. Dia tidak mau menikah denganku sebelum mengetahui semuanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja, Hae?"

Donghae kembali membuka matanya. "Mana bisa, hyung? Terlalu banyak kebohongan yang kubangun dalam berhubungan dengannya. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika aku adalah seorang vampire. Dia juga tidak pernah tahu jika akulah yang membunuh orangtuanya karena mereka terlibat dalam pembunuhan orangtuamu, hyung. Apa jadinya jika ia tahu aku ini vampire, makhluk yang dibencinya setengah mati?" Ia mengatur napasnya yang tersendat dan merubah posisinya menjadi miring.

Leeteuk dapat merasakan celananya yang sedikit basah. Ia menunduk dan menyelipkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Donghae. "Maaf, Hae. Ini semua karena aku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi membunuh orangtuanya. Sungguh, aku minta maaf."

Sudut bibir Donghae terangkat menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf, hyung? Aku membunuh mereka karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku tidak menyesal karena mereka telah membunuh orangtuamu dan membuatmu trauma seumur hidup. Tapi.." Donghae mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Leeteuk. "Tapi aku takut kehilangan Hyukkie, hyung. Dia adalah hidupku. A-aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hiks.. Hae, maaf.." Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak tadi tanpa mereka sadari. Ia tersenyum aneh memikirkan rencana jahatnya. Sepertinya ia akan menyulitkan keluarga kerajaan dengan ulahnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mengintip Yesung yang sedang berlatih memanah bersama Siwon dan Kangin.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia bernapas lega dan bersandar pada pohon begitu mengenal orang yang baru saja mengejutkannya.

"Apa vampire suka membuat orang jantungan? Kalian suka sekali membuatku kaget!" ujar Ryeowook sambil mengusap perut besarnya.

"Kau menyukai Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. suaranya terdengar dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"A-aku.." Ryeowook tampak gugup.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya di balik punggung. Ia memejamkan mata dengan raut menahan emosi. "Kau menyukainya," tebak Kyuhyun. Ia pun berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan Ryeowook namun selir terakhir itu menahan lengannya.

"Apa salah, Kyu? Dia cukup baik padaku."

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan kecil Ryeowook dari lengan pucatnya. "Kenapa harus dia? Apa tidak ada orang lain?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Cinta bukan seperti kebencian yang mempunyai alasan, Kyu. Dan cinta pun tidak dapat memilih." Ia memutar tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau membencinya?"

"Karena dia mengambil semua yang kumiliki. Saat aku menjadi manusia, dia menghisap darahku dan menjadikanku vampire. Namun, tidak ada yang percaya padaku. Itu semua karena bangsa vampire percaya jika Raja mereka hanya meminum darah dari kolam darah. Saat aku mencintai Sungmin yang dulunya adalah pengasuh Pangeran Henry, dia mengambil Sungmin dariku dan menjadikannya Ratu. Dan terakhir, ketika aku hanya memilikimu, dia juga mengambilmu dariku. Apa salah jika aku membencinya?"

Ryeowook menekan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. "K-kau bohong!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. "Bahkan sekarang kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku, hyung." Ia melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

Ryeowook meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Kepalanya semakin terasa sakit seolah ingin meledak. "K-Kyu.." panggilnya lirih. Tubunya limbung dan hampir jatuh ke tanah jika seseorang tidak menahannya.

"Ryeowook, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ryeowook berusaha menajamkan matanya. "Tu-Tuan Penasehat?" Tidak mungkin Penasehat Istana menolongnya. Kenapa orang itu berubah baik padanya? Entahlah, Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas dan semuanya pun berubah menjadi gelap.

"Ryeowook!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kabut pekat menghias istana. Awan-awan putih beranjak menghitam menyambut kedatangan sang dewi malam. Titik-titik bintang bermunculan, memaksa burung-burung untuk kembali ke sarangnya dan menjaga bayi-bayi mereka melewati hari gelap.

Seorang vampire cantik membuka lebar sayapnya dan terbang dengan rendah namun cepat di sebuah hutan. Sayapnya yang mengepak tak tentu arah membuatnya tergores cabang-cabang pohon. Pemuda cantik itu sedang melarikan diri dari seseorang yang terus mengejarnya.

Pemuda cantik yang bernama vampire Dennis Park (Leeteuk) itu bersembunyi dibalik pohon tua. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disana sambil menekan dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Napasnya terengah dan keringat membasahi dahinya. Ia sudah tak tahu seberapa jauh ia terbang. Seberapa lama ia terus melarikan diri. Namun, rasa aman tetap saja tak ia dapatkan.

Seorang pemuda berambut ikal dengan kulit pucat yang sejak tadi memantau Dennis dari ketinggian tersenyum menyeringai melihat Dennis yang telah kehabisan tenaganya untuk terus menghindar darinya. Ia mengembangkan sayap bulu berwarna hitamnya dan terbang menukik turun dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, lalu melayang tepat di depan Dennis.

"Sudah menyerah, Dennis?" tanya pemuda itu dengan sangat manis.

Dennis terdiam. Napasnya tercekat dan dengan perlahan ia mendongak. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit pucat terang itu. Ia tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kyu-Hyun.." gumamnya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang dipanggil 'Kyuhyun' itu kembali menyeringai. "Apa kau tidak lelah bermain kejar-kejaran denganku? Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kyuhyun!" sentak Dennis. Ia mendongak dan kembali mengembangkan sayapnya, lalu terbang secara vertikal dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun berdecih. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah belati dari saku celananya, lalu mengejar Dennis. "Jangan harap kau bisa lolos dariku, Dennis!" serunya. Sayapnya yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat dengan mudah mengimbangi Dennis. Ia melemparkan kedua belatinya di kedua sisi sayap Dennis yang mengepak.

"Arrgghh.." Dennis memekik kuat saat kedua sayapnya tertusuk belati Kyuhyun sampai menembus pohon.

"Kau tampak seperti Kristus yang sedang disalib, sayang. Sungguh menggoda hasratku," bisik Kyuhyun. Ia menjilat goresan di pipi Dennis. Luka yang didapat pemuda bernama lain Leeteuk itu dari cabang pohon karena melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Akh… Sa-sakit.." Leeteuk mencoba menarik belati yang menancap di sayapnya namun begitu sulit.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangan Leeteuk. "Kalau kau nurut, aku tidak akan berbuat kasar, sayang!" Ia merobek paksa kemeja putih Leeteuk dan mengangkat lututnya, lalu menggesek-gesekkan lututnya di kejantanan Leeteuk.

"Akkhh.. Ja-jangan lakukan itu, Kyuhyun. Ukkhh… Cu-cukuupp!" pinta Leeteuk mengiba. Airmata mulai menetes di pipinya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Putus asa karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Sepertinya ia memang akan diperkosa oleh Pangeran Iblis pengatur hujan dan petir itu.

Jlepp! Dalam sekejap pandangan mata Kyuhyun memburam. Bulu-bulu sayapnya berjatuhan ke tanah. Kakinya yang menekan kesejatian Leeteuk mulai turun. Begitupun kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram tangan Leeteuk. "Uhuuk.." Ia memuntahkan darah berwarna hijau kehitaman dari mulutnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia, iblis keparat!" tukas seorang gadis cantik di belakang Kyuhyun yang berhasil menusuk iblis itu dengan tombaknya.

Leeteuk membuka matanya yang terpejam. "Ya-Yang Mulia Ratu.." gumamnya saat melihat Yoona menusuk sayap Kyuhyun sampai menembus punggungnya dengan tombaknya.

Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakitnya dan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya di satu titik. Hanya dengan satu getaran bahunya, ia dapat membuat tombak yang menusuknya terhempas keluar dan hancur. Dengan mudah ia membuat Yoona terpental sampai punggung gadis cantik itu membentur pohon.

"Arrgghh…" Yoona terjatuh ke tanah setelah tubuhnya membentur pohon. Sebisa mungkin ia melindungi bayi dalam perut besarnya. "Hagghh…"

"Yang Mulia!" teriak Leeteuk. Ia kembali berusaha menarik belati yang menancap di sayapnya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. "Oh? Jadi Ratu Vampire yang sungguh cantik ini yang berani menusukku?" tanyanya. Ia menatap benci Yoona dan menekan dadanya yang terluka. Kyuhyun melayang turun dan menyembunyikan sayapnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Yoona.

"Membusuk saja di neraka, Pangeran Gila!" caci Yoona. Ia berusaha bangun namun luka dalamnya membuatnya kesulitan.

Sebelah alis Kyuhyun terangkat naik. "Aku akan berterimakasih jika kau bersedia membusuk disana terlebih dahulu." Anak bungsu Raja Iblis itu berjongkok di samping Yoona dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Seketika itu pula tangannya diselimuti oleh cahaya hitam.

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya. Cahaya yang Kyuhyun keluarkan adalah racun andalan keturunan iblis itu. Jika terkena kulit.. "Lari! Cepat pergi dari sini, Yang Mulia!" seru Leeteuk panik. Belati yang menancap di sayapnya membuatnya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Lari? Memangnya siapa yang bisa lolos dariku?" ucapnya angkuh. Ia mencekik leher Yoona dengan tangannya yang beracun. "Racun ini akan membunuhmu secara perlahan, Yoona. Selamat tinggal~"

Yoona mencoba menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Kkkhh.. Leppaaasshh!"

"Yang Mulia!" Leeteuk dengan paksa menarik belati yang mengekangnya. Sayapnya rusak dan ia pun terjatuh. Tanpa peduli pada rasa perih di sayap dan tubuhnya, ia berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun setelah mengambil sebuah balok kayu.

Wajah dan leher Yoona mulai menghitam. Begitupun dengan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. "Haaggh…" Ia mencoba menghirup napas dengan susah payah.

"Saat seluruh tubuhmu berubah menjadi hitam, maka kau akan mati, Yoona." Kyuhyun memperkuat cekikkannya.

"Kau jahat, Kyuhyun!" sentak Leetuk. Ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun sekeras mungkin dengan balok kayu yang dibawanya saat perhatian Kyuhyun terfokus pada Yoona. Tubuh Kyuhyun limbung seketika.

Leeteuk menjatuhkan balok kayu ditangannya, lalu membungkam mulutnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyakiti seseorang. Bahkan meski ia seorang vampire, ia tak pernah menghisap darah manusia secara langsung. Ia mengandalkan Aiden (Donghae) untuk memburukan darah untuknya.

"Den…Nis.."

Leeteuk menoleh cepat saat ia mendengar suara Yoona yang memanggilnya. Dengan kilat ia menghampiri Yoona dan bersimpuh dihadapannya, lalu menggenggam tangannya. Beruntung racun Kyuhyun tidak menular. "Yang Mulia… Maafkan aku.. Kau jadi begini karena kebodohanku.. Maaf, Yang Mulia.."

Yoona menggeleng lemah. "Ba-bayiku.. Selamatkan Pangeran pertama negeri kita, Dennis.. Selamatkan anakku.." pintanya. Ia meringis kesakitan sebelum matanya terpejam erat.

"YANG MULIA!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YANG MULIA!" Leeteuk terbangun dari mimpi buruknya sambil berteriak keras. Ia duduk di ranjangnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi? ia sudah melupakan mimpi itu sejak lama.

Donghae masuk ke dalam puri Leeteuk dan bergegas menghampiri namja cantik itu begitu mendengar teriakan selir Yesung itu. "Hyung, ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Donghae. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan meremas bahu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memeluk Donghae kuat-kuat. "Mim-mimpi itu datang lagi, Hae. Kenapa mimpi itu kembali menghantuiku? Aku takut, Hae.."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Aku tidak mengerti."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung tidur dengan posisi menyamping sambil membelai rambut Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang bercahaya kemerahan. "Sayang, apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus? Cepatlah bangun," bisiknya di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membuka matanya ketika merasakan kehangatan dari belaian Yesung dan suaranya yang menggelitik telinganya. "Enghh.. Yesung hyung?" Ryeowook mengucek-ucek matanya.

Yesung menggapai tangan Ryeowook dan mengecupnya. "Aku disini."

"Hmm.." Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan meniup poni di dahi namja mungilnya. "Apa yang membuatmu syok sampai pingsan seperti tadi siang, heum?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan."

"Keturunan Raja itu hanya boleh meminum darah dari kolam darah, 'kan?" tebak Ryeowook.

"Umm~" Yesung mengangguk.

"Kau, Pangeran Heechul dan Pangeran Kangin adalah keturunan Raja. Iya, 'kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Yesung.

"Bukankah Pangeran Heechul pernah meminum darah manusia saat dirinya sedang mengandung Cherry? Darah Tuan Siwon?"

"Iya, sayang." Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Aww.." Ryeowook meringis kecil sembari mengusap pipinya yang memerah. "Itu sebuah pelanggaran, 'kan? Lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Mm.. Leluhur menghukumnya."

"Oh?" Kedua alis Ryeowook menyatu.

"Aku pernah bilang jika Heenim hyung memiliki sepasang mata amethyst untuk melihat gender bayi dalam perut, 'kan?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi yang kulihat, dia hanya memiliki sepasang mata black pearl."

Sekali lagi Yesung mencubit pipi Ryeowook. "Mata amethyst-nya hanya dapat kau lihat saat ia mengucapkan manteranya. Seperti sayap vampire, kau tidak melihat sayapku setiap saat kecuali aku mengeluarkannya, 'kan?"

"Oh.. begitu.. Lalu apa hubungan mata amethyst Pangeran Heechul dengan hukuman dari leluhur?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Leluhur mengambil mata amethyst kiri-nya. Jadi, dia hanya memiliki satu mata amethyst. Itu membuatnya tidak bisa meramalkan gender bayi seakurat dulu. Dan Cherry.. Karena gadis kecil itu ada dalam perut Heenim hyung saat Heenim hyung menghisap darah Siwon, ia pun menjadi vampire pureblood setengah manusia. Bukan darah yang benar-benar murni seperti keluarga besar kami," tutur Yesung.

Ryeowook menunduk. "Aku mengerti," ujarnya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memunggungi Yesung.

Yesung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. "Masih ada yang ingin kau ketahui, Selir Istimewa?" tanya Yesung menggoda.

"Kau seperti Selir Putih jika memanggilku begitu." Ryeowook menghela napasnya. "Jika Pangeran Heechul kehilangan mata amethyst-nya gara-gara meminum darah manusia, apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau melakukan hal yang sama?"

Ryeowook dapat merasakan pelukan Yesung di pinggangnya merenggang. Rasa hangat di tangan itupun melenyap, tergantikan oleh rasa dingin. Ryeowook memejamkan coklat karamelnya yang memanas. Kyuhyun tidak berbohong.

"Kyuhyun bicara apa padamu?" tanya Yesung seakan bisa menebak.

Ryeowook tersenyum getir. "Aku ingin tahu, jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Ryeowook.."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Yesung sangat jarang meemanggilnya dengan nama itu. Pemuda itu selalu menggantinya dengan nama lain. Dengan penuh sayang. Tapi sekarang? Sungguh, ia merasa pria di belakangnya itu bukanlah Yesung.

"Kau yang menghisap darah Kyuhyun, 'kan? Kau yang membuatnya menjadi vampire! Aku benar, 'kan? Jadi apa hukuman leluhur yang diberikan pada penguasa vampire sepertimu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum sinis saat memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'Yang Mulia'.

Yesung benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya, merubah posisinya menjadi menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Istirahatlah, Ryeowook. Kesehatanmu memburuk."

"Katakan padaku!" Ryeowook duduk di perut Yesung dan menarik kerah baju Raja Vampire itu. Ia mengusap airmata dipipinya dengan kasar. "Katakan padaku mengapa kau selalu merenggut kebahagiaan adikku?" serunya. Ia memukul-mukul dada Yesung.

"Ryeowook, cukup!" Yesung menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau ingin aku mengorek luka lamaku, Wookie? Kau sangat menyakitiku."

:: Flashback On ::

Seorang pria muda berjalan dengan santai di koridor Istana Vampire. Ditangannya telah ada sekeranjang kue mochi yang khusus dibawanya dari China karena dia memang baru saja kembali dari Negeri Bambu itu karena urusan pekerjaan.

Ia berhenti sesaat ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya bergaun ungu gelap. Goresan kecantikannya di masa muda tercetak jelas diparas ayunya.

"Ibu Suri.." panggil pemuda itu.

Wanita bergaun ungu gelap itu menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat putra tengahnya telah berada di Istana Vampire. "Ya-Yang Mulia? Kenapa sudah pulang? Seharusnya besok, bukan?" tanyanya menutupi kegugupan.

"Bisakah Bunda berhenti memanggilku begitu? Itu membebaniku," keluh pemuda itu. Ia menghampiri ibunya dan mencium kedua pipinya. "Kepulanganku dipercepat. Namun, Jordan (Kangin) tetap akan pulang besok. Dimana Yoona? Aku harus menghukumnya karena telah membuatku mengelilingi pasar di China hanya untuk mencarikannya kue mochi."

Ibu Suri menghela napas. "Maafkan Bunda, Jeremy (Yesung). Tapi kau tidak bisa menghukumnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Jangan karena dia sedang hamil tua Bunda jadi memanjakannya!"

"Bukan begitu, Jeremy. Ikutlah dengan Bunda!" ajak Ibu Suri. Ia menggenggam tangan putranya dengan lembut.

Yesung hanya diam. Ia mengekor dibelakang ibunya dengan patuh. Ibu Suri membawanya ke puri permaisurinya. Yesung menatap heran beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan purinya. Ada Casey (Heechul), Andrew (Siwon) –yang sedang menggendong Cherry yang baru berusia enam bulan–, juga ada Dennis (Leeteuk) yang terisak dengan tubuh menggigil dalam pelukan Aiden (Donghae).

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yesung bingung bercampur cemas.

"Jeremy.." Ibu Suri kembali memanggilnya.

Yesung menoleh cepat. "Ya, Bunda?"

"Temuilah permaisurimu," ujar Ibu Suri.

Yesung mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam purinya yang bernuansa merah dan hitam. Dilihatnya Yoona yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya dengan tubuh menghitam dan perut yang telah rata. Apakah Yoona sudah melahirkan? Tapi seharusnya bulan depan. Apakah Yoona keguguran? Keranjang berisi kue mochi di tangannya pun terjatuh dan kue-kue itu berceceran dilantai. Tidak.. Putranya tidak mungkin mati.

"Yoona.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 11

…"Jeremy.." Ibu Suri kembali memanggilnya.

Yesung menoleh cepat. "Ya, Bunda?"

"Temuilah permaisurimu," ujar Ibu Suri.

Yesung mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam purinya yang bernuansa merah dan hitam itu. Dilihatnya Yoona yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya dengan tubuh menghitam dan perut yang telah rata. Apakah Yoona sudah melahirkan? Tapi seharusnya bulan depan. Apakah Yoona keguguran? Keranjang berisi kue mochi di tangannya pun terjatuh dan kue-kue itu berceceran dilantai. Tidak.. Putranya tidak mungkin mati.

"Yoona.."…

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 12

Yoona menoleh dengan lemah. "Yang… Mulia?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis dan duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lembut.

Yoona menahan tangisnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung bersikap lembut padanya. Bukan berarti Yesung orang yang kasar dan ringan tangan. Namun, Yesung selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh padanya. Ia sadar, Yesung hanya menikahinya karena paksaan mendiang ayahnya. Dan meski ia mencintai Yesung dengan seluruh hatinya, tetap saja ia tidak dapat membuat Yesung mencintainya.

"Yang Mulia.."

"Hm?" sahut Yesung.

"Bo-boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Yoona.

Yesung tak menjawab. Ia berpindah duduk di ranjang dan membantu istrinya untuk duduk, lalu memeluknya dengan hangat.

Yoona menitikkan airmatanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Yesung seerat yang ia bisa. "Terimakasih.."

"Umm~" sahut Yesung singkat.

"Yang Mulia, apa kau tahu? Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu," ucap Yoona.

Yesung mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Maharaja yang telah menjodohkanmu denganku," kata Yoona dengan lirih.

Yesung mengusap punggung Yoona dengan lembut. Tubuh gadis itu terasa panas namun Yesung hanya diam.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu. Untuk masa-masa terindah dalam hidupku. Menjadi istrimu, Ratu-mu, mendapat setitik perhatian darimu, membuatku menjadi sempurna dengan mengandung penerusmu dan memberikanmu seorang pangeran kecil."

Yesung menghembuskan napas lega. Putranya masih hidup.

"Tapi ada satu yang kusesalkan." Beberapa tetes airmata Yoona membasahi bahu Yesung.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Semoga diluar sana ada seseorang yang mampu membuatmu jatuh cinta."

"Cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah, Yoona."

Yoona menggeleng. "Cinta membuatku kuat dan bertahan. Meski kau selalu dingin padaku, itu tidak merubah rasa cintaku padamu, Yang Mulia. Aku.. sangat mencintaimu. Terimakasih.. untuk semuanya.."

Yesung tercekat ketika tangan Yoona yang memeluknya dengan erat merenggang dan terjatuh. Ia pun tidak dapat mendengar degup jantung Yoona. Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan meremas bahu Yoona. Ia melihat mata Yoona yang tertutup rapat dengan seluruh tubuh menghitam. "Yoo-Yoona?"

Apakah leluhur tengah menghukumnya? Di saat-saat terakhir istrinya, yang ia pikirkan hanya anaknya. Tanpa peduli sedikitpun tentang keselamatan Yoona. Tanpa peduli sedikitpun apakah Yoona akan tetap hidup atau tidak. Sekarang leluhur telah mengambil permaisurinya. Ia kehilangan ratunya..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung duduk dalam dia di kursi kebesarannya. Ia menatap bayi merah dalam dekapannya yang tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Bocah malang itu baru saja tidur setelah menangis berjam-jam. Mungkin ia tahu jika ibunya telah tiada.

Yesung mencium pipi gembul putranya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Yoona mengidam kue mochi. Karena pipi putra mereka pun seperti kue mochi, begitu menggemaskan. Ia berterimakasih pada Yoona yang telah memberinya putra selucu Henry meski bocah itu hanya seorang Pangeran Pendamping.

Upacara pelepasan Yoona akan dilakukan esok pagi. Malam masih panjang. Sampai waktu itu tiba, Yesung tak ingin seorangpun menemuinya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yang Mulia! Lepaskan aku, Aiden (Donghae)!"

Yesung mendongak begitu mendengar suara Leeteuk. "Lepaskan Dennis (Leeteuk), Aiden!" titahnya.

Donghae hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Ia melepaskan Leeteuk dan segera pergi meninggalkan namja cantik itu dengan Yesung.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak ingin ditemui oleh siapapun sampai esok pagi, Dennis."

Leeteuk berlari menghampiri Yesung dan berlutut di depannya. Ia mencengkeram celana Yesung sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "I-ini semua salahku, Yang Mulia. Hukum aku! Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Gara-gara aku Pangeran Henry kehilangan ibunya. Hukumlah aku, Yang Mulia.."

Yesung menghela napas dan berguman lirih, "Aku tidak mungkin menghukum calon adik iparku, Dennis. Apa kata Jordan (Kangin) nanti? Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

"Se-seorang Pangeran Iblis memaksaku untuk melayaninya. Aku berlari sejauh mungkin darinya. Namun, dia tetap bisa mengejarku. Dia menusuk kedua sayapku dengan belatinya. Dan saat ia hampir berhasil melakukan 'itu' padaku, Yang Mulia Ratu datang dan menusuk dada kanannya dari belakang. Tapi dia tetap tidak mati, dia balas melukai Yang Mulia Ratu dan meracuninya. Aku sudah berusaha menolong, ta-tapi aku gagal.."

Yesung memejamkan matanya. Ia pernah berkunjung ke neraka bersama ayahnya. Dan saat itu ia bertemu dengan kedua anak Raja Iblis yang lebih muda darinya. Siapa Pangeran yang dimaksud Leeteuk? Si sulung Zhoumi atau si bungsu Kyuhyun?

"Zhoumi atau Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk mendongak dengan pandangan mata terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?"

Yesung kembali membuka matanya. "Seorang Pangeran Mahkota harus tahu segala makhluk beraliran hitam. Karena itulah aku tahu. Jadi, Zhoumi atau Kyuhyun?"

"Kyu-Kyuhyun, Yang Mulia," jawab Leeteuk.

"Dimana dia?"

Leeteuk meneguk ludahnya. "Kyuhyun ada di hutan. Aku memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras sampai ia pingsan."

Yesung bangun dari duduknya dan membantu Leeteuk berdiri. "Jaga putraku, Dennis!" suruhnya. Ia menyerahkan Henry ke gendongan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap Henry yang menggeliat kecil dalam dekapannya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Membalas iblis yang telah membuat putraku kehilangan ibunya."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angin malam menerpa wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya. "Uhuk.. Uhukk.." Ia terbatuk karena pasir disekitar tubuhnya. Perlahan ia bangun sembari menekan dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit hitam kelam. Tangan kirinya naik dan menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang terluka dan mengalirkan banyak darah. "Arrghh.. A-aku dimana?" gumamnya.

Syutt! Kyuhyun membatu ketika sebuah anak panah menggores pipinya dan menembus pohon dibelakangnya.

Yesung keluar dari kegelapan dan mempersiapkan anak panahnya lagi. "Sayang sekali. Lain kali tidak akan meleset lagi." Ia menarik tali busurnya dan melepas anak panahnya.

Kyuhyun terpaksa bersalto untuk menghindar dari senjata tajam yang siap menembus kulitnya kapan saja itu. Ia berdiri sempoyongan karena sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi. "Si-siapa kau?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba Yesung berlari secepat angin dan menghimpitnya di sebuah pohon, lalu mencekik lehernya. "Kkhh… A-apa yang kau laku…khan?"

"Aku? Aku sedang mencoba membunuhmu," jawab Yesung.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan cekikkan lelaki di depannya. "Ke-kenapa? Aku tidak pu-punya masalah denganmu. Akkhh.."

Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat. "Tidak punya? Kau membuat putraku kehilangan ibunya sejak ia lahir dan kau bilang kau-tidak-punya-masalah-denganku? Apa kau kehilangan kewarasanmu?" tanyanya sinis.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Pria di depannya bahkan lebih kecil darinya tapi begitu kuat mencekiknya sampai kakinya tak dapat menapak di tanah. "A-aku tidak melaku-kan hal yang k-kau tuduhkan!"

"Berhenti mengelak, Kyuhyun!" sentak Yesung.

"Hagghh.. Si-siapa Kyuhyun? Aku saja tidak tahu si-siapa diriku!"

Yesung menggeretakkan giginya. "Mati saja dengan kebohonganmu, Kyuhyun!"

"Kkhh… A-aku tidak berbohong! Leppaas!"

"Che.. Terus saja berpura-pura lupa, pengecut!" Yesung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sepasang taring besar terpampang jelas di dalam mulutnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera menancapkan gigi taringnya ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Aaaarrrgghh…" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Lehernya terasa panas dan perih.

Yesung tak peduli walau Kyuhyun terus merintih dan meronta. Ia menikmati setiap detik saat darah Kyuhyun yang begitu berbeda masuk ke kerongkongannya. Darah Kyuhyun begitu harum dan memiliki rasa yang jauh berbeda dengan darah dari kolam darah.

Mata Yesung melebar seketika. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Dia seharusnya hanya meminum darah dari kolam darah. Dia melanggar peraturan yang telah ada sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Ia melepaskan Kyuhyun yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Kyuhyun tergeletak pingsan di tanah dengan tubuh mengurus. Yesung mundur perlahan. Ia menyentuh tenggorokannya dengan tangan bergetar. "A-aku menghisap darahnya?" gumamnya. Ia bisa merasakan ada ¾ darah Kyuhyun yang ditelannya. Itu berarti masih ada ¼ darah yang tersisa dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan menjadi vampire karenanya.

Angin bertiup sangat kencang sampai menusuk tulang. Rintik hujan menghujam bumi dan semakin lama semakin deras. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi dengan sayap bulu berwarna kemerahan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dari sayapnya saja Yesung sudah tahu jika pemuda itu adalah iblis. Tepatnya Pangeran Iblis.

"Seorang Raja Vampire sepertimu seharusnya tidak menghisap darah orang lain, Jeremy (Yesung). Kau hanya boleh meminum darah dari kolammu. Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini pada adikku?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia mengusap dahi adiknya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun adiknya telah menjadi vampire sekarang. Ia tak akan lagi melihat sayap bulu kemerahan adiknya yang begitu indah. Sayap itu akan berganti dengan sayap kelelawar yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Seorang Pangeran Iblis sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengerti, Zhoumi."

Zhoumi menatap tajam Yesung. "Apa yang tidak kumengerti? Kau menghisap darah adikku karena menginginkan kekuatannya, 'kan? Kau ingin mengatur jatuhnya hujan dan petir sesukamu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, Jeremy!"

"Kau salah paham, Zhoumi! Kau tidak tahu apa yang adikmu lakukan pada keluargaku!" seru Yesung.

Zhoumi tersenyum sinis. "Adikku selalu benar, Jeremy! Dia tak pernah salah!" ucapnya angkuh. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan seketika itu pula petir dan kilat semakin bergemuruh. "Aku mengutukmu, Jeremy. Kau, Raja dari semua vampire, akan memiliki sifat seperti iblis. Kau akan membuat orang-orang disekitarmu tersiksa dengan setiap tingkahmu sampai adikku sembuh dan darahnya yang kau telan keluar dari tubuhmu!"

Mata Yesung semakin melebar. Ia menatap petir yang seakan menyetujui kutukan Zhoumi. Hujan turun semakin lebat. Ia menekan lehernya yang terasa panas. "Arrgghh… Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku, Zhoumi!" Yesung jatuh berlutut. Segalanya tampak berputar dan seluruh syaraf di otaknya seakan terputus.

"Aku bisa, Jeremy!" ucap Zhoumi. Ia berlutut di samping Kyuhyun dan berniat menggendongnya namun seketika itu pula sebuah dinding kaca bercahaya kemerahan melingkupi tubuh Kyuhyun dan saat Zhoumi ingin menyentuh Kyuhyun, cahaya itu membuatnya terpental sampai jauh.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeringai. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menyeringai sebelumnya. "Kau tak akan bisa mengambilnya, Zhoumi. Dia akan bersamaku sampai kau mencabut kutukanmu!"

Urat-urat di dahi Zhoumi tercetak jelas karena ia menahan amarahnya. "Kutukan yang telah terucap tak mungkin bisa dicabut, Jeremy! Kembalikan adikku!"

"Kau terlalu memanjakan adikmu, Zhoumi. Kau menganggap dia selalu benar di matamu. Asal kau tahu, aku tak mungkin melukainya hanya karena sebuah kekuatan. Aku terlalu sempurna untuk menginginkan kekuatannya yang tidak seberapa dibanding denganku yang seorang Raja." Yesung berjalan dengan santai ke arah Kyuhyun, menghilangkan dinding pelindung yang ia buat dan menginjak dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri kembali memuntahkan darahnya.

"Kui Qian!" teriak Zhoumi.

"Adik yang selalu kau banggakan ini, berusaha memperkosa calon adik iparku. Dia meracuni istriku yang sedang hamil dan membuat anakku lahir sebelum waktunya. Apa kau tahu? Istriku mati karenanya!" ujar Yesung.

"Kau bohong!"

"Kau masih seperti anak-anak yang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, Zhoumi. Kembali saja ke ketiak ayahmu dan datang padaku saat kau sudah bisa bersikap dewasa!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hujan telah berhenti dan fajar mulai menyingsing. Yesung berjalan dengan susah payah dan tubuhnya masih basah kuyup. Tangan kirinya menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun dengan asal-asalan.

"Hei, kau!" panggilnya pada seorang namja cantik berbaju merah muda yang sedang memetik bunga mawar di taman pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.

Namja cantik itu menoleh da menjatuhkan bunga mawarnya karena terkejut. Ia segera menghampiri Yesung dan menunduk dalam. "Yang Mulia.."

Yesung menendang tubuh Kyuhyun sampai terguling ke depan kaki namja cantik itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Namja cantik itu sedikit mundur saat tubuh Kyuhyun menyentuh kakinya. "Vi-Vincent Lee (Sungmin), Yang Mulia," jawabnya.

"Hm.. Pemuda itu telah menjadi bangsa kita sekarang. Kuberi dia nama Marcus Cho. Urus dia baik-baik!" ucap Yesung.

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Yesung pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan beranjak ke ruangannya. Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak dan melupakan mimpi buruk ini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jeremy.."

Yesung membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan obsidiannya dengan bingung saat melihat sosok ayahnya dengan setelan baju serba putih berdiri cukup jauh di depannya dan diliputi dengan cahaya yang begitu terang.

"Ayah," ujarnya pelan. Bukankah ayahnya telah meninggal? Tapi kenapa sekarang ada di depannya? Dia pasti sedang bermimpi. Banganlah, Jeremy!

Ayah Yesung tersenyum miris. "Kenapa kau menghisap darah Pangeran Iblis itu, putraku? Kenapa kau tidak dapat mengontrol emosimu?"

Yesung menunduk dan berlutut. "Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku mengecewakanmu."

"Ayah selalu memaafkanmu, Jeremy. Tapi leluhur tidak bisa. Kau harus menerima hukuman atas pelanggaranmu."

Yesung tersentak kaget dan mendongak. "Tapi ayah.."

"Darah iblis dalam tubuhmu akan membunuh seluruh calon penerusmu. Kau akan sulit mendapatkan Pangeran Mahkota. Bahkan Pangeran Pendamping pun tak akan kau dapatkan. Semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah saat darah itu keluar dari tubuhmu, Jeremy. Bersabarlah.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tidak… Tidak… Ayaaaahh!" Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya di kursi kebesarannya.

"Jeremy, kau kenapa?" Heechul menghampiri Yesung yang duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Ia mengusap peluh di dahi adik pertamanya itu. "Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

Heechul menghela napas. Sepertinya Yesung tak ingin bercerita kepadanya. Tapi ia tidak heran, Yesung memang orang yang tertutup. "Keluarlah, upacara pelepasan Yoona tak akan dilangsungkan tanpamu."

Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Ini kenyataan. "Baiklah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung menggedong Yoona dengan gaya bridal dan masuk ke dalam kolam darah. Setelah merasa cukup dalam, ia melepaskan jasad Yoona sampai kolam darah menelan tubuh kaku Ratu Vampire itu.

Luna –adik Yoona sekaligus sekretaris Kangin– yang baru datang langsung berteriak histeris. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya akan pergi secepat ini.

Kangin yang juga baru sampai setelah pekerjaannya di China selesai pun hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan bingung. Ia melihat ibunya yang menggendong bayi merah yang tidak berhenti menangis. Apakah itu anak kakaknya dengan Ratu Yoona? Apakah Ratu Yoona meninggal karena melahirkan bayinya lebih cepat?

Yesung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tangannya yang menggedong Yoona kini telah kosong. Berbeda dengan vampire biasa yang jasadnya dibakar dan abunya disimpan oleh pihak keluarga, jasad Raja dan Ratu Vampire dimakamkan di kolam darah. Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi. Yesung kembali teringat pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Saat ia juga menenggelamkan jasad ayahnya di kolam itu. Esok, siapakah yang akan menenggelamkannya? Apakah Henry, putranya dengan Yoona? Karena ia tidak yakin dapat memiliki seorang anak lagi atau tidak.

Yesung menapakkan kakinya di tanah setelah keluar dari kolam darah. Baju dan celananya yang putih bersih kini terlumuri oleh darah. Ibu Suri menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut.

"Jeremy.."

Yesung menoleh dan menjawab, "Ya, Bunda?"

"Perkenalkan, dia Vincent Lee. Dia yang akan mengasuh Pangeran Pendamping," ucap Ibu Suri memperkenalkan pemuda cantik di sampingnya.

Vincent Lee (Sungmin) menunduk hormat. "Aku turut berduka, Yang Mulia."

"Terimakasih, Vincent." Yesung menatap ibunya dengan bingung bercampur sebal. "Memangnya Bunda tidak mau mengurus Henry untukku?"

Ibu Suri tertawa kecil dan memberikan Henry ke Sungmin. "Bunda harus pergi, Jeremy."

"Apa?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Seorang janda dari Raja Vampire yang telah meninggal seperti Bunda seharusnya tidak tinggal di Istana lagi, putraku. Bunda harus menghabiskan masa tua di sumber air kolam darah."

"Itu berarti di Vampire Forest? Sendiri? Tapi Bunda.."

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Bunda bisa menjaga diri," potong Ibu Suri.

Yesung mengangkat bahu dan menyerah. "Baiklah, terserah Bunda. Kapan Bunda akan berangkat?"

"Sekarang," jawab Ibu Suri singkat. "Bunda akan meminta Jordan (Kangin) untuk mengantarkan Bunda. Semoga dia tidak menolak dengan alasan lelah sehabis perjalanan jauh."

Yesung tersenyum. "Dia tidak akan merasa lelah jika menyangkut dirimu, Bunda. Tinggallah di mansion yang ada di Vampire Forest. Aku akan mengunjungi Bunda kapan-kapan. Benar tidak ingin membawa seorangpun pelayan?"

Ibu Suri mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Bunda masih bisa melakukan segalanya sendiri, Jeremy. Jangan meremehkan Bunda-mu ini!"

"Hn… Apapun katamu, Bunda." Yesung memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat. "Aku akan sangat merindukan bau tubuh ini." Ia menghirup tubuh wangi ibunya dalam-dalam.

"Kalau begitu, tanam banyak bunga chamomile di taman ini! Selamat tinggal, sayang."

"Selamat tinggal." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan ibunya pergi setelah mengecup singkat kening Henry.

"Vincent," panggilnya pada pemuda cantik di depannya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia?"

"Kau yang kusuruh menjaga Marcus (Kyuhyun), 'kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Pemuda berambut ikal itu, Yang Mulia?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Ya, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku sudah mengobati seluruh luka luarnya, Yang Mulia. Tapi luka di kepalanya cukup parah. Dia kehilangan seluruh memori ingatannya."

Yesung menghela napas berat. Itukah sebabnya Kyuhyun tak mau mengaku jika dirinya adalah pembunuh Yoona? Itukah alasan Kyuhyun bilang jika dia tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri? Yesung memijit keningnya yang terasa lelah. Seharusnya dia tidak gegabah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dahinya langsung berkerut saat mendapati Leeteuk ada di kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dennis?"

Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Yang Mulia, apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun?" tanyanya langsung.

"Hn?"

"A-aku melihatmu menyeretnya di koridor istana dan memberikannya pada Vincent Lee. Ke-kenapa bau tubuhnya berubah menjadi bau vampire? A-apa dia.."

"Ya, dia vampire sekarang," jawab Yesung dengan cepat.

Leeteuk terlonjak kaget. "Siapa yang menggigitnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Eeteuk." Yesung menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang terbalut baju lengan panjangnya yang berwarna putih. Secara perlahan ia mendekat pada Leeteuk dan menarik pinggang kecilnya. "Rahasiakan tentang identitas aslinya yang seorang iblis. Biarkan dia mengira dirinya adalah seorang manusia sebelum menjadi vampire. Kupastikan dia tak akan menyakitimu. Jadi, bersikap seperti yang sewajarnya saja padanya dan jangan perlihatkan ketakutanmu!"

"Ba-baik, Yang Mulia." Tubuh Leeteuk bergetar takut karena perilaku Yesung terhadapnya. Mengapa Yesung berubah? Dan mengapa Yesung juga memanggilnya dengan nama manusianya?

"Aku sudah menghukum Kyuhyun, sekarang aku akan menghukummu."

Leeteuk terdiam. Memang ia sendiri yang meminta untuk dihukum. Tapi…

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Henry kehilangan ibunya karena dirimu. Itu berarti dia tak akan dapat merasakan kasih sayang ibunya untuk selamanya dan aku pun kehilangan pendampingku. Jadi, kau harus menjadi selirku dan menjadi ibu untuk Henry!" Yesung mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya.

Mata Leeteuk seolah tak dapat berkedip karena syok. "Ja-jangan, Yang Mulia. Sepekan lagi aku akan menikah dengan Pangeran Jordan (Kangin). Kumohon jangan lalukan ini padaku, Yang Mulia. Berikan hukuman yang lain, jebal.." Leeteuk mengatupkan kedua tangannya dalam dekapan Yesung.

Yesung menyeringai. "Mana boleh kau menawar hukumanmu, Eeteuk? Kupastikan kau menjadi selirku, malam ini juga," ucapnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng keras. Matanya mulai terasa panas. "Aku tidak mau, Yang Mulia! Aku tidak mau!" serunya. Ia berontak dan melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke pintu keluar dan mencoba kabur. Namun, pintu berdaun dua itu tiba-tiba saja tertutup dengan sendirinya dan terkunci rapat.

Yesung mengambil sebotol minuman keras, membuka tutupnya dan memasukkan sebuah bubuk obat ke dalamnya. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Eeteuk."

Leeteuk mencoba membuka pintu dan berteriak. "Buka pintunya! Buka!"

Yesung menghampiri Leeteuk dan menjambak rambut almond bagian belakangnya. Leeteuk mau tidak mau mendongak karena rambutnya ditarik. Yesung menjejalkan botol soju-nya ke mulut Leeteuk dan memaksanya untuk menelannya.

Leeteuk menangis tergugu dan terpaksa menelan soju yang Yesung masukkan kedalam mulutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk saat Yesung menarik keluar botol itu lagi.

Yesung membuang botolnya dengan sembarang dan melemparkan tubuh Leeteuk dengan mudah ke ranjang. "Obat perangsang itu akan bereaksi dengan cepat, Eeteuk. Jadi, nikmatilah.."

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya saat obat itu mulai bereaksi. Tubuhnya melemas, memanas dan kejantanannya menegang. Rectum-nya berdenyut seolah ingin dimasuki. Ia memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk. Tidak.. ia tidak boleh begini.

Yesung naik ke ranjang dan melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk pada lututnya dengan mudah. Ia membelai pipi Leeteuk dengan kuku panjangnya. Hanya dengan sentuhan itu saja Leeteuk sudah menggeliat resah dan mendesah kecil. "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Kau akan menjadi selirku, malam ini juga." Ia membuka lebar paha Leeteuk dan mulai mengerjainya.

Leeteuk meremas bed cover kuat-kuat. "A-ahh.. Ja-jangan, Yang Mulia.. Akkh.."

TBC

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	14. Chapter 13

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 12

… Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya saat obat itu mulai bereaksi. Tubuhnya melemas, memanas dan kejantanannya menegang. Rectum-nya berdenyut seolah ingin dimasuki. Ia memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk. Tidak.. ia tidak boleh begini.

Yesung naik ke ranjang dan melepaskan pelukan Leeteuk pada lututnya dengan mudah. Ia membelai pipi Leeteuk dengan kuku panjangnya. Hanya dengan sentuhan itu saja Leeteuk sudah menggeliat resah dan mendesah kecil. "Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Kau akan menjadi selirku, malam ini juga." Ia membuka lebar paha Leeteuk dan mulai mengerjainya.

Leeteuk meremas bed cover kuat-kuat. "A-ahh.. Ja-jangan, Yang Mulia.. Akkh.."…

:: Flashback End ::

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 13

Ryeowook menutup telinganya dan menggeleng. "Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi! Hentikan!"

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mengunci pergerakannya. "Kenapa kau meminta berhenti? Tadi kau sangat ingin mendengarnya, bukan? Biar kulanjutkan," ucapnya. "Keesokan harinya, Kangin melihatku tidur seranjang dengan Eeteuk, jadi aku langsung memperkenalkan Eeteuk padanya sebagai selir baruku. Kau tahu? Kangin sangat marah. Dia menghancurkan seluruh isi kamarku," sambungnya santai.

Ryeowook menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. "Cukup… Aku mohon.."

"Cerita ini hampir selesai, Wookie. Beberapa bulan kemudian aku tahu jika Kyuhyun mencintai Ming. Dan kau tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku merebut Ming darinya, aku menjadikan Ming Ratu-ku."

"Hiks… Maafkan aku.. aku menyesal sudah memaksamu untuk mengatakannya. Maafkan aku, hyung.. Hiks.."

Yesung hanya diam. Ia mengusap kepala Ryeowook beberapa kali, lalu membenarkan posisi tidur namja bersuara tenor itu. Pemuda vampire itu beranjak bangun dan mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook. "Istirahatlah."

Ryeowook mengucek matanya sambil menahan tangan Yesung. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Menghirup udara segar," jawab Yesung. Ia melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dan melangkah pergi.

Ryeowook memeluk boneka Winnie The Pooh-nya sambil mendesah pelan. "Apa kau marah, hyung?" gumamnya.

"Aku tidak marah."

Ryeowook terlonjak saat mendengar suara Yesung tepat di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke kanan namun tidak ada Yesung disana. Dia hanya merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya. 'Apa aku berhalusinasi?'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leeteuk berdiri di tepi kolam ikan sambil memandang pantulan bulan sabit di air yang tenang itu. Ia menghela napas perlahan. Waktu telah lama berlalu. Tapi, kenapa lukanya masih menganga dan tak mau mengering? Ia memejamkan matanya dan seketika itu pula sepasang sayap hitam keluar dari punggungnya. Pemuda berjuluk Selir Putih itu meringis sakit merasakan perih di sayapnya. Kedua sayapnya itu robek.

Inilah alasan Leeteuk tidak pernah mengeluarkan sayapnya. Karena luka yang dibuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menutup. Luka itu tetap basah meski empat tahun lebih telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Leeteuk membuka matanya dengan kaget saat sebuah tangan dengan lembut menyentuh sayapnya.

Ia memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan mendapati Yesung tengah mengecup lukanya. "Yang Mu–Yesungie?"

"Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Yesung.

Leeteuk menunduk. "Ini hanya luka kecil," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Yesung menyeringai. "Oh, ya?" tanyanya. Ia menyentuh luka di sayap kiri Leeteuk dengan jarinya, lalu menusukkan kuku panjangnya di luka itu. Leeteuk memekik kesakitan, luka di sayapnya berangsur-angsur melebar. "Sekarang luka ini sudah menjadi besar, apa kau masih tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku?"

Leeteuk hanya dapat berdiri diam sambil menutup lukanya dengan telapak tangan. Cairan bening di matanya merangkak turun. "Sakit, Yesungie," keluhnya sambil terisak.

"Aku tahu," ucap Yesung. Ia mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk ke dalam gendongannya. Leeteuk tidak mengerti, pemuda cantik itu hanya bisa diam dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung.

Perlahan tubuh Yesung melayang sampai ke tepi kolam darah. Ia membisikkan sebuah mantera agar kaca pelindung kolam darah lenyap untuk sementara. Yesung menurunkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati.

Leeteuk memeluk leher Yesung makin erat saat Yesung menenggelamkan diri mereka ke dalam kolam darah. "Ye-Yesungie?"

"Sssttt… Diamlah, kau bisa membangunkan Selir Istimewa." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Leeteuk, lalu mengecup bibirnya tepat saat tubuh mereka sepenuhnya tenggelam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Uhuk.. Uhuukk.." Leeteuk menutup mulutnya yang tidak mau berhenti batuk sambil memeluk lututnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil menghampiri Leeteuk. Ia menaruh handuk putih di atas kepala namja cantik itu, lalu menyelimuti Leeteuk dengan selimut putih juga. Leeteuk menarik selimutnya merapat dengan tubuh menggigil.

"Kita hanya berendam setengah jam di kolam darah untuk menyembuhkan sayapmu, kenapa kau sudah sakit begini? Benar-benar.." ejek Yesung. Ia menggenggam sebuah cangkir berisi darah dengan tangannya yang bercahaya. Darah yang awalnya dingin itu pun mengeluarkan uap hangat. Ia menyodorkan cangir itu pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk merengut dan meminum darah yang Yesung berikan. "Berhentilah mengejekku, Yesungie!"

"Iya-iya!" Yesung mengecup rambut basah Leeteuk, lalu turun ke dahinya. "Lain kali, jangan pernah merahasiakan sesuatu dariku, karena kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil. "Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi, Yesungie. Terimakasih sudah menyembuhkanku."

Yesung mengangguk dan berbalik. Ia berjalan ke pintu puri Leeteuk dan menarik kenop pintunya. "Luka itu, aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Luka dari Kyuhyun, 'kan?"

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu segalanya, bahkan perselingkuhanmu dengan adikku."

Leeteuk mendongak dan matanya membelalak lebar. Cangkir di tangannya terjatuh dan membasahi bed cover. "A-apa?"

"Sudah kukatakan, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum kembali. "Aku tidak peduli kau mau berhubungan dengan siapapun, tidur dengan siapapun atau jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Asal kau tetap menjadi selirku. Karena aku..

..benci ditinggalkan."

Leeteuk menunduk dalam. Ia merasa melakukan sebuah dosa besar. Kenapa perasaannya jadi seperti ini? Apa karena Yesung baru saja menolongnya? "Yesungie.." gumamnya.

Yesung menatap langit-langit kamar dan mendesah lelah. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah memiliki pendamping yang benar? Ratu pertamaku mati di tangan iblis, selir pertamaku berselingkuh dengan adikku, Ratu keduaku berselingkuh dengan iblis pembunuh Ratu pertamaku dan selir terakhirku berani melawanku. Hidup memang tidak adil."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Udara dingin memaksa Ryeowook merapatkan jaket bulu yang dipakainya. Meski udara dalam keadaan dingin, ia dengan polosnya duduk di depan purinya sambil mencelupkan separuh kakinya ke kolam darah. Ia menggerakkan kakinya naik turun sampai menimbulkan percikan air.

"Ummaaaa~"

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengat suara Henry dari seberang. Ia melihat Henry sedang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca pelindung kolam darah dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil. Tak jauh dari Pangeran itu ada Cherry dan Minho yang sedang asyik bermain lempar bola plastik mereka. Sementara Siwon dan Heechul memantau anak-anak mereka sambil duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Ryeowook tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Henry berlari menghampiri bibinya dan bertopang pada kedua paha bibi cantiknya itu. "Bibi Heechul, bacakan matelanya dong.. Henly mau ketemu umma, Bibi~" ucapnya. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan berusaha naik ke pangkuan Heechul.

"Henry! Bibi sedang hamil, jangan minta pangku, okay?" seru Heechul kesal.

Henry mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya berdiri diam di depan bibinya dengan bibir manyun.

Heechul menarik tangan kekar Siwon dan memeluknya. "Wonnie, dia ngambek padaku!" adunya.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Heechul. Ia berbalik menatap Henry yang masih awet dengan bibir manyunnya. "Henry ingin bertemu Wookie umma?"

Henry mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, Paman akan ucapkan manteranya. Ayo!" Siwon mengangkat tubuh Henry dan menggendongnya di kedua sisi bahunya.

Henry tertawa senang. "Ayoooo!"

Heechul tertawa geli, lalu melihat kearah putri kecilnya yang masih tetap bermain dengan Minho. Tiba-tiba saja bola yang dimainkan kedua anak kecil itu terlempar dan mengenai perut besar Heechul. "Aww.." Heechul meringis kecil dan mengusap perutnya.

Minho menutup mulutnya yang menganga sementara Cherry berlari menghampiri umma-nya. Minho pun ikut mengejar kakak perempuannya.

"Umma!" panggil Cherry. Ia mengusap perut umma-nya dengan lembut. "Adik bayi tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Minho segera memeluk kaki kanan Heechul. "Ibu, maafkan Minho.. Minho tidak sengaja, Ibu. Minho nakal, Minho mau minta maaf," gumamnya sedih.

Heechul membelai kedua kepala anak-anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa. Adik Minho dan Cherry 'kan adik yang kuat. Jadi, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lembut. "Lain kali hati-hati, ne?"

Minho dan Cherry mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun kembali main bersama di tempat yang lebih aman.

Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Heechul dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut. "Hahh.. Aku tidak menyangka Pengeran bermulut pedas sepertimu bisa bersikap lembut pada anak kecil, Yang Mulia."

Heechul menoleh dan mencubit pipi Leeteuk. "Kau sedang memuji atau menyindirku? Mau mati?"

"Aww… Ampun, Yang Mulia. Sakiiitt~" keluh Leeteuk sambil memegang tangan Heechul.

Heechul melepaskan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Leeteuk. "Sakit, ne? Rasakan!" ucapnya sambil mendorong pipi Leeteuk.

"Kau memang kejam, Yang Mulia," ucap Leeteuk pura-pura kesal.

"Begitulah," sahut Heechul. Ia mengusap perutnya lagi sambil menikmati angin musim gugur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siwon menggenggam tangan kiri Henry dan mengayunkannya. "Rapalkan manteranya, Henry!"

Henry mengerucutkan bibirnya. Teringat pada insiden saat kepalanya benjol setelah menabrak kaca pelindung kolam darah. "Tidak bica!"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Kapan kau bisa menghilangkan cadelmu itu?" godanya. Ia nyengir lebar melihat bibir Henry yang semakin maju. "Kupuja rajaku dengan sepenuh jiwa," sambungnya merapalkan mantera.

Henry mengeluarkan sayapnya dan bersiap untuk terbang namun Siwon menahan lengannya. "Apa?"

"Paman sudah membantumu, seharusnya Henry bilang apa?"

Henry membuang muka. "Ciapa culuh mengejek Henly. Tidak ada kata telimakacih untuk Paman!" Ia melepaskan tangan Siwon dan segera kabur.

"Ckckck… Dasar anak itu.." gumam Siwon sambil berlalu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ummaaaa~" Henry terbang cepat menuju tempat Ryeowook dan mendarat di pangkuan namja manis itu. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Ryeowook dan memeluk ibu tirinya itu. "Bogochippo, umma."

Ryeowook terkikik geli. "Na do bogoshippo, Henly~" balasnya sambil membelai rambut lembut putranya.

Henry mendongak dan mencium pipi Ryeowook. "Umma, apa adik bayi juga lindu pada 'Nly?" tanyanya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Adik bayi juga rindu pada Henly hyung. Kau senang?" Ryeowook menangkup pipi bulat Henry dengan gemas.

"Umm! Nly juga lindu adik bayi." Henry tersenyum sampai kedua mata sipitnya ikut melengkung.

Ryeowook menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di hidung Henry. "Aigo… manisnya anak umma."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae menarik tangannya dengan lembut sampai terlepas dari tangan seorang gadis cantik yang menggenggamnya. Ia mundur perlahan dan bergumam, "Maaf, Jessica. Aku tidak bisa.."

Vampire cantik bernama Jessica itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Kau.. menolakku? Tapi, apa kurangnya aku? Aku cantik, aku kaya bahkan aku juga keluarga bangsawan, oppa. Aku sempurna. Tapi, kenapa kau menolakku?" serunya tak terima.

Donghae menghela napas. "Ya, kuakui kau cantik, kau kaya bahkan kau juga anak seorang bangsawan, kau pun sempurna. Tapi cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, Jessica. Aku mencintai orang lain. Maaf.."

Jessica membuang muka, menahan airmatanya yang hampir tumpah. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Sica.."

"Karena itulah aku ingin tahu!" seru Jessica.

Donghae mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia cukup pintar untuk tidak mengatakan siapa orang yang ia cintai pada Jessica. Gadis berbisa itu sanggup membuat Eunhyuk-nya celaka. "Aku harus pergi, Sica. Annyeong." Donghae berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Leeteuk. Namja cantik itu bisa cemas memikirkannya yang pergi tanpa pamit.

Jessica terduduk di rerumputan sambil menangis keras. "Kenapa, oppa? KENAPA KAU MENOLAKKU?" Ia mencabut kasar rumput-rumput basah dihadapannya.

"Kau beralih profesi menjadi tukang kebun, eonni?" goda seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan dengan santai menghampiri Jessica.

Jessica menghapus sisa airmatanya dan menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Luna? Dasar penguping!"

Luna terkikik geli. "Seorang vampire memang dikaruniai telinga yang tajam, eonni~" ucapnya membela diri. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Jessica dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ditolak, huh? Kasihan.." ejeknya.

"Bercerminlah, Luna. Memangnya kau bisa mendapatkan Yang Mulia Raja? Tidak, 'kan? Kita ini sama. Jadi, berhentilah mengolokku!" cibir Jessica.

"Aku akan mendapatkan Yesung oppa, eonni. Hanya butuh sedikit waktu dan bantuan darimu," ujar Luna.

Jessica mengerutkan keningnya. "Bantuanku?"

Luna mengangguk. "Aku tahu siapa orang yang Donghae oppa cintai."

"Kau tahu? Siapa?" tanya Jessica.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memberitahumu? Membunuh orang itu, lalu merebut Donghae oppa, eoh?" Luna memicingkan matanya dengan curiga.

Jessica berdecih. "Aku tidak menginginkan lagi seseorang yang berani menolakku, Luna. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan diam saja. Aku harus membalasnya!"

Luna tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bekerjasamalah denganku!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jessica bertanya dengan penuh kebingungan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Ia memakai celana training hitam panjang dengan bertelanjang dada. Pemuda Choi itu berjalan ke lemari pakaian, lalu membukanya. Memilah baju yang akan dikenakannya.

"Wonnieeehh.."

Gluk. Siwon meneguk ludahnya mendengar desahan Heechul. Kenapa istrinya itu memanggilnya dengan suara seperti itu? Apa Heechul ingin diterkam olehnya? Ia menggeleng agar kembali ke kesadarannya dan kembali mencari baju yang cocok untuknya.

"Wonnieehh… Kemariii~"

Siwon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Mencerna apa yang didengarnya. Jadi benar Heechul memanggilnya? Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dan membatu. Bagaimana tidak? Heechul duduk mengakang di tempat tidur dengan memakai baju hamil di atas lutut berwarna biru tua yang sungguh seksi. Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas underwear berwarna merah muda yang dipakai istri tercintanya itu.

Tiga kancing di dada Heechul terbuka lebar, memamerkan dada putih susunya yang basah oleh keringat. Jangan lupakan tatapannya yang sayu, wajah yang mendongak dan bibir tipis merah muda yang sedikit terbuka. Namja cantik itu menatap Siwon dengan matanya yang nakal. Ia menjilat pinggiran bibirnya dengan lidah kucingnya yang sensual dan membelai paha dalamnya sendiri dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya berada di balik punggungnya. Menopang tubuhnya yang sedang duduk di ranjang.

Siapa yang tidak tergoda pada Heechul saat ini?

"N-ne?"

Heechul memaju-mundurkan jemarinya. Mengisyaratkan pada Siwon agar mendekatinya. Siwon pun mendekat dan duduk di depan Heechul. Namja cantik itu segera melancarkan aksinya. Ia menyusuri dada bidang Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Wonnie~" panggilnya.

"M-mwo?" jawab Siwon sambil menatap lurus jari Heechul yang bergerak turun dari dadanya sampai ke perut.

"Aku sedang mengharapkan hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi. Bisakah?" tanya Heechul dengan polosnya. Jari telunjuknya berhenti tepat di kejantanan Siwon.

Layaknya mendapat durian runtuh, Siwon sontak tersenyum senang. Ia mengusap paha kanan Heechul dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam di sekitar leher kiri Heechul. "Dasar kucing liar. Sepertinya bisa."

Heechul menyeringai. Ia naik ke pangkuan Siwon, melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang pemuda kekar itu dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Siwon. Ia menarik lembut kepala belakang Siwon. "Oh, ya?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Umm! Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang tidak untukmu, Chullie.. Apapun akan kuberikan." Ia memeluk pinggang Heechul dengan sebelah tangannya. Jari-jari panjangnya masuk ke dalam underwear Heechul dan membelai rectumnya.

Heechul memejamkan matanya. "Nghh.. masukkan, Wonnieehh.." pintanya.

"Dengan senang hati." Siwon menyelipkan jari-jarinya dari tangan yang lain diantara rambut hitam Heechul, lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Heechul yang sedikit terbuka. Ia memasukkan lidahnya dengan mudah lewat celah itu. Beradu French kiss dengan Heechul dan memasukkan jari pertamanya dengan lembut ke dalam lubang Heechul.

"Mmmpphh…" Heechul mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya di pinggang Siwon sambil memperdalam ciumannya.

Heechul menjilati bibir Siwon layaknya seekor kucing. "I.. love youuhh.. Wonnie~"

"Sshh.. Love you more, hyung.."

Tap.. Tap.. Tap

Heechul dengan kilat mendorong Siwon menjauh ketika telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah seseorang menuju kamarnya. Dari baunya saja dia sudah tahu jika orang itu adalah manusia. Siapa? Kibum atau Ryeowook?

Siwon mendengus sebal dan mengeluarkan jarinya yang baru masuk separuh. Ia berjalan ke kursi tunggalnya dan duduk di sana, mengambil sebuah koran dan pura-pura membacanya.

Tok tok tok! Cklek.. Pintu terbuka sebelum Heechul sempat mempersilakan si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Kepala dengan rambut kecoklatan menyembul dari celah pintu yang terbuka. "Annyeonghaseyo~. Bolehkah aku masuk, Yang Mulia?"

Heechul berdecak. "Bukankah kau sudah membuka pintu kamarku sebelum kupersilakan? Kalau masuk ya masuk saja," dumelnya.

Ryeowook memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Heechul kemudian menutup pintu lagi. Namja bersuara tenor itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Heechul. Rambut acak-acakkan, bibir yang membengkak dengan sudut-sudut basah, bajunya yang kusut dengan kancing yang terbuka juga posisi Heechul yang 'berbahaya'. Apa Heechul baru saja diterjang oleh seekor kuda? Sepertinya iya.

Ryeowook menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Err.. apa aku menganggu?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa, Ryeowook? Cepat katakan sebelum aku menyuruh Siwon mendepakmu keluar dari kamarku."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. "Mendepakku?"

Siwon menurunkan korannya. "Dia hanya bercanda, Wookie. Jangan takut," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ryeowook tidak tahu saja jika dia sedang menepuk-nepuk 'benda' diantara selakangnya yang menggembung sambil bergumam, 'Sabarlah, adik kecil, sebentar lagi kau akan masuk ke dalam sarangmu'. Semoga ChiMinRy tidak mendengar jeritan hatinya yang begitu mesum.

"Cepat katakan atau candaanku akan menjadi kenyataan, Ryeowook!" desis Heechul.

"Ah? N-ne.. A.. aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang paling disukai oleh Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

Sebelah alis Heechul terangkat. Anak Adam di depannya itu menganggu kegiatannya dengan Siwon hanya untuk bertanya hal tidak penting seperti itu? Ryeowook, andai saja kau bukan salah seorang selir Yesung, Heechul berjanji akan meremukkan seluruh tulangmu saat ini juga!

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya yang satu ke jari telunjuk yang lain sambil menunduk. "Habisnya.. habisnya saat aku bertanya pada Selir Putih dan Ratu Min.. mereka bilang aku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri, jika tidak, aku harus bertanya pada keluarga Yesung hyung. Kau 'kan kakaknya, jadi kupikir kau tahu apa yang paling disukai Yesung hyung."

Heechul menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggung sambil meremas-remas bed cover. Dua vampire bedebah itu.. benar-benar! Lain kali dia harus membuat perhitungan dengan dua pendamping adiknya itu. Heechul heran, kenapa kesenangannya harus terenggut oleh ketiga pendamping adik liciknya itu? Apa dosanya?

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada Kangin saja?" selidik Heechul.

"A.. aku takut.." balas Ryeowook.

Siwon terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Heechul melirik Siwon dengan tajam. "Kalau baca koran ya baca koran saja! Tidak perlu menjadi penguping!" tandasnya.

Siwon tertohok. Kok dia jadi ikutan kena sembur sih?

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook, menatapnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu apa yang paling disukai oleh Yesung?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Karena dia tidak menghiraukanku selama tiga hari. Tidak datang ke puriku dan tidak berbicara padaku. Selama itu pula aku tidak melihatnya. Aku tidak suka.."

Heechul memicingkan matanya. "Kau pasti berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak suka," tebaknya.

Ryeowook menghela napas. Ya, dia ingat. Yesung berhenti menemuinya sejak kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana dia memaksa Yesung agar menceritakan semuanya. Hari ini bisa keluar dari puri saja karena bantuan Leeteuk dan Donghae. Selir Putih itu membacakan mantera untuk membuka kaca listrik pelindung kolam darah dan Donghae yang menggendongnya sampai keluar dari puri. Bahkan dia juga belum sempat bertemu Kyuhyun walau sudah bertemu Sungmin. Sungmin bilang Kyuhyun sedang berburu mangsa.

"Ne.. aku membuatnya sedih," gumam Ryeowook mengakui perbuatannya.

Siwon menutup korannya. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya sedikit menganga. "Wao.. hebat sekali! Kau bisa membuat seorang Kim Yesung bersedih? Ckckck.. Kematian Ratu Yoona saja tidak sanggup membuatnya tersentuh sama sekali."

Heechul mendelik. "Choi Siwon!"

"Ups.." Siwon menutup mulutnya. "Lebih baik aku keluar saja. Cherry dimana, ya?" sambungnya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan melesat pergi.

"Mm.. Yang Mulia~"

"Apa?" sahut Heechul malas.

"Jadi.. apa kau tau–"

"Biarkan aku berpikir dulu!" potong Heechul. "Apa yang paling sering kalian lakukan saat bersama?"

Pipi Ryeowook merona seketika. "Err.. Mm… 'Itu'.."

"Itu apa? Jawab yang jelas, Ryeowook, bukan malu-malu kucing seperti itu! Jadi, apa yang sering kalian lakukan saat bersama?"

"Aish.. apa aku harus benar-benar mengatakannya secara jelas?" seru Ryeowook dengan malu.

Heechul mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung dan sedetik kemudian ia mengerti. "Oh… maksudmu seks?"

Ryeowook membenturkan kepalanya –dengan pelan– ke dinding. "Bisakah tidak berbicara secara blak-blakkan?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	15. Chapter 14

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 13

…"Apa yang paling sering kalian lakukan saat bersama?"

Pipi Ryeowook merona seketika. "Err.. Mm… 'Itu'.."

"Itu apa? Jawab yang jelas, Ryeowook, bukan malu-malu kucing seperti itu! Jadi, apa yang sering kalian lakukan saat bersama?"

"Aish.. apa aku harus benar-benar mengatakannya secara jelas?" seru Ryeowook dengan malu.

Heechul mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung dan sedetik kemudian ia mengerti. "Oh… maksudmu seks?"

Ryeowook membenturkan kepalanya –dengan pelan– ke dinding. "Bisakah tidak berbicara secara blak-blakkan?"…

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 14

"Uh.." Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan baju yang sedang Heechul pakaikan padanya. Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut bersamaan dengan pipinya yang menggembung.

Tubuh Ryeowook yang terus bergerak-gerak membuat Heechul melotot sebal. "Jangan banyak bergerak, Ryeowook!" bentaknya.

Ryeowook tersentak. Dalam sekejap ia menunduk takut. "Ta-tapi kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

Heechul berdecak, "Tentu saja supaya Yesung–"

"Aku bukan kau!" potong Ryeowook cepat setelah mendongak. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Ia beranjak bangun walau perutnya sungguh terasa berat.

Bibir Heechul menganga lebar ketika Ryeowook melewatinya, lalu keluar dari kamarnya. "Yack! Anak Adam tak tahu terimakasih!" gerutunya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan menerawang memandang langit-langit. "Memangnya apa yang salah? Hanya memakai baju hamil di atas lutut supaya Yesung tergoda, harusnya bocah itu berterimakasih padaku."

"Dia bukan kau, hyung." Suara bass Siwon membuat Heechul mengangkat sebagian anggota tubuhnya. Pemuda Choi itu bersandar di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

Heechul merengut. "Apasih? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kita masih ada kegiatan lain." Siwon berjalan mendekat.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Aku kehilangan mood."

"Sayangnya aku tidak."

"AHHH… SIWON!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Mata merah menahan tangis dan kekesalan, pipi menggembung serta bibir mengerucut. Ia berjalan di pojokan. Berusaha bersembunyi dari tatapan para vampire yang memperhatikannya dengan dahi mengernyit. Tapi tetap saja perutnya yang besar tidak akan mungkin dapat disembunyikannya.

Selir kesayangan Yesung itu mungkin bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran para vampire yang dilewatinya. 'Kenapa Selir Istimewa ini memakai baju wanita hamil yang membuat seluruh libido para lelaki naik? Apa dia menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela agar diterkam, huh?'

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau melihat tatapan-tatapan itu lagi. Ia benar-benar menyesal meminta tolong pada Heechul. Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar kedua yang pernah dibuatnya. Tentunya karena kesalahan terbesar pertama yang dibuatnya adalah membuat Yesung menceritakan masa lalunya dan membuatnya diacuhkan seperti ini.

Tangan-tangan mungilnya menarik-narik ujung baju yang dipakainya. Berharap cara itu bisa membuat baju itu memanjang dan setidaknya menutupi pahanya sampai ke lutut. Namun sampai seluruh manusia di bumi ini musnah pun cara itu tak mungkin berhasil. Tidak mungkin 'kan kain bisa memanjang?

"Apakabar, Selir Lumpur?"

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti begitu mendengar suara seorang gadis jelita tepat di sebelah kanannya. Sebelum ia sempat menoleh, gadis itu telah berpindah tepat di depannya. Tersenyum manis namun mematikan.

Ryeowook berusaha mengingat nama gadis itu. Gadis yang pernah mencoba menamparnya saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di negeri vampire ini. "Mm.. Lu-Luna?"

Luna tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi Ryeowook yang langsung bergetar karenanya. "Kau tahu namaku, eoh? Terimakasih." Tangannya kembali bergerak. Turun ke bawah dan membelai perut besar Ryeowook.

Percaya atau tidak, Ryeowook melihat mata Luna bersinar aneh walau hanya sesaat. Lalu ekspresi Luna yang biasa saja berubah menjadi kilatan kebahagiaan yang membuncah. Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Sepertinya leluhur masih memberiku kesempatan," gumam Luna.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook.

Luna mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum merekah. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, Selir." Ia berjalan melewati Ryeowook, lalu berhenti saat mengingat sesuatu. "Selir.."

Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya. "Eum?" sahutnya bingung.

"Matamu, coklat karamel. Itu mata Yoona eonni," ucap Luna sambil berlalu.

Ryeowook terdiam. "Mata.. Yoona?" Itu berarti Yesung memberinya mata yang sewarna dengan mata Yoona? Apa tujuannya? Apa Yesung ingin terus melihat mata Yoona lewat Ryeowook? Apa Yesung masih mengharapkan Yoona? Apa… Apa Yesung mencintai Yoona?

Ryeowook kini kembali berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Emosinya naik turun. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Yesung dan Yoona. Sosok Ratu yang tak pernah dikenalnya bahkan bertemu pun tak pernah. Langkahnya kembali terhenti saat ia bertemu pandang dengan sebuah ruangan bertirai emas. Dua penjaga berjaga di kedua sisi pintu masuk ruangan tersebut. Ryeowook pernah sekali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama Yesung –yang berakhir dengan kemesuman Yesung. Itu adalah ruangan raja. Di dalamnya ada banyak kursi berlengan emas. Kursi-kursi untuk pejabat dan keluarga raja. Sementara di ujungnya ada satu kursi terbesar dan terindah. Kursi kebesaran Raja Vampire.

Tempat itu hampir selalu sepi tanpa penghuni. Karena raja dan para pejabat vampire memang jarang menggunakannya. Mereka lebih terikat pada pekerjaan duniawi mereka. Karena itulah mereka lebih sering berunding di perusahaan mereka yang berada di dunia manusia daripada di tempat yang mereka anggap sudah tidak jaman seperti ruangan di depan Ryeowook sekarang.

Ryeowook maju selangkah. Dua penjaga itupun merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Menghalangi Ryeowook untuk masuk. "Umm.. Aku tidak boleh masuk, ya?" tanyanya.

Kedua penjaga itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian menggeser tubuh mereka guna memberi jalan untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum dan bergumam, "Terimakasih."

Kedua penjaga itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Vampire kasta rendah seperti mereka tidak perlu mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari salah seorang Selir Raja seperti Ryeowook. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Melihat raut wajah kedua penjaga itu, kedua alis Ryeowook pun menyatu. "Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia," jawab pengawal yang berada di sisi kiri.

"Oh… Baiklah." Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan raja.

Sepi. Itulah penilaian Ryeowook ketika kakinya menapak pada ruangan raja. Tak ada satu orang pun disana. Kaki kecilnya membawanya sampai ke kursi yang sering diduduki oleh Yesung. Kursi sang Raja. Tangannya membelai lengan kursi yang begitu kokoh. Disinikah Yesung meletakkan tangannya dengan wibawa tinggi?

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu. Menaruh tangannya di lengan kursi. Menatap seluruh kursi di sisi kanan dan sisi kirinya. Beginikah saat Yesung menjadi raja yang sesungguhnya? Duduk dengan tegap. Menatap seluruh pejabat bawahannya dengan mata tajam?

Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi yang terasa sangat empuk. Memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia begitu merindukan Yesung. Walau tanda tanya besar masih memenuhi hatinya. Kenapa Yesung memberinya mata yang sewarna dengan mata Yoona?

Tak ada kata cinta yang terucap. Tak ada sumpah sakral dalam pernikahan. Tak ada kata saling memiliki. Tak ada kepastian untuk setia. Kenapa Ryeowook bisa hidup di hubungan serumit ini? Apa dia kekasih Yesung? Tapi Yesung tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Apa dia istri Yesung? Tapi Yesung tak pernah menikahinya. Lalu apa itu selir? Dia dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Yesung. Tapi kenapa Yesung bukan miliknya sepenuhnya?

Ryeowook membuka matanya kembali. Mengusap perutnya yang sudah sangat besar untuk ukuran lima bulan. Mungkin anak vampire tumbuh lebih cepat? Jika anaknya lahir nanti dan memiliki DNA penuh atas ayahnya, apa dia akan menganggapnya sebagai ibu?

"Sayang, apa kau mengakui umma?" tanyanya sambil menatap perutnya lekat-lekat.

Sebuah tendangan membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Itu jawaban anaknya? Apa artinya? Dia diakui, atau malah sebaliknya? Tapi setidaknya Ryeowook bersyukur karena bayinya mau merespon pertanyaannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung masuk ke dalam ruangan raja bersama Yunho dengan sesekali menjawab lontaran pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh bawahannya itu. Begitu banyak berkas yang dibawa Yunho membuatnya muak. Ia ingin bersantai. Sedikit bermain dengan selir kecilnya juga tidak buruk. Bagaimana ya kabarnya setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu? Apa Ryeowook merindukan Yesung? Serindu apa?

Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan ia langsung terperangah melihat Ryeowook ada di depan matanya. Duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil mengusap perut besarnya. Baju hamil berwarna hitam yang dipakainya tidak cukup menutup seluruh pahanya yang putih mulus. Kakinya terbuka sedikit lebar seakan menggodanya–orang hamil memang tidak bisa merapatkan kakinya saat duduk, bukan?

Yesung tercengang. Apa selirnya berubah menjadi bocah penggoda iman setelah ditinggalkannya selama tiga hari? Yunho yang terus mengoceh membaca proposalnya pun tak dipedulikannya.

"…ekspansi di pusat kota dan di negara tetangga–"

"Cukup! Kita lanjutkan nanti, Yunho. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang," gumam Yesung.

Yunho yang bingung pun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan dia langsung mengerti begitu melihat selir kesayangan Yesung berada di kursi kebesaran rajanya. Untuk sejenak ia memejamkan matanya karena tak sengaja melihat underwear Ryeowook yang berwarna putih, kontras dengan baju hamil hitamnya yang begitu seksi. Sepertinya ia ingin menghamili Jaejoong lagi dan memberikan adik untuk Changmin.

"Dia propertiku, Yunho."

Yunho membuka matanya lagi dan tersenyum kikuk. "Akupun tidak berniat mengambilnya darimu, Yang Mulia."

"Hn. Pergi!" tukas Yesung. Tidak boleh ada seorang lelaki pun yang melihat keseksian Ryeowook selain dirinya. Apalagi melihat celana dalam Ryeowook. Dia tidak tahu saja jika busana yang Ryeowook kenakan sudah menjadi konsumsi umum beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Yunho mengangguk patuh, membungkuk hormat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Ryeowook sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaan Yesung setelah asyik mengajak bayinya berbicara dan terus mendapat respon dari gerakan bayinya. Apa perutnya itu lapangan bola sampai-sampai bayinya bisa terus bergerak di dalamnya? Ia mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Ia berniat bangun namun Yesung melarangnya dengan memberi kode untuk tetap diam.

Yesung berjalan ke arah Ryeowook dengan langkah sedikit cepat. Setelah sampai, ia membungkuk dan meniup poni Ryeowook. "Hai.."

"Hai!" Ryeowook menarik leher Yesung dengan kedua tangannya dan memeluknya erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung. "Aku merindukanmu! Jangan pergi lagi!" ucapnya lancar. Tak peduli seluruh kejanggalan hatinya yang terpenting ia bisa bersama Yesung lagi.

"Aku hanya pergi tiga hari, bukan tiga tahun. Dan kau sudah begitu merindukanku sampai menangis begini, huh?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menggosok pipi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Sejak kapan ia menangis? "Kau pergi sangat lama. Aku kesepian." Ia memainkan ujung kemeja Yesung dengan polos. "Aku minta maaf, jangan marah padaku lagi, ya?"

Yesung menarik Ryeowook sampai berdiri. Ia duduk dan memangku Ryeowook. Menaruh kedua tangan Ryeowook di bahunya, lalu melingkarkan tangannya dia pinggang Ryeowook. Ia menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke hidung si selir. "Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah kau tidak menemuiku karena marah padaku atas kejadian tiga hari yang lalu?"

Yesung berpikir sejenak. Tiga hari yang lalu? Saat Ryeowook memaksanya untuk menceritakan masa lalunya? Ia tertawa kencang saat mengingatnya. Ryeowook menangis hanya karena mengira membuatnya marah?

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Apa kau tidak dengar perkataanku sesaat sebelum kau tidur? Aku tidak marah, sayangku. Sama sekali tidak marah." Yesung kembali menggosok pipi Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang bercahaya merah.

"Lalu.. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku selama tiga hari? Kau 'kan hampir selalu tidur di puriku. Kau tidur dimana? Kau berselingkuh, eoh?" cecar Ryeowook.

"Berselingkuh?"

"Um! Pasti dengan Luna. Iya, 'kan? Aku tahu dia sangat cantik. Tidak sepertiku, kecil, jelek, manusia biasa, gendut, berisik, cere–mmpphh!" Ryeowook sontak membulatkan matanya saat Yesung membungkam bibirnya. Ia yang ingin melawan pun hanya dapat mematung melihat ekspresi Yesung. Mata raja vampire itu menutup rapat dan begitu menikmati setiap hal yang ada di dalam mulut Ryeowook. Ryeowook tampak berpikir, benarkah dia menjadi selir seorang pemuda setampan Yesung?

Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Membersihkan saliva di bibir Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak berselingkuh. Tiga hari ini aku bekerja di luar kota. Apa Ming dan Eeteuk tidak memberitahumu? Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk memberitahumu lho!"

Ryeowook merengut dengan pipi memerah karena malu. "Mereka tidak bilang! Mereka malah menyetujui anggapanku kalau kau tidak menemuiku karena kau marah padaku. Ukh.."

"Aigo.. selirku dijahili oleh Ming dan Eeteuk, eoh? Kasihan.." Yesung terkekeh dan menarik kepala Ryeowook hingga dahi namja kecil itu menempel di dadanya.

Ryeowook memeluk punggung Yesung dan bergumam, "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

"Kenapa?" Yesung membelai belakang kepala Ryeowook.

"Ka-karena.. a-aku men-mencintaimu.. aku tidak mau ditinggalkan olehmu, hyung.." Ryeowook menjawab terbata.

Senyum Yesung pudar seketika. Lenyap terbawa angin senja. 'Jangan mencintai orang sepertiku, Wookie. Kau akan menyesal.'

Ryeowook mengernyit karena tak mendapat respon. Ia mendongak. Menemukan pandangannya pada Yesung. "Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Aku–"

"Hei, aku rindu pada putraku. Bagaimana keadaannya?" potong Yesung cepat. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan membelai perut besar Ryeowook dengan gerakan memutar. Yesung sering terperangah pada denyut jantung putranya yang belum lahir ini. Begitu kuat. Bahkan detaknya lebih kuat dari detak jantung Yesung.

"Umm.. Yesung hyung.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memberiku mata yang sewarna dengan mata mendiang Ratu Yoona? Apa kau mencintai Ratu Yoona?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Luna," gumam Yesung.

"Eh?"

"Luna 'kan yang memberitahumu?" tebak Yesung.

Ryeowook menunduk, "Ya.."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Saat Henry baru berusia dua tahun, ia bertanya seperti apa ibunya. Dan aku bilang ibunya adalah seseorang bermata coklat karamel. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu mencari orang yang memiliki mata coklat karamel. Mengingat itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu mata coklat karamel."

Ryeowook menganga. "I-itukah sebabnya Henly langsung memanggilku umma sejak pertama kali bertemu?"

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ryeowook tersenyum lega. Itu berarti Yesung tidak mencintai Yoona. "Fiuh…"

"Kau tampak senang," selidik Yesung.

"Eh? Ti-tidak.. Biasa saja.." gumam Ryeowook gugup.

"Bohong! Pembohong harus dihukum!" tandas Yesung.

"Mwo? ARGGHH…!" Ryeowook memekik kuat saat Yesung meremas penisnya kuat-kuat seolah akan meremukkannya.

"Tiga hari aku tidak menyentuhmu, 'kan? Berarti kita harus membayar waktu tiga hari kita berikut hari ini. Berapa ronde, ya..?"

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jessica memandang Donghae yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan taman senja ini bersama Leeteuk. Mereka tampak asyik bercengkeraman dan Jessica dapat dengan jelas mendengar nama Eunhyuk disebut-sebut. Ia tersenyum miris. Ya, bulan selanjutnya akan menjadi bulan yang amat dinantikan oleh Donghae. Bulan kelahiran putranya bersama Eunhyuk. Jessica dapat mendengar nama yang Donghae buat untuk putranya. Lee Kikwang. Nama yang amat bagus.

"The night is fallen."

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu pun menoleh saat seorang gadis cantik lainnya bergumam disampingnya. Didapatinya gadis berambut emas sebahu yang ia kenal sebagai adik mendiang Ratu Yoona. "Luna?"

Luna tersenyum licik, "Donghae oppa tampak senang," ujarnya sembari menatap lurus ke hamparan rumput yang mulai meninggi.

Jessica berdecih, "Tawanya akan berubah menjadi jerit pilu sebentar lagi."

"Jahatnya.." Luna terkikik mendengarnya.

"Bukankah kau lebih jahat dariku, eh, Luna?" Jessica tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku hanya gadis lemah tak berdaya, eonni~"

"Akan lebih tepat jika selir kesayangan Yang Mulia Baginda yang mengatakannya," ucap Jessica mengoreksi. "Bagaimana dengannya? Besok Yang Mulia Baginda akan meminta pangeran cantik kita untuk meramalkan gender bayi dalam perut Selir Lumpur, bukan?"

Luna mengangguk kecil. "Tak usah khawatir, aku sudah tahu gendernya."

"Benarkah? Beritahu aku!" paksa Jessica saking penasarannya.

Luna menarik satu sudut bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Bayi yang tidak diharapkan."

Jessica tercenung, sejenak kemudian ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum iblis. "Ini akan menarik."

"Begitulah. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik tengah malam nanti, eonni."

"Tenang saja, itu hal yang mudah untuk kulakukan." Jessica berbalik. Malam baru saja datang, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat.

"Ingat, target kita bayinya. Bukan ibunya." Luna melirik sekilas pada Jessica.

"Aku tahu, Luna! Jangan cerewet!"

Luna mengedikkan bahu dengan tatapan tak peduli. "Aku hanya mengingatkan agar kau tidak lepas kontrol."

"Yeah, terserah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kibum meremas jantungnya yang terasa sesak. Mati-matian ia berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Beruntung baginya karena tidak ada vampire yang bisa mendengar detak jantung lawannya kecuali sang Raja Vampire. Kini dia berada di beranda. Bersama Siwon dan Minho, juga Cherry dan..

..Heechul.

Ia benci mengatakannya. Namun ia memang tidak bisa melihat Siwon bersama orang lain. Memangnya kau bisa melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia bersama orang lain sementara kau yang mencintainya lebih lama malah tidak dihiraukan? Memangnya kau mau membagi orang yang kau cintai dengan orang lain?

Kibum bosan untuk terus bersikap munafik. Ia selalu tersenyum ramah pada Heechul dan semua orang. Namun dalam diam hatinya menangis tersayat. Dia tahu Siwon hanya mencintai Heechul. Dia sangat-sangat tahu. Tapi setidaknya, akui keberadaannya. Bahkan Siwon sama sekali tak pernah datang ke purinya sejak ia tinggal di Istana Vampire ini.

Mungkin Siwon terlalu senang karena kehamilan Heechul? Tapi apa alasan itu cukup untuk tidak mempedulikan Kibum? Dia juga pendamping Siwon, sama seperti Heechul. Walau selir, dia tetap memiliki hak yang sama untuk mendapatkan perhatian Siwon. Apalagi dia memiliki Minho. Minho anak kandung Siwon, darah daging Siwon. Dan Cherry? Dia hanya anak orang lain yang berubah menjadi anak Siwon karena mendapat darah pemuda Choi itu. Kibum juga berhak atas Siwon. Sangat berhak.

Sebenarnya siapa yang harus Kibum salahkan? Heechul yang memonopoli seluruh perhatian Siwon? Sayangnya Heechul tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu. Kibum malah sering memergoki Heechul membujuk Siwon untuk menemani ibu kandung dari Minho itu. Meski Siwon selalu menolak dan berdalih untuk menjaga kandungan Heechul. Lalu apa dia harus menyalahkan Siwon? Sayang sekali, ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Dia terlalu mencintai Siwon untuk mengoreksi seluruh dosa dari pemuda itu yang menimbun hati kecilnya.

Kibum kembali menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu tidur dengan posisi miring di beranda. Disampingnya ada Cherry, Minho kemudian Heechul. Keluarga yang tampak begitu lengkap dan bahagia. Lalu dimana posisi Kibum? Dia tidak mendapat porsi dalam keluarga bahagia itu?

Siwon tampak sedang membaca sebuah buku dongeng. Cherry, gadis kecil yang terkenal begitu menyayangi ayahnya itu tampak memperhatikan juga mendengarkan dengan seksama. Minho dan Heechul bermain boneka kodok sambil tiduran. Minho tampak menyukai boneka itu, boneka yang dibelikan oleh Heechul beberapa pekan yang lalu.

Jika seperti ini, seluruh dunia juga tidak akan sadar jika Minho adalah anak Kibum. Seluruh dunia akan percaya jika Heechul-lah ibu kandung Minho. Lalu apa artinya Kibum? Heechul tampak begitu menyayangi Minho, begitupun sebaliknya. Heechul juga bersikap baik pada Kibum. Sebenarnya, apa Heechul pernah merasakan kecemburuan seperti yang dirasakan Kibum?

Sepertinya tidak. Heechul begitu sempurna. Dia istri Siwon, dia dicintai Siwon, dia disayangi oleh anaknya bahkan anak tirinya pun sangat menyayanginya. Jika bisa, Kibum dengan sukarela akan memberikan seluruh sisa hidupnya asal bisa berada di posisi Heechul sekarang.

Kibum tersenyum hambar. Ia yang sejak tadi duduk di pojok beranda sambil berpura-pura membaca majalah pun menaruh kembali majalahnya dan beranjak bangun.

"Kau mau kemana, Kibum?"

Andai saja, andai saja Siwon yang bertanya padanya. Andai saja Siwon yang perhatian padanya. Tapi kenapa harus Heechul? Bagaimana dia bisa membenci Heechul jika pemuda tercantik itu begitu perhatian padanya? Melebihi perhatian Minho dan Siwon padanya.

Kibum mencoba tersenyum manis dan berbalik. "Mm.. aku ngantuk, hyung." Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada putra kecilnya yang masih asyik bermain boneka kodok. "Minho mau ikut tidur sama Umma?" tanyanya.

Dengan tanpa melihat umma-nya Minho menjawab, "Tidak. Minho mau main cama Ibu dulu, telus tidul cama Appa, Ibu dan Chelli noona. Cama calon adik bayi juga~"

Siwon menyelesaikan dongeng Cinderella-nya dan menutup bukunya. Cherry bertepuk tangan, karena senang adik lelakinya akan tidur dengannya juga karena akhir cerita Cinderella yang bahagia. Cinderella menikah dengan sang pangeran dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Yeah, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan dalam dongeng.

Hati Kibum mencelos seketika mendengar jawaban Minho. Bahkan anaknya pun lebih suka bersama ibu yang lain daripada ibu kandungnya. Ia pun mengangguk mengerti dengan tatapan kosong. "Ba-baiklah. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jessica berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen yang terbilang mewah. Ia tersenyum simpul, mengetuk pintu dengan anggun dan menunggu sampai sang penghuni membukakan pintu untuknya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, seorang pemuda berwajah pucat membuka pintu apartemennya yang sebelumnya diketuk oleh Jessica. Penampilannya tampak acak-acakkan seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Wajar memang karena Jessica datang saat tengah malam, saat dimana orang-orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimutnya yang hangat di musim gugur ini daripada membuka matanya sepanjang malam hanya untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting.

Jessica tersenyum kembali, "Lee Hyukjae?"

Si pemilik nama mengangguk bingung. Dia merasa tak mengenal Jessica namun gadis itu mengetahui namanya. Ia mengusap perut besarnya perlahan. Ada pergerakan aneh dari bayinya. Apa bayinya tidak menyukai kedatangan gadis cantik didepannya saat ini? Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Memangnya bayi dalam perut bisa memiliki insting setajam itu?

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Jessica menambahkan, "Aku Jessica, teman Donghae oppa. Boleh aku masuk? Donghae oppa menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

Pemuda bernama Hyukjae yang lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Ditambah lagi, sejak kapan Donghae menitipkan barang pada orang lain? Pria itu selalu mengantarkannya langsung pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, mencoba berpikir jernih. Ia tidak sepantasnya berburuk sangka pada seseorang. Terlebih lagi pada wanita cantik didepannya. Tidak mungkin 'kan seorang gadis cantik dan terlihat anggun seperti Jessica akan berbuat buruk padanya?

"Masuklah," ucap Eunhyuk pada akhirnya.

Jessica menunduk, menyembunyikan seringainya. "Terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	16. Chapter 15

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 14

…"Aku Jessica, teman Donghae oppa. Boleh aku masuk? Donghae oppa menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

Pemuda bernama Hyukjae yang lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk itu pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Ditambah lagi, sejak kapan Donghae menitipkan barang pada orang lain? Pria itu selalu mengantarkannya langsung pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, mencoba berpikir jernih. Ia tidak sepantasnya berburuk sangka pada seseorang. Terlebih lagi pada wanita cantik didepannya. Tidak mungkin 'kan seorang gadis cantik dan terlihat anggun seperti Jessica akan berbuat buruk padanya?

"Masuklah," ucap Eunhyuk pada akhirnya.

Jessica menunduk, menyembunyikan seringainya. "Terimakasih."…

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 15

Kibum tampak resah tidur di ranjang besarnya. Biasanya ia akan tidur bersama Minho, namun bocah itu akan tidur di puri Heechul untuk malam ini dan membiarkan Kibum tidur sendirian. Pemuda berparas cukup cantik itu menutup kelereng matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan mata dan pikirannya. Tapi sepertinya percuma, dia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

"Tidur sendirian, Selir Kibum?"

Kibum secara kilat mendudukkan tubuhnya mendengar suara merdu seorang gadis dalam kamarnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut emas sebahu tengah duduk di kursi tunggal yang menghadap langsung ke tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk dan mengelus bulu kucing hitamnya.

Kibum sering melihat gadis itu berkeliaran di Istana Vampire. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Bukan salah Kibum, bukan? Pemuda itu memang sedikit anti-sosial. Bibir manis Kibum terbuka, mencoba bertanya pada sosok cantik yang lancing masuk ke kamarnya. "Kau.. siapa?"

Sosok cantik itu menaruh kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya. Duduk angkuh sambil menatap Kibum dengan mata musangnya. "Luna, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Kibum heran.

Luna menurunkan kucingnya dilantai. Membiarkannya berkeliling sepuas hati di puri Kibum. "Sejujurnya aku sudah berada disini sejak kau berada di beranda, Selir."

"Tujuanmu?"

"Berkunjung," sahut Luna singkat. "Dan mungkin sedikit membantumu?" Ia berkata seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang ucapannya.

"Membantu?" ulang Kibum semakin bingung.

"Tuan Siwon."

"Eh?" Kibum mengerjapkan matanya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan obrolan Luna.

"Kau mau 'kan ditemani oleh Tuan Siwon malam ini?" tebak Luna.

Kibum terhenyak. "Ba-bagaimana–"

"Lakukan sesuai anjuranku dan kau akan dapatkan Tuan Siwon malam ini."

Hati kecil Kibum menolak keras. Ia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Namun logikanya memaksanya untuk mengangguk. Ia menginginkan Siwon. Jadi, apa salahnya menuruti Luna? Tidak ada ruginya, bukan?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kibum.

Luna tersenyum lebar. "Kemarilah, aku akan memberitahumu."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Maaf, Jessica-sshi–"

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku, Hyukkie oppa. Cukup memanggilku Sica saja," potong Jessica berusaha akrab.

Eunhyuk tersenyum canggung, "Uhm.. Ne.. Sebenarnya…" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk menutupi kegugupan. "Sebenarnya Hae tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia memiliki teman wanita bernama Jessica.."

Senyum bengis tercetak jelas di bibir Jessica. "Bukankah dia memang tidak pernah memberitahumu apapun?"

Eunhyuk mendongak bingung. "Maaf?"

"Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, 'kan?" Nada ramah dan senyum manis di bibir Jessica menguap. Berganti senyum meremehkan dan sarat keangkuhan.

"Sica–"

"Kau ini gampangan, ya? Mau-mau saja menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak kau ketahui asal-usulnya dengan jelas bahkan mengandung anaknya tanpa ikatan pernikahan. Murahan sekali," ucap Jessica sinis.

Hati Eunhyuk bagai tercabik mendengarnya. Bibirnya kelu untuk membalas hinaan Jessica. Mungkin karena semua itu benar? "A-aku.." Rasanya sangat sulit untuk berbicara apalagi menyanggah. Kenapa gadis yang awalnya ramah ini berubah menjadi sebaliknya?

"Yang kau tahu dia hanya seorang yatim piatu yang bekerja di Perusahaan Redpond bagian personalia, tinggal bersama kakak angkatnya yang bernama Leeteuk dan sangat jarang menemuimu karena harus menjaga kakaknya yang selalu takut sendirian, begitu?"

Eunhyuk hanya dapat terdiam syok. Darimana gadis itu tahu semuanya? Apa dia benar-benar teman Donghae? Tapi kenapa gadis ini menyakitinya?

"Pernahkah kau berkunjung ke rumahnya? Pernahkah kau bertemu dengan kakak angkatnya? Pernahkah kau berkenalan dengan kakak angkatnya?" Jessica dengan mudah menebak perasaan Eunhyuk. "Kau ingin berdalih jika Donghae oppa sibuk? Alasan yang bagus sekali," cibirnya.

"Sibuk untuk mengajakmu ke rumahnya, sibuk untuk mengenalkanmu pada keluarganya namun tidak sibuk untuk bercinta denganmu, begitu?"

Eunhyuk menutup kedua telinganya dengan wajah tertunduk. "Cu-cukup!" serunya.

"Kenapa? Apa karena semua ucapanku benar? Aku tak habis pikir mengapa ada manusia sebodoh dirimu, Lee Hyukjae? Mengapa Donghae oppa bisa mencintai pemuda setolol dirimu?" Jessica berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Berulang kali menghardik Eunhyuk dengan desisan-desisan tajam.

"Hen-hentikan!" Eunhyuk ikut berdiri, mendorong Jessica sampai terhempas kembali ke kursinya.

Jessica nyaris berteriak marah. Emosinya yang meluap membuat wujud vampire-nya keluar. Urat-urat keunguan timbul di sekitar kulit wajahnya yang seputih mayat bersamaan dengan memanjangnya gigi taringnya. Matanya menyorot tajam dan menusuk. Bibirnya tak berhenti berdesis. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, menghampiri Eunhyuk yang bergetar kuat karena perubahan wujudnya.

Eunhyuk tak dapat menghentikan getaran kuat ditubuhnya. Gadis didepannya itu vampire.. Dalam sejarah hidupnya ia paling takut pada vampire, kaum yang membuatnya kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Dengan kaki lemah dan tangan yang merambat di dinding, ia bergerak menjauh. Menjaga jarak sejauh yang ia bisa dari Jessica.

Jessica berdiri cukup jauh dari Eunhyuk namun itu tidak membuatnya sulit. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh energi di tangan kanannya, lalu mengangkatnya seolah sedang mencekik mangsanya.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Lehernya bagai dicekik kuat. Ia memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap cara itu bisa membuat lehernya tidak tercekik lagi. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tubuhnya yang menempel di dinding perlahan terangkat ke atas. Bibirnya terbuka lebar. Mencoba mengais oksigen namun tak berhasil. Matanya tak berkedip sama sekali, air menggenang di maniknya yang berubah menjadi merah saking panasnya.

Jessica menyeringai lebar melihat tubuh Eunhyuk yang mulai membiru karena kehabisan napas.

_"Ingat, target kita bayinya. Bukan ibunya."_

Ucapan Luna senja tadi mengusik konsentrasinya. Jessica menjerit kesal, mengibaskan tangannya dengan kuat. Eunhyuk terhempas kuat begitu Jessica mengibaskan tangannya. Pemuda yang tengah hamil delapan bulan itu terjatuh tepat di meja kaca hingga meja itu pecah berkeping-keping. Serpihannya menggores kulit wajah dan tubuh Eunhyuk. Tidak hanya itu, posisinya yang jatuh telungkup membuat perutnya membentur lantai. Ia menjerit kesakitan merasakan sakit diperutnya.

Jessica tersenyum sinis, mendekati Eunhyuk dan berjongkok disampingnya. Dengan kasar ditariknya helaian rambut coklat kehitaman Eunhyuk. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, oppa?" tanyanya manis.

Eunhyuk menangis tersedu-sedu. Perutnya terasa seperti dicabik-cabik dan ia dapat merasakan adanya cairan yang merembes membasahi selakangnya, lalu turun ke paha dan kakinya. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan apa itu. Ia tidak mau. Bayinya baik-baik saja, harus baik-baik saja.

Jessica beralih pada kotak berukuran sedang yang dibawanya. Kotak yang ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk bisa masuk kedalam apartemen Eunhyuk dengan dalih kotak itu dari Donghae. Dibukanya kotak itu dengan lembut. Seekor ular python albino berukuran besar merembet turun dan jatuh tepat ke atas punggung Eunhyuk.

Jantung Eunhyuk berpacu cepat. Ia dapat merasakan sisik tajam ular itu menggesek punggungnya. Lidah panjangnya sesekali menyentuh permukaan kulit Eunhyuk yang berkeringat dingin. Eunhyuk membeku, tak berani bergerak sejengkal pun. Ia takut, ia sangat takut.

Jessica terkikik. Ular itu hanya ia gunakan untuk membuat Eunhyuk sama sekali tak bisa berhenti menegang karena takut. Goncangan batin sangat buruk bagi orang hamil dan Jessica sedang mempraktekkannya. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di kaki Eunhyuk yang basah oleh darah, lalu memamerkannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Oppa, apa kau percaya jika ini darah bayimu? Apa kau penasaran kenapa warnanya hitam?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk mengatupkan gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi saking takutnya. Rasa sakit ini belum hilang. Rasa takut ini belum lenyap. Dan sekarang, ia kembali harus tercengang dengan darah bayinya yang berwarna hitam. Ini tidak masuk akal. Darah manusia seharusnya berwarna merah.

Jessica kembali bisa menebak isi pikiran Eunhyuk. "Darah bayi manusia seharusnya berwarna merah, eoh?" ucapnya. "Biar kuberi tahu beberapa rahasia. Donghae oppa, ayah dari bayimu ini.." Jessica mengepalkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk. "..adalah seorang vampire. Karena itulah ia tidak pernah mengijinkanmu tahu banyak hal tentangnya terutama kehidupannya diluar sana. Dan jika kau ingin tahu, orang yang kau cintai itulah vampire yang membunuh kedua orangtuamu."

"Bo-bohong! K-kau bohong, 'kan?"

Jessica menepuk-nepuk pipi Eunhyuk, "Aku membiarkanmu hidup untuk mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul duduk di bangku taman dan membiarkan suaminya tidur dipangkuannya. Ia membelai rambut Siwon dengan gerakan searah. "Wonnie~"

Siwon tetap memejamkan matanya dan bergumam, "Hm?"

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?" tanya Siwon bingung. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan terpancarlah sepasang cahaya emerald dari sana.

"Kau dan Kibum.. kau bersikap tidak adil." Heechul membuang napasnya.

"Aku.. aku hanya belum terbiasa.." elak Siwon.

"Sudah setengah tahun, Wonnie," ucap Heechul mengingatkan.

Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mendesah keras dan mengeluh, "Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana? Terus berada disisinya? Itu sangat menyiksaku. Melihat cinta yang begitu besar dari matanya membuatku merasa bersalah. Karena aku tidak bisa menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar adik."

"Won–"

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Suara Luna memotong pembicaraan Siwon dan Heechul. Heechul menghela napas sedangkan Siwon tersenyum tipis. Terbebas sementara dari kejaran Heechul. "Tidak, Luna. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

Luna menggeleng. "Tadi kulihat Selir Kibum pucat, sepertinya dia demam. Apa kau tidak mau menemaninya, Tuan Siwon? Biar bagaimanapun dia istrimu, 'kan?" katanya lembut.

"Siwonnie, temui Kibum, ya? Aku akan kembali ke puri dan menengok anak-anak," putus Heechul. Ia beranjak bangun seraya mencoba untuk tersenyum namun Siwon menahan lengannya.

"Hyung–"

"Ssstt.. kau bisa kembali jika Kibum sudah membaik." Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luna. "Sudah malam, Luna. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu."

Luna menahan senyumnya gembiranya. Sepertinya acting-nya berjalan lancar. "Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu puri Leeteuk seraya menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya. Ia tampak khawatir namun tidak tahu apa yang ia khawatirkan. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dadanya berdegup cepat.

Leeteuk membuka pintu purinya. "Kau kenapa, Hae?"

Donghae berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. "Ah.. um.. tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?" Seperti orang tolol Leeteuk membeo.

"Mm.. bolehkah aku pergi ke rumah Hyukkie malam ini, hyung?" tanya Donghae. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian namun ia benar-benar ingin memastikan keadaan Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk mengambil sehelai daun maple kering yang terselip di rambut Donghae. "Malam-malam begini? Ada masalah?"

Donghae menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya… merindukannya?" ucapnya ragu.

Leeteuk menengok bulan yang bersinar terang, "Besok akan menjadi purnama ketujuh, kau tidak penasaran pada gender bayi Selir Istimewa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas terlihat jika bayinya itu calon Pangeran Mahkota? Perhatian Yang Mulia Raja sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya."

"Kau benar." Leeteuk tersenyum kemudian menghela napas. "Pergilah, Hae."

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, merengkuh selir yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu ke dalam dekapannya. "Terimakasih."

"Umm~"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cklek..

Siwon memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum. Mata hijau terangnya menelisik isi kamar Kibum dan mendapati selirnya itu tengah berbaring di kasur empuknya yang bersprei putih polos. Siwon berjalan ke sisi ranjang, mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Kibum.

"Bummie.." panggilnya pelan.

Kibum membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Ia tersenyum melihat orang yang dicintainya akhirnya masuk ke purinya setelah sekian lama. "Siwon hyung," balasnya.

Siwon menyingkirkan poni lebat yang menutupi dahi Kibum. "Luna bilang kau sa–" Bibirnya berhenti berucap dan keningnya berkerut. "Kau baik-baik saja.." Siwon segera menjauhkan tangannya. Bergegas bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Kibum. Ada nada tidak rela dari ucapannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku, Bummie. Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" sahut Siwon tanpa berbalik. Ia tidak tahan melihat wajah dan mata Kibum terlalu lama.

'Ini juga kamarmu, hyung. Kamar kita,' batin Kibum. "Siapa bilang aku baik-baik saja, hyung?" Kibum tersenyum miris. Ia ikut bangun, mendekati Siwon dan membalik tubuhnya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri melihat Siwon yang menunduk dalam dan tak mau menatapnya. Diraihnya telapak tangan kanan Siwon dan meletakkannya di dada kirinya. "Aku sakit, sampai hampir mati."

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya karena terkejut. "Kau sakit? Apakah dadamu sakit? Apa kita perlu ke dokter?" Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kibum. Biar bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi Kibum.

Kibum menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit. "Dadaku sesak, aku sulit bernapas. Seringkali jantungku berdenyut nyeri hingga aku ingin menangis. Dokter terhebat di seluruh dunia pun tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkanku," ucapnya serak.

Siwon menaruh telapak tangan kirinya di pipi Kibum. "Bummie.." Apa Kibum sedang sakit keras? Kenapa tidak ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkannya? Apa Kibum akan… akan pergi?

Kibum mendongak, menatap sepasang manik emerald Siwon seraya tersenyum pedih, "Kau tahu kenapa aku sakit begini?"

Siwon menggeleng dengan raut prihatin.

"Itu karenamu," ujar Kibum datar.

Siwon tercengang, "A-aku?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau tahu, hyung? Dadaku sesak dan aku sulit bernapas walau banyak oksigen di sekitarku, itu semua karena kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Jantungku berdenyut nyeri sampai hampir mati, itu semua karena aku melihatmu mencurahkan seluruh cinta dan perhatianmu pada Heechul hyung."

"Ki-Kibum–"

Kibum menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang berada di dadanya. "Bukankah aku juga pendampingmu? Tapi kenapa hanya Heechul hyung yang kau perhatikan? Kenapa hanya Heechul hyung yang kau lihat? Kenapa hanya dia yang.. yang kau sayangi?" cecarnya bertubi-tubi.

"Bukankah aku juga ibu dari anakmu? Tapi kenapa selalu Heechul hyung yang kau utamakan? Bukankah aku juga istrimu? Tapi kenapa hanya dia yang bisa tidur denganmu? Bukankah kami sama-sama mencintaimu? Tapi kenapa.. kenapa hanya dia yang cintanya kau balas?

"Aku juga punya hati, Siwon hyung. Aku juga bisa iri dan cemburu. Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku saat kau tertawa bersamanya? Saat kau membelai rambutnya penuh kasih, saat kau menatapnya penuh cinta… Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa berdiri di kejauhan, melihatmu yang tak pernah melihatku.

"Bagaimana jika kau berada diposisiku? Apa kau sanggup? Apa kau tahu setiap hari aku berharap agar bisa menjadi Heechul hyung? Supaya aku bisa kau cintai dan kau perhatikan setiap detiknya. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, aku yang paling tahu tentang hal itu.

"Tapi apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja bersikap adil? Aku juga istrimu.. aku juga berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang darimu.. aku juga berhak mendapatkan perhatian darimu.. aku berhak, hyung. Aku berhak.."

Siwon tertegun mendengarkan seluruh isi hati Kibum. Sebegitu jahatkah dia? Dulu dia yang menghamili Kibum, dulu dia yang memohon pada Kibum untuk ikut ke Istana Vampire, dulu dia jugalah yang memaksa Kibum untuk menjadi salah satu istrinya. Dan Kibum selalu menurutinya. Kibum tetap mau bersamanya yang terlalu sering memberikan luka. Kibum tetap menerima lamarannya walau dia tahu dia hanya akan menjadi yang kedua.

Dan setelah semua terjadi sesuai keegoisan Siwon, dengan mudahnya dia mencampakkan Kibum begitu saja. Jika diibaratkan, Kibum adalah sebuah boneka di sebuah toko yang tak sengaja Siwon rusakkan. Siwon membelinya hanya untuk membayar ganti rugi. Setelah itu membuangnya ke tempat sampah karena merasa tidak membutuhkannya.

Apa kesalahan Kibum padanya? Tidak ada. Tapi kenapa dia terus menyakiti Kibum? Seperti setiap satu langkah yang Siwon ambil adalah seribu penderitaan yang Kibum terima.

"Bummie, maaf.." gumam Siwon. Didekapnya hangat tubuh Kibum. Dibelainya punggung Kibum dari atas ke bawah berkali-kali sementara tangan kirinya menyelip di helaian rambut belakang Kibum. "Aku hanya.." Ia terdiam, tidak meneruskan ucapannya. 'Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatmu terlalu lama, Bummie. Karena aku tidak bisa membalas cinta yang terpancar dari matamu. Aku sangat merasa bersalah dengan semua itu.'

"Bisakah.. bisakah kau memberikan sedikit kasih sayangmu padaku? Sedikit perhatian padaku? Aku berjanji tidak akan meminta lebih, hanya sedikit pengakuan darimu.." Kibum meremas kuat kemeja bagian punggung Siwon.

"Ya, tentu saja, Bummie. Aku akan selalu berusaha ada saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu tersakiti lagi. aku akan berusaha untuk berlaku adil. Maaf, Bummie.. maaf.." Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya. Menangkup kedua pipi Kibum yang memerah. Mungkin karena mati-matian menahan tangis.

Senyuman penuh keceriaan mewarnai bibir ranum Kibum. "Terimakasih, hyung!" ia mendorong kepalanya sampai bersandar di dada bidang Siwon. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk dirinya dan Siwon.

Siwon tetap membelai lembut punggung Kibum. "Ne, sama-sama, Bummie," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mm.. hyung.."

"Ya, Bummie?"

Tangan kiri Kibum merambat di sekitar dada Siwon, "Bisakah kau.." Ia membuka kancing kemeja Siwon dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, "..tidur disini, malam ini?" Dirabanya dada telanjang Siwon dengan tangan yang bergetar pula. Luna-lah yang mengajarinya seperti ini dan ia ragu apa cara ini akan berhasil.

Kepalanya mendongak, melihat raut wajah Siwon yang sulit diartikan. Apa dia terlalu agresif? Apa semua ini terlalu cepat? Dalam sekejap kepalanya menunduk lesu. Sepertinya dia ga–

"Kenapa tidak? Kau juga istriku, 'kan?" Siwon mencoba tersenyum manis. Semoga tidak ada masalah. Sesekali dia juga harus menuruti Kibum, bukan? Pemuda bermata emerald itu menggosok pipi Kibum dengan tangan besarnya, lalu memagut bibirnya.

Kibum mendesah tertahan. Ditutupnya rapat mata indahnya. Kasih sayang ini.. dia akan memupuknya supaya semakin berkembang. Walau terasa palsu, dia akan berusaha untuk mengubahnya menjadi kasih sayang tulus tanpa rasa terpaksa. Meski pada akhirnya kasih sayang ini tetap bukanlah cinta, dia akan tetap tersenyum bahagia. Karena dengan adanya Siwon disisinya, dia sudah merasa cukup.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun menyeruput darah dalam cangkir kecil di tangannya. Ia tengah duduk di kursi tunggalnya yang berada di balkon dan tepat menghadap langit malam. Ya, hari ini dia ada di rumahnya, tidak menjaga Sungmin seperti biasanya. Ia sedang ingin menenangkan pikirannya, besok adalah purnama ketujuh sejak kehamilan Ryeowook. Dan di hari itulah Heechul akan meramalkan gender bayi Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin datang. Perasaannya mengatakan jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Mungkin ia hanya terlalu takut jika bayi Ryeowook ternyata perempuan. Ia terlalu takut jika Ryeowook dan bayinya akan dibunuh jika itu terjadi. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan itu.

Meski bukti menunjukkan dengan kuat jika bayi Ryeowook pastilah laki-laki. Terlihat dari kemampuan bayi itu bertahan hidup dari darah Yesung sampai sekarang. Itu artinya bayi Ryeowook dilindungi oleh 'tanda ratu'. Tapi tetap saja yang terbesit di kepala Kyuhyun hanyalah pikiran negatif.

Bau tubuh seorang manusia dan vampire dengan aroma yang khas menyengat penciuman tajam Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada kepala kursi. Ia sangat mengenal bau ini. Bau yang paling berbeda dari semua orang karena kelebihan masing-masing.

"Wookie hyung?" panggilnya pada kehampaan ruangan. Ia menghela napas, tidak ada seorangpun disana kecuali Kyuhyun. Apa dia berhalusinasi?

"Mencari selirku, Kyu?"

Suara itu… Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri, ekor mata sapphire-nya menelisik tepat pada ranjang. Ryeowook berada disana. Tidur dengan damai dalam kehangatan selimut yang menutupinya sampai ke dada. Didekatnya ada Yesung yang tengah semangat menciumi pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau membawa Wookie kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Cengiran lebar menghias bibir Yesung, "Sopanlah sedikit padaku, Kyu. Aku ini rajamu, lho!"

"Ini bukan di istana, ini juga bukan di perusahaan, ini di rumahku. Jadi aku yang berkuasa," ucap Kyuhyun santai. "Heh, tamu tak diundang, jawab pertanyaanku!" sambungnya sok.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. Sedang malas berdebat, "Dia merindukanmu setelah dua bulan tidak bertemu. Tapi dia malah tertidur saat kubawa kemari." Ciumannya berpindah di bahu Ryeowook yang pakaiannya sudah sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Yesung. Mengecupnya beberapa kali dengan semangat seakan ingin menghisap darahnya.

"Ngh.." Ryeowook menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan menyentuhnya, Raja Mesum!" umpatnya. Dihampirinya Yesung dan didorongnya menjauh.

"Nggak perlu nyolot 'kan, Kyu?" Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Mencumbunya adalah hakku. Dia milikku, mengerti?"

"Dia bukan mi–"

"Ughh.."

Lenguhan Ryeowook membuat sanggahan Kyuhyun terhenti. Ryeowook mengucek matanya bagaikan bocah balita dan bergumam, "Hyung.. Yesung hyung.."

Yesung menyeringai. Dengan matanya yang mengerling ia berbisik, "Lihat? Dia memanggilku! Dia milikku, Kyu. Tidak perlu kau pungkiri."

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepala besar Yesung sekarang juga ke dinding terdekat. Kalau bisa ke batu beton.

Yesung kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya, lalu menghirup aroma wangi di leher Ryeowook. "Aku disini, sayangku."

Mata selir manis itu belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Ryeowook menggaruk perutnya sambil mengeluh, "Perutku gatal, hyung.."

Yesung menjauhkan tangan kiri Ryeowook yang menggaruk perutnya dengan tetap menghirup wangi leher Ryeowook. "Jangan digaruk, nanti berbekas, lho!" ucapnya. Ia sering melihat Ryeowook menggaruk perutnya sejak perut itu mulai membesar. Hal wajar yang dialami setiap orang hamil namun tidak baik. Karena itulah sebisa mungkin Yesung menghalangi Ryeowook untuk menggaruk perutnya.

"Ummhh.. Ne.." Ryeowook membuka matanya lebih lebar, bau kamar yang ia tepati sekarang berbeda dengan kamarnya. Namun ia merasa pernah mengenal bau kamar seperti ini. Seperti bau kamar.. "Kyuhyun!" serunya cepat.

"Aku disini, hyung." Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook. Balas menyeringai pada Yesung. "Lihat? Dia begitu hafal pada bau kamarku. Karena dia sering tidur bersamaku disini!" bisiknya.

Yesung merengut. 'Brother complex,' umpatnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Terasa sulit karena perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Kyuhyun pun membantunya dan segera mendapat pelukan dari Ryeowook sesaat setelah namja mungil itu berhasil duduk. "Kyuuu.. bogoshippo! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seringai Kyuhyun makin menjadi-jadi. "Coba lihat! Dia memelukku sedemikian erat!" ucapnya tanpa suara pada Yesung.

Yesung benar-benar ingin menjitak Kyuhyun sampai terkubur ke dasar bumi sekarang juga jika tidak ada Ryeowook si pelindung Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik, tentu saja," sahut Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. "Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung. Sangat rindu.."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya begitu penciumannya yang tajam mencium bau darah dari dalam apartemen Eunhyuk. Jika manusia biasa pastilah tidak bisa mencium baunya. Tapi tidak untuk vampire seperti Donghae. Napasnya memburu dan ia berubah panik. Dibukanya pintu apartemen Eunhyuk yang tidak terkunci dan napasnya tercekat seketika. "EUNHYUK!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	17. Chapter 16

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 15

Donghae mempercepat langkahnya begitu penciumannya yang tajam mencium bau darah dari dalam apartemen Eunhyuk. Jika manusia biasa pastilah tidak bisa mencium baunya. Tapi tidak untuk vampire seperti Donghae. Detak jantungnya memburu dan ia berubah panik. Dibukanya pintu apartemen Eunhyuk yang tidak terkunci dan napasnya tercekat seketika. "EUNHYUK!"

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 16

Api berwarna merah kekuningan keluar dari tangan Donghae dan menyembur sampai ke punggung Eunhyuk. Tidak, ia tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk menyakiti kekasihnya. Ia hanya ingin menyingkirkan ular yang bertengger di punggung Eunhyuk. Ular itu terdorong jatuh karena kuatnya api yang Donghae keluarkan dan pemuda penyuka ikan itu langsung membakarnya sampai hangus tak bersisa tepat disamping Eunhyuk.

Biarlah Eunhyuk tahu jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Asalkan dia bisa menyelamatkan pemuda itu. Donghae secepat kilat berada di sebelah Eunhyuk, membalik badannya dan menopang tubuhnya. "Hyukkie.." Dibelainya pipi Eunhyuk sekaligus menyeka airmatanya. Pipi pucat mulus itu kini penuh luka.

Eunhyuk memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbuka walau rasa sakit diperutnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha menyentuh pipi kanan Donghae. "Hae.."

Donghae membantu tangan Eunhyuk untuk menempel di pipinya, "Ne..?" Ia mencoba tersenyum. Tangisannya hanya akan membuat Eunhyuk semakin sakit.

"Hae.. Hae-ku.. hh.. Hae-ku ti-tidak mungkin vampire, 'kan? Hhh.. Hae-ku tidak m-mungkin pembunuh umma dan appa-ku. Iya, 'kan? Hagghh.."

Gelisah dan dilema. Itulah yang Donghae rasakan saat ini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Menahan airmata yang memaksa ingin keluar. Pemuda Lee itu menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. 'Kenapa.. kenapa Hyukkie bisa tahu?'

"Hae, jawab.. hh..!" desak Eunhyuk.

Donghae kembali menunduk, menatap sepasang mata kekasihnya yang teramat cantik. Diusapnya perut buncit Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Rumah sakit. Kita harus ke rumah sakit, ne?"

"AKU TAK MAU PERGI TANPA JAWABANMU!" Eunhyuk memaksakan mulutnya untuk berteriak sekeras mungkin. Membentak Donghae supaya mau menjawabnya. Rasa sakitnya semakin tak terkira. Semakin banyak darah yang membasahi kakinya dan itu semua membuatnya semakin takut. "Hae… katakan tidak… katakan itu b-bohong, Hae.."

Donghae menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, Hyukkie… maaf. Itu benar, semua yang kau katakan benar… maaf, Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk mencoba menahan tangisnya yang semakin kencang. Terakhir kali ia menangis sesedih ini adalah dihari kematian orangtuanya. Rintihannya tanpa kendali. Dunianya runtuh dalam semalam. Dan sekarang semuanya berakhir dengan kegelapan.

Jessica memandang Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari balik pintu. Sebelumnya ia telah menghilangkan bau darah vampire-nya supaya Donghae tak dapat mengetahui kehadirannya. Dilihatnya Donghae sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu menangis tersedu-sedu seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukan Eunhyuk.

Jessica meraba jantungnya. Sakit… Melihat Donghae bersedih membuatnya sakit. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena bisa membalaskan sakit hatinya? Tapi kenapa… kenapa rasa sakitnya malah semakin berlipat? Ia menatap Donghae untuk yang terakhir kali. Pemuda itu mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk, menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar. Mereka pasti ke rumah sakit.

"Semoga Kikwang kecilmu selamat, Hae.."

Jessica terhenyak. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya? 'Tolol.. kau benar-benar tolol, Jessica!' Segera ia berbalik dan kembali ke Istana Vampire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook menaruh kepala Kyuhyun di bahu kanannya. Dibelainya rambut ikal Kyuhyun penuh kasih. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, nyaman karena Ryeowook memperlakukannya seperti kakak yang begitu menyayangi adiknya. Ryeowook terlihat dewasa jika seperti ini. "Kyu.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau marah padaku, Wookie? Kudengar kau pingsan sesaat setelah aku pergi. Apa itu karena ucapanku?"

"Waktu itu aku hanya kaget, Kyu. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Aku tidak akan pernah marah pada adikku." Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya,menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, adikku yang tampan. Tetaplah bersikap seperti ini jika kau sudah mengingat semuanya lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Mengingat apa?"

"Mengingat.." Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang bersandar di dinding tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Yesung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir sambil menggeleng. "..tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Kyu," sambungnya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata, "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, hyung?"

"Kyu, bawa Heechul hyung kemari! Aku membutuhkannya untuk meramal jenis kelamin bayiku," tandas Yesung.

Kyuhyun menoleh, berniat untuk memprotes namun gagal karena Ryeowook berucap, "Lakukan, Kyu!"

Kenapa harus Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya? Mana mungkin ia sanggup untuk menolak? "Ne.." sahutnya lesu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul menatap pintu kamarnya dengan gelisah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membuka pintu itu. Munafik jika dia tidak mengharapkan Siwon untuk kembali. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga khawatir pada Kibum. Apa namja itu sakit parah sampai Siwon tidak kembali juga?

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua vampire cilik kesayangannya. Cherry dan Minho sudah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu setelah meminum segelas darah. Keduanya tidur berdampingan dan sesekali berebut selimut. Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis.

Pangeran pertama kerajaan vampire tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu, membukanya perlahan dan menengok keluar. Benar-benar tidak ada tanda-tanda Siwon akan kembali.

"Kau sedang apa, Yang Mulia?"

Suara seorang vampire bangsawan yang tiba-tiba membuat Heechul hampir terlonjak. "Jess! Kau mengagetkanku!" sebalnya.

Jessica membuat tanda piss dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Maaf. Mana Tuan Siwon?" tanyanya sambil celingukan.

"Di puri Kibum," sahut Heechul singkat. "Kibum sakit."

Jessica terkekeh, "Kau percaya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Maksudmu?"

"Manusia rendah bernama Kibum itu juga pendamping Tuan Siwon. Dia pasti juga butuh sentuhan hangat Tuan Siwon di malam sedingin ini," ucap Jessica.

"Jaga bicaramu, Jess!" Heechul menatap tajam Jessica.

"Berpikirlah secara rasional, Yang Mulia. Atau kau mau bertaruh denganku? Mereka pasti sedang asyik bercumbu sekarang!"

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena aku baru saja melewati kamar Selir Kibum. Dan aku mendengar suara-suara seksi Selir Kibum." Jessica melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kembali mengerling nakal menatap mata Heechul. "Wah, kalau para pemuda kini begitu menggoda, aku bisa jadi perawan tua."

Heechul terhenyak. "Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya ragu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae terduduk di kursi setelah kakinya mendadak lemas. Kepalanya pusing, seluruh darah yang telah ditelannya seakan berlari menjauh. Meresap kedalam tanah dan membiarkannya kehilangan tenaga. Bahunya tegang, pandangannya berkabut. Pikirannya tak pernah bisa fokus. Suara berat dokter beberapa saat yang lalu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"_Maaf, Tuan. Kami gagal menyelamatkan bayinya."_

Dada Donghae serasa ditekan batu. Paru-parunya tak mau berfungsi. Ia kesulitan menghirup udara. Tangan lemasnya terangkat, meraba perut Eunhyuk yang telah rata. Bibirnya mendadak kering. Ia menjilat bibirnya, lalu membuang napas lelah. Ia kehilangan bayinya. Kehilangan bayi mereka.

Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Eunhyuk saat pemuda itu bangun nanti? Dokter bilang emosi Eunhyuk tidak boleh terguncang lagi. Ia bisa mengalami depresi lebih berat. Eunhyuk bisa gila jika itu terjadi.

Dikecupnya dahi Eunhyuk, "Hyukkie.. maaf.."

Seharusnya ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk dengan jujur. Seharusnya dia berbohong. Mungkin saja Eunhyuk tidak semakin terguncang dan bayi mereka dapat selamat. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa…

Dia tidak bisa berbohong saat mata itu menatapnya lekat. Semuanya telah terbongkar. Kini ia kehilangan bayinya. Dan mungkin setelah ini, ia juga akan kehilangan Eunhyuk…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook berdiri di balkon rumah Kyuhyun. Ia baru tahu jika pemandangan dari balkon sangat indah. Walau ia tinggal selama bertahun-tahun di rumah Kyuhyun, ia tentunya tidak pernah tahu pemandangan seindah ini. Dulu dia tidak dapat melihat keindahan alam ini.

Sepasang lengan yang hangat memeluk perut besarnya dari belakang. Ia sangat mengenal tangan-tangan ini. Tangan-tangan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan cara yang berbeda. Bagaimana tidak, Yesung bukan orang baik, pertama kali bertemu saja dia langsung diperkosa. Tapi sekarang, dia malah begitu mencintai pemuda itu. Hati memang terlampau aneh.

Yesung menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Ryeowook. Menoleh ke kiri dan wajahnya tepat menghadap telinga kecil selirnya. Ia meniupkan napas hangat disana. Menyeringai kecil ketika Ryeowook melenguh sebagai reaksi.

Raja dari seluruh vampire itu menaikkan baju Ryeowook sampai ke dada sehingga angin malam yang dingin menerpa perut besar Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit bergetar karenanya. Seperti biasa tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya kemerahan, mengelus perut buncit itu dengan gerakan memutar. Ryeowook mendesah lega karena kehangatan itu.

"Wookie.."

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Yesung. Hampir saja bibirnya dan bibir Yesung bersentuhan jika saja ia tidak buru-buru memundurkan kepalanya. Napas hangat Yesung tepat menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa itu membuat pipinya memanas.

"N-ne?" sahutnya tersendat.

"Pagi hampir tiba, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" tanya Yesung.

Mengerti maksud mesum suaminya, Ryeowook segera melepaskan diri dan menjauh. "Jangan macam-macam, hyung! Kau bilang kau akan berhenti saat kehamilanku menginjak tujuh bulan!"

Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya membuat pose berpikir. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir, bagaimana? Biasanya kalau yang terakhir itu akan menjadi yang terlama."

"Tidak, pokoknya tidak!" Ryeowook menggeleng keras.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau bisa menghalangi kesenanganku, chagiya?" Yesung tersenyum nyengir. Dalam sekejap ia telah berada di belakang Ryeowook lagi. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram rahang Ryeowook agar menoleh padanya dan langsung memagut bibirnya. Sementara itu tangan kirinya bergerak ke belakang, menuruni pantat Ryeowook, melewati twinsball namja mungil itu dan berhenti tepat di penis kecil Ryeowook. Diremasnya kuat bagian itu dan segera mendengar jerit Ryeowook yang tertahan oleh lumatannya.

Ryeowook hanya dapat pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Ternyata ini sebabnya Yesung menyuruh Kyuhyun menjemput Heechul. Supaya pemuda mesum yang menjadi suaminya itu bisa menggagahinya sepuas hati tanpa gangguan. Tuhan, mengapa kau berikan pendamping semesum Yesung pada Ryeowook?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ngghh… Haagghh… Ahhh! Si-Siwon hyung a–angghhh…"

"Nh! So tight, Bummie… Ghhh…"

Duk! Heechul membenturkan belakang kepalanya di pintu kamar Kibum. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Tubuhnya kebas. Matanya yang perih menutup. Kakinya yang tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi membuatnya jatuh ke lantai.

Heechul meremas perutnya. Berusaha melindungi bayinya, mungkin. Dia sengaja menyembunyikan bau darahnya agar Siwon tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Kenapa sesakit ini… Dia sering meminta Siwon untuk menemani Kibum, dia pikir dia sudah bisa membagi Siwon dengan orang lain. Tapi mengetahui Siwon bercinta dengan Kibum membuat hatinya ngilu. Kenapa? Bukankah dia sudah bisa membagi Siwon dengan orang lain?

Ternyata bibir dan jiwanya berbeda pendapat. Dia dengan santainya sering meminta Siwon untuk bersama Kibum. Tapi, saat Siwon benar-benar menurutinya, kenapa dia terluka? Kenapa dia tidak rela?

Dia ingin sekali berteriak. Memaki Siwon dan Kibum sejadi-jadinya. Mengapa Siwon membohonginya? Sebelumnya Siwon tampak enggan pergi ke puri Kibum. Tapi sekarang dia malah asyik bercinta dengan namja itu. Dia resah menunggu Siwon untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tapi Siwon malah bersenang-senang di dalam sana. Dan Kibum, bukankah dia sakit? Atau jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Jessica benar? Kibum hanya berpura-pura supaya Siwon menemaninya tidur malam ini.

Tapi Heechul tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu. Ia sama saja menjilat ludahnya sendiri jika berani memaki keduanya. Bukankah dia sendiri yang memintanya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang memberi kebebasan? Dan bukankah Siwon juga milik Kibum? Dia tidak berhak marah.

Mungkin karena ia belum pernah merasakan perihnya tidur tanpa Siwon walau pemuda itu telah memiliki Kibum sebagai selirnya. Siwon selalu bersamanya mesti bukan dia saja istri Siwon. Ini baru terjadi sekali dan Heechul benar-benar terpuruk. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi di hari-hari selanjutnya? Kenapa berbagi itu sangat sulit?

Mungkin ini yang Kibum rasakan saat tidak ada Siwon disisinya. Saat Siwon malah selalu bersama Heechul. Kenapa Kibum begitu kuat menjalaninya selama bertahun-tahun sejak ia mengandung Minho? Heechul yang baru sekali merasakannya saja sudah tidak kuat. Sekarang Heechul baru bisa merasakan sakitnya menjadi Kibum.

Bahunya bergetar dan ia menangis dalam diam. Dibekapnya mulutnya agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Diam-diam ia membisikkan pengakuan lewat hatinya. 'Maaf… Maafkan aku… Kibum.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun berjalan di halaman istana sambil menggerutu berkali-kali. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sungmin yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sungmin tengah berjongkok membelakanginya dan melakukan hal yang tidak dapat Kyuhyun lihat secara jelas karena posisinya.

Kyuhyun tergoda untuk menghampiri Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Heechul bisa ditemuinya nanti. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Sungmin.

Sungmin tercekat ketika sepasang tangan panjang jatuh ke bahunya. Diikuti dengan kecupan nakal di pipi kirinya.

"Minnie~"

Sungmin mengembuskan napas lega begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia mencubit lengan Kyuhyun yang bertengger di bahunya. "Kyuhyun! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kau saja yang terlalu fokus sampai tidak menyadari bau darahku. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Mm… mengumpulkan daun maple yang berguguran untuk kemudian kuterbangkan bersama angin," sahut Sungmin.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Itu sama saja memungut, lalu membuangnya lagi di tempat yang sama. "Itu sia-sia, Minnie!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habisnya aku bosan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sedangkan kau juga tidak ada di istana. Eh, sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau mengambil libur?"

"Menjemput Yang Mulia Heechul untuk kubawa ke rumahku," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Huh, jahat!" dumel Sungmin.

"Jahat bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu tapi kau malah menjemput Heechul hyung untuk kau bawa ke rumahmu. Kau anggap apa aku ini?" Sungmin mendengus dan menepis tangan-tangan Kyuhyun dibahunya.

"Aish… Minnie, aku menjemput Yang Mulia Heechul karena perintah Yang Mulia Baginda. Dia dengan seenaknya datang kerumahku bersama Wookie, lalu mempersingkat waktu liburku. Dan bagaimana aku membawamu ke rumahku jika kau ini selalu di istana? Ratu tidak boleh meninggalkan istana, 'kan?" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Huft… memangnya untuk apa Yesungie menyuruhmu membawa Heechul hyung?"

Kyuhyun meniup poninya dengan wajah lesu. "Apa lagi? Tentu saja meramal jenis kelamin bayi Wookie. Pagi ini kandungan Wookie sudah tepat tujuh bulan, bukan?"

"Aigo, Kyu.." Sungmin bergerak maju dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun meminta ijin untuk libur supaya tidak perlu melihat ramalan itu namun Yesung malah ingin Heechul meramalkan bayi Ryeowook di rumah Kyuhyun. Kasihan sekali selingkuhannya ini..

"Sepertinya sudah takdir aku harus menyaksikannya."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku ikut, ya?" pintanya.

"Eh?"

Sungmin mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Memohon pada Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung luluh jika dia sudah begini. "Ayolah, Kyu. Sekali ini saja~"

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas kedua pipi Sungmin. "Hentikan acting-mu itu! Kau membuatku tidak tahan, Minnie. Ayo!"

"Yes!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi, lalu dengan cepat menurunkannya.

Keduanya berdiri, berjalan beriringan seraya bergandengan tangan di belakang punggung. Hubungan terlarang ini harus dirahasiakan, bukan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan.

Kyuhyun menoleh heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Sungmin nyengir, "Ha-hanya ingin tahu saja," jawabnya sedikit gugup.

"Laki-laki," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Perempuan saja, Kyu!"

"Dua-duanya saja," cetus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, "Aku sudah terlalu sering keguguran, Kyu. Aku hanya bisa hamil sekali lagi. Tidak mungkin dua-duanya!"

"Aduh sakit…" Kyuhyun menggosok kepalanya. 'Sungmin seperti singa betina yang sedang hamil jika seperti ini. Galak dan sensitif,' batin Kyuhyun nelangsa. "Kalau begitu namja cantik saja. Adil, 'kan?"

Sungmin diam sejenak. "Benar juga, ya? Kenapa tidak terpikirkan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah pemuda yang begitu dicintainya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jessica tiba di sebuah rumah sakit internesional yang berada di kota Seoul. Ia berjalan dengan langkah sedang ke ruangan seorang dokter muda yang menangani masalah ibu hamil dan melahirkan.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Dokter Park Yoochun. Dengan tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu ia masuk.

Dokter berwajah tampan itu mendongak kaget mengetahui Jessica sudah ada disana. Berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum palsu. Gadis cantik itu duduk di depannya. "Apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Nona Sica?" tanyanya sedikit geram.

Jessica tidak peduli. Ia sibuk membersihkan kuku-kuku panjangnya yang cantik dengan sentuhan cat. "Mana pesananku, Dokter Park?" tagihnya.

Yoochun menaruh kedua tangannya yang menaut di meja. Menatap Jessica dengan serius. "Apa kau yakin? Lelaki itu sudah mengalami pendarahan hebat, syok berkelanjutan dan terpaksa melahirkan bayinya lebih awal. Jika kau mengambil bayinya, mungkin dia akan gila atau yang terburuk adalah kematian."

Jessica menoleh, "Park Junsu itu cantik juga ya saat tersenyum, bagaimana jika kurenggut senyum itu dari bibirnya?"

Yoochun menggebrak meja penuh emosi, "Berhenti mengancamku dengan mengatasnamakan istriku, Nona!"

Jessica menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri tepat di depan wajah Yoochun. "Jangan membentakku, Dokter Park. Nyawa istri lumba-lumbamu itu ada dalam genggamanku. Sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Cepat berikan pesananku!" Tangannya menengadah, meminta Yoochun untuk segera memberikan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Tapi pemuda itu–"

"Aku tahu apa jalan yang kupilih, Dokter Park! Kupastikan dia tidak mati!"

Yoochun mengembuskan napas panjang. "Baiklah, terserah padamu." Ia berdiri dari kursinya, menghampiri sebuah box bayi dan mengambil bayi kecil dari sana. Diberikannya bayi itu pada Jessica.

"Dia masih terlalu lemah, seharusnya dia berada di incubator supaya–"

"Sssshhh… Jangan mengguruiku lebih dari ini, Dokter Park! Kau terlalu banyak bicara untuk seorang laki-laki!" Jessica mengibaskan tangannya yang tidak menggendong si bayi. "Terimakasih ya untuk kerjasamanya, lain kali aku–"

"Tidak ada kata lain kali, Nona Sica. Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu lagi!"

Jessica mengangkat bahu. "Terserah." Ditatapnya bayi itu dengan seringai penuh. Jari telunjuknya menekan hidung kecil si bayi. Bayi dalam bungkusan kain tebal itu menggeliat kecil. "Tampannya anakku."

Bayi campuran antara vampire dengan manusia itu tidak memiliki bau darah yang begitu kuat. Mungkin karena fisiknya yang masih sangat lemah. Terlebih lagi ia berada di antara begitu banyak manusia di rumah sakit. Bau darah manusia-manusia itulah yang membuat bau darahnya tersamarkan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul berjalan lunglai di lorong istana. Tangan kirinya merambat di dinding. Entah untuk membantu menopang tubuh lemahnya atau hanya sekedar menempelkannya saja. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Matanya kosong dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Heechul hyung?" Sungmin yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Heechul memanggil namanya. Pemuda penggemar warna merah muda itu segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tangannya hampa. Tidak ada kehangatan lagi disana. Ia benci saat tangannya kembali kosong tanpa sentuhan tangan Sungmin disana. Ia berjalan menghampiri Heechul bersama Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendongak seperti orang linglung. "Eh? Tidak ada.."

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tanpa mengerti. "Tidak ada?"

"Kau tampak pucat, Yang Mulia. Kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul mencoba tersenyum geli. "Vampire memang pucat, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi–"

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas. Kalian mau kemana?" potong Heechul.

"Menemuimu," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menambahkan sebelum Heechul menjadi bingung. "Yang Mulia Baginda memintaku menjemputmu untuk dibawa ke rumahku. Dia ingin kau meramalkan gender bayi Selir Ryeowook."

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo, kita pergi!" Heechul berjalan seperti biasa. Mendahului Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kalau sakit tidak perlu, hyung. Ditunda saja," ucap Sungmin seraya mengejar Heechul.

"Hal sepenting itu tidak boleh ditunda, toh aku baik-baik saja."

"Mm… baiklah," kata Sungmin tak yakin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Eeeehh… Ahhh… Nghhh! Uhh.." Ryeowook berpegangan erat pada besi pembatas balkon. Tubuhnya sedikit menungging dengan baju robek di sana sini dan celana yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di jalanan tepat di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Salahkan Yesung yang melemparkannya sesuka hati bagaikan barang tak berguna.

Tubuhnya secara teratur tersentak ke depan dan tertarik ke belakang sesuai dengan gerakan penis Yesung yang berada di dalam lubang anusnya. Suara kecipak twinsball Yesung dengan pintu anal Ryeowook menambah sakit dan nikmat selir kecil itu.

"Ahhhh! S-stop, hyung.. aku lelah.. ngghh!" Tangan Ryeowook yang bertopang pada besi pembatas sudah basah sejak tadi. Begitupun tubuhnya yang telah ternodai sperma serta peluh.

"Sayangnya aku belum lelah, chagi." Yesung mengangkat kaki kiri Ryeowook dan ditaruhnya di atas besi balkon dengan posisi menekuk. Dicengkeramnya paha bawah Ryeowook dan disodoknya prostat namja itu lebih keras dengan tempo cepat.

"ACKK…! NN…UHH! HAAGGHH.. Ma-matahari NGHH! Hampphhiir terbiiit GUH!" ucap Ryeowook diantara desah nikmatnya. Tabir surya yang Yesung pakai pasti sudah luntur karena kegiatan mereka. Ia tidak ingin kulit Yesung melepuh terkena cahaya matahari. Bodohnya dia, tidak memikirkan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir remuk malah memikirkan Yesung.

Yesung menegakkan tubuh Ryeowook hingga punggung istri ketiganya itu bersandar di dadanya. Tangannya berpindah ke puting namja mungil itu dan memelintirnya keras dengan tetap menghentak-hentakkan penisnya. "Kenapa harus cemas begitu? Aku tinggal menurunkan hujan dan semuanya beres, Wookie," katanya dengan senyum lebar. Bibirnya meraup telinga kiri Ryeowook dan lidahnya berputar di lubang telinga itu.

"Uhh! Nnnhh.. GAH! Eee-aahh… AH!" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi sodokan Yesung dan godaan di puting serta telinganya. Sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Ia dengan iseng mengisi telinga anak Adam itu dengan air liurnya.

"Haaa… aahh… Hyung, ja-jangan lakukan GYAAH! Hahh.. hahhh.. ba-bagaimana jika aku tuli–AAAAAH?!" Ryeowook berteriak keras ketika Yesung menggenggam batang penisnya terlalu kuat dan mengurutnya begitu lambat.

Yesung menggigit cuping telinga Ryeowook. "Dengan senang hati aku akan memberimu pendengaran.."

Ryeowook frustasi. Yesung tak pernah serius. Dia selalu menganggap semuanya mainan. Rasa khawatirnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, ucapannya, bahkan kemarahannya juga selalu ditanggapi Yesung tanpa keseriusan. Seakan semua itu hanyalah lelucon.

"Hyung… AHH! Ja-jangan ditutup!" Ryeowook menggeliat resah dengan wajah frustasi.

"Apanya?" tanya Yesung sok polos.

"ACKK! I-itunyaa! HAA… Aku mau… keluaarr.."

Yesung berkedip polos tanpa dosa. "Itu apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"UH! Pe-penisku!" ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah merah padam.

"Oh… maksudmu ini?" Yesung menggesek-gesekkan ibu jarinya di lubang penis Ryeowook dengan tetap menggenggam batangnya begitu kuat hingga sperma yang ada di dalamnya sulit keluar.

"HAA… Hyung, jebal… I want to cum.."

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan–"

CKLEK! Ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka dari luar. Meski begitu, ia tetap tak peduli dan terus menyodok lubang anus Ryeowook sekuat tenaga.

"Yack! Beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Wookie, Raja Sinting!" teriak Kyuhyun tak terima.

Buru-buru Sungmin membalik tubuh Kyuhyun dan mendekap wajah Kyuhyun di dadanya. "Sssshhh… Kyu nggak boleh lihat yang seperti ini," ucapnya. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika perbuatan itu begitu mencolok. Orang-orang disekitarnya bisa tahu hubungan khususnya dengan Kyuhyun. Walau sebenarnya mereka memang sudah tahu, kecuali Heechul. Dan Heechul tidak dalam keadaan untuk mempedulikannya.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Bukankah Sungmin lebih polos darinya? Kenapa malah dia yang diperlakukan seperti ini?

Yesung hanya berdecak melihat Sungmin yang memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anaknya. Apa dia pikir Kyuhyun balita? Tanpa peduli lebih jauh, ia kembali mengerjai Ryeowook.

Heechul hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Walau tubuhnya ada di tempat ini, namun pikirannya berkeliaran ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahui siapapun.

"HAAAGHH! LEPAAASS!" teriak Ryeowook kesakitan. Matanya berair dan airmatanya siap menyusul airmata yang sebelumnya telah keluar.

Yesung memutar kepala Ryeowook ke samping dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook yang terbuka. "Keluarlah," bisiknya disela ciumannya seraya melepaskan penis Ryeowook.

"NNN…! MMMMPPPHHH…"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	18. ChapteR 17

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 16

Yesung hanya berdecak melihat Sungmin yang memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anaknya. Apa dia pikir Kyuhyun balita? Tanpa peduli lebih jauh, ia kembali mengerjai Ryeowook.

Heechul hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Walau tubuhnya ada di tempat ini, namun pikirannya berkeliaran ke tempat yang sama sekali tidak diketahui siapapun.

"HAAAGHH! LEPAAASS!" teriak Ryeowook kesakitan. Matanya berair dan airmatanya siap menyusul airmata yang sebelumnya telah keluar.

Yesung memutar kepala Ryeowook ke samping dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook yang terbuka. "Keluarlah," bisiknya disela ciumannya seraya melepaskan penis Ryeowook.

"NNN…! MMMMPPPHHH…"

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 17

"Ngghh.." Ryeowook mengernyit sakit saat pantatnya bersentuhan dengan permukaan tempat tidur. Yesung sangat suka melihat ekspresi selir manisnya itu.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya sambil menatap tajam Yesung. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di belakang pinggangnya untuk menopang tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai perut besarnya.

"Kau mau pamer celana dalam, sayang?" goda Yesung. Mata sipitnya tertuju pada sesuatu di tengah selakang Ryeowook yang mengangkang. Orang yang sudah hamil besar memang tidak bisa merapatkan kakinya, dan Yesung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menggoda Ryeowook yang sedang menggunakan dress ibu hamil—karena baju dan celananya telah dilenyapkan oleh Yesung—super pendek tanpa celana.

"Ukh!" sungut Ryeowook. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di tengah selakangnya dan membuat kain yang dipakainya menutupi daerah privatnya. Namun ternyata hal itu malah membuat paha putihnya terekspos jelas.

"Oh.. jadi kau mau pamer paha?" Yesung menggerakkan lidahnya mengitari bibirnya dari bawah ke atas. Memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan lapar dan beringas. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai respon.

"Jangan menodai hyung-ku di rumahku!" tukas Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar—dengan kunci cadangan yang ia cari di seluruh sudut rumah—bersama Sungmin dan Heechul. Sebelumnya mereka diperintah oleh Yesung untuk keluar kamar selama Ryeowook berganti baju. Dan hasilnya, Yesung malah menambah ronde lagi dengan Ryeowook sampai fajar datang.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa jika aku melakukannya? Membunuhku?" cibir Yesung. Senyum jijik dan meremehkan ia lemparkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, aku bosan mendengarnya," sela Sungmin. Ia pusing melihat suami dan kekasih diam-diamnya tidak pernah akur dan selalu beradu argument.

"Jadi kau ingin kami bercumbu?" Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersungut bersamaan. Keduanya saling menatap dengan mata melotot kemudian membuang muka berekspresi mau muntah.

Ryeowook melongo dengan mulut menganga lebar. "Sehati," simpulnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Sehati? Yaiks… dia terlalu aneh dan menjijikkan, Wookie!"

"Aku antipati padanya, sayang." Yesung menanggapi datar.

"Hei, semuanya tidak akan berakhir jika kalian tidak diam!" Sungmin menggerutu kesal.

Yesung membuang nafas dari mulut. "Lakukan tugasmu, hyung!"

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun. Yesung menatap Heechul dengan satu alis terangkat. "Heechul hyung?" panggilnya. Heechul masih tetap diam tak merespon. Sungmin yang berada di sebelah Heechul pun ingin menyadarkan pangeran sulung itu dari lamunannya, namun Yesung menahannya.

Dalam sekejap Yesung telah berada di depan Heechul. Ia berbisik di telinga Heechul, "Katakan padaku.."

"Mereka bercinta.." lirih Heechul tanpa sadar.

Yesung tersenyum samar. Tangannya merapikan rambut di dahi Heechul tanpa menyentuh kulitnya sedikitpun. "Itu hal yang wajar. Kau harus membiasakan diri."

Perlahan logika Heechul kembali. Manik matanya menatap kelereng hitam di mata Yesung. "Apa aku bisa?"

"Bukankah Kibum juga bisa?" tutur Yesung lembut.

"Um.." Heechul mengangguk. Ia membungkuk dan memeluk Yesung. "Terimakasih.."

Yesung mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari tangannya dan membelai punggung Heechul. "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Ne, tentu saja."

Seketika itu pula Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali pada tampang stoik. "Baguslah, jadi aku bisa tenang karena kau akan meramal bayiku dalam suasana baik, tidak menyedihkan seperti tadi."

"Menyedihkan kau bilang? Kau ingin kuhajar, ya?" seru Heechul kesal.

"Menghajarku? Kupastikan setelah satu pukulan kau akan melahirkan bayimu secara premature," dengus Yesung.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terkikik geli sementara Kyuhyun nyengir lebar. Heechul menatap tajam mereka satu per satu. Seakan mengerti, para vampire itu pun segera menghapus tawa di bibir mereka. Pangeran cantik itu pun berjalan ke Ryeowook, lalu duduk di depannya.

"Bayimu laki-laki atau perempuan, Yang Mulia?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Heechul menatap Ryeowook sekilas, lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan memusatkan matanya pada perut Ryeowook. Ia menaikkan baju hamil Ryeowook namun selir kecil itu buru-buru menurunkan bajunya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Putra Adam?" Heechul berdecak sengit.

Ryeowook memeluk perutnya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. "Aku malu.." ucapnya pelan.

Yesung mati-matian menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Heechul memelototinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik padamu, Wookie. Aku seribu kali lebih sempurna dibanding dirimu," ucap Heechul penuh percaya diri.

"Ukh..satu darah, satu sifat," cibir Ryeowook. Mengingat suaminya yang suka membanggakan diri dan ternyata kakak iparnya juga tidak berbeda jauh. Ia menaruh sebuah bantal di atas pahanya dan segera menaikkan baju yang dipakainya. Dielusnya perut buncitnya untuk menimbulkan rasa hangat.

Heechul sudah tidak berminat untuk menanggapi Ryeowook. Ia diam membiarkan saat Yesung duduk di sebelah selir kecil itu dan mengusap perutnya dengan cahaya hangat. Pria cantik bermarga Kim itu memejamkan matanya. Memusatkan pikirannya berusaha fokus dan mencoba tak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengunci mulut mereka rapat-rapat untuk memudahkan Heechul mencapai konsentrasi tertingginya.

Pria cantik pemilik mata black pearl itu menggumamkan mantera aneh tanpa suara selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu ia membuka matanya. Mata sebelah kanannya berubah warna menjadi putih keunguan sementara mata kirinya tetap berwarna black pearl. Seluruh orang memandang takjub pada perubahan mata kanan Heechul.

"Hm, sudah lima tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihat mata amethyst-mu." Yesung meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"Mata kecubung." Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ck, setidaknya katakan mata lembayung, bukan kecubung." Heechul mendesah. Malas berteriak galak penuh emosi seperti biasanya.

"Jadi begini ya mata amethyst itu." Ryeowook terperangah sambil memandangi mata kanan Heechul. Yesung mengacak rambutnya dan berhenti mengusap perut Ryeowook.

"Diamlah, bocah!" Heechul beralih ke perut Ryeowook. Memandangnya tajam dan menusuk.

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hawa dingin menerpa perut besarnya. Terasa seperti es bermata runcing menusuk kulit perutnya. Mata karamelnya yang selembut coklat tertutup oleh kelopak tipis. Ia menggelapkan penglihatannya. Menulikan telinganya. Mengelukan lidahnya dan mengunci bibirnya.

Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu bersembunyi dalam dunia gelap yang dibangunnya. Menghindar dari ketakutan yang mengejar. Debaran di jantungnya berubah menjadi gemuruh. Kekhawatiran merambati tubuhnya. Bagaimana jika bayinya perempuan? Bayi yang keberadaannya dilaknat oleh Yesung. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Yesung untuk memberikan bayi laki-laki?

Apa yang akan Yesung lakukan padanya? Tidak, Ryeowook tidak peduli walau Yesung membunuhnya. Tapi jangan bayinya…jangan sakiti anaknya…

Yesung tetap dalam posisi tenangnya. Wajah datar yang terkesan angkuh menjadi tameng pada rasa was-was dalam hatinya. Setengah mati dia mengontrol jantungnya agar tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya jantungnya ingin meledak saat itu juga. Ia menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun yang menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah keruh. Telinganya yang tajam dapat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berpacu.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Yesung yang melihatnya. Permata biru di matanya beralih pada Yesung. Ia mendengus kesal. Bagaimana Raja Vampire itu bisa setenang sekarang di saat-saat penentuan nyawa selir dan anaknya? Apa Yesung memang hanya memanfaatkan Tanda Ratu milik Ryeowook? Apa pria licik itu memang tidak mencintai Ryeowook seperti kakaknya yang mencintai Yesung sepenuh hati? Kyuhyun sangat ingin menghajarnya jika itu memang benar.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah tegang Heechul yang berusaha keras melihat gender bayi dalam perut Ryeowook. Ia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya. Seakan ada hujan kristal es bermata runcing yang membentur permukaan perutmu yang dipenuhi oleh kulit tebal. Dia pernah merasakannya sekali saat Heechul meramalkan kandungannya beberapa hari sebelum Yesung menyuruhnya meminum darah pria berambut hitam legam itu.

Wajah tegang Heechul berubah menjadi sebuah kekagetan yang amat sangat, lalu helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Hanya ada dua jawaban. Heechul salah memprediksi atau bayi dalam perut Ryeowook memanglah seorang bayi perempuan. Heechul tampak mengulang kegiatannya lagi. Mata amethyst-nya kembali fokus pada perut Ryeowook dan sekarang sambil mengusapnya.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya. Heechul mengulangi ramalannya, itulah pemikiran yang tertangkap dalam benak Sungmin. Selama ini Heechul tidak pernah ragu dengan apapun yang dilihat oleh matanya. Namun sekarang…mengapa Sungmin dapat melihat keraguan yang begitu besar dari matanya?

Kulit pucat Heechul mulai mengeluarkan sebulir keringat dingin. Udara masih terlalu sejuk untuk berkeringat. Heechul memejamkan matanya seiring dengan alis yang berpaut. Tangannya yang berada di atas perut Ryeowook mundur perlahan. Menjauh dan mengepal. Tangan itu tampak bergetar.

Nafas Ryeowook seolah berhenti. Ia membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah air muka Heechul saat ini. Itu bukan air muka yang ia harapkan. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

"Bagaimana?" Suara Yesung memecah keheningan. Nada suaranya terdengar tenang dan santai.

Heechul beranjak bangun. Berjalan pelan ke dinding di samping pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Yesung melewati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, menghampiri kakak cantiknya yang tampak aneh. Pria bermata awan hitam itu meraih bahu kiri Heechul, memutarnya sampai menghadapnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yesung.

"Eum.. Yesung.." Heechul menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Yesung. Memutar tubuh Yesung sehingga bersandar di dinding.

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gerak-gerik Heechul terlihat aneh.

JLEP!

"CASEEEEYY!" Yesung meringis kecil. Dua buah belati keluar dari punggung Heechul dan menusuk tulang di bawah bahu Yesung. Memakunya menembus dinding. Ia menatap tajam Heechul. Ryeowook menjerit histeris melihat suaminya disakiti oleh sang kakak.

Heechul menyeringai. "Namaku Heechul, bukan Casey. Bukankah kau yang membuat peraturan tentang nama vampire, eum, adikku sayang?" Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Yesung.

Kyuhyun langsung menyembunyikan Sungmin di belakang tubuhnya. Sungmin memang tidak sehisteris Ryeowook, namun tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat mampu membuat Kyuhyun tahu jika rasa takut Sungmin juga sebesar rasa takut Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Belati yang menancap sampai menembus… dia seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi di mana?

Pemuda berambut ikal itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Jangan kambuh sekarang! Kumohon jangan di saat-saat seperti ini,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Heechul hyung?" tanya Yesung. Ia mulai bisa mengendalikan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku sedang menahanmu, Yesung," kata Heechul. Ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa menahan Yesung terlalu lama. Namun ini lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun. Pria cantik itu menoleh ke kanan, melirik Kyuhyun yang tak jauh berada di belakangnya.

"Kyu, Min, bisa bawa anak manusia itu pergi?" pinta Heechul.

"Bayi perempuan," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"KYUHYUN!"

Pekikan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia mendongak dan mengangguk kuat. Melupakan rasa nyeri di kepalanya dan langsung menarik Ryeowook yang masih syok mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Min!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tetap di sini. Bawa dia sejauh mungkin, Kyu!" gumam Sungmin tegas.

"Min!"

Sungmin membelai pipi Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Aku akan tetap hidup, tenang saja!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. Tetap hidup bukan berarti akan tetap baik-baik saja. Ia semakin sedih saat Sungmin memelototinya seakan berkata, 'Cepat pergi atau aku akan ngambek padamu Kyuhyun sayang!' Betapa manisnya tingkah Sungmin yang sok marah namun tetap imut itu? Apa Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya lagi?

Remasan yang kuat pada jemarinya membuat Kyuhyun menunduk. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan mata berair dan bibir bergetar. Dia pasti sangat ketakutan setelah tahu semuanya menjadi kacau lantaran bayi dalam perutnya adalah bayi perempuan.

"K-Kyu.." lirih Ryeowook tersendat.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, menyambar dua buah jubah hitam panjang dan segera menarik Ryeowook keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau tahu dengan sangat jika kau tidak akan bisa mencegahku, hyung," ucap Yesung dingin.

"Aku tahu.." Heechul mendesah. "Yesung, tidak ada salahnya memiliki bayi perempuan. Katakan pada Kangin secara baik-baik. Pasti dia akan mengerti. Kau tidak perlu membunuh orang-orang yang kau cintai!"

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan. "Cinta? Aku tidak mengenal cinta, hyung. Yang kubutuhkan adalah Putra Mahkota, bukan bayi perempuan!"

Heechul berdecak. "Berheti membohongi dirimu sendiri dan bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak akan apa-apa jika membunuh Ryeowook! Aku tahu anak manusia itu telah membuatmu bertekuk lutut. Kalian bisa berusaha mendapatkan bayi laki-laki lagi setelah ini!"

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya namun membiarkan matanya tetap menatap tajam Heechul. Seringai iblis terpatri di bibirnya. "Hentikan ceramahmu itu, Heechul hyung!"

"Yesung—AAAKKHH!" Sebuah cahaya merah yang sangat besar mendorong dada Heechul dengan kuat. Tubuhnya terhempas jauh dan menabrak cermin di dinding kemudian membentur lantai.

"Uhuk!" Heechul meraba dadanya yang terasa sangat panas. Darah hitam kental menyembur dari bibir merahnya.

"Heechul hyung!" Sungmin berlari mendekatinya dan membantunya duduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya melihat darah yang mengalir dari selakangan Heechul.

Yesung mencabut dua belati yang mengunci pergerakannya dengan mudah dan tanpa ekspresi. "Sumpah adalah janji yang tertunda, Heechul hyung." Pemuda bersurai legam itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Melangkah santai keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sung-Min! Ke..jar!" Heechul mencoba untuk berbicara walau seluruh luka menyakiti tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali!" Dia pun menyandarkan Heechul di kaki ranjang dan berlari mengejar Yesung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Berhenti!" Sungmin mendahului langkah Yesung. Berdiri di belakang pintu rumah Kyuhyun dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghalangi Yesung yang akan keluar.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Diam dan tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin bergerak kearah lain. Menghindar agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Yesung. Mata Yesung membuat nyalinya ciut seketika.

"Ming.." Yesung bergerak selangkah.

"Jangan mendekat!" ucap Sungmin memaksa.

Yesung menggeleng geli. Baginya Sungmin yang sok berani di depannya ini sangat lucu. Ia maju selangkah lagi.

"Hiks.. kumohon jangan mendekat!" isak Sungmin.

Yesung tertawa lebar sambil meremas perutnya yang terasa kram karena geli. "Ming sayang, setidaknya bersikap kuatlah saat melarang seseorang. Tampilkan wajah sangar dan beringas, bukan rengekan menggemaskan seperti ini."

"Hiks.. hiks.. hentikan semua ini! Jangan pergi! Jangan bunuh Ryeowook!" Sungmin menangis dan terisak layaknya anak kecil. Ekor matanya mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening tanpa henti.

"Baik, mari membuat sebuah pilihan. Mana yang kau pilih, membiarkanku pergi atau keselamatan bayi Heechul hyung dan bayi… Kyuhyun?" Yesung menekankan ucapannya pada kata terakhir.

Sungmin terperanjat kaget. Matanya langsung menatap Yesung. Tangan Yesung diselubungi cahaya merah yang lebih pekat, lalu berubah menjadi kobaran api merah transparan. Yesung menggerakkan jari-jari tangan kanannya yang terbungkus api. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar takut.

"Mana yang kau pilih, Ming?" Yesung bertanya bersama seringai lebarnya yang menakutkan. Tangan apinya mendekat, mengarah pada perut Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerang. Perutnya terasa panas walau api belum sampai menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Baju yang dikenakannya terasa sangat panas tepat di bagian perut.

"Kau tidak kasihan pada bayi Kyuhyun, Ming?" tanya Yesung iba. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini dia masih pandai mengeluarkan kelicikannya.

"Cukkkuup! Jangan sakiti bayiku.. jangan.." bisik Sungmin mengiba.

Api di tangan Yesung melenyap seketika. Ia menyeringai senang. Dengan mudah dia menyingkirkan tubuh Sungmin yang menghalangi jalannya. Sungmin terduduk jatuh sambil menangis karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pria cantik itu hanya bisa pasrah melihat Yesung yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu bersama hujan deras yang turun. Hujan yang pasti Yesung datangkan karena matahari pagi bisa membakar kulitnya.

"Hiks… maaf, Wookie..." Sungmin meremas perutnya kencang-kencang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"HEECHUL HYUNG!" Siwon membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia meraba dada kirinya. Tiba-tiba dia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Heechul. Ada apa ini?

"Siwon hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kibum. Ia berjalan tertatih ke tempat tidur sambil mengaduk kopi di cangkir dalam genggamannya.

Siwon menoleh. Melihat Kibum yang hanya memakai kemeja hitamnya yang kebesaran dan dikancingkan secara asal membuatnya mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Siwon terduduk bangun. Heechul pasti menunggunya semalaman di kamar. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu pun segera memungut celananya, turun dari ranjang dan mengenakannya dengan cepat.

Kibum terhenyak. "Kau mau pergi, hyung?" tanyanya sedikit tidak rela.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, ya?" Ia memohon sekaligus meminta ijin.

Kibum tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Memangnya dia boleh melarang Siwon? Namja yang cukup cantik itu mendekatkan cangkir kopinya ke bibir Siwon. "Minum dulu!"

Siwon meniup kopi di tangan Kibum dan menyeruputnya sedikit. "Sudah.." Ia mengecup dahi Kibum sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Istirahat yang cukup, Bummie," pesannya dan melesat pergi walau bertelanjang dada.

Kibum membuang nafas dari mulut sambil mengusap bekas kecupan Siwon di dahinya. Ia menaruh kopinya di meja kemudian membanting tubuh kurusnya ke tempat tidur. Ia memekik kecil saat pantatnya terasa sakit.

Kibum tersenyum pedih. Rasanya seperti makhluk jalang yang memuaskan nafsu seseorang, lalu paginya ditinggalkanbegitu saja. Kibum memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng. Dia tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu. Dia sendiri yang meminta Siwon untuk menyentuhnya. Bukan salah Siwon… Tidak ada yang salah…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CKLEK

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya. Mata emerald-nya mengitari seluruh ruangan. Di mana istri cantiknya? Pria berlesung pipi itu mendekati anak-anaknya yang masih tidur. Cherry yang pertama kali bangun karena mengetahui bau tubuh ayahnya.

"Appa pulang!" Cherry meloncat ke tubuh Siwon dan langsung memeluk lehernya kuat. "Appa dari mana saja? Cherry kangen~"

Siwon memeluk tubuh kecil putrinya dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. "Appa dari kamar Ibu Kibum, Cherry kangen appa? Appa juga kangen Cherry," ucapnya pada Cherry yang kini sudah bisa berbicara fasih tanpa cadel. "Umma di mana, eum?"

"Umma?" Cherry mengedipkan mata besarnya dengan polos dan lambat. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di atas bibir. "Cherry juga tidak tahu~"

"Tidak tahu?" Siwon nampak terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi di mana Heechul?

"Ukhhhh.." Minho mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya dan berkedip polos melihat sang kakak yang digendong oleh sang ayah. "Uh.. kok Minho nggak digendong cih, appa?" tanyanya iri.

Siwon menunduk. "Pangeran Kodok appa sudah bangun, eoh? Ne… sini appa gendong~" Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, mengangkat tubuh Minho dan menggendongnya di sebelah kanan sedangkan Cherry ia gendong di sebelah kiri.

Minho menaruh tangan kirinya melingkari leher belakang sang ayah. "Appa, main cama Henly hyung yuk!" ajaknya antusias.

"Maaf baby, appa tidak bisa. Appa harus mencari Heechul umma," kata Siwon.

Minho merengut. "Tapi hali ini 'kan Henly hyung ulang tahun~"

"Ulang tahun?" ulang Siwon kaget.

"Ne, appa." Minho dan Cherry menjawab kompak.

Siwon menurunkan kedua anaknya. Berjalan cepat ke kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Mulutnya menganga lebar. "Purnama ke tujuh," gumamnya kalut.

"Appa kenapa?" tanya Cherry.

Siwon membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari sepotong baju, lalu mengenakannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Cherry. Kalian ke tempat Ibu Kibum, ne? Appa cari Heechul umma dulu."

"Okay, Captain Choi!" ucap Minho dan Cherry berbarengan sambil menaruh tangan kanan mereka di atas alis, memberi hormat pada sang ayah. Setelah itupun mereka langsung berlari keluar puri dan meluncur menuju puri Kibum.

Siwon membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Di mana?" Ia tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Di puri Ryeowook!"

Siwon dengan cepat berlari ke pintu, lalu membukanya. Kakinya yang sebelumnya ingin berlari mendadak lemas saat matanya menemukan Sungmin dan menangis terisak bersama Heechul yang dirangkulnya.

"Hiks… Siwon, b-bagaimana ini?"

Siwon membeku menyaksikan darah yang tanpa henti mengalir menuruni kaki Heechul. Di bibir pria tercantik se-Negeri Vampire itu pun ada darah hitam yang telah mengering.

Heechul terus mempertahankan kesadarannya sambil meremas perutnya. Tak ia hiraukan pecahan kaca yang memenuhi punggungnya. Setidaknya Sungmin berhasil membawanya pulang ke kerajaan tanpa ada yang tahu.

"Siwon—"

GREP

"BODOH! CEPAT CARI DOKTER, BIDAN, TABIB ATAU SIAPAPUN YANG BISA MENOLONGNYA!" teriak Siwon marah sambil mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sungmin menahan isakannya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Ia berlari menjauh. Mencari beberapa penjaga yang dapat disuruhnya untuk mencari dokter.

Siwon meletakkan tubuh Heechul secara hati-hati di atas tempat tidur. "Hyung, kenapa jadi begini?" tanyanya parau. Dibelainya kepala Heechul penuh kasih.

Heechul mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia sudah menyerah dan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa melupakan rasa sakit di perut dan punggungnya. "Woo…kie.."

Siwon mendesah. "Bayi perempuan," tebaknya. Ia mengecup dahi Heechul. "Pertahankan kesadaranmu, kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ia membelai perut Heechul dan dengan sabar menemaninya menunggu dokter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BRUK

"Auhh!" Sungmin hampir saja terjerembab jika seseorang yang ia tabrak tidak segera menahan tubuhnya.

Kangin menegakkan tubuh Sungmin. "Aku yakin kau mempunyai dua mata, Yang Mulia," ucapnya lembut namun terlihat jelas jika dia sedang menyindir Sungmin.

Leeteuk yang sedang berjalan-jalan pagi bersama pangeran bungsu itu pun menginjak kaki kiri Kangin agar pria kuat itu berbicara dengan baik. Kangin mendelik sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Dosa apa dia bisa mencintai vampire cantik namun kejam ini?

Leeteuk menyentuh noda hitam yang masih basah di baju Sungmin. Ia mencium tangannya yang kini ikut menghitam. "Darah? Kenapa bisa ada darah di bajumu, Yang Mulia?"

Sungmin meraih tangan kanan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya kuat walau tangannya bergetar. "Te-Teukie hyung, tolong akkuu.."

"Wae, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Hiks… Heechul hyung… Wookie… b-bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?"

Kangin tercekat. Sungmin menyebut nama Ryeowook? Kangin dengan cepat mengingat bulan bulat penuh yang bersinar sangat terang di malam sebelumnya. "Purnama ke tujuh?"

Sungmin menatap Kangin dengan mata basahnya. "Kangin.."

"Jangan katakan—"

"Bayi perempuan," sela Sungmin cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf apdet ngaret berbulan-bulan, saya lagi nyesek. Habisnya, yang nge-fav aja ada 87 orang, tapi yang ripiu tiap chapter ga sampe 30 orang. Itupun kebanyakan malah anonymous—yang artinya (mungkin) ga punya akun—kan saya jadi mempertanyakan kemana orang-orang itu~

Bukan maksa buat ripiu, tapi setidaknya kan kalau pada ripiu gitu saya bisa semangat buat apdet chapter selanjutnya. So, no siders dan budayakan ripiu, ne? Kalau yang ripiu banyak, saya janji bakal apdet kilat^^

Pertanyaan terjawab. Selamat tinggal Wookie baby, kalian akan mati. Readers dukung saya buat ngebunuh Wookie, 'kan? ^^

RnR, please^^

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	19. Chapter 18

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 17

"Te-Teukie hyung, tolong akkuu.."

"Wae, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"Hiks… Heechul hyung… Wookie… b-bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?"

Kangin tercekat. Sungmin menyebut nama Ryeowook? Kangin dengan cepat mengingat bulan bulat penuh yang bersinar sangat terang di malam sebelumnya. "Purnama ke tujuh?"

Sungmin menatap Kangin dengan mata basahnya. "Kangin.."

"Jangan katakan—"

"Bayi perempuan," sela Sungmin cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 17

Hujan deras membasahi sebagian besar kota terpadat di Korea Selatan, Seoul. Air menggenang di pinggir jalanan beraspal yang kini licin akibat derasnya curah hujan. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum di pagi yang bercuaca buruk ini. Melarikan diri dari seseorang yang pasti bisa menemukan mereka walau bersembunyi di lubang semut sekalipun.

Kyuhyun memasangkan kain penutup kepala yang menjadi satu dengan jubah hitam yang Ryeowook kenakan. Membuat seluruh tubuh Ryeowook tertutupi oleh kain hitam itu dan hanya menampakkan wajahnya saja. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun tetap memegang stir dan tangan kanannya menghapus airmata di kantung mata Ryeowook.

"Jangan menangis." Kyuhyun berucap pendek.

Ryeowook mengusap kasar airmatanya dengan tangan yang tertutup oleh lengan jubah hitam. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Tidak tahu," sahut Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Tidak bisa lari." Ryeowook mendesah pasrah. "Kita menyerah saja."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan. "Dan membiarkanmu mati ditangannya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Itu yang seharusnya. Aku tidak bisa memberinya bayi laki-laki." Airmata Ryeowook kembali jatuh.

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Omong kosong! Jika bayimu perempuan, Tanda Ratu itu tidak mungkin berfungsi. Harusnya anakmu sudah gugur saat meminum darah bulan pertama!"

Ryeowook melihat jalanan yang sepi. Tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang selain mereka. Jalan yang mereka lewatipun hanya jalan beraspal tak terlalu lebar yang tanpa ujung. "Mungkin saja buku yang kau baca salah. Mungkin saja Tanda Ratu tetap akan berfungsi walau bayiku perempuan!"

"Dan mungkin saja Heechul salah!" tukas Kyuhyun. "Dia hanya punya satu mata kecubung, tidak akan seakurat dua mata!"

"Tapi Yesung hyung sangat mempercayainya," gumam Ryeowook sedih.

"Kita ke rumah sakit! Aku lebih percaya tes USG daripada satu mata kecubung!" cetus Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melihat lurus kearah jalan dan segala usaha yang direncanakan Kyuhyun hancur seketika. "Tidak ada waktu. Dia sudah menemukan kita."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Mwo?" Pria berkulit pucat itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada jalan. Matanya membulat sempurna. Yesung sudah ada di depan sana. Berdiri di tengah jalan dengan angkuh sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Kyuhyun dapat melihat seringai yang sangat jelas di bibir Raja Vampire itu.

Kyuhyun balas menyeringai. Ia menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Bersiap untuk menabrak suami dari kakak angkatnya.

Ryeowook menganga dengan bibir terbuka lebar. "Tidak Kyu! Jangan!" Tangannya maju, mencoba mengambil alih stir mobil di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Wookie! Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Sekuat tenaga ia mengendalikan mobilnya sekaligus menjauhkan tangan Ryeowook dan membuat stir mobil bergerak tak menentu.

"Kau tidak boleh melukai Yesung hyung!" balas Ryeowook.

"Apa kau bodoh? Dia yang akan membunuh kita kalau kita tidak membunuhnya terlebih dahulu!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Teriak Ryeowook dan membanting stir ke kiri. Mobil yang ditumpangi kedua kakak beradik itu oleng dan bergerak cepat menuju sebuah pohon besar.

"Bodoh!" Kyuhyun dengan sigap melepas sabuk pengamannya. Mendekat pada Ryeowook dan memeluknya sebagai tameng. Mobil secepat kilat menabrak pohon hingga bonnet mobil terbuka lebar menampilkan mesin yang mengepulkan asap. Windscreen mobil pecah berkeping-keping menggores punggung Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu merintih kecil, namun ia tetap menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak membebani Ryeowook yang berada di bawahnya.

Ryeowook terisak sambil meremas jubah hitam Kyuhyun tepat di bagian dadanya. Ia mendongak melihat Kyuhyun. "K-Kyu.." lirihnya ingin meminta maaf.

Kyuhyun meremas pelan puncak kepala Ryeowook dan menyatukan dahi mereka. "Ssst... kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan. "Umm~"

Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman Ryeowook, lalu keluar dari mobil. Setelah itu ia membantu Ryeowook untuk keluar dari mobil juga.

Prok prok prok..

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memutar tubuh mereka. Ryeowook meremas ujung lengan jubah Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kau sangat menyayangi selirku itu ya, Kyu?" Yesung berdecak kagum sambil tersenyum manis.

"Pergilah, hyung," bisik Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menggeleng keras.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "KUBILANG PERGI!"

Ryeowook tersentak. Ia melangkah mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun sambil menangis dan terisak. "Ta-tapi, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun membalik setengah tubuhnya. "Lari! Pergilah yang jauh!" ujarnya lembut. Cahaya biru di matanya menyiratkan permohonan yang begitu besar.

"Hiks.. Kyu.." isak Ryeowook. Ia berbalik. Sedikit menaikkan jubahnya untuk mempermudah langkahnya yang lebar. Namja imut itu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan bersama derasnya air hujan.

"Mengapa kalian suka sekali melakukan hal yang sia-sia?" Yesung berucap polos.

Kyuhyun menyeka air di wajahnya. "Diamlah dan hadapi aku!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Mata safirnya berubah warna menjadi merah menyala. Gigi taringnya meruncing dan urat-urat hitam menjalar seperti saraf di sekitar wajah dan lehernya yang sepucat kertas. Sepasang sayap hitam pekat keluar dari punggungnya.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau melawanku dengan wujud vampire-mu? Apa kau sudah lupa jika akulah yang memberimu wujud itu?"

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu dengan wujud yang kau berikan."

"Vampire rendahan memangnya bisa apa?" ejek Yesung. Ia menggetarkan punggungnya yang sedikit membungkuk. Dalam sekejap sayap merah kehitamanan yang sangat besar keluar dari punggungnya diiringi dengan kulit yang memucat dan gigi yang meruncing serta kuku hitam yang memanjang. Ia menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan hingga terdengar suara gemeretak, lalu memutarnya tanpa mengalihkan mata iblisnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Berisik!" Sayap Kyuhyun mengepak. Melayang ke atas dan terbang meluncur kearah Yesung dengan sangat cepat.

Sebuah busur beserta anak panah muncul di tangan Yesung. Ia menyelipkan anak panah bermata runcing di tali busur. Yesung mensejajarkan busurnya di samping pelipisnya. Menarik tali beserta ekor anak panahnya. Bersiap memanah Kyuhyun kapan saja.

Kyuhyun tercengang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah belati tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Melemparkan belari itu tepat saat Yesung melepas anak panahnya.

Syutt! Panah melesat seperti kilat. Mata panah pun bertemu dengan tajamnya belati. Kayu runcing itu terbelah menjadi dua, namun belati Kyuhyun tetap melesat kearah Yesung.

Yesung membuka lebar telapak tangan kanannya. Menjadikannya tameng untuk wajah dan matanya.

JLEP! Belati dengan telak menusuk telapak tangan Yesung. Menembus hingga hampir menyentuh kornea mata kirinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai menang. Ia meluncur dengan penuh percaya diri. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak sebuah dinding kaca bening yang diselimuti kabut cahaya merah. Dinding kaca itu membentuk sebuah kubus dengan sangat cepat. Memerangkap Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

Yesung menurunkan tangannya. Mencabut belati yang menembus tangan kanannya dengan mudah. Darah hitam mengucur dari lubang di tangannya, namun ia tetap bersikap santai seolah tidak merasakan rasa sakit.

Kyuhyun meringis sakit dan memukul kepalanya. Rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya lagi. Saat ia memejamkan mata, rekaman-rekaman memori berwarna gelap bermunculan di depan matanya. Seperti film kuno. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya lagi yang berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa? Kenapa dia seperti pernah merasakan dikurung dalam kotak yang sama? Tapi kapan?

Pria berambut ikal itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali ke kesadarannya. "Yack! Vampire bedebah! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Kau takut melawanku, huh?" Ia meninju dinding kaca itu namun tak ada perubahan. Dinding itu sangatlah kuat. Mirip seperti pelindung kaca yang melindungi kolam darah.

Yesung mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari saku cardigan-nya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Darah hitam menetes dari lukanya dan masuk ke dalam botol. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia menutup botolnya dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Aku ada urusan penting, Kyu. Kau duduklah yang manis di sana." Yesung melambaikan tangannya sambil mendongak ke atas. Tepat ke dinding kaca yang berdiri tegak beberapa meter di atas tanah tanpa satupun penopang.

"Tidak! Yesung kembali kemari!" Kyuhyun menendang dinding kaca yang mengurungnya. "AAARRRGGGHH!" teriaknya marah. Tubuhnya melemas dan terjatuh. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap agar Yesung tidak mencelakai Ryeowook.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Siwon, maafkan aku.." lirih Sungmin takut. Matanya sesekali melirik Siwon yang duduk tidak tenang di kursinya menunggu kabar dari sang dokter yang menangani Heechul.

Siwon memandang Sungmin. Berdiri dan melangkah mendekatinya.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya. Ia menunduk dan mundur dengan tubuh gemetaran.

GREB! Sungmin mematung melihat Siwon yang menarik tubuhnya kemudian memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku sangat panik jadi membentakmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Sungmin hyung.."

"Hiks.. um.. tidak apa-apa," sahut Sungmin sambil terisak kecil.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Yang Mulia Heechul bisa mengalami pendarahan? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Ryeowook dan bayi perempuan?" tanya Leeteuk. Dia memang tidak tahu apapun karena saat perjanjian dilakukan, dia baru saja keguguran sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti rapat.

Sungmin menyeka airmatanya, lalu melepaskan pelukan Siwon. "Ini bulan ke tujuh, Heechul hyung diperintah untuk meramalkan gender bayi Ryeowook.."

"Dan ternyata bayi perempuan?" tebak Leeteuk. Ia kembali bertanya setelah Sungmin menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau bayi perempuan?" tanyanya polos.

"Yang dibutuhkan adalah bayi laki-laki. Putra Mahkota." Kangin berucap dingin.

Leeteuk menoleh. "Lain kali 'kan masih bisa!"

"Tidak bisa," kata Sungmin. "Perjanjian mengatakan Wookie harus mengandung Putra Mahkota. Jika bayinya perempuan, dia dan bayinya harus dibunuh."

"Dan Heechul hyung berusaha menyelamatkan Ryeowook dari Yesung Mulia Yesung yang akan membunuhnya hingga dia jadi begini?" tebak Siwon. Ia mendesah saat Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Leeteuk menganga syok. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Wajahnya berubah kesal. "Perjanjian bodoh macam apa itu? Yesungie sangat mencintai Wookie, aku tahu itu. Kenapa harus membunuh orang yang dicintainya hanya untuk sebuah perjanjian bodoh dan tidak masuk akal seperti itu?" sungutnya marah. Leeteuk menggapai jemari Kangin dan menariknya. "Kangin, lakukan sesuatu! Cegah hyung-mu melakukan tindakan bodoh itu!" rengeknya.

"Dan kehilangan kesempatan untuk membebaskanmu?" tanya Kangin dingin.

Leeteuk terhenyak. "A-apa yang kau—"

"Aku.." Kangin beranjak bangun. "Akulah yang menawarkan perjanjian itu kepada Yesung hyung," ujarnya datar.

Mata Leeteuk memanas. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai jika orang yang dicintainyalah yang melakukan semua ini. "Kangin.. kenapa kau jadi sekejam ini?"

"Bahkan aku akan menantang Sang Waktu jika itu bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku," kata Kangin. "Aku senang karena manusia rendah itu mengandung bayi perempuan. Jika bayinya laki-laki, harapanku bisa pupus. Yesung hyung tidak akan melepasmu." Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Mantel hitam panjangnya yang menjuntai sampai ke lantai melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Leeteuk. Menyemangatinya. "Cinta membutakan mata hati seseorang, Selir Putih. Cobalah untuk mengerti dia."

"KAU EGOIS! AKU YAKIN DIA AKAN MEMBEBASKANKU JIKA BAYINYA LAKI-LAKI, KANGIN!" Leeteuk berteriak. Ia menepis tangan Siwon di bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa mengerti dia yang sekarang. Dia bukan Kangin yang kukenal." Leeteuk pun pergi menjauh. Jika tidak ada yang menolong Ryeowook, dialah yang akan melakukannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hah..hah..hh..hhaah.." Ryeowook berlari semakin pelan. Tenaganya terkuras habis karena berlari terlalu lama. Tangannya merambati pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lain.

Ryeowook benar-benar berhenti berlari dan hanya bisa berjalan pelan. Air hujan membuat langkahnya semakin terasa berat. Tak jarang ia hampir terpeleset karena tanah yang licin. Ryeowook mengusap perut besarnya dengan gerakan memutar. Sedikit terasa nyeri. Ia semakin tidak berani berlari. Ia tidak ingin bayinya gugur gara-gara kelalaiannya.

Ryeowook sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Mencari tahu apakah Yesung telah mengejarnya atau belum. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir basahnya. Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Hahh..hufft..hh.." Ryeowook menyilangkan tangannya, lalu menggosok-gosok lengannya agar menimbulkan rasa hangat. Hujan sangat deras dan membuatnya kedinginan. Ia mendongak dan menatap ke sekeliling. Dia hanya sendirian. Di hutan yang sangat gelap. Dengan awan hitam dan hujan deras.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. hiks.. aku takut, Kyu.." Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Akh!" Ryeowook tertarik ke belakang saat seseorang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang? Kuharamkan bagimu menyebut nama orang lain saat aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, Wookie sayang." Yesung mengencangkan pelukannya dan menurunkan tudung kepala Ryeowook dengan gigi taringnya. Ia menjilati leher kiri Ryeowook dengan seduktif.

"Arrgghh! Lepas! Uaaaahh! Sakit hyuuungg!" Ryeowook mencakari tangan Yesung. Berharap cara itu bisa membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukan mematikannya di perut Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangkat tubuhnya. Melayang beberapa kaki diatas tanah. Ryeowook meringis antara takut dan perih. Yesung memutar tubuh Ryeowook. Mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook sembari menciumi lehernya.

Ryeowook merintih. Yesung seolah ingin mematahkan tulang belakangnya. Menghancurkan perutnya. Namja mungil itu memukul dada Yesung. Sebisa mungkin mendorong bahu Yesung menjauh agar pelukannya terlepas.

"Hyung, jebal.. sakit hyung.. khh.."

"Kau seharusnya memberiku Putra Mahkota, sayang. Apa kurang jelas?"

"Ukh.. hiks.. itu bukan salahku, hyung. Hhhgghh.. Ak-aku bukan Tuhan!" sergah Ryeowook. "Hyung, kau mencintaiku, 'kan? Kau menyayangi bayi kita, 'kan?"

Yesung memutar bola mata bosan. "Kapan aku bilang aku mencintaimu?"

Ryeowook tertunduk lesu. Sepanjang kebersamaannya dengan Yesung, pria tampan itu memang tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. "Tapi segala yang kau lakukan—"

"Well, Wookie sayang. Aku adalah aktor yang sangat hebat. Dan jika kau ingin tahu, aku memiliki sebuah 'topeng rubah'," sela Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangkat cepat kepalanya. Hatinya mencelos. Ia menatap ke dalam manik mata Yesung. Air hujan sedikit membuyarkan penglihatannya. Topeng rubah.. topeng menggambarkan sebuah kepalsuan dan rubah diartikan sebagai makhluk yang terlicik. Jika dipikir-pikir, Yesung memang sangat licik dan tidak mudah ditebak. Seluruh langkah yang ditempuhnya tak pernah bisa ditebak oleh orang lain termasuk Ryeowook.

"Apa kau.. mencintaiku?" Ryeowook berucap lirih.

Yesung mendorong—membanting—tubuh Ryeowook sampai punggungnya membentur pohon dan jatuh ke tanah. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat selir kesayangannya memekik kesakitan.

"Cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah, Ryeowook." Raja dari seluruh vampire itu mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah yang becek dan dipenuhi rumput basah.

Ryeowook menutup erat matanya. Rasa sakit karena membentur pohon dan denyutan di perut membuat matanya memanas dan tak sanggup untuk terbuka terlalu lama. Ia menggeleng. Yesung mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah dikatakannya pada Yoona. Dan apakah sekarang Ryeowook harus menjawab 'Cinta membuatku kuat dan bertahan,' seperti yang pernah Yoona katakan?

Punggung Ryeowook bersandar di pohon yang sebelumnya berbenturan dengan punggungnya. Kakinya menekuk dan mengakang lebar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram rumput basah di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Kenapa perutnya terasa sangat sakit? Ia membentur-benturkan belakang kepalanya ke pohon besar nan tua itu. Mungkin saja dia akan mati dan seluruh rasa sakit menjadi hilang.

Seakan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya ditarik keluar. Seluruh sendi di tubuhnya linu. Sampai-sampai Ryeowook tidak bisa merasakan jika Yesung telah berjongkok di depannya. Mengeluarkan nafas hangat di wajah basah Ryeowook.

"Wookie.. sayangku.." bisik Yesung. Wajahnya turun dan berhenti di leher Ryeowook. Hidungnya menelusuri setiap inci leher Ryeowook sembari memberikan nafas hangat yang menggetarkan.

"Ngh..hh.. perutku sakit, hyung.. tolong aku..hh.. aku mohon.." pinta Ryeowook.

"Kau ingin aku menolongmu? Baiklah." Yesung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku cardigan-nya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan hitam kental. Ia membuka tutup botolnya kemudian menempelkan bibir botol kaca itu ke bibir Ryeowook. "Minum ini, ne?"

Ryeowook membuka matanya. Ia tercenung melihat botol yang Yesung tempelkan di bibirnya. Dengan tegas dia menggeleng, "Tidak mau! Hiks.. jangan hyung.. kau bisa membunuh bayi kita.."

"Bukankah itu yang seharusnya?" tanya Yesung sarkastik. Ia menaikkan jubah hitam Ryeowook hingga menampakkan kaki kecilnya yang pucat karena terlalu lama dibasahi air hujan. Terus naik sampai memamerkan paha Ryeowook dan berakhir di pinggul namja mungil itu. Ia tersenyum devilish menemukan penis Ryeowook yang terbalut celana dalam berwarna putih susu. Tangannya maju dan meremasnya kuat.

"HGGGHH!" Ryeowook mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya tegak membusung dan kakinya refleks menutup, namun Yesung menahannya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk merapatkan kakimu, sayang!" ucap Yesung manis namun siapapun tahu dia sedang mengancam.

Ryeowook menggeleng. Menatap Yesung dengan pandangan memohon. 'Jangan lakukan ini!' serunya dalam hati.

Yesung menolak. Ia meremas penis Ryeowook semakin kencang.

"NGHH!" Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Remasan Yesung membuat sakit di perutnya untuk sementara hilang. Tapi Ryeowook tahu Yesung pasti memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

Yesung nyengir. "Kau boleh lho mendesah dan berteriak, aku mendukungmu."

"Eh! Eh!" Ryeowook kekeh menggeleng. Ia tetap mengatupkan gigi atas dan bawahnya.

"Ckckck.. Susah diatur," dengus Yesung pura-pura kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Benar tidak mau?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Eumh!" Ryeowook kembali menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Ya sudah kalau itu maumu," ungkapnya cuek. Ia melepaskan underwear Ryeowook dengan mudah.

Mata Ryeowook membulat. Tangannya yang meremas pohon bergerak ke selakangannya.

"Lindungi saja milikmu kalau berani dan setelah itu aku yakin tanganmu akan terpaku di pohon. Tepat diatas kepalamu," Yesung menginterupsi.

Tangan Ryeowook berhenti seketika. Wajahnya semakin pasi dan menggigil antara takut dan dingin.

Yesung tersenyum senang. "Good boy!" Ia menepuk pelan kepala Ryeowook.

Pria berdarah bangsawan murni itu menungging. Berpegangan pada kedua paha Ryeowook sekaligus membukanya selebar mungkin. Wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan penis mungil Ryeowook yang setengah berdiri karena ulahnya tadi. Mengecupnya dari pangkal ke ujung dengan gerakan sensual. Setelah itu meraup penis mungil Ryeowook. Memasukkannya kedalam rongga basah dan hangat mulutnya.

"NH!" Ryeowook menahan nafasnya. Yesung mengemut penisnya. Membuat penis mungilnya diselimuti rasa hangat dan basah. Vampire licik itu mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Meraup penis Ryewook lebih dalam. Sensasi gesekan antara kulit daging Ryeowook dengan gigi tajam Yesung menimbulkan rasa panas. Airmata Ryeowook tumpah. Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan untuk tetap menutup mulutnya?

Yesung menjilat lubang penis Ryeowook. Menatap ekspresi Ryeowook selama sepersekian detik. Senyum rubah tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menghisap kuat kepala penis Ryeowook. Mengurut batang penisnya agar cairan putih kental yang ditunggunya segera keluar.

"NNNHH!"

Pria berambut hitam legam itu memajukan kepalanya. Memasukkan penis Ryeowook sampai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya, lalu mengeluarkannya. Melakukan gerakan itu selama berulang-ulang dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Ryeowook meremas rambut Yesung. Bibir merah darahnya sudah terluka sejak tadi lantaran ia terus menggigitnya. Manik karamelnya tanpa henti memperhatikan gerakan kepala Yesung yang naik turun memanja daerah privatnya. Ia mengembuskan nafas dari mulut. Penisnya membesar hampir dua kali lipat dari sewajarnya.

"NH! Ungg!"

Yesung bisa merasakan penis Ryeowook yang berkedut. Ia menyeringai lebar dan menghisapnya terus semakin kuat. Perut namja berambut almond yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu menegang. Yesung meremas bola kembar yang menggantung dibawah penis Ryeowook untuk mempercepat klimaks namja mungil itu.

"Ngh..hh..uhh..unghh..nghh—AAAKKKHHH—MMPPHH!" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Yesung mencekokinya dengan darah dalam botol di tangan pemuda vampire itu tepat saat Ryeowook mencapai klimaksnya. Ryeowook mencengkeram tangan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha menariknya agar tidak lagi menjejalkan darah laknat itu kedalam mulutnya.

Yesung menjambak rambut Ryeowook. "Minum sayang.. Apa susahnya minum, huh?"

Kepala Ryeowook tertarik ke belakang karena jambakan Yesung. Wajahnya mendongak menatap langit berurai awan gelap. Butiran air hujan seperti jarum besar yang menusuk wajahnya. Ia memekik sakit ketika Yesung menjambaknya semakin kencang. Pekikannya berhasil membuat darah masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

GLUK

Yesung tersenyum menang. Ia menarik botolnya, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Yesung membersihkan darah di sekitar bibir Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya. "Pintar." Dengan lembut ia memakaikan celana dalam Ryeowook kembali dan membenarkan jubah hitamnya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan penuh kebencian. Dalam sekali gerakan, tangannya dengan mulus mendarat di pipi kiri Yesung. "Puas? APA KAU PUAS?"

Yesung melirik Ryeowook, lalu menyeringai iblis. Tanpa diduga ia menampar Ryeowook lebih keras daripada yang dilakukan oleh selir kecil itu. Ryeowook tersungkur. Tepat di depan mata Yesung. Dan pemuda tampan itu hanya tertawa.

Ryeowook menangis dengan nafas tersendat. Ia memegangi pipinya yang lebam karena tamparan Yesung serta sudut bibirnya yang terluka dan mengalirkan darah. Kenapa? Kenapa sifat iblis Yesung semakin menjadi-jadi? Ini pertama kalinya Yesung menyakitinya. Walau Yesung kejam, dia hanya akan menggagahi Ryeowook. Tapi tidak memukulnya! Tidak menamparnya! Kenapa.. kenapa Yesung jadi begini?

Kuku panjang Yesung menelusuri pipi tirus Ryeowook. "Saatnya pulang, sayangku.." Ia menarik tubuh Ryeowook, menggendongnya yang telah pasrah tanpa daya kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Tubuh keduanya berubah menjadi puluhan kelelawar yang terbang berkelompok dan mengarah ke satu tujuan. Kolam darah. Disertai dengan hujan yang berhenti.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di dinding kaca yang mengurungnya dengan wajah frustasi pun berbalik saat mendengar suara orang yang memanggilnya. "Selir Putih?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lega. "Syukurlah aku menemukanmu."

"Selir, keluarkan aku dari sini! Please! Selir Ryeowook—"

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak mencium bau darahnya," sela Leeteuk gusar. "Apa mungkin Selir Sitimewa telah dibawa ke kolam darah kembali?"

Kyuhyun tercekat. "Tidak mungkin! Selir, keluarkan aku!"

"Um." Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan sebuah tombak panjang langsung berada di genggamannya yang awalnya kosong. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya. Berhadapan tepat pada penjara Kyuhyun dan menebasnya.

Dinding kaca yang membelenggu Kyuhyun pecah berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun tercengang, kenapa belati dan pedangnya tidak bisa menghancurkan dinding itu sementara tombak di tangan Leeteuk dengan mudah bisa menghancurkannya.

"Kita harus segera pergi," ajak Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun masih menatap tombak di tangan Leeteuk. Ia seperti pernah melihat tombak itu. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut nyeri kembali. Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya. "Argh!"

"Kyuhyun? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Se-selir.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" sahut Leeteuk.

"Kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat tombak itu? Se-sepertinya dulu ada orang yang menusukku dengan tombak seperti itu," ujar Kyuhyun.

DEG

Leeteuk menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan menjaga jarak darinya. Selir Putih itu mulai takut berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. 'Apa dia sudah mulai mengingatnya?' batinnya cemas.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Saya menepati janji! Karena yang review banyak, saya apdet kilat^^

Masih mau saya apdet kilat lagi? Review yang banyak kalo gitu XD

Siders = no apdet!

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	20. Chapter 19

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 18

"Se-selir.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" sahut Leeteuk.

"Kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat tombak itu? Se-sepertinya dulu ada orang yang menusukku dengan tombak seperti itu," ujar Kyuhyun.

_DEG_!

Leeteuk menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun dan menjaga jarak darinya. Selir Putih itu mulai takut berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. _'Apa dia sudah mulai mengingatnya?'_ batinnya cemas.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 19

Tombak yang Leeteuk pakai memanglah tombak milik mendiang Ratu Yoona yang dulu digunakan ratu cantik itu untuk menusuk Kyuhyun. Tombak itu sempat hancur karena besarnya kekuatan Kyuhyun, namun Yesung dengan mudah membuatnya utuh kembali seperti sedia kala, lalu menghadiahkannya kepada Leeteuk sebagai alat pertahanan diri.

"Selir Putih?" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Eh? Ah.. ke-kenapa?" sahut Leeteuk kelabakan.

"Uhm.. sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera mencari Selir Ryeowook," cetus Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk mengangguk kikuk. "Ba-baik!"

Kyuhyun memijat kepalanya untuk beberapa saat dan melayang tinggi. Leeteuk mengikutinya dari belakang dengan tetap menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o

Suara tangis bayi yang memecah keheningan pagi suram ini membuat Siwon dan Sungmin mengangkat kepala mereka setelah sebelumnya terlonjak. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Bayimu, Siwon?" tanya Sungmin. Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibirnya.

Siwon bernafas lega mendengar suara bayinya. Itu berarti bayinya selamat, tapi...

"Heechul hyung.." gumam Siwon cemas. Ia beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Sepasang permata hijaunya mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Dilihatnya seorang dokter membungkuk di samping Heechul yang terbujur lemas sembari membungkus bayinya dengan kain putih lembut. Seorang suster tampak sedang membenarkan letak selimut Heechul kemudian mengangkat bajan yang cukup besar yang berisi air hangat bercampur darah hitam dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Dokter.." Siwon mendesah lirih.

Sang Dokter menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik. Membungkuk sekilas pada Siwon, lalu berkata, "Yang Mulia Heechul sudah tidak apa-apa. Luka-luka di punggungnya telah kami jahit dan dalam beberapa hari akan segera sembuh asalkan dia rutin meminum darah suci."

Siwon kini benar-benar bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Sang dokter tampan yang menangani istrinya itu mengangkat bayi ke dalam gendongannya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

Siwon menerima buah hati pertamanya dengan Heechul. Biar bagaimanapun Minho adalah anaknya dengan Kibum sedangkan Cherry bukan sepenuhnya anaknya. Meski begitu, Siwon berjanji akan menyayangi ketiga anaknya tanpa pandang bulu.

Siwon mengecup lembut dahi bayinya. Bayi mungil itu langsung menggeliat kecil dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang bergerak-gerak seolah bergumam tak jelas.

"Seorang putra untuk keluarga Choi," ujar sang dokter sambil tersenyum lembut.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyung, lepaskan aku.. kumohon.. aku tidak mau ikut! Hyung!" Ryeowook merengek sambil menangis ketakutan. Yesung menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kuat sampai ia terseret di belakang raja licik itu. Tangan kanannya tanpa lelah mencoba melepaskan tangan Yesung yang mencengkeramnya, namun apa daya. Yesung terlalu kuat.

Terlihat banyak sekali vampire dari kasta rendah hingga yang tertinggi berjejer di pinggir jalan yang dilalui Yesung dan Ryeowook sambil menunduk takut pada raja mereka. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bergidik ngeri melihat kejamnya Yesung pada selir dari golongan anak Adam itu. Yang biasa terlihat di mata mereka adalah Yang Mulia yang selalu memanjakan apapun keinginan selir terakhirnya itu. Namun semuanya nampak berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang. Yesung tidak segan-segan menyiksa Ryeowook jika namja mungil itu membangkang sedikit saja.

Seorang namja kecil yang membawa sebuah violin putih di tangan kirinya berlari mengejar Yesung. "Appa~" serunya keras antara terkejut dan marah.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar seruan putra semata wayangnya yang lebih terdengar seperti jeritan. Ia menoleh. "Henry?"

"Kenapa appa membuat umma menangis? Lepaskan umma-ku!" paksa Henry.

"Jangan ikut campur, Henry! Kembali ke kamarmu!" titah Yesung mutlak.

"Henly tidak mau! Kembalikan umma Henly!" ucap Henry kekeh.

Yesung menatap tajam Henry. "Kembali ke kamarmu, Henry!" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Henry mundur selangkah lantaran suara ayahnya yang berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Namun sisi keras kepalanya membuatnya tetap tak mau pergi. Ia balik menatap tajam Yesung seakan menantangnya.

Ryeowook menatap putra tirinya dengan padangan memohon. Ia tidak ingin Henry terluka. Saat ini Yesung bisa menyakiti siapapun.

"Appa jahat pada umma! Henly akan membunuh appa!" Henry meletakkan violinnya di bahu kirinya, lalu mengapitnya dengan leher. Tangan kanannya naik, berniat menggesekkan alat penggeseknya ke violinnya.

"HENRY KIM!" teriak Yesung menggelegar. Suara petir bersahut-sahutan mengiringi murkanya sang Raja Vampire. Yesung membuat gerakan menepis dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Seketika itu pula angin putih keruh berbentuk sabit yang sangat kuat tercipta dari tangannya dan mengarah cepat ke tempat Henry berdiri.

Mata Henry membesar dan bibirnya menganga. Tubuhnya diam tak berkutik saking paniknya ia.

GREP!

Kangin datang di saat yang tidak terduga. Ia mengangkat tubuh Henry dan memunggungi arah angin.

CRASH!

Angin sabit ciptaan Yesung telak mencabik punggung Kangin. Pangeran Bungsu itu mendongak sambil meringis menahan perih. Pandangannya memburam. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan, terhuyung kemudian berguling ke tanah beberapa kali dengan tetap memeluk Henry.

"PAMAN!"

"PENASEHAT ISTANA!"

Kangin menatap langit mendung dengan matanya yang berair. Sebenarnya ia ingin menemui Yesung, memintanya untuk menghentikan semua ini. Kangin ingin bilang jika ia mencabut janjinya. Meski mungkin alam akan bertindak jika Kangin dan Yesung memutuskan janji, setidaknya Ryeowook dan bayinya tidak perlu terbunuh. Dan Leeteuk bisa dimiliki Kangin secara baik-baik. Namun semua terlambat, sia-sia. Kesadaran Kangin berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Seluruh vampire menjerit histeris tak terkecuali Ryeowook yang seorang manusia. Wajahnya beralih pada Yesung. Walau hanya sedetik, Ryeowook dapat melihat dengan jelas ada raut keterkejutan di mata Yesung.

Yesung menutup matanya barang sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi. Rahangnya mengeras dan pandangannya berubah seperti hewan buas. "Ini pelajaran untuk kalian. Siapapun yang membangkangku, akan hancur..

..tanpa terkecuali.."

Yesung—dengan tanpa mempedulikan Kangin yang entah masih hidup atau tidak—kembali berbalik. Menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya ke tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Kolam darah.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sungmin dan Siwon—yang sudah memastikan bahwa Heechul baik-baik saja—bergegas ke aula karena telinga tajam mereka dapat mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang terjadi di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon pada salah satu penjaga yang menjadi saksi sementara Sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam kerumunan yang dibuat para vampire.

"Penasehat Istana terluka parah setelah menyelamatkan Pangeran Henry dari amukan Ayahandanya, Tuan," jawab si pengawal.

"Kangin!" Sungmin segera berlutut di samping tubuh Kangin yang telah tak sadarkan diri setelah dia berhasil menerobos para vampire yang mengerumuni Kangin.

"Hueee.. Paman Kangin~" Henry masih berada di atas tubuh Kangin. Dengan tubuh kotor dan rambut yang berantakan ia menarik-narik kerah baju Kangin. Berharap bisa membuatnya bangun lagi.

"Henry.." Sungmin segera mengangkat Henry dan menggendongnya. Henry langsung memeluk leher ibu tirinya erat-erat dan menangis semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bawa Penasehat Istana ke kamarnya dan panggil dokter sekarang juga. Sisanya harap kembali ke puri kalian masing-masing dan jangan keluar hingga keadaan membaik," titah Siwon.

"Baik, Tuanku," jawab para vampire serempak sembari membungkuk hormat.

0o0o0o0o0o

BRAK!

Ryeowook terpental, membentur dinding bercat ungu yang menghias purinya sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Dadanya kembang kempis sebagai pertanda jika nafasnya menderu. Ia bangun dengan susah payah. Tangannya merambati dinding sebagai penopang agar tubuhnya tidak melorot jatuh.

Yesung tersenyum enteng. Jika saja Ryeowook tidak terus-terusan meronta dalam gendongannya, bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan membanting tubuh selir mungil itu ke dinding yang tak jauh darinya.

Kepala Ryeowook menengadah ke atas, mengais udara dengan kesusahan. Rasa sakit merembeti perutnya. Tangan kirinya dengan sigap menangkup ke bagian bawah perutnya. Sakit.. sakit sekali.

Mungkin bayinya mengira Ryeowook menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar bayi itu mati sehingga sang bayi segera meresponnya dengan memberikan rasa sakit dari dalam tubuh Ryeowook seperti yang pernah dilakukannya saat Ryeowook pertama kali tahu tentang kehamilannya.

Atau mungkin saja sang bayi ingin segera keluar agar tidak menjadi beban Ryeowook lebih lama dari ini. Jemari tangan kanan Ryeowook menempel semakin erat pada dinding. Tetap berdiri tegak walau terasa sangat sulit.

Suara langkah kaki Yesung yang bertemu dengan lantai membuat Ryeowook tersadar. Ia menatap Yesung dengan garang. "PERGI! MENJAUH DARIKU!"

Yesung tersenyum remeh. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu kembali melangkah dengan santainya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" jerit Ryeowook makin keras. Tangannya berpindah ke lemari di sebelahnya. Lemari susun yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku tebal yang tak ia ketahui isinya. Ia melemparkan buku-buku itu pada Yesung dengan brutal. Persetan dengan apapun yang terjadi.

Yesung tetap maju walau tubuhnya terus terkena lemparan buku tebal. Hingga akhirnya Ryeowook melemparkan sebuah vas bunga dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Darah hitam mengalir turun melewati alis kirinya. Membuat hampir separuh wajahnya terkena bercak darah. Yesung mendengus. Kilat tajam dan menusuk terlihat jelas di matanya.

"KIM RYEO—"

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH! Ahgg.. hahh.." Ryeowook menjerit kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya. Seperti ada palu yang memukul perutnya dari dalam. Tubuhnya ambruk. Ia meringkuk kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat karpet ungu di dekatnya.

"Sakit.. hiks.. sakit.. cukup.. hentikan ini.. hiks.." Ryeowook membusungkan dadanya. Ia menaruh tangannya di belakang pinggangnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas bayi dalam perutnya bergerak. Membuat kulit perut Ryeowook sesekali timbul dan berubah bentuk. Apa yang dilakukan bayinya? Menari balet?

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kulit perut Ryeowook yang sesekali timbul. Tidak rata dan bergelombang seperti uap panas lahar yang gagal meletus. Dapat dipastikan Ryeowook merasa sangat kesakitan. Bahkan mungkin saja perutnya akan meledak jika terus dibiarkan.

"Argh.. sakit.. sakit.." Ryeowook menutup matanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Pada bayinya? Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang bersama dua tangan yang menyelip dibawah lutut dan lehernya.

Yesung menggendong bridal tubuh Ryeowook. Berjalan ke tempat tidur dan merebahkannya. Ia menumpuk beberapa bantal di belakang punggung Ryeowook agar posisinya setengah duduk. Ia lalu menyelimuti Ryeowook sampai dada.

Ryeowook meremas tangan kanan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "Hiks.. sakit, hyung.. sakit.." ucapnya mengaduh pilu. Mungkin Yesung mau berbaik hati menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Yesung ikut meremas tangan Ryeowook dengan tangan kirinya. Hangat. Itulah yang Ryeowook rasakan. Apa Yesung kembali menjadi baik?

"Amber.." Yesung mengucapkan sebuah nama. Nama yang tidak pernah Ryeowook dengar sebelumnya.

Seseorang berpakaian ala hip hop dengan segala style hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya keluar dari balik cermin besar. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya di depan Yesung. Wanita yang setampan pria itu adalah mata ketiga dan keempat Yesung. Dia ada untuk menjadi mata istana. Melihat seluruh kejadian yang ada di dalam istana dan melaporkannya pada Yesung. Dia yang membuat Yesung tahu tentang segala hal. Perselingkuhan Leeteuk dengan Kangin, Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae yang menolak cinta Jessica—sepertinya ini tidak penting—juga mata kelabu yang Luna miliki.

Seperti Ryeowook yang memiliki Tanda Ratu karena kehendak Sang Waktu, Luna pun memiliki sepasang mata kelabu karena kehendak para leluhur yang dipuja para vampire. Mata yang tersembunyi dalam mata emasnya. Mata yang memiliki fungsi sama seperti mata amethyst Heechul serta mata yang selalu dirahasiakan dari siapapun. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dirahasiakan dari Yesung di istana ini selama pria itu memiliki Amber.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang Amber. Mayoritas vampire menganggap Amber sebagai mitos. Dia adalah mata Raja Vampire secara turun-temurun yang tak pernah menua—bukan berarti Amber tidak bisa mati—. Tapi para vampire tetap menghormatinya karena itulah tidak banyak vampire yang berani berbuat macam-macam saat di istana.

"Aku, Yang Mulia," jawab Amber pelan.

Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Membuka bibir Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. Sinar berbentuk bulat kecil berwarna merah keluar dari mulut Yesung dan masuk ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Melewati kerongkongan namja mungil itu dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Memberikan Ryeowook rasa rilex dan mengurangi sakit di perutnya juga membuat Ryeowook merasa sangat mengantuk.

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya. Melepaskan tangan Ryeowook dan berbalik menjauh. Ryeowook ingin mencegah Yesung yang menjauhinya namun rasa lemas dan kantuk berat membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Keluarkan bayinya dan hisap darah Ryeowook," ucap Yesung datar, tepat di depan Amber. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu.

Ryeowook tercengang. Apa-apaan ini?

"Sampai habis?"

Langkah Yesung terhenti seketika mendengar pertanyaan Amber.

"Kuhisap darahnya sampai habis?" ulang Amber lebih jelas. Menghabiskan darah di tubuh Ryeowook sama dengan menghilangkan nyawa namja manis itu.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. Jangan.. jangan lakukan itu..

Yesung tetap diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Sekalipun ia tidak berkedip.

Amber menyeringai kecil. "Aku mengerti, Yang Mulia," ucapnya tanpa perlu jawaban Yesung.

Yesung segera berbalik. Menatap mata Amber. Apa dia akan melakukannya sesuai dengan apa yang Yesung harapkan?

"Aku mengenalmu, Yang Mulia," gumam Amber.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu."

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Ia telah tahu semua yang terjadi di istana setelah melihat aula yang berantakan, keadaan yang sepi tanpa satupun vampire yang berkeliaran juga cerita singkat yang didapatnya dari Sungmin. Leeteuk yang tahu Kangin terluka pun langsung berlari panik ke ruangan kekasih rahasianya. Siwon pergi ke puri Kibum untuk mengantarkan Henry yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Pemuda Choi itu berharap Cherry dan Minho bisa membuat Henry berhenti menangis sekaligus memberitahukan masalah yang terjadi pada Kibum—walau tidak terlalu signifikan—.

Kini pemuda berambut ikal itu berdiri di depan kolam darah. Bersama dengan Sungmin yang tangannya ia genggam. "Min, bisakah—"

"Aku sudah membaca mantera pembuka kaca listrik berulang kali, Kyu. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Sepertinya Yesungie merubah sandi untuk masuk," sela Sungmin yang telah mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Tidak ada cara lain. "Min, menjauh!"

Sungmin tertegun. "Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menangkup pipi kanan Sungmin. "Menjauh saja, mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan terpaksa. Ia menjauh dari posisi Kyuhyun berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya. 'Tenang, Kyu.. Kau pasti bisa!' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga kearah kolam darah.

BRAK!

"Arrgghh!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya membentur kaca pelindung kolam darah dan tersengat listrik.

Sungmin menjerit histeris. Ia ingin mendekati Kyuhyun, namun mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, mau tidak mau ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tetap berdiri di balik pohon yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Walau dalam keadaan sakit bukan kepalang, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Yesung yang keluar dari puri dan berdiri di tepi kolam sambil tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Kyuhyun menatap sengit Yesung. Ia kembali mendobrak kaca itu tanpa peduli tubuhnya remuk karena terus-terusan tersengat listrik.

Yesung tertawa cekikikan melihat usaha Kyuhyun yang sia-sia. Kyuhyun sudah membenturkan tubuhnya ke kaca pelindung selama beberapa kali. Namun tidak ada perubahan. Meskipun begitu, Yesung cukup kagum pada Kyuhyun yang belum mati.

'Dasar iblis,' batin Yesung. "Hentikan saja, Kyu. Kau..

..pecundang!"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Tatapan garangnya tak pernah lepas untuk Yesung. "Arrrggghhh!" Ia berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya sembari berlari menerjang kaca pelindung.

Krek.. kretak.. kretak..

Yesung melebarkan matanya melihat kaca pelindungnya retak kemudian pecah.

Kyuhyun yang menerjang dengan emosi penuh tidak bisa menguasai tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh saat kaca pelindung pecah, lalu tercebur ke kolam darah.

"KYUHYUN!" jerit Sungmin. Ia berlari ke tepi kolam. Di mana Kyuhyun-nya? Apa dia tenggelam untuk selamanya?

Yesung memutar bola matanya. Apa sebatas itu saja panjang umur Kyuhyun?

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Yesung menautkan alisnya. Rasa panas menyerang jantungnya. Ia terbatuk pelan. "Uhukk.. Uhhuukk!" Yesung tercekat. Batuknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia meremas dadanya yang semakin panas.

"Uhukk.. Uhukk.. Uh—hooeekk!" Yesung jatuh bersimpuh sembari membekap mulutnya yang memuntahkan darah. Darah berwarna kehijauan keluar dari sela-sela jari Yesung yang membekap mulutnya.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Air mukanya berubah kaget. Darah hijau kehitaman.. itu darah Kyuhyun.. apa itu berarti…

"Aku kembali.."

Yesung mendongak setelah mendengar desisan sebuah suara. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun melayang keluar dari dalam kolam darah dengan tubuh basah penuh darah merah kental. Menyeringai padanya.

..kutukannya hilang…

0o0o0o0o0o

'_Princess, tolong aku..'_

Seorang gadis cantik langsung terlonjak dan terduduk bangun dari tidurnya saat telinganya mendengar sebuah bisikan. Deru nafasnya memburu. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari asal sumber suara.

'_Princess, tolong aku..'_

Suara itu menggema lagi di telinganya. Gadis bernama Krystal itu meneguk ludahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

'_Jawab aku, Soojung. Atau aku bersumpah akan memasukkan mentimun ke dalam vaginamu!'_

Krystal tercengang mendengar ancaman suara itu. 'Siapa kau?' ucapnya dalam hati.

'Kau tidak ingat suara kekasihmu? Keterlaluan!' Terdengar si pemilik suara tanpa raga itu mendengus marah.

Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya. Orang yang dapat mendengar isi hatinya, orang yang bisa bertelepati dengannya. Siapa lagi? Pasti dia..

'Amber?' panggil Krystal pelan dalam hatinya. Ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun mendengarnya.

'Kau masih ingat denganku,' sindir Amber.

Krystal tersenyum, manis. 'Kau menelantarkanku!'

'Maafkan aku, Princess. Bisa kau membantuku?'

Krystal memutar bola matanya. 'Selalu menemuiku hanya saat butuh. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

'Mudah. Hanya membedah perut Selir Ryeowook.'

Krystal mendelik. 'Apa? Mudah katamu?'

'Diamlah. Cepat kemari dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu!'

'Kau menyebalkan, Amber!' umpat Krystal.

'Dan kau mencintaiku, Princess~'

0o0o0o0o0o

DUAGH!

Tubuh Yesung sukses membentur sebuah pilar hingga pilar itu retak setelah Kyuhyun melemparkannya dengan manteranya.

Alis Yesung bertaut, menampilkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Tepat saat ia akan bangun, Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya membentur pilar yang lain.

"Kenapa, Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai iblis. "Dasar makhluk lemah!" timpalnya.

Yesung mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tertawa kecil. "Hanya sebesar ini kekuatanmu, Kyu? Percuma saja walau ingatanmu kembali."

"Sudahlah, Yesung. Kau hanya perlu mencium kakiku dan memberikan Ryeowook, kupastikan kau tidak akan mati." Kyuhyun menukik turun kearah Yesung. Mencengkeram kerah baju Yesung, lalu menariknya sampai berdiri. Setelah itu, ia dengan ringannya melemparkan tubuh Yesung hingga terjatuh ke tepi luar kolam darah.

"Yesungie.." Sungmin menahan nafasnya melihat tubuh Yesung yang tersungkur membentur tanah. Bisa dipastikan tubuh Yesung akan dipenuhi lecet setelah ini.

Ratu Vampire itu hanya bisa diam mengamati Kyuhyun yang kembali melemparkan tubuh Yesung ke segala arah. Membentur pohon, dinding, pilar, tiang lampu dan masih banyak lagi. Dan Yesung.. entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia sama sekali tidak melawan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjongkok. Memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya. Dia takut. Dia takut pada keberingasan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahan melihat Yesung yang notabene suaminya dibanting layaknya boneka. Kenapa.. kenapa Kyuhyun berubah? Kenapa dia menjadi sekejam iblis? Dan kenapa.. kenapa Sungmin seperti melihat sifat Yesung yang berpindah ke tubuh Kyuhyun?

"Apa kau jadi pengecut tanpa adanya darahku, Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastik. Kekuatan iblisnya telah kembali setelah ia mengingat jati dirinya. Kolam darah membuatnya ingat walau tak bisa dipungkiri jika dia tetaplah vampire.

Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya tertawa. Ia seolah tak merasakan sakit walau seluruh tubuhnya kini terlumuri oleh darahnya sendiri. "Kau senang karena kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu kembali, Kyu? Kau senang karena telah mengingat jika dirimu adalah seorang iblis? Wahai Kyuhyun yang hebat, sesenang apapun dirimu, kau tetaplah hanya seorang vampire rendahan. Aku sudah menodai darahmu. Kastamu, tidak lebih dari kasta seorang gelandangan."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau!"

Yesung berdiri dengan tegak. "Kau bukan dan tidak akan pernah menjadi iblis lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tetaplah vampire kecil yang tidak sederajad denganku," ucapnya sombong. "Ingat saat kau ingin meniduri Eeteuk? Aku yang dapatkan dia. Kau mencintai Sungmin? Aku yang memiliki tubuhnya pertama kali. Ingat Ryeowook yang kau jaga? Aku.. aku yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Aku yang membuatnya tidak menyayangimu sebesar dulu. Kau.. tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku, Cho Kyuhyun."

"KEPARAT KAU, KIM YESUNG!" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mengarahkannya pada Yesung dan terbang mengejarnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia terbang bebas dengan sayap merah kehitamannya. Melayang mundur dengan kedua tangan terlentang. Ia tetap tenang walau mata pedang Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Sungmin menangis lirih. Walau ia menutup telinganya, suara-suara itu tetap bisa masuk ke gendang telinganya. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kyuhyun.. iblis? Sungmin segera bangun, ia berusaha mengejar dua pria dalam kehidupannnya itu sebelum bau tubuh mereka benar-benar hilang.

0o0o0o0o0o

Henry meremas ukiran besi di jendela kamar Kibum sesaat setelah Siwon meninggalkannya untuk melihat keadaan di puri Selir Ryeowook. Namja mungil yang kini genap berusia limat tahun itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Menatap kearah langit gelap dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur. Ini adalah pagi terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

"Hiks.. Mi.. Mimi.. tolong umma-ku.. Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeeeoooonnnggg~ kilat lagi, 'kan? ^^

Saia kan lagi seneng soalnya yang ripiu banyak. Hahahahahaha~

Chappie 20 bakal dateng secepatnya. Tergantung ripiu dari readerdeul sekalian~

Dan saya pastikan saya akan menyiksa Yesung sesakit mungkin!

RnR?

SIDERS = NO APDET FOREVER

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	21. Chapter 20

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 19

Henry meremas ukiran besi di jendela kamar Kibum sesaat setelah Siwon meninggalkannya untuk melihat keadaan di puri Selir Ryeowook. Namja mungil yang kini genap berusia limat tahun itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Menatap kearah langit gelap dengan pandangan yang sedikit kabur. Ini adalah pagi terburuk yang pernah dialaminya.

"Hiks.. Mi.. Mimi.. tolong umma-ku.. Hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 20

"Mau kemana, Tuan Choi?"

Langkah Siwon terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba Luna telah berhenti tepat di depannya, menghalanginya. Siwon mencoba bersikap tenang. "Bukankah sudah kuperintahkan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh keluar sampai keadaan membaik?" tanyanya balik.

Luna tersenyum nakal. "Aku bukan gadis penurut." Ia menengok sekilas ke belakang kemudian kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Siwon. "Kelihatannya kau mau ke puri Selir Lumpur."

"Selain tidak patuh, kau juga tidak punya etika dalam bertata krama, ya, Nona Park," ucap Siwon halus, namun tidak dapat meninggalkan kesan cibiran dalam suaranya.

"Dia memang lumpur. Kastanya rendah karena dia manusia," ucap Luna tak mau kalah.

"Aa. Bukankah kastamu lebih rendah? Kau bangsawan terhormat, namun bergantung hidup pada darah manusia, benar bukan?" Siwon tersenyum menang ketika mendapati alis Luna berkedut menahan marah.

"Terserah apa katamu, Tuan Choi. Alih-alih menemui selir tidak penting itu, alangkah baiknya jika kau menemui rajamu yang sedang bertempur dengan Kyuhyun di tengah hutan." Luna melirik Leeteuk yang datang dari kejauhan menghampirinya dan Siwon.

Mata Siwon menajam, "Kau ingin aku membantu Kyuhyun agar tidak terbunuh oleh Yang Mulia?" tanyanya geli.

Luna menyibak rambutnya, "Sebaliknya. Kakak iparku yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Dia tidak melawan sedikitpun meski Kyuhyun telah membuat tubuhnya penuh luka."

"Tidak mungkin.." gumam Siwon tak percaya.

Leeteuk tercekat. _'Itu mungkin saja terjadi jika Kyuhyun… kembali mendapatkan kekuatan iblisnya…'_ batinnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Seharusnya kau menolong kakak ipar tercintamu itu, 'kan?" tanya Siwon sarkastik.

"Sayangnya ada orang yang bilang bahwa aku harus berada di dalam kediamanku sampai keadaan membaik. Jadi sebagai bangsawan yang tak ingin namanya tercemar, aku harus menurut dan pulang. Sampai jumpa, Tuan Choi~" Luna melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Siwon menggeram. _'Nenek sihir!'_ batinnya kesal.

"Siwon, aku ingin ke hutan," kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Siwon menoleh, sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Leeteuk karena sedari tadi ia fokus pada Luna. "Menemui suamimu?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah." Siwon menggenggam lembut tangan Leeteuk dan berjalan cepat kearah hutan. Mungkin bisa memastikan keadaan Ryeowook setelah ini, pikir Siwon.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hnghh…" Alis Ryeowook menyatu. Rasa sakit yang sedikit berkurang karena sinar yang Yesung masukkan ke dalam tubuhnya lewat sebuah ciuman ternyata tidak berlangsung lama. Perutnya kembali terasa nyeri, lebih dari sebelumnya.

Pria atau wanita—Ryeowook tak begitu yakin—yang dipanggil Yesung dengan nama Amber ada di luar purinya, sepertinya di tepi puri dan terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian dengan sakit teramat sangat di perutnya.

"Argh!" Ryeowook memekik. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya seakan meninju perutnya dari dalam. Membuat perut Ryeowook kembali tidak rata—bergelombang membentuk kepalan tangan. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, mulai ragu apakah yang ada di perutnya adalah bayi mungil menggemaskan atau…

…sesosok monster.

"Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar. Di dalam sana terlalu sempit untuk berbagi, benar bukan, Yesung kecil?"

Tawa cekikikkan menggema setelah kalimat itu terucap entah dari bibir siapa, Ryeowook tidak mengetahuinya. Ia membuka matanya tepat saat tangan si pemilik suara mengusap dahinya. Dingin, amat sangat dingin. Seperti es.

Mata sipitnya tak dapat melihat terlalu jelas. Namun ia tahu bahwa yang mengusap dahinya adalah seorang wanita cantik. Berambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang. Tubuhnya langsing dan kulitnya putih pucat. Wanita cantik itu memakai gaun putih bersih dan sedang duduk di sisinya.

Namun napas Ryeowook seolah terhenti ketika matanya beradu dengan mata wanita cantik itu. Mereka memiliki warna mata yang sama persis.

"_Matamu, coklat karamel. Itu mata Yoona eonni."_

"_Saat Henry baru berusia dua tahun, ia bertanya seperti apa ibunya. Dan aku bilang ibunya adalah seseorang bermata coklat karamel. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu mencari orang yang memiliki mata coklat karamel. Mengingat itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu mata coklat karamel."_

"_I-itukah sebabnya Henly langsung memanggilku 'Umma' sejak pertama kali bertemu?"_

Ucapan Luna dan percakapannya dengan Yesung membuat keyakinan Ryeowook semakin menjadi. Dadanya bergemuruh menatap mata itu…

…coklat karamel.

Wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum, "Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, ya, Ryeowook?" tebaknya.

"Yoon—Yoona.." lirih Ryeowook terbata.

Wanita cantik itu mengangguk. "Ah, jabatan ratu yang kumiliki memang telah berpindah pada Vincent, sih ya.." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat wajah aegyo Vincent—Sungmin.

"B—bagaimana bi…sahh…ughh…" Ryeowook meringis, lalu menggigit bibirnya. Bayinya bergerak lagi.

"Kau lupa, ini kuburanku. Tempat aku dimakamkan. Wajar jika aku bisa berada di sini," ucap Yoona sambil mengerling. Mayatnya memang dihanyutkan di kolam darah. Selama ini dia juga selalu berkeliaran di puri Ryeowook yang tempatnya ada di atas kolam darah, namun ia tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya karena merasa tidak perlu.

"Ryeowook, terimakasih, ya.." ucap Yoona tulus. "Kau telah menjaga dan menyayangi putraku dengan tulus. Karenamu, Yesungie pun akhirnya bisa merasakan cinta."

Ryeowook tersenyum getir. _'Dia tidak mencintaiku. Sama sekali tidak. Tidak pernah ada kata cinta terucap dari bibirnya,'_ batinnya perih.

"Aku tahu, Yesungie melakukan semua ini pasti ada tujuannya. Tetaplah percaya padanya," ucap Yoona yang mengerti kegundahan hati Ryeowook. "Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, aku akan membantumu."

Ryeowook tercengang. "Apa yang—" ucapannya terputus saat Yoona meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Ryeowook. Tubuh wanita cantik itu berubah menjadi butiran-butiran bercahaya seperti bubuk peri dan menyusup ke dadanya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Kuharap ini mempermudahmu, dan bahagialah dengan Yesungie serta anak-anak kalian…"

Suara Yoona menggema di langit-langit kamarnya hingga akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

Ryeowook menyentuh dada kirinya. Jantungnya masih berdetak normal. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Yoona? Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai…

"AAAAAARRRGGGHH!" Ryeowook berteriak kesakitan saat sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas seperti terbakar. Ia meremas dadanya semakin kuat. Ada yang salah! Ada yang salah! Kulit di dadanya yang terasa paling panas dan gatal. Kulitnya seakan ditarik paksa untuk melebar.

Ini gila! Dadanya secara tiba-tiba tumbuh dan membesar membentuk payudara.

…Tidak mungkin! Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Belum berhenti kekagetannya pada sepasang payudara yang kini dimilikinya, rasa sakit kini berkumpul di daerah organ intimnya. Apa lagi sekarang, Tuhan?

"Argghh! Arrggghh… sakit… hentikan! Arrrgghh…"

"Amber, kita harus menolongnya!"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan jika Mendiang Ratu ingin dia jadi wanita?"

What? Wanita?! Ryeowook tidak tahu sejak kapan wanita yang berpakaian ala pria itu ada tak jauh dari ranjangnya bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut sangat panjang. Namun ia tidak peduli! Yang ingin ia tahu, apa maksud Amber berkata seperti itu?! Yoona ingin dia jadi wanita? Tidak! Ini tidak masuk akal!

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ryeowook mendesis seraya menjambak rambutnya. "Aaaarrgghh…" Ia bisa merasakan hal yang aneh kembali terjadi padanya. Rambutnya menebal dan memanjang dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kulit kepalanya.

"Jadi kau ingin kita hanya berdiam diri disini tanpa melakukan apapun, begitu?!"

"Belum ada yang perlu kita lakukan, Princess."

"Aarrggghhh… sakit…" Ryeowook merintih kesakitan dengan wajah mendongak ke atas. Punggungnya melengkung ke depan dengan kedua kaki terlipat dan terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya menekan selakangannya.

Rasa sakit itu melingkupi penisnya. Kejantanan mungilnya itu seolah dirobek dari lubang kencing sampai pangkalnya kemudian dibakar. Ryeowook dapat merasakan organ pribadinya bertransformasi membentuk wujud baru.

Rasa sakit itu mulai mereda saat ada cairan yang terasa lengket seperti lendir mengalir deras dari organ intimnya dan membasahi celana dalamnya. Tetapi Ryeowook yakin, lubang kencingnya yang begitu kecil berubah menjadi lubang yang sangat besar. Melebihi lubang anusnya. Seperti… klitoris vagina seorang wanita yang telah mengalami pembukaan dalam persalinan.

Ryeowook semakin memucat. 'T—tidak mungkin…'

DEG

"Urrgh.." Ryeowook tersentak dan mengerang saat sesuatu menekan daging kencang di antara organ intim dan anusnya. Apa itu kepala bayinya?

Sepasang kain panjang menjuntai ke bawah dari langit-langit puri. Masing-masing kain putih susu itu membelit tangan Ryeowook. Kain itu seperti telah disiapkan untuk membantu Ryeowook berpegangan. Tangan Ryeowook bergerak sendiri untuk mencengkeramnya ketika sang bayi mulai menyiksanya lagi.

Dua buah kain kembali hadir. Kini kain-kain itu muncul dari balik dinding dan menembus kepala ranjang layaknya pisau tajam. Kain yang mirip seperti kain panjang yang biasa digunakan oleh penari dalam sirkus untuk menari dan bergelantungan itu seakan menari di sisi kanan dan kiri Ryeowook. Kain sebelah kanan menyelip dibelahan bibir Ryeowook. Memaksa gigi Ryeowook untuk menggigitnya. Sedangkan kain sebelah kiri masuk ke dalam selimut Ryeowook. Dengan mudah melepaskan celana dalam Ryeowook kemudian melingkar di atas perut Ryeowook. Menarik tubuh Ryeowook hingga terduduk dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Nghh…"

Cengkeraman Ryeowook semakin kencang saking takutnya. Kain-kain macam apa itu? Kenapa bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya? Kain putih susu itu mengingatkan Ryeowook pada sulur-sulur merah yang sering digunakan Yesung untuk memperkosanya.

"HNGGHHH!" Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya. Ia mencoba berteriak namun ada kain yang menyumpal teriakannya. Ia hanya dapat mengerang putus asa saat kain yang melingkar di atas perut besarnya membelitnya lebih kuat seakan mendorong bayi di dalam perutnya untuk turun ke bawah dan keluar.

Krystal menggeleng sambil berdecak. "Mendiang Ratu sangat kejam, bagaimana mungkin ia membantu persalinan Selir Ryeowook dengan kain-kain liar itu?"

Amber duduk dengan tenang di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di ujung tempat tidur Ryeowook. Tempat yang tepat untuk memantau keadaan Ryeowook dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. "Kau tahu Ratu Yoona adalah orang yang keras, tidak seperti wajahnya yang lembut." Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai fokus membacanya. "Bantu dia."

Krystal mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan naik ke atas ranjang. Ia duduk di antara kaki Ryeowook yang mengangkang kemudian melumuri tangannya dengan minyak. Lalu ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam selimut Ryeowook dan mengusap kain yang membelit di antara dada dan perut Ryeowook. "Pergilah, aku yang akan membantunya."

Kain itu seperti memiliki otak cerdas. Ia mengendur lalu menjauh dari perut Ryeowook dan kembali masuk ke dalam dinding.

Krystal tersenyum. Ia menyingkap dress hamil yang dipakai Ryeowook lalu menyentuh perut besar Ryeowook yang kini tanpa perlindungan. Gadis itu tidak bisa melihat tanda ratu yang ada di perut Ryeowook karena tangannya dan perut Ryeowook masih tertutup selimut.

"Namaku Krystal Jung, Selir. Aku adik dari Jessica Jung, jika kau mengenalnya," ucap Krystal sambil membasahi perut buncit Ryeowook dengan minyak.

"Errgghh.." Ryeowook meringis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Dan aku akan membantu persalinanmu."

Ucapan Krystal selanjutnya sama sekali tak bisa masuk ke dalam pendengaran Ryeowook ketika gadis itu mengurut perutnya ke bawah. Membantu bayinya untuk turun menuju pintu keluar yang berada di organ intimnya.

"EEEERRRRGGGHHHHH….!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Krystal menyampirkan kain hitam berbahan lembut ke tubuh bayi mungil dalam dekapannya yang masih berlumuran darah. Kain itu menyelimuti tubuh bayi perempuan Ryeowook dan membuatnya hangat namun tetap bisa bergerak leluasa.

Krystal menghirup anyir darah di leher bayi itu, lalu menjilat pipi merah sang bayi. Ia berdecak nikmat. "Darahmu sangat lezat, Selir," ucapnya.

"Kau bisa menghisap darahnya jika kau mau, Princess," celetuk Amber. Krystal mengerjap senang.

Ryeowook yang setengah sadar dengan nafas tak beraturan tak bisa merespon apapun. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang masih terbelit kain putih, ia ingin melihat bayinya. Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi tangannya hampir sampai di kepala bayinya yang ditumbuhi rambut hitam tipis, namun rasa sakit kembali membentur perutnya.

"HRRRGGHH!" Ryeowook menggenggam kuat kain yang menjadi pegangannya. Tubuhnya melengkung mencoba untuk bangun. "Aaaargghh… Sstal… KRYSTAAAALLL!" Tubuhnya ambruk saat ada sentakan lagi mengenai daerah perineumnya[1]. Ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

Krystal meneguk ludahnya dengan kesusahan. "B—bayi kembar? K—kau akan melahirkan bayi kembar?"

"Eaaarrgghhh…" Ryeowook hanya menggeliat kesakitan dan menggeleng tak mengerti. Bisakah ia berharap bahwa itu bayi dan bukan monster yang meninju perutnya dari dalam? Bisakah itu bayi laki-laki yang diinginkan oleh Yesung? Sang Putra Mahkota?

Peluh membasahi rambut coklat madu Ryeowook yang kini telah memanjang. Ia nyaris kehabisan tenaganya. Ia tidak yakin bisa untuk mengeluarkan makhluk berikutnya dari perutnya.

Krystal menaruh bayi perempuan Ryeowook di samping tubuh ibunya. Bayi itu menggeliat dan menangis keras. Krystal menatap bayi itu sekilas kemudian memusatkan dirinya pada Ryeowook.

"Tenang, Selir. Kau cukup melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Kau mengerti, 'kan?" ujar Krystal.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Dia bisa, dia pasti bisa. Dia baru saja melakukannya. Bukan hal sulit melakukannya lagi untuk kedua kali!

"Yakinlah bahwa dia seorang putra. Putra yang diinginkan oleh Yang Mulia Raja. Jadi bertahanlah!" Amber berucap sambil tetap membaca bukunya. Ia terlihat tak peduli meski sebenarnya hatinya juga berdebar kalut.

'Ya, aku masih punya kesempatan. Aku akan melahirkan seorang Putra Mahkota yang diinginkan Yesung Hyung,' batin Ryeowook berusaha yakin. "NGGHH!" Ryeowook membenturkan kepalanya ke bantal. Bayinya kembali mendorong kepalanya untuk mencari jalan keluar.

Krystal meremas lutut Ryeowook. "Dengarkan aku, Selir. Tarik nafas sedalam yang kau bisa, lalu keluarkan dari mulut!"

Ryeowook mengikuti instruksi Krystal. Ia menarik nafasnya. Namun segalanya menjadi sulit. Baru menghirup sedikit, nafasnya sudah tersendat, lalu terbuang percuma. Ryeowook menangis ketakutan. Ia tidak bisa… Ia tidak bisa melakukannya…

"Tenang, Selir. Tenang!" ucap Krystal mengingatkan.

Ryeowook mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia mulai menghirup napas pelan-pelan dari hidung. Namun Tuhan kembali mengujinya. Bayinya kembali bergerak dan membuatnya tersedak oleh napasnya sendiri. Ryeowook menangis tergugu. "Hhh.. tidhaakk b—bisahh.. huhh… huh.." ucapnya susah payah karena belahan bibirnya masih dibelit oleh kain. Ia terdengar putus asa.

"Bisa! Kau bisa!" ucap Krystal sedikit menaikkan suaranya. "Kau bisa melahirkan anak pertamamu, kenapa tidak dengan yang kedua? Semuanya sama, Selir. Jangan menyerah!"

'Ini berbeda! Dia lebih sulit! Dia ingin menyiksaku!' jerit batin Ryeowook.

"Kau meragukannya, Ryeowook. Itu yang membuatmu sulit."

Suara Yoona menggema di kepalanya. Ryeowook menutup matanya dan menggeretakkan giginya menahan sakit. 'A—aku harus bagaimana?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Cintai dia. Dia anakmu, anakmu dengan orang yang kau cintai. Kau harus menyayanginya. Dia punya hati. Dia juga bisa sakit jika kau menganggapnya monster yang ingin menyiksamu."

Airmata Ryeowook menetes semakin deras. Ia sadar sekarang. Ia menyakiti perasaan anaknya. Bayi vampire berbeda dengan bayi manusia. Mereka ratusan kali lebih cerdas dan peka. 'Baby, mianhae… Umma minta maaf, sayang…'

"… wook… SELIR RYEOWOOK!"

Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan cepat saat Krystal berteriak memanggilnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Jangan pingsan… Kau tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaranmu. Kau membuatku takut." Krystal menggigit bibirnya.

Ryeowook menatap Krystal seolah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pingsan. Ah… Ryeowook baru sadar jika sakit di perutnya tidak terlalu menjadi-jadi seperti sebelumnya. 'Gomawo, baby..'

"Kau mau mencobanya lagi?" tanya Krystal berharap.

"Ng.." Ryeowook mengangguk. Tubuhnya letih, namun semuanya belum berakhir. Dia harus berjuang. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dari hidungnya sampai paru-parunya penuh. Lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan dari mulut. "Hhh… Hehh… Huhh…" Tubuhnya melengkung mendorong bayinya untuk keluar. Segalanya mulai terasa lebih mudah.

Krystal mengecek vagina Ryeowook. Ada kulit yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu hitam mulai keluar dari kelamin tersebut. Krystal tersenyum. Itu adalah kepala si bungsu yang dihiasi oleh rambut hitam legam.

Ryeowook kembali mendorong si bungsu keluar. Bayi itu merespon positif. Pelan tapi pasti, kepalanya keluar dari tubuh ibunya.

Krystal tak dapat menahan senyum bahagianya. Ia menangkup kepala si bungsu dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membantu tangan bayi itu yang hampir keluar.

"Nggghhh… Huhhh… Enhh…" ejan Ryeowook.

Tangan terakhir keluar. Krystal membantu menarik keluar tubuh bayinya.

Ryeowook sudah tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakinya. Kedua kaki itu terasa lumpuh. Tubuhnya kebas. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa dan kembali mengejan, "Egghhh… Uhhh… Hahh… Ehh…"

Kepala sampai perut telah keluar. Posisi tubuhnya tengkurap sehingga Krystal tidak dapat melihat jenis kelamin si bayi. Dan setelah satu dorongan terakhir, Krystal berhasil menarik seluruh tubuh si bungsu keluar dari perut Ryeowook. Terakhir, Krystal memotong tali pusarnya, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada si sulung sebelumnya.

Tangisan bayi itu terdengar sangat keras. Menyaingi suara tangis sang kakak. Krystal membalik tubuhnya dan menimangnya. Ia terperangah melihat bayi dalam dekapannya. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang memiliki perpaduan antara ayah dan ibunya, si adik malah bagaikan duplikat ayahnya.

"Bau darah murni tanpa noda. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menuruni setetespun darah dari umma-mu, Pangeran?" tanya Krystal pada sang bayi yang masih tetap menangis.

Kain-kain yang melilit kedua tangan Ryeowook serta membekap bibirnya pun bergerak menjauh. Ryeowook bernapas lega. Selesai… semuanya sudah berakhir. Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa mengantuk, namun Krystal segera menepuk pipinya. Ryeowook membuka matanya dan berniat protes, namun Krystal terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Selelah apapun, jangan tidur setelah melahirkan. Shinigami bisa membuat tidur sementaramu menjadi tidur selamanya," ucap Krystal sambil mengeluarkan plasenta di rahim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengernyit tak mengerti, kemudian menghela napas. "Hmm.." gumamnya meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak tidur walau ia benar-benar lelah.

Krystal tersenyum. Ia menaruh si bungsu—yang telah tertutup kain merah—di tengah, diantara ibu dan kakaknya.

"Princess, ikut aku!" Amber menutup bukunya dan berjalan keluar.

Krystal menggerutu kecil. Ia meminta izin pada Ryeowook untuk keluar, kemudian setelah diperbolehkan, ia segera menyusul Amber.

Ryeowook tersenyum memandangi dua bayinya. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya. Jari telunjuknya langsung digenggam erat oleh kepalan tangan mungil si bungsu. Ryeowook mengecup pipi si bungsu. "Kau benar-benar ada. Putra Mahkota yang dijanjikan benar-benar telah terlahir dari rahimku. Terimakasih.. Appamu pasti sangat senang dan akan menyayangi kita."

Namja yang kini telah berubah menjadi yeoja itu berdecak kagum ketika melihat airmata si bungsu. Merah darah… seperti yang pernah Yesung katakan.

"_Airmata Pangeran Mahkota itu berwarna merah darah, bukan bening. Dan sayapnya berwarna merah kehitaman."_

"Apa sayapmu juga berwarna merah kehitaman seperti Appamu, sayang?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Si sulung kembali menangis keras. Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Entah bagaimana, suara tangis bayinya terdengar merdu di telinganya. Ia mengangkat si sulung ke dalam gendongannya. "Aigo… Kau cemburu, sayang? Maaf, Umma tidak bermaksud mengucilkanmu."

Si sulung menyamankan kepalanya di dada ibunya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di sekitar dada Ryeowook. Seolah bisa mengerti maksud dari bayinya, Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. "K—kau haus?" tanyanya yang dibalas oleh suara ambigu dari bayinya.

Tangan Ryeowook bergetar membuka kancing dressnya. Tiga buah kancing yang ada di dress itu akhirnya terlepas, Ryeowook mengeluarkan payudaranya yang tak terlalu besar. Pipinya semakin memerah. Beberapa jam yang lalu dia masih laki-laki! Namun sekarang dia telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita yang telah menjadi ibu.

Kepala bayi cantik itu bergerak sendiri mencari puting susu ibunya. Bibirnya menelusuri payudara Ryeowook hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah tonjolan kecil di sana. Ia bergumam lucu kemudian meraup nipple Ryeowook.

Sulung cantik itu menghisap puting Ryeowook dengan kuat hingga air susunya keluar. Ia menelan air susu itu untuk melepas dahaganya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak dan menemukan pegangan yang tepat. Bandul kalung Ryeowook. Mata naga berwarna merah yang pernah ditemukan Ryeowook di pintu perpustakaan bersama mata naga berwarna hitam. Yang pada akhirnya disatukan dengan kalung perak Yesung hingga menjadi kalung berbandul permata.

Ryeowook melepas kedua bandul itu dan memberikannya satu per satu pada bayinya. Merah untuk si cantik dan hitam untuk si tampan. Keduanya menggenggam kuat bandul mereka. Sedangkan Ryeowook memakai kembali kalung perak Yesung di lehernya yang kini tidak berbandul apapun.

Ryeowook berganti menyusui bungsu yang tampan setelah sang kakak tertidur dengan perut kenyang. Bayi itu tidak terlalu suka dengan air susunya namun juga tidak menolak. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kau pasti hanya bisa mengecap darah suci, eoh? Dari kolam darah.. Air susu Umma pasti tidak terasa apapun di mulutmu. Dasar pureblood cilik!" Ryeowook menjepit hidung bayinya. "Kau benar-benar Yesung cilik, eum?!"

Bayi itu hanya bergumam ambigu seperti kakaknya tadi.

Ryeowook mengamati si cantik yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Rambutnya hitam seperti Yesung, kulitnya tidak terlalu pucat dan warna matanya—Ryeowook melihatnya tadi—coklat karamel sepertinya dengan airmata bening. Dia benar-benar perpaduan sempurna dirinya dan Yesung. Krystal pun sempat mengatakan bahwa darah si sulung adalah darah campuran. Antara darah murni dengan darah manusia. Halfblood.

Sedangkan si bungsu sama persis dengan ayahnya. Rambut hitam legam, kulit sepucat mayat, mata obsidian serta airmata darah. Pasti si kembar juga akan memiliki warna sayap yang berbeda. Hitam pekat dan merah kehitaman.

Ryeowook berdecak. Janji Tanda Ratu itu adalah sebuah kenyataan mutlak. Dia benar-benar melindungi sang Putra Mahkota. Memberikannya DNA penuh atas ayahnya. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak ada yang bisa ia samakan dengan bayi bungsunya. Semua yang ada pada si bungsu adalah turunan dari Yesung. Menyebalkan!

Sekarang Ryeowook mengerti. Satu mata untuk satu bayi. Heechul hanya memiliki satu mata amethyst. Pantas saja Heechul hanya melihat satu bayi yang kebetulan bayi perempuannya.

Dan kelahiran bayinya yang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan—yang seharusnya dua bulan lagi—mungkin saja karena Tanda Ratu yang sudah tidak dapat bertahan. Tanda Ratu hanya dapat menjaga satu bayi, yaitu sang putra. Namun ada dua bayi di dalam rahim Ryeowook. Secara tidak langsung, bayi perempuan Ryeowook menjadi parasit untuk adik laki-lakinya. Mau tidak mau, Tanda Ratu juga melindunginya dari darah Yesung yang tercemar oleh darah iblis Kyuhyun.

Tanda Ratu sudah berjuang sangat keras untuk melindungi dua bayi dalam tujuh bulan. Tidak sampai sembilan bulan memang, namun sudah cukup. Ryeowook tersenyum lega karena bayi perempuannya dapat selamat akibat perlindungan Tanda Ratu.

Ryeowook mengusap perut bagian bawahnya, tepat pada Tanda Ratunya. "Terimakasih." Ia menunduk dan mencoba melihatnya, namun senyumannya langsung lenyap. Tanda Ratu itu…

… menghilang.

Ck, pasti karena sudah ada Putra Mahkota yang terlahir.

Ryeowook berpikir, yang satu Putri Pendamping, yang satunya lagi Pangeran Mahkota. Apa Putri Pendamping juga memiliki kelebihan khusus seperti Pangeran Pendamping?

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hentikan sampai di sini!" Amber berdiri beberapa meter di depan Luna dan Jessica yang berniat memasuki puri Ryeowook.

"Ah, Amber. Apa kabar?" sapa Jessica dengan ramah di buat-buat.

"Jangan sok kenal," ucap Amber dingin. Keluarga Bangsawan Jung memang berbeda dengan vampire lainnya. Mereka bisa melihat Amber secara jelas. Singkatnya, Amber seperti mata-mata yang identitasnya digenggam oleh Bangsawan Jung. Karena itu pulalah Amber bisa menjalin kasih dengan Krystal—walau diam-diam.

"Calon adik ipar, lebih baik kau menyingkir saja, ne? Aku mual melihat wajahmu," ucap Jessica sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu congkel matamu," sahut Amber menusuk. Jessica mendengus.

"Kami hanya ingin menjenguk Selir Lumpur kok, sekalian mengucapkan selamat atas bayi kembarnya." Luna mengerling nakal.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas tentang bayi kembar itu dengan mata kelabumu, namun membiarkan Pangeran Heechul salah menafsirkan gender bayi Selir Ryeowook dan membuat segalanya menjadi runyam. Aku sudah curiga sejak dulu padamu."

"Bukan salah kok, cuma kurang benar," kata Luna santai.

"Apa rencana licikmu itu, Nona Park?!" desis Amber.

"Mata ketiga dan keempat Raja sepertimu tidak tahu? Menggelikan sekali." Luna terkikik geli.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua merencanakannya di luar Istana. Tempat yang tidak mungkin terjangkau olehku," ucap Amber.

"Calon adik iparku pintar sekali," puji Jessica dengan senyum palsu.

"Terimakasih, calon—kakak—ipar!" sahut Amber dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'calon kakak ipar'.

"Kita hentikan perbincangan kita yang tidak penting ini." Luna membalikkan telapak tangannya dan sebuah pedang muncul dalam genggamannya. "Menyingkir atau mati?"

Jessica melakukan hal yang sama. Tombak tergenggam kuat di tangannya. "Dua lawan satu. Menyedihkan."

"Dua lawan dua sebenarnya." Krystal muncul dengan selendang merah panjang di tangannya yang bisa dengan mudah mencekik leher siapapun.

"Adikku yang cantik ini mau melawan kakaknya sendiri demi Amber yang bukan siapa-siapa? Ck, aku sedih." Jessica menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan wajah pura-pura sedih.

"Itu lucu, Eonni," gumam Krystal singkat.

Syuuutt!

Dengan kilat Jessica menyodokkan tombaknya di depan wajah Krystal. Namun Krystal tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggerakkan selendangnya sampai melilit kuat tangkai tombak. Dua kakak beradik itu saling tarik menarik dengan mata tajam mereka.

Luna dan Amber terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit bersama pedang masing-masing tak jauh dari mereka.

Satu sudut bibir Jessica terangkat membentuk senyuman merendahkan. "Aku bisa membunuhmu, Krystal."

"Begitupun denganku, Eonni."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Perineum: Daerah diantara vagina dan anus.

Sulung & Bungsu merupakan "Kembar Fraternal/Dizigotik", artinya mereka kembar non-identik karena berasal dari sel telur yang berbeda. Terdapat lebih dari satu sel telur yang dibuahi oleh sel sperma pada saat yang bersamaan. Kembar ini tidak berbeda dari saudara biasa dan memiliki plasenta masing-masing. Kembar DZ bisa memiliki jenis kelamin yang berbeda atau sama.

Oh ya… Sebagian readers pinter2 ya… Udah ada beberapa yang nebak (berharap sih, bukan nebak) kalau babynya kembar cewek-cowok.

#GaAdaYesungDiPC

#GaAdaYesungDiPC

#GaAdaYesungDiPC

#GaAdaYesungDiPC

Besok saya akan mengalami bad mood, jadi publish sekarang aja. Banyak readers yang nanyain HaeHyuk, ya? Saya lagi fokus sama Wookie, jadi HaeHyuk kapan2 aja. Nanti di chap 21 Hae muncul dikit, chap 22 Hyuk ikut muncul (dan sepertinya banyak). Cerita ini akan berakhir di chap 24. So, ripiu yang banyak biar cepet END! Kkkkk~

Gomawooo~

SIDERS = NO APDET FOREVER

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	22. Chapter 21

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 20

Syuuutt!

Dengan kilat Jessica menyodokkan tombaknya di depan wajah Krystal. Namun Krystal tidak tinggal diam. Ia menggerakkan selendangnya sampai melilit kuat tangkai tombak. Dua kakak beradik itu saling tarik menarik dengan mata tajam mereka.

Luna dan Amber terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan sengit bersama pedang masing-masing tak jauh dari mereka.

Satu sudut bibir Jessica terangkat membentuk senyuman merendahkan. "Aku bisa membunuhmu, Krystal."

"Begitupun denganku, Eonni."

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 21

Slassshhh..! Krystal menyabetkan ujung selendang di tangan kanannya ke kaki Jessica untuk menjegalnya.

Jessica menyeringai sinis, ia melompat sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindari Krystal.

'_Kena kau!'_ pikir Krystal. Ia menarik tombak Jessica yang masih terbelit selendang di tangan kirinya. Jessica yang lengah pun kehilangan tombaknya. Krystal secepat kilat memutar badannya, lalu melemparkan tombak Jessica. Tombak yang awalnya mengarah pada bungsu Jung itu kini meluncur ke arah si sulung.

Jessica tercengang. Ia tak dapat menghindar. Jleeebb! Tombak tepat menghujam perutnya. Kuatnya dorongan tombak menyeretnya mundur sampai terantuk pohon. "AKKHH!" pekiknya saat tubuhnya dengan sukses menancap di pohon.

Jessica menatap tajam Krystal sambil meringis sakit. "Kau benar-benar ingin melawanku, eh?" desisnya.

Krystal berkedip polos. "Siapa bilang aku main-main?"

Jessica menggeram marah. Ia menggenggam tombaknya dengan kuat dan mencabutnya keluar dari perutnya. Craassshh! Darah hitam menyembur deras dari luka di perut Jessica. Ia mengusap kasar lukanya dan kembali maju.

"Gaahh!" cahaya hitam berbentuk bola terlempar dari kepalan tangan Jessica. Cahaya itu keluar bertubi-tubi dan mengarah pada Krystal.

Krystal memutar tangannya. Mengibaskan selendangnya untuk menampik cahaya yang berasal dari tenaga dalam Jessica itu. Tubuhnya terus mundur karena dorongan bola cahaya itu yang begitu kuat. Tepat saat selendang tak menutupi wajahnya, Krystal langsung tersentak karena tombak Jessica yang mata runcingnya telah diselimuti cahaya hitam meluncur cepat di depan matanya.

"KRYSTAL!" teriak Amber. Ia berlari kearah kekasihnya. Luna yang memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada langsung menebas perut Amber. "AARRGGHH!" Amber tersungkur di tanah dengan luka menganga lebar. Yeoja tampan itu hanya dapat terpaku tanpa bisa merasakan apapun saat melihat kekasihnya tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

Krystal berteriak pilu dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Lehernya tertusuk tombak dan cahaya hitam dari tenaga dalam Jessica pun mengalirkan listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Luka itu semakin membesar sampai akhirnya memisahkan kepala dan tubuh Krystal. Pergerakan Krystal berhenti seketika.

Jessica yang menjadi sulung Jung itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ada rasa sesak di hatinya melihat sang adik yang telah mati, namun segera ditepisnya perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Gadis itu berdiri tegap dengan wajah esnya. "Itu yang akan terjadi pada serangga tak berguna."

Luna berlutut di samping Amber dan membelai rambutnya dengan wajah prihatin. "Aku turut berduka ya atas meninggalnya kekasihmu itu. Kau tidak ada niatan untuk menyusulnya, Amber?"

"Heaahh!" Amber dengan penuh emosi melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Luna. Luna segera menghindar. Namun sayang, gadis bermata emas itu sedikit terlambat. Kuku tajam Amber menggores leher kanannya dan meninggalkan bekas cakaran yang cukup dalam.

Luna mengerang. Ia melompat mundur sambil menutup lehernya dengan tangan. "Vampire sialan!"

Amber bangun dan menatap Luna penuh kebencian.

Jessica mendekat pada Luna dan berdiri di depannya. "Pergilah!" suruhnya pada Luna. Luna mengangguk dan dengan cepat melompat seperti kucing menuju puri Ryeowook.

Amber berbalik untuk mengejar Luna, namun Jessica secepat angin berada di depannya. "Mau kemana, adik ipar? Kau tidak mau membalas orang yang memenggal kepala princess-mu itu?"

Dengan marah, Amber menebaskan pedangnya secara membabi buta ke arah Jessica. Jessica dengan tenang menghindari pedang Amber.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook menggendong lembut bayi cantiknya yang berbalut kain hitam. Ia tersenyum melihat bayinya yang tetap setia menggenggam bandul merahnya. Diambilnya bandul merah itu dan menyelipkannya di kain yang membungkus tubuh di sulung. Ia berjalan perlahan ke ranjang bayi untuk menaruh bayi pertamanya di sana seperti yang dilakukannya pada si tampan. Tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat Luna ada di dekat ranjang bayinya dan menggendong si tampan.

"Lu—Luna…"

Luna yang sedang mengagumi ketampanan si bungsu langsung mendongak saat Ryeowok memanggilnya. Ia sedikit terkejut. "Halo, Selir Lumpur. Tak kusangka kau jadi wanita." Ditatapnya kembali si bungsu yang masih tertidur nyaman. "Pureblood yang tampan. Dia cermin Appanya."

"Kau ma—mau apa?" tanya Ryeowook panik.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukai aset berharga kerajaan ini kok," ucap Luna. "Tapi kalau melukai yang tidak penting, bukan masalah, 'kan?" sambungnya sambil menatap si sulung dalam gendongan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayinya. "Jangan lukai anakku!"

"Berarti kalau melukaimu boleh?" tanya Luna. Tubuhnya lenyap dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di dekat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget. Dan kekagetannya makin menjadi saat almari kayu di balik punggungnya meniban tubuhnya. "Arghh!" Ryeowook memekik kesakitan saat almari berat itu menibannya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menekan bayi yang ada di bawah tubuhnya.

Luna menaruh kaki kanannya di atas almari. Menekannya dan membuat Ryeowook semakin merasa terbebani. Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Punggungnya terasa remuk dan kakinya tergencet sampai mati rasa. Sekuat yang ia bisa, Ryeowook mendorong tubuh bayinya sampai menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Luna menurunkan kakinya demi menekan lebih kuat. "Sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan, manusia?"

"Eeerrgghh.." Butiran bening menetes di pipi Ryeowook. Ia menangis kesakitan. Kepalanya pun kini ikut terasa sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menariknya ke sudut yang gelap. Semakin lama ia semakin tak bisa bertahan. Matanya menyipit, lalu terpejam.

"Luna…"

Deg

Luna tercekat. Hampir-hampir ia menjatuhkan bayi di tangannya. Suara penuh kekecewaan itu menggema di telinganya. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Suara seseorang yang seibu dengannya namun berbeda ayah. "Eon—eonni?"

Ryeowook membuka matanya. "Jangan sakiti Selir Ryeowook, Luna… Dia tidak bersalah…" ucapnya dengan suara Yoona. Ya, Yoona menggantikan kesadaran Ryeowook dan membiarkan sosok asli Ryeowook tertidur dalam ruang kosong di alam bawah sadarnya.

Luna menurunkan kakinya. "Kau yang membuatnya jadi wanita?"

"Ne.." Ryeowook yang dirasuki oleh Yoona pun mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah tanpa beban.

Luna langsung menaikkan kakinya lagi agar Ryeowook kembali tertimpa almari.

"Luna!" seru Yoona.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup!" tukas Luna. Ia menaikkan kaki kirinya juga sehingga kini ia berdiri di atas almari yang meniban tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hngghh… Luna.." ringis Ryeowook—Yoona. "Yesungie sangat mencintainya, Luna. Lepaskan dia.."

"Tapi aku mencintainya Yesung Oppa!" elak Luna.

"Kau harus merelakannya, Yesungie hanya akan bahagia bersama Ryeowook."

"Aku sudah sejauh ini, Eonni. Aku tidak akan berhenti! Dan aku yakin bisa membahagiakan Yesung Oppa jika makhluk ini mati!" kekeh Luna. Ia berjongkok, membuat almari semakin berat karena beban tubuhnya.

"HGGHH… Lunaaa.."

"Kau kakakku, Yoona Eonni. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih Ryeowook? Dulu aku sudah mengalah padamu dan membiarkan Yesung Oppa menikah denganmu. Namun sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi, aku harus mendapatkannya," kata Luna. "Bukankah aku adikmu? Bantu aku, Eonni.."

"Tapi, Luna—"

"Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?!" potong Luna emosi.

Yoona mendesah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luna menyeringai senang. "Bunuh dia untukku!"

"…"

"Eonni!" teriak Luna tak sabar.

"…Kulakukan.."

Luna memekik girang. "Terima kasih, Eonni!"

"Bahagialah, adikku.."

0o0o0o0o0o

Ryeowook membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia terdiam bingung. Tubuhnya menjadi namja kembali. Ia duduk di sebuah ruang gelap dan sempit. Punggungnya bersandar di sebuah dinding yang dingin. Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang terlipat. Wajahnya memutar ke segala arah, mencari tahu sebenarnya dia ada di mana.

"Luna…"

Ryeowook tercenung. Ia mendengar suara Yoona, tetapi ia tak tahu darimana suara itu berasal. Ia seperti terkunci di sebuah ruang kosong.

"Eo—eonni?"

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. Kini ia mendengar suara Luna yang terbata. Namun ia tak melihat adanya Luna. _'Sebenarnya aku ada di mana?'_ batinnya bingung.

"Jangan sakiti Selir Ryeowook, Luna… Dia tidak bersalah…"

Ryeowook tak mengerti, namun ia tetap mengukir sebuah senyuman saat mendengar Yoona membelanya, mungkin.

"Kau yang membuatnya jadi wanita?"

"Ne.."

"Luna!"

Ryeowook terperanjat. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yoona berteriak?

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup!" tukas Luna.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya. Luna akan membunuhnya? Dan ia hanya dapat diam dan terus mendengarkan. Sampai pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara Luna yang menggoyahkan hati Yoona.

"Kau kakakku, Yoona Eonni. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih Ryeowook? Dulu aku sudah mengalah padamu dan membiarkan Yesung Oppa menikah denganmu. Namun sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi, aku harus mendapatkannya," kata Luna. "Bukankah aku adikmu? Bantu aku, Eonni.."

"Tapi, Luna—"

"Apa kau tidak menyayangiku?!" potong Luna emosi.

Yoona mendesah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bunuh dia untukku!"

Ryeowook menahan nafasnya. Katakan tidak, Yoona! Katakan tidak!

"…Kulakukan.."

Tubuh Ryeowook melemas seketika. Ia berhenti mendengarkan dan hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan kosong. Lambat laun ia bisa merasakan kakinya yang basah. Namun ia tetap diam. Mungkin ini memang takdirnya.

Hingga akhirnya rasa basah itu tidak hanya membasahi kakinya, namun juga menenggelamkannya. Merenggut nafasnya. Dalam lautan darah…

0o0o0o0o0o

BAAANGG! Kyuhyun menghimpit Yesung di sebuah pohon besar. Lengan kirinya menekuk dan menekan leher Yesung sampai susah bernafas. Iblis bungsu itu menyeringai. "Ada pesan terakhir?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kesayangannya.

Setetes darah hitam menuruni alis Yesung dan masuk ke matanya. Ia tak berekspresi apapun. "Percepat kematianku."

"Dasar lemah!" cibir Kyuhyun.

BLES! Pisau tajam itu menghujam pinggang kiri Yesung. Setelah masuk seluruhnya, Kyuhyun membelokkan pisaunya hingga bergerak membelah perut Yesung sampai ke pusarnya. Saat Kyuhyun akan menaikkan pisaunya ke atas, teriakan Leeteuk langsung menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

"TIDAK! HENTIKAN!" Leeteuk berlari mendekati Yesung, namun Siwon segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun berbahaya, Hyung. Jangan mendekat!" cegah Siwon.

Leeteuk mencakar tangan Siwon sampai lilitan di pinggangnya terlepas. "Kau pikir aku peduli?!" amuknya. Ia kembali berlari menghampiri suaminya.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Dasar pengganggu!" umpatnya. Ia mencabut pisau di perut Yesung dengan cepat dan melemparkannya ke tubuh Leeteuk.

Yesung dengan sigap mengangkat tangannya sehingga pisau Kyuhyun menembus telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung dengan wajah kesal. "Urusanmu denganku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh lemas Yesung sampai tersungkur di tanah. "Kapan kau akan mati, eh?"

Yesung menaruh telapak tangan kirinya di perutnya. Alisnya menyatu dan giginya bergemelutuk. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. "Bukan kau yang bisa membunuhku," ucapnya datar. Ia tetap bisa mengontrol nafasnya dengan baik walau perutnya sudah dibuat morat-marit oleh Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie!" Leeteuk terduduk lemah di samping Yesung dan meremas baju Yesung tepat di bagian dadanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sampai airmatanya berjatuhan di wajah Yesung. Namja cantik itu mendongak dan mengiba pada Kyuhyun, "Tolong hentikan, Kyu.. jebal.. jangan bunuh dia!"

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan memegang dagu Leeteuk. Dijilatnya airmata di pipi Leeteuk. "Permohonanmu tidak ada untungnya bagiku, Dennis(Leeteuk)." Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menginjak leher Yesung dengan kaki kanannya.

"ANDWAE!" Leeteuk mencengkeram kaki Kyuhyun. Berusaha mengangkatnya. "Jangan… aku mohon jangan!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan wajah pura-pura menyesal. "Maaf ya, aku harus membuatmu melihat ini dua kali," katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menurunkan kakinya dari leher Yesung. Seketika itu juga tangan Kyuhyun diselimuti cahaya hitam. Racun andalan keluarag iblis.

Leeteuk tercekat. Tidak lagi… sudah cukup ia melihat Yoona terbunuh dengan racun itu. Jangan ulangi! Tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan mata terpejam.

Deg!

Leeteuk membuka mata hazelnya yang langsung membelalak lebar. Yesung menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga kini Leeteuk-lah yang berada di tanah dan Yesung berada di atasnya. Melindunginya…

"Yesungie.." bisik Leeteuk. Matanya menitikkan kristal bening.

Yesung menyatukan dahi mereka. "Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari punggung Yesung. "Baguslah, aku jadi tidak salah sasaran." Ia menendang Yesung sampai tergeletak di samping Leeteuk. "Sebelum kau mati, bisa kau beritahu aku kenapa kau tidak melawanku? Aku yakin kau lawan yang sepadan denganku."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sipitnya. Tubuhnya berangsur-angsur menghitam. "Itu permintaan Wookie.." ucapnya pahit. "Dia tak ingin aku melukaimu seujung rambutpun saat kau ingat,"sambungnya.

"_Kyuhyun, adikku yang tampan. Tetaplah bersikap seperti ini jika kau sudah mengingat semuanya lagi."_

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambut ikalnya.

"_Kyuhyun, adikku yang tampan. Tetaplah bersikap seperti ini jika kau sudah mengingat semuanya lagi."_

Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan menggeretakkan giginya.

"_Kyuhyun, adikku yang tampan. Tetaplah bersikap seperti ini jika kau sudah mengingat semuanya lagi."_

Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat seolah-olah baru saja terbangun dari mimpi. "Wookie.."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah. Matanya membelalak dan menatap ke segala arah. Yesung yang sekarat, Leeteuk yang menangis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yesung, Siwon yang memeluk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti bernafas saat mata birunya bertemu mata hitam Sungmin. Namja penyuka warna pink itu menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka. Sungmin bahkan sampai tidak bisa berdiri. Siwon terus mendekapnya sambil membisikkan kata menenangkan, namun tak dapat dicerna dengan baik oleh namja cantik itu.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia lupa… dendam membutakan matanya. Seharusnya ia menolong Ryeowook, bukan meladeni Yesung. Seharusnya ia mengingat ucapan Ryeowook saat itu. Dia harus tetap menjadi Kyuhyun yang Ryeowook kenal. Bukan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini…

"Aku.. berubah.." lirih Kyuhyun. "AAAAAARRGGGHHHH!" teriaknya marah. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Seharusnya aku tidak ingat! Aku tidak perlu mengingat ini semua!"

"K—kau harus meng..inghatnyah, Kyu.. jika tidak… darah itu thidak ak..han.. keluar ddarih tub..buhku.. dan it..tu artinyahh.. bayi perem..puan itu akhan mat..ti…, bersama Wookiehh.." ucap Yesung kesulitan. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Tubuhnya menghitam dengan cepat. Dan warna hitam itu berlomba-lomba menuju jantungnya. Dengan satu tujuan, menghentikan detaknya.

Yesung meremas telapak tangan Leeteuk. "Eeteuk.."

"Ne, Yesungie? Aku di sini.." Leeteuk balas menggenggam tangan Yesung, menguatkannya.

Tes…

Sebulir air berwarna merah menetes dari mata Yesung. Ia menangis… menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah ia berhenti menangis sejak berumur dua tahun.

"_Airmata Pangeran Mahkota itu berwarna merah darah, bukan bening."_

"_Mana? Aku ingin lihat!"_

"_Tidak bisa.. Aku sudah berhenti menangis sejak berumur dua tahun."_

Yesung tersenyum pedih saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Ryeowook di perpustakaan dua bulan yang lalu. _'Lihat, aku sudah menangis. Dan ini semua karenamu. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya, sayang?' _batinnya pilu. "Eeteuk.." Darah dimata Yesung mengalir semakin banyak.

"N—ndeh?" Leeteuk menghapus airmata Yesung yang tak mau berhenti. "Waeyo, eum?" tanyanya setenang mungkin.

Yesung tak dapat merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya kebas. Segala rasa sakit itu hilang. "Detak jantungnya… hilang," ucapnya sebelum warna hitam menghias sekujur tubuhnya dan manik obsidian kembarnya tertutup rapat. Ya… dia dapat merasakannya. Detak jantung selir terakhirnya menghilang, dan Yesung tidak punya alasan lagi untuk mempertahankan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Leeteuk tercekat. "Yesungie?" Diremasnya bahu Yesung. Tidak ada perubahan. "YESUNGIE! YESUNGIEEEEEE!" Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yesung. Namun Yesung tetap tidak merespon.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Jemarinya bergetar. Ini pertama kalinya ia… menyesal. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyesal membunuh seseorang. Tetes demi tetes airmata membasahi pipinya. Kenapa dia menangis? Kenapa dia merasa sesesak itu? Bukankah ia selalu membenci Yesung? Bukankah ia memang ingin membunuh Yesung?

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar. Rasa sesak itu timbul karena kekecewaan Ryeowook. Ia mengecewakan kakaknya. Ia membunuh orang yang begitu dicintai kakaknya. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tangannya. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan segalanya tampak berputar. Tubuhnya terjatuh, namun seseorang langsung menahannya.

Rasa hangat merambati pipinya. Kyuhyun menajamkan matanya. "Zhoumi-ge.."

Zhoumi tersenyum dan mendekap kepala Kyuhyun di dadanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kui Xian… Semua sudah berakhir…"

0o0o0o0o0o

Jessica membuka bajunya pelan-pelan. Ia baru saja kembali setelah menghabisi Amber dan menghapus segala jejak pertempuran mereka. Yeoja tampan itu dengan mudah mati di tangannya karena tak dapat mengontrol kemarahannya akibat kematian Krystal. Jessica berdecih. Ia membersihkan luka di perutnya tanpa menunjukkan rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Rengekan bayi yang menangis membuatnya menoleh. Bayi campuran antara manusia dan vampire itu menangis keras. Jessica mendekatinya dan meminumkan sebotol dot berisi campuran antara susu dan darah ke mulut bayi itu.

Bayi tampan itu mulai diam dan meminum susu darahnya. Jessica membelai rambutnya. "Seperti aku yang tak dapat memiliki appamu, appamu juga harus merasakan sakitnya tak dapat memilikimu, Kikwangie.. Bahkan untuk tahu kau hidup pun, dia tidak berhak!" ucapnya dingin.

0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae berjalan sambil menengok barang-barang dalam plastik belanjaannya. Ia baru saja membeli tabir surya karena hari sudah semakin panas. Kakinya berhenti melangkah saat ia mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Donghae mengendus perlahan.

Deg!

Bau darah bangsawan vampire!

Donghae segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke kamar tempat Eunhyuk di rawat. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan nafasnya menderu. Jangan sampai ada vampire yang berani mencelakai Eunhyuk. Semalam ia memang berhasil menyelamatkan Eunhyuk, namun sekarang…

Braaakk!

Donghae membuka pintu dengan kuat sampai terdengar debaman keras.

Seorang namja cantik berambut blonde memalingkan wajahnya pada Donghae. Ia mengernyit bingung, namun kemudian tersenyum manis saat melihat Donghae. "Hae-ya.." panggilnya ceria. Ia sedang duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua tangannya asyik mencubit gemas pipi bayi tampan berbalut kain merah yang tertidur di depannya.

Donghae menatap seorang suster berambut coklat tua yang duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Suster itu memakai syal ungu di lehernya meskipun matahari sedang berada di puncaknya. "Luna.."

Sebuah senyum misterius tersungging di bibir Luna.

"Hae-ya, waeyo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk. Dengan cepat ia mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan penuh kecemasan. "Gwaenchana?"

Eunhyuk meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. "Luka jahitku, Hae.." desisnya.

Donghae langsung merenggangkan pelukannya. "Mianhae.." ucapnya. Diliriknya bayi yang menangis keras di depan Eunhyuk. Mata Donghae pun membulat. "A-airmata darah.."

Eunhyuk serta merta melepaskan pelukannya dan menggendong bayi tampan itu penuh kasih. "Cup cup cup… Jangan menangis, sayang. Appa mengagetkanmu, eoh?" tanyanya sambil menjawil pipi bayi berambut hitam itu.

Jantung Donghae seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendengar Eunhyuk menyebutkan kata 'appa' pada bayi itu. Dan kata itu adalah sebutan untuknya! Demi leluhur para vampire, tadi malam Donghae mendengar dari Dokter Park bahwa bayinya tidak selamat! Terlebih lagi, dia tidak mungkin memiliki bayi dengan airmata darah! Itu anak Raja!

Deg!

Anak Raja? Itu artinya… bayi itu adalah bayi Ryeowook!

"Donghae Oppa, bisa bicara sebentar?" suara Luna menginterupsi. Donghae secara refleks menoleh pada Luna.

"A-aku.. ne.."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Luna?" tanya Donghae tajam. Ia dan Luna kini berada di sebuah bangku panjang di samping pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Beruntung jarak antara pintu dengan tempat tidur Eunhyuk cukup jauh sehingga Eunhyuk tak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kudengar bayi Eunhyuk Oppa mati, eoh?" ucap Luna. "Aku hanya memberinya seorang bayi. Tentunya kau tidak ingin kan melihat kekasihmu itu gila karena kehilangan bayinya? Bisa-bisa dia mati karena jiwanya terguncang lho.."

"Tapi itu bayi Yang Mulia Raja! Entah bagaimana bayi itu lahir lebih cepat dan kau bisa mengambilnya, tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh memberikannya pada Eunhyuk! Kau mencurinya, huh?!" tuduh Donghae.

"Begitulah," ucap Luna santai.

Donghae menggeram. Ia berdiri. "Aku harus mengembalikan bayi itu!"

"Sayangnya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa itu anak kalian," ucap Luna. "Atau kau mau menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk Oppa bahwa bayi kalian yang sebenarnya telah mati? Apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

Luna ikut berdiri dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Donghae. "Airmata Eunhyuk… kebencian Eunhyuk dan… kepergian Eunhyuk… termasuk kematiannya."

Donghae tak dapat berkutik. Ia tidak menginginkan semua itu…

Luna memalingkan wajah Donghae sampai menghadap ke jendela kamar Eunhyuk. "Lihat! Dia begitu menyayangi bayi itu… memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati… lihat gummy smile itu, Donghae Oppa! Kau mau menghapus senyum itu dari bibirnya?"

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luna tersenyum menang saat Donghae menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yoona. Itu pernyataan kalah secara tidak langsung. "Rawat bayi itu. Jauhkan dia dari Yesung Oppa sampai dia bisa menyembunyikan bau darahnya. Setelah itu, jangan pernah biarkan ia menunjukkan airmatanya pada siapapun dan suruh dia untuk menyembunyikan bau darah dan warna sayapnya seumur hidup. Yesung Oppa tidak boleh tahu bahwa dia memiliki seorang Putra Mahkota."

"Kau gila! Kerajaan tanpa Putra Mahkota bisa hancur!"

"Tidak… Kupastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari… #nyengir

Mianhae, mood saya baru balik. Masih tetap dalam kategori kilat 'kan ini? Hehehe…

Ayo pada ripiu! Kalau sampe 850-an besok saia apdet chappie 22 #modus

Ah~ mianhae ne, KryBer metong. Dan mianhae lagi karena saya bunuh YeWook!

Hahahaha… saya harap bisa ngidupin mereka lagi

#eh? Kok dibocorin?

Wkwkwkwk

Eh iya, anggep aja di sini vampire punya detak jantung, saya lagi error waktu bikin cerita ini, hahaha!

Dan ini bukan sinetron 'Putra Yang Ditukar', cuma 'Putra yang Disembunyikan'

Kkkk~ sampai jumpa besok! #kalau target ripiu sampe #modusmodusmodus

SIDERS=DELETE STORY

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	23. Chapter 22

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 21

"Lihat! Dia begitu menyayangi bayi itu… memperlakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati… lihat gummy smile itu, Donghae Oppa! Kau mau menghapus senyum itu dari bibirnya?"

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luna tersenyum menang saat Donghae menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yoona. Itu pernyataan kalah secara tidak langsung. "Rawat bayi itu. Jauhkan dia dari Yesung Oppa sampai dia bisa menyembunyikan bau darahnya. Setelah itu, jangan pernah biarkan ia menunjukkan airmatanya pada siapapun dan suruh dia untuk menyembunyikan bau darah dan warna sayapnya seumur hidup. Yesung Oppa tidak boleh tahu bahwa dia memiliki seorang Putra Mahkota."

"Kau gila! Kerajaan tanpa Putra Mahkota bisa hancur!"

"Tidak… Kupastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 22

"Eungh..." Lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir pucat Eunhyuk saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya pasca operasi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya benderang di ruangannya. Pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh tempat yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"ANDWAE!" pekiknya ketika seluruh memori berhasil menyatu di kepalanya. Secepat kilat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan matanya langsung beradu dengan mata bening seorang suster cantik.

Eunhyuk tersentak. Terlebih lagi saat melihat seringai mengerikan di bibir suster cantik itu.

"Hati-hati, kau bisa membangunkan bayimu lho," ujar suster itu.

Sontak Eunhyuk meraba area perutnya. Ia meringis sakit merasakan luka jahitan di sana. "Ba-bayiku.."

"Dia baik," ucap suster bername tag Luna Park itu. Dengan sengaja ia mencubit kencang paha bayi tampan dalam gendongannya tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk. Tangis membahasa mengisi kamar rawat inap itu. Bayi itu pasti kesakitan dan bisa dipastikan akan ada tanda kebiruan di pahanya beberapa saat lagi. "Yah... teriakanmu benar-benar membangunkannya," sambung Luna menyalahkan Eunhyuk. Ia mengangsurkan bayi itu pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali menerimanya. Dengan ragu ia menatap bayi dalam dekapannya yang tak mau berhenti menangis. Bayi itu vampire, 'kan? Dia bisa menggigitnya, 'kan? Dia... dia berbahaya! Iya, 'kan?!

"Dia bayimu, Hyukkie oppa. Kau tidak berniat membuangnya, 'kan?" tanya Luna.

Eunhyuk terhenyak. "A-aku.."

"Susah payah kau mengandung dan melahirkannya lho. Tuhan berbaik hati menyelamatkannya saat kau dilukai oleh vampire. Pantaskah kau membuangnya?"

"Ta-tapi dia anak vam-vampire.. Vampire yang mem-membunuh orangtuaku!" sergah Eunhyuk tergagap.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang ada di posisi Leeteuk oppa?" tanya Luna.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan dahinya. "Leeteuk?"

"Ya, kakak angkat Donghae oppa," jawab Luna. "Leeteuk oppa adalah anak dari vampire daerah perbatasan. Orangtuanya dibunuh oleh orangtuamu dan para pemburu vampire lainnya."

Eunhyuk bagaikan tersengat lebah. Nafasnya tercekat dan dadanya bergemuruh.

"Leeteuk oppa disembunyikan di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap dan lembab saat orangtuanya dibantai. Saat itu hujan deras dan petir bergemuruh. Dia meringkuk sendirian dilingkupi ketakutan. Dan itu semua berdampak pada psikisnya. Dia trauma. Dia takut sekali pada hujan dan petir. Setiap hujan datang, dia akan meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat agar tak menjerit dan menangis ketakutan."

"S-sampai seperti itukah?" Eunhyuk menunduk dalam sambil menggigit bibirnya. Semenderita itukah Leeteuk? Dan itu karena orangtuanya? Kenapa orangtuanya begitu jahat? Seperti kata Luna, bagaimana jika dia di posisi Leeteuk?

"Eum. Tidak hanya itu, seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah menghisap darah manusia secara langsung. Ia sangat takut pada mereka. Donghae oppalah yang selalu mencarikan darah untuk Leeteuk oppa supaya tetap bisa bertahan hidup. Donghae oppa membunuh seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam pembantaian keluarga Leeteuk oppa. Menjadikan darah mereka sebagai santapan Leeteuk oppa."

"Leeteuk yang memintanya?" tanya Eunhyuk gusar.

Luna tersenyum tipis. "Inisiatif Donghae oppa sendiri. Leeteuk oppa sudah sering melarangnya, namun Donghae oppa tetap bersikeras. Hutang nyawa, harus dibayar nyawa."

"Lalu kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia membunuhku?!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Lalu kenapa orangtuamu harus menyisakan Leeteuk oppa? Jika mencari lebih keras lagi, pasti mereka akan menemukan Leeteuk oppa. Bukankah lebih baik mati daripada mengalami trauma dan ketakukan seumur hidup seperti itu?" tanya Luna balik dengan sinis.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Memang benar apa yang Luna katakan. "Ja-jadi Donghae membiarkanku hidup untuk merasakan apa yang Leeteuk rasakan?" tanyanya pedih.

"Awalnya begitu, namun lama kelamaan dia malah jatuh hati padamu. Membuat dirinya lemah dan tak sanggup menyakitimu. Bagi Donghae oppa, semuanya telah impas. Orangtua Leeteuk oppa telah tiada, menyisakan Leeteuk oppa. Sedangkan kau, orangtuamu meninggal, menyisakan dirimu. Tidak perlu ada dendam lagi." Luna meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Eunhyuk dan tersenyum lembut. "Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Tolong maafkan dia. Mulai semuanya dari awal bersama buah hati kalian. Bukankah itu indah?"

Eunhyuk mendekap bayinya lebih erat. Ya, Luna benar. Untuk apa membohongi diri sendiri dengan cara membenci Donghae? Apapun yang dilakukan namja ikan itu, Eunhyuk tidak akan bisa membencinya. Dia terlalu mencintai namja kekanakan itu. Ditambah dengan kehadiran anak mereka. Dia tidak mungkin sanggup berpisah dengan dua orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya, bukan?

Eunhyuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku akan memaafkannya.."

"Bagus!" Luna memekik girang. Namun secepat kilat ia langsung menyembunyikan suaranya yang naik satu oktaf dan membuat Eunhyuk terkejut serta sedikit takut. Luna berdiri tegak dan tersenyum canggung. "A-aku hanya terlalu senang," ucapnya kikuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum maklum. "Kau siapanya Donghae? Kenapa kau tahu semua ini? Bukankah kau hanya suster di sini?"

Luna menyeringai lagi, "Aku Luna Park, teman dekat Donghae oppa. Dan seragam ini... aku mendapatkannya dari seorang suster yang sudah kuhisap darahnya."

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya secara refleks menjaga jarak dengan Luna. "Vam-vampire.."

Luna tertawa cekikikan. "Aku tidak akan menggigitmu, tenang saja. Bukankah kekasih dan anakmu itu vampire? Kau harus terbiasa dengan keberadaan kami di sekitarmu."

Dengan tergagap Eunhyuk mengangguk. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di dahinya.

"Bayimu bisa kehabisan darah jika kau membiarkannya menangis terus," goda Luna.

Eunhyuk segera merenggangkan dekapannya dan menatap bayi berambut hitam legam itu. Kulitnya sangat pucat, kontras dengan darah di matanya yang terus mengalir menuruni pipinya. "Ma-matanya kenapa? Panggil dokter! Anakku menangis darah! Dia pasti kesakitan, Luna! Cepat panggilkan dokter! Ppali!" seru Eunhyuk panik.

Luna meremas bahu Eunhyuk. "Tenang, Hyukkie oppa! Dia baik-baik saja." Diusapnya airmata bayi itu. "Dia hanya terlalu istimewa," tambahnya sambil tersenyum misterius. 'Yeah, istimewa, sama seperti ibunya yang sudah mati tenggelam di kolam darah,' cibirnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk terperangah. "Jadi... tidak apa-apa?"

"Asal dia berhenti menangis saja. Jika kau memanggil dokter, kuyakin bayimu akan menjadi topik terhangat di koran dan televisi besok karena diketahui menangis darah dan identitas vampirenya pun akan terbongkar. Para pemburu vampire akan berlomba-lomba membunuhnya," ucap Luna menakut-nakuti.

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" tukas Eunhyuk. Disekanya airmata bayi itu. "Jangan menangis, aegya! Ada umma di sini," ucapnya menenangkan sambil menimang-nimang bayinya. Seakan mengerti, bayi itu berangsur-angsur berhenti menangis.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lega saat anaknya berhenti menangis dan kini mengemut ibu jarinya. "Saranghae, aegya~"

0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar Eunhyuk dengan wajah kusut. Matanya memanas melihat Eunhyuk sedang bertepuk tangan sambil bernyanyi lagu anak-anak untuk 'bayi mereka'.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Di mana Luna, Hae?" tanyanya bingung.

Donghae semakin tak dapat menahan tangisannya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris cinnamon Eunhyuk. Gummy smile imut itu... Cahaya kebahagiaan itu... Sanggupkah dia mengatakan pada Eunhyuk jika bayi itu bukan milik mereka?

Tubuhnya melemas. Ia terjatuh. Menunduk dan terisak. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kain yang melapisi pahanya untuk melampiaskan kegundahannya. Dia harus bagaimana? Dia harus memilih yang mana? Mengkhianati Raja atau menghapus tawa bahagia Eunhyuk?

Sementara Eunhyuk beranggapan lain. Ia menyangka Donghae menangis karena rasa bersalahnya atas pembunuhan orangtua Eunhyuk. Ia turun dari ranjang. Berjalan tertatih ke arah Donghae dan berlutut, lalu memeluknya. "Ssshh... Uljima, Hae-ya... Tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak marah padamu... Aku tidak membencimu.."

Donghae balik memeluk Eunhyuk dan menangis di bahunya bagaikan anak kecil. 'Apakah kau tetap tidak membenciku jika kupisahkan bayi itu darimu?' batinnya miris.

"Hae-ya.." panggil Eunhyuk.

"Hh... Ndeh..?" sahut Donghae sesenggukan.

"Bisakah kau menghisap darahku?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae terperanjat. Ia melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile-nya yang menawan. Dibelainya pipi Donghae yang basah oleh airmata. "Aku tidak mau mati. Aku ingin terus hidup untuk anak kita."

Dada Donghae terasa sesak. Hatinya seolah diiris. Disayat. Dicabik. Sebegitu besarkah cinta Eunhyuk pada bayi itu? Eunhyuk yang takut pada vampire kini ingin menjadi vampire demi anak itu? Dia ingin hidup abadi agar bisa selalu bersama anak itu? Bagaimana mungkin Donghae tega memisahkan mereka? Bagaimana mungkin Donghae sanggup untuk mengatakan bahwa bayi itu bukan anak mereka?

"Hae, kenapa menangis semakin keras? Kau cemburu pada Hazel? Baik.. baik.. aku ingin hidup abadi bukan hanya untuk Hazel, tapi untukmu juga," hibur Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

"Hazel?" tanpa sadar Donghae mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau yang memberikannya nama itu, 'kan?" tanyanya balik. Ia menunjukkan sebuah batu permata berwarna hitam dalam genggamannya. "Kutemukan terselip di kain pembungkus Hazel. Kau yang memberikannya, 'kan?"

Donghae manatap horor batu permata di tangan Eunhyuk. 'Mata leluhur?!' ucapnya tercekat dalam hati.

Eunhyuk mengusap batu permata hitam itu. Secara ajaib, deretan huruf latin berwarna putih muncul di dalamnya. Hazel. "Kau pintar sekali memilih barang? Bagus dan unik," pujinya.

Donghae memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "N-ne.."

Seluruh kebohongan akan dimulai dari sini...

0o0o0o0o0o

"RYEOWOOK!"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya berjalan gontai bahkan terkesan diseret mendadak berlari dengan cepat kemudian menghambur ke samping tempat tidur queen size yang ditiduri oleh Ryeowook. Mata birunya yang sangat awas tak dapat dikelabui walau yang dilihatnya kini adalah seorang yeoja, bukan namja.

Pangeran iblis itu baru saja sampai di istananya yang sesungguhnya dan Zhoumi sudah menyuguhinya dengan pemandangan yang miris.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook yang terasa amat dingin. Matanya menatap sendu keadaan sang kakak. Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebat di pikirannya.

Mengapa Ryeowook bisa ada di Kerajaan Iblis? Mengapa dia berwujud yeoja? Di mana bayi dalam perutnya? Lalu... mengapa detak jantungnya begitu lemah. Kyuhyun yakin degup itu sempat hilang beberapa kali.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Ditangkupnya pipi tirus Ryeowook yang pucat dan dingin. "Kau pura-pura tidur, eoh? Kau marah padaku karena membunuh Yesung, benar?" tebaknya dengan suara bergetar. "Jebal... kau bisa meninju ataupun memakiku. Menusukku dan mencabik tubuhku juga boleh, tapi aku mohon jangan menghukumku seperti ini... Buka matamu, please... Katakan sesuatu, Ryeowookkie.."

"Kui Xian.." Zhoumi menepuk bahu adiknya, berusaha menguatkan.

Dada Kyuhyuk terasa berat. Menarik nafas pun sulit. Paru-parunya kosong tanpa bisa diisi. Ia tersengal-sengal sambil meneteskan airmatanya. Pemuda tampan itu begitu terpuruk. "Wookie hyung... katakan sesuatu... bicara padaku, hyung.." pintanya mengiba. Ia sangat jarang memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan 'hyung', namun sekarang ia memanggilnya terus menerus dengan perasaan hancur mendalam. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ryeowook serta menyatukan hidung mereka. Tetes demi tetes airmatanya berjatuhan di wajah Ryeowook.

"Buka matamu, Wookie hyung.. Jangan begini padaku... Maafkan aku, hyung... jangan marah..." Seberapapun kerasnya isakan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tetap tak berheming. Seolah menghukum Kyuhyun dengan kebisuannya.

Zhoumi menghela nafas berat. Diam-diam dia merutuki keterlambatannya. Jika dia datang lebih cepat ke istana vampire saat mendengar bisikan permohonan Henry, pasti Ryeowook tidak separah ini.

Ketika sampai di puri kediaman Ryeowook, Zhoumi langsung tercengang mendapati puri itu secara perlahan tenggelam dilahap kolam darah. Secepat kilat Zhoumi menyusut ke dalam kolam. Sayapnya yang berkepak seolah menjadi sirip untuknya berenang. Ia menembus masuk ke dalam puri yang sudah terbenam 3/4 bagian itu.

Mata iblisnya tetap dapat melihat dengan jelas meskipun ia berada di dalam kolam berisikan darah. Puri Ryeowook bagaikan istana di dalam air. Tak ada satupun perabot yang bergeser apalagi mengambang di dalamnya. Semuanya tertata rapi seolah berada di daratan. Zhoumi menelusuri setiap ruangan sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke sebuah kamar tempat Ryeowook berada.

Keadaan Ryeowook begitu memprihatinnya. Tubuhnya ditimpa oleh almari besar dan didekatnya ada seorang bayi cantik dengan mata terkatup. Zhoumi berpikir keras. Siapa yang harus diselamatkannya? Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya. Hingga ia teringat kembali pada isakan Henry.

"Hiks.. Mi.. Mimi.. tolong umma-ku.. Hiks.."

Zhoumi menatap getir bayi yang ia yakini sebagai bayi Ryeowook. Bayi perempuan. Bayi yang tidak diinginkan dan menjadi penyebab segala kekacauan yang terjadi, menurut pendapatnya. 'Ibumu melahirkanmu dengan susah payah, aegya. Bahkan umurmu belum genap satu hari.. Mianhae.. aku harus memilih..' sesalnya dalam hati. Ia segera menarik tubuh Ryeowook dari almari dan membawanya keluar kolam menuju istananya. Meninggalkan sesosok bayi tak berdosa yang tenggelam semakin dalam bersama puri ibunya di kolam darah.

"WOOKIE!"

Lamunan Zhoumi buyar seketika saat Kyuhyun menjerit histeris. Ia menoleh cepat pada sang adik. "Kui Xian.."

"Zhoumi-gege, kenapa Wookie hyung tidak mau bangun juga? Kenapa dia tidak mau memaafkanku, gege?" racau Kyuhyun. Ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Zhoumi. Menatapnya penuh luka. "Bantu aku, ge! Bangunkan dia untukku! Suruh dia bicara sesuatu, gege!"

Zhoumi menggeleng lemah seraya mengelus rambut ikal adiknya. "Maaf, Kui Xian, mereka bilang Ryeowook tidak akan bisa melewati malam ini.."

"ANDWAE! DIA HANYA PURA-PURA TIDUR, GE! DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI!" sergah Kyuhyun tak terima. Kemarahan yang meluap dan emosi yang tak terkendali membuat wujud vampirenya semakin kentara. Urat-urat biru di sekitar wajahnya nampak terlihat jelas serta empat buah gigi taring yang melengkung runcing berpadu dengan kulitnya yang pasi.

Zhoumi melangkuh mundur dengan wajah ngeri karena syok. "Kui Xian.."

"Pergi, gege!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Kaki Zhoumi seakan berat untuk melangkah, namun ia tetap melakukannya. Tanpa berbicara apapun, ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan sang adik bersama selir raja vampire itu.

0o0o0o0o0o

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, hyung..? Aku sangat membenci wujud ini." Dirabanya deretan gigi taringnya yang tajam. "Namun sekarang aku berterimakasih karena memilikinya," sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tenggelam di leher kiri Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bukan karena wangi parfum Ryeowook, namun karena bau darahnya yang khas dan menggoda. Kyuhyun menyapu leher Ryeowook dengan lidahnya. "Ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku mendengar alunan detak jantungmu. Malam terakhirku untuk menikmati wangi darahmu. Namun setidaknya, kau tidak akan merasa sakit terlalu lama, hyung. Aku akan mengakhiri segala penderitaanmu.."

Kyuhyun menempelkan gigi taringnya di leher Ryeowook. Memberi dorongan cukup kuat sehingga taring itu perlahan masuk ke kulit Ryeowook. Menancap kokoh di pembuluh nadinya. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan perlahan tanpa sekalipun mengoyak kulit lembut kakaknya. Takut menyakitinya.

Kyuhyun mulai menghisap darah kental lewat leher Ryeowook. Menyedotnya perlahan-lahan. Memindahkan cairan pekat itu ke tubuhnya. Ia dapat mencium wangi darah Ryeowook yang menguar lewat lubang di lehernya. Manis, harum dan nikmat. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menghisap lebih, lebih dan lebih tanpa tahu arti kata berhenti. Darah itu bagaikan pheromone, menjadi candu untuknya. Dahaga Kyuhyun seakan tak bisa terpuaskan jika belum menandaskan seluruh darah di tubuh Ryeowook.

Mungkin Kyuhyun baru tahu cara berhenti setelah tubuh Ryeowook benar-benar kering tanpa darah. Tanpa setetespun darah...

...Tanpa nyawa.

0o0o0o0o0o

Pemuda-pemuda tampan dan cantik itu berdiri melingkari ranjang besar tempat Yesung direbahkan. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk. Tak dapat menyembunyikan kepedihan mereka. Meski selama ini Yesung terlihat kejam, licik, sok ikut campur dan semaunya sendiri, mereka tahu bahwa Yesung menyayangi mereka. Raja Vampire itu selalu memperhatikan mereka dan seringkali membantu menyelesaikan masalah mereka yang bukan urusannya.

Yesung memberikan perhatiannya dengan cara unik dan berbeda. Malah terkesan menyebalkan. Seperti berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang perselingkuhan para pendampingnya, menyatukan Siwon, Heechul dan Kibum, menyembuhkan sayap Leeteuk—meski terlebih dahulu menambah luka menganga di sayap itu—, dengan santainya—bahkan tanpa beban—mengatakan ratunya mengandung anak dari benih pria lain. Melindungi Leeteuk yang berniat menolongnya dari racun Kyuhyun. Wajah poker menyebalkan yang selalu meremehkan masalah, sebesar apapun masalah itu.

Yesung tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun tahu tentang masalahnya yang begitu pelik. Dia selalu ikut campur dalam menyelesaikan masalah saudara-saudaranya, namun tak membiarkan orang lain membantunya. Dia hanya akan memendamnya dan menyembunyikannya dalam seringai jahil yang membuat semua orang sebal. Tindak-tanduknya selalu santai dan tanpa beban. Hidup yang sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang tahu jika ia memiliki masalah?

Dan kini, seseorang yang menyayangi mereka dengan cara unik nan berbeda itu terbujur kaku. Tanpa nafas, tanpa denyut nadi, tanpa degup jantung...

Lemah dan tanpa harapan.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka tak merasa kehilangan?

Ruangan itu dihiasi oleh jeritan Henry dan tangisan Cherry yang tersedu-sedu. Dua bocah yang selalu tampak ceria dan polos itu tak dapat membendung kesedihannya melihat sosok ayah mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, Cherry sudah terlanjur terbiasa memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

Minho, satu-satunya bocah yang paling kecil di antara Cherry dan Henry. Terlihat bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya. Meski belum mencoba, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan tangis kedua kakaknya. Ujung-ujungnya, dia pasti akan ikut menangis.

Kibum masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda Heechul. Kangin berjalan di sisinya dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dan kaki agak diseret. Jelas terlihat bahwa keadaan Penasehat Istana itu masih terlalu lemah.

Siwon berjalan cepat menghampiri Cinderella-nya dan berlutut di depannya. Ia genggam kedua tangan Heechul yang begitu kurus. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung? Kau harus istirahat!" ucapnya tak habis pikir.

Heechul tersenyum simpul melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar jelas di mata hijau Siwon. "Aku baik," ucapnya singkat. Begitu santai seolah tak peduli bahwa salah satu adiknya telah mati.

Kibum tersenyum getir melihat kemesraan Siwon dan Heechul. Dia sangat percaya bahwa Siwon pasti tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Heechul melirik Kibum sekilas. "Tolong temani Kibum, dia pasti lelah mendorong kursi rodaku sejak tadi," pinta Heechul. Dia harus bisa mengalah, 'kan? Tidak boleh memonopoli Siwon.

Siwon terhenyak. Ia mendongak dan sedikit terkejut melihat kibum berdiri di belakang kursi roda Heechul. "Go-gomawo, Kibummie.." Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia bilang akan bersikap adil, 'kan? Tapi menyadari keberadaan Kibum saja ia tak bisa.

Kibum tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. Siwon segera menuruti perintah Heechul. Ia berdiri di sisi Kibum dan memegang tangannya, memijatnya pelan. "Tidak capek, 'kan?"

"Um.." sahut Kibum manis. 'Terimakasih, Heechul hyung,' ujarnya dalam hati sambil menatap Heechul penuh arti. Kibum menautkan jari-jari lentiknya di jemari Siwon yang besar dan kuat.

Kangin menggerutu pelan. Sepertinya dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kakak tertuanya diduakan oleh sang suami. Dan bodohnya sang kakak malah membiarkannya. "Kuda genit, kucing bodoh!" umpatnya tak terdengar. Ia segera melangkah menuju sang kekasih yang menangis sesenggukan di pojok ruangan. Ia peluk tubuh kecil Leeteuk dan meletakkan kepala Selir Putih itu di dadanya.

"Ssshh... Tenanglah... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, chagiya," hibur Kangin sambil membelai rambut coklat almond namjanya.

Leeteuk tersentak menyadari kedatangan Kangin. Pria itu masih sakit, 'kan? Dan lagi, kenapa dia bersikap semesra ini di depan banyak orang? Bagaimana jika ada yang tahu tentang hubungan terlarang mereka?

"Kanginnie.." Leeteuk berusaha mengelak, namun Kangin justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak peduli sekalipun seluruh dunia tahu," ungkap Kangin. Leeteuk terisak pelan kemudian membalas pelukan sang kekasih dengan seluruh asa yang dimilikinya.

Heechul mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati Yesung. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega saat berhasil sampai di samping ranjang. Dibelainya dengan lembut poni di dahi Yesung. "Kau jelek dengan wajah gosong begitu!" ejeknya.

"Kau masih punya banyak hutang di sini, namdongsaeng. Jangan mati dulu! Aku tidak mengijinkan!" kata Heechul lagi. Belaiannya semakin lembut. Penuh kasih suci bagai seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Kau belum meminta ampun padaku dan Kangin karena telah melukai kami. Kaupun belum memberi nama pada bayiku. Kau ingin dia iri pada Cherry, eh?" dumel Heechul.

"Dan yang terpenting..." Heechul mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah segar di pangkuannya, lalu menggenggamkannya di tangan Yesung yang terlipat di atas dada. "...Henry masih terlaku kecil untuk menggendong mayatmu dan menenggelamkannya di kolam darah. Tunggu dia dewasa dulu, baru kau boleh mati!"

Khas seorang Kim Heechul. Selalu bicara blak-blakan, pedas dan tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Namun jika kau menelisik lebih dalam, kau akan menemukan perhatian yang terselip di setiap tutur katanya.

Mendadak setitik cahaya merah berbentuk benang panjang muncul dari jantung Yesung. Cahaya yang menyerupai laser itu kian lama kian membesar. Memukul mundur racun Kyuhyun. Warna hitam di kulit Yesung merangkak mundur seakan lari terbirit-birit. Racun hitam itu berpindah ke bunga mawar merah dalam genggamannya.

Dalam sekejap, bunga mawar itu menghitam. Tangkainya layu dan daunnya mengering. Kelopaknya berjatuhan di tubuh Yesung yang kini kembali putih. Sontak seluruh penghuni di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget, kecuali Heechul dan Kangin.

'Deg!'

'Deg!'

'Deg!'

Jantung itu kembali berdegup. Bertalu dengan nada yang khas. Berdenyut... berdebar... seperti genderang. Terdengar satu tarikan nafas yang panjang dan dalam, disusul dengan hembusan perlahan dan terbukanya sepasang iris obsidian sekelam awan hitam.

Kangin menyeringai lebar. "Seorang Raja tidak akan mati semudah itu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Saya selalu menepati janji! Huwaaaaahhhh… makasih buat semua ripiu-nya! Saya ga nyangka beneran bisa sampe 850, bahkan lebih. Hiks… jadi terharu T.T

Heyahhh, saya hidupin Yesung! I'm Genie for your wish~

Sebelumnya, mau ngebenerin dulu sebelum salah paham. Yesung hidup lagi bukan karena mawar dari Heechul! Jadi gini, cahaya merah sebesar jarum panjang kan muncul dari jantung Yesung, itu adalah 'ilmu penyembuhan diri'nya Yesung.

Yesung kan terkenal bisa nyembuhin orang dengan cepat. Exp: Demamnya Wookie di PC chap 1. Nah, metodenya mirip. Yesung ngeluarin cahaya merah buat nyembuhin tubuhnya. Cahaya merah itu memindahkan racun di tubuhnya ke bunga mawar dari Heechul. Mawar itu ga punya nilai magis apa-apa. Mawar itu hanya 'tempat pembuangan'. Kata-kata Heechul yang 'nyelekit' itu sebagai pendorong semangat Yesung biar tetep mau hidup.

So, mawar itu jadi menghitam, kering, layu dan rontok karena kena racun Kyuhyun.

Mirip kayak orang yang transfusi sih XD

Yoona pun waktu itu tetap mati karena racun Kyuhyun. Itu karena saat itu ga ada Yesung *Yesung ke China*, terus juga Yoona ga bisa mindah racun di tubuhnya ke tempat lain.

Hanya Raja yang bisa. Karena seorang Raja tidak akan mati semudah itu. *Nyolong kata-katanya Kangin*

Ngerti, 'kan? Bukan gara-gara mawar, tapi karena kekuatan Yesung itu sendiri.

Satu lagi! Ada yang pengen tau nama anak YeWook?

Si sulung cewek namanya Raizel, pembawa bandul merah.

Si bungsu cowok namanya Hazel, pembawa bandul hitam.

Itu nama vampire mereka, nama manusianya masih dirahasiakan XD

Tapi adakah saran, Raizel mau dari anggota girlband atau genderswitch aja? Kalo girlband sih saya mau Jiyeon T-ara #jdeeeeerrrrr

Okeh! Hayok ripiu lagi! 950, ya? #ngelunjak

Buakakakakaka…. Piss~ ^^V

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	24. Chapter 23

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 22

Jantung itu kembali berdegup. Bertalu dengan nada yang khas. Berdenyut... berdebar... seperti genderang. Terdengar satu tarikan nafas yang panjang dan dalam, disusul dengan hembusan perlahan dan terbukanya sepasang iris obsidian sekelam awan hitam.

Kangin menyeringai lebar. "Seorang Raja tidak akan mati semudah itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 23

Di antara pekatnya malam, sang bulan bersembunyi dalam kesunyiannya.

Rasa sesak menyeruak dalam dada pria itu. Angin dingin seolah tak mampu menusuk persendiannya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menandingi rasa sakit di relung hatinya. Ia tertawa pahit. Mengejek dirinya sendiri. Beberapa saat kemudian tawanya berubah menjadi senyum getir saat tetes demi tetes darah menganak sungai di manik obsidiannya.

Dahinya berkedut. Dia sudah gila, pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi cengeng hanya karena seorang anak manusia?

Siapa pikirnya dirimu, Kim Ryeowook? Berani sekali kau membuat seorang Raja Vampire berhati batu ini menangis karenamu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa? Kau hanya manusia! Lemah dan tak sebanding dengan kaumnya yang jenius!

"Aku sudah berhenti menangis, Wookie... Aku sudah berhenti menangis sejak umur dua tahun!" isak Yesung pelan, tak terima. Dia seorang raja, dia kuat! Namun sekarang dia malah menangis seperti seorang bayi.

Betapa hebatnya kau, Kim Ryeowook!

Kau bisa membuat seorang Kim Yesung merasa hidup dan mati dalam waktu bersamaan!

Sekali lagi pandangannya bertubrukan dengan air kolam darah yang tenang tanpa pergerakan berarti. Hatinya kembali mencelos. Senja kemarin, ia masih bisa melihat sebuah puri megah berdiri di sana. Bercat ungu muda dengan segala perabot berwarna serupa. Di dalamnya tinggal seorang pemuda mungil berwajah manis, sangat-sangat manis. Pemuda yang suka bermain dengan boneka pooh dan jerapah pemberiannya layaknya gadis kecil.

Setetes airmata merah kembali terbuang. Yesung meremas kepalanya yang terus memutar memori masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Ryeowook bagaikan kaset usang. Dia masih ingat... surai coklat madunya yang wangi langir. Dia masih ingat mata coklat karamelnya yang bulat besar, yang selalu mengerjap-ngerjap imut saat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Yesung masih ingat pipi tirusnya yang merona kemerah-merahan. Pipi yang sering ia kecup. Menambah rona matang di kedua sisinya.

Yesung masih ingat dengan jelas bibir tipis pemuda itu. Merah... Manis... dan penuh... Bibir yang sering dilumatnya dengan beringat dan penuh nafsu sampai membengkak.

'BRUK'

Yesung terduduk lemas diatas kedua lututnya. Rerumputan berayun lirih tertiup angin. Menggelitik kakinya. Dia masih ingat tubuh mungil yang selalu di dekapnya. Dengan paksa maupun pasrah. Tubuh yang selalu menguarkan aroma stroberi yang kuat.

Dia masih ingat sampai terasa sesak. Dia masih menginginkannya yang telah tiada. Dia mulai merindukannya sampai tercekik oleh kehampaan.

Namun semua telah berubah dalam waktu sehari. Puri itu telah tenggelam. Pemuda mungil itu telah lenyap.

Dia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa pamit. Setelah berhasil merebut separuh hati Yesung. Semangat hidup Yesung. Disaat Yesung dapat mengerti dan merasakan apa itu cinta, cinta itu dengan cepat pergi dan menghancurkan hatinya. Hati yang sekeras batu itu rusak.

Seperti air yang mengikis batu dalam ketekunan tak terperi.

Seperti si lemah Ryeowook yang dapat menakhlukan si angkuh Yesung.

Kau terlalu meremehkannya, Kim Yesung! Dan pada akhirnya, kau yang mengemis menginginkannya kembali.

Cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah..

Ya, itu yang Yesung yakini. Begitu mudah mengatakannya karena dia belum tersesat dalam kubangan cinta yang begitu dalam. Namun setelah dia merasakannya, tak ubahnya yang lain, dia juga menjadi lemah. Namun tak bisa menyalahkannya. Cinta membuat yang salah menjadi benar dan yang benar menjadi salah.

Cinta datang tanpa bisa dicegah. Bahkan sekalipun Yesung menolaknya, dia tetap tidak bisa menang.

Cinta dengan sesuka hatinya menerobos masuk ke dalam desah nafasnya. Menyelimuti rasa dingin dalam dadanya. Merubahnya menjadi sedikit berperasaan, namun juga membuatnya lumpuh karena kepergiannya.

_"Hyung, kau mencintaiku, 'kan? Kau menyayangiku, 'kan?" _

Pertanyaan Ryeowook-nya yang mendesak pada dirinya sambil menangis kesakitan. Berharap Yesung mau menjawab 'ya' untuk memastikan perasaan pemuda bermata obsidian itu. Namun apa yang Yesung katakan? Dia menyakiti hati Ryeowook-nya. Menghempaskan harapannya. Menggerung isi hatinya dengan rasa sakit.

_"Apa kau.. mencintaiku?" _

Suaranya melirih. Meragu. Tenornya terdengar putus asa. Namun ia tetap berharap sekali lagi. Memohon agar kali ini Yesung mau menjawab 'ya'.

Namun Yesung kembali menghancurkan seluruh harapannya yang tersisa sampai habis. Membuatnya kosong...

Betapa Yesung menyesalinya..

Ribuan kali namja manis itu menyatakan cintanya, namun Yesung tetap bertahan dengan kemunafikannya. Enggan mengakui perasaannya. Sampai di kesempatan terakhirnya sekalipun Yesung tetap meninggikan egonya setinggi langit.

Ia menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal. Membiarkan Ryeowook-nya pergi tanpa sekalipun mendengar ungkapan cinta darinya. Tanpa tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

_"A-aku men-mencintaimu.. aku tidak mau ditinggalkan olehmu, hyung.." _

Pernyataan cinta pertama dari Ryeowook. Setelah kepergian Yesung selama tiga hari. Dia sampai menangis karena tak kuat menahan rindu. Meminta bantuan Heechul untuk membuat Yesung senang. Padahal hanya tiga hari. Namun sekarang Ryeowook membalas tiga hari itu dengan kepergian selamanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Wookie... Aku juga menyayangi putri kita... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Terlambat. Dia menjawab semua itu setelah segalanya telah tergerus oleh waktu. Ryeowook terlanjur tidak dapat mendengarnya. Yesung telah menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

"Kau ingin apa? Airmataku? Baiklah, aku akan selalu menangis untukmu.. Kau ingin aku tidak pergi? Baik, aku akan di sisimu terus sampai kau bosan. Atau kau ingin mendengarku menyatakan cinta padamu? Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku benar-benar cinta padamu.. sungguh.." Pandangan Yesung kosong. Ia terus berbicara. Seolah Ryeowook ada di depannya, mendengarkannya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, sayang! Aku akan memberikannya, asal kau kembali padaku. Kau mau, 'kan? Please... Raja ini memohon padamu, Wookie.."

"Sungie.." Leeteuk berlutut di belakang Yesung, memeluknya hangat sembari mengecup bahu Yesung. Menenangkan. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu saat Yesung masih kecil. Airmatanya ikut menetes melihat kesedihan Yesung. Raja yang selalu terlihat sempurna tanpa satupun rasa sakit itu kini tampak begitu rapuh dan... menyedihkan. Yesung tak tanggung-tanggung menunjukkan rasa pedihnya di depan banyak orang. Dia tidak seperti Yesung yang biasanya. Seperti telah berada di segala puncak rasa sakitnya.

Yesung menunduk dalam. Tubuhnya lemas untuk sekedar membalas pelukan Leeteuk. Dia hanya bisa menangis... terus menangis... menjatuhkan butiran darahnya di rerumputan yang basah.

"Cukup, Sungie... Jangan begini..."

"Dia pergi, Eeteuk. Aku membunuhnya! Aku membunuhnya!"

"Tidak, Sungie... tidak... Kau tidak bisa membunuhnya karena cintamu. Kau tidak bisa menepati janji yang telah kau buat dengan Kangin. Karena itulah para leluhur yang melenyapkan Selir Istimewa, kau sudah berusaha untuk melindunginya, Sungie.." Leeteuk berucap lembut. Menyandarkan belakang kepala Yesung di dadanya dan membelainya pelan. "Masih ada aku dan Ming, kau tidak sendirian.." sambungnya, menghapus cairan merah di pipi Yesung. Ia seakan tak mempedulikan ekspresi Kangin yang berubah.

Yesung diam membisu. Ia menelan kembali semua kata yang terhenti di tenggorokannya. Menutup matanya dan mengatur ulang kerja otaknya. Menata kembali susunan hatinya.

Matanya terbuka setelah beberapa saat. "Tidak," ucapnya dingin. Secara perlahan ia menurunkan tangan Leeteuk yang memeluk dadanya dari belakang. "Pergilah, Teukie hyung," ujarnya tanpa berbalik. Ia beranjak bangun.

Leeteuk terdiam. Untuk sejenak ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Yesung. "Sungie.."

"Kau bebas." Dua kata dari Yesung mampu membuat Leeteuk terperangah

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Sungie!" halau Leeteuk setelah berdiri. "Kau takut aku kenapa-kenapa seperti Selir Istimewa karena kau tidak menepati janjimu untuk memberikanku pada Kangin? Aku akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir!"

Yesung melirik Leeteuk dari sudut matanya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku membebaskanmu karena aku sudah bosan padamu," sinisnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajah Yesung saat ini karena pemuda itu memunggunginya. Namun ia dapat merasakan bahwa Yesung sedang berbohong. "Sungie...!"

"Hyung, tolong jangan menyakitiku lebih dari ini!" Kangin menarik tangan Leeteuk yang akan membalik tubuh Yesung menghadapnya.

"K-kanginnie.." Leeteuk menggiggit bibirnya saat matanya bersibobrok dengan mata Kangin yang menyiratkan emosi, kekecewaan dan... luka. Seakan menuduhnya lebih memilih Yesung daripada Kangin, orang yang dicintainya.

Kesimpulan yang bisa dibenarkan. Dan itu sungguh membuat Leeteuk merutuki kebodohannya. "Kanginnie, m-maafkan aku... Aku... aku.." Bibirnya seketika kelu saat Kangin memeluknya posesif.

Yesung mengibaskan tangannya. "Pergilah, aku tidak butuh balas budimu, Teukie hyung."

Leeteuk tak dapat membalas apapun. Karena yang dikatakan Yesung memang benar. Dia bersedia untuk tetap menemani Yesung karena berhutang nyawa berkali-kali pada Raja Vampire itu.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf untuk seluruh keegoisanku. Saat kau membawa pulang Selir Ryeowook, aku sempat ingin mencabut janji kita, tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Kangin. Kembalilah ke kediamanmu!" potong Yesung. Kangin terpaksa menurutinya. Ia membawa kekasihnya untuk ikut bersamanya.

Yesung memutar tubuhnya sesaat setelah kepergian Kangin. Ia menatap keluarga besar Choi. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan berlutut dihadapan kursi roda Heechul. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Heechul. "Hai, kakak cantik.."

Heechul tersenyum tipis walau matanya menatap prihatin sang adik. Adiknya kembali menjadi manusia es, sama seperti dulu sebelum kematian Yoona—sebelum Yesung menghisap darah Kyuhyun. "Hai, adik jelek."

"Aku minta maaf," kata Yesung. Ia membelai tangan Heechul, mengalirkan cahaya merahnya ke tubuh Heechul.

Heechul mengerang pelan. Luka di punggung dan perutnya perlahan menutup. "Uhrm.. n-ne.."

"Siwon, bawa kakakku istirahat!"

"Baik, Yesung hyung," sahut Siwon patuh. "Ayo, Bummie!" ajaknya pada sang selir sambil mendorong kursi roda Heechul. Kibum mengekor di belakangnya bersama Minho.

"Ayah.." Cherry menarik-narik ujung celana Yesung.

"Hm?" sahut Yesung seadanya sambil membelai rambut hitam Cherry.

"Selamat datang! Cherry sayang ayah!" ucap Cherry tulus. Ia mengecup pipi Yesung, lalu berlari mengejar orangtuanya.

Sudut bibir Yesung terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. Dia mengusap pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Cherry. "Ayah juga."

Pemuda itu mendongak. Menemukan sosok bunny-nya yang mematung. "Kau menungguku mengatakan sesuatu, Ming?"

Sungmin tersentak. Seperti orang yang tersadar dari lamunannya, wajahnya bergerak ke segala arah, mencari asal suara. Hingga sepasang irisnya bertemu dengan Yesung. "N-ne?"

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya. Menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin dan mengecup dahinya. "Kau menungguku mengatakan sesuatu, Ming?" ulangnya.

"Eh..a-aku uh.. tidak..mm.."

"Aku melepaskanmu, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mendongak cepat. "A-apa?"

Lee Sungmin? LEE?

"Aku tidak suka mengulang kata-kataku, Ming. Itu membuang waktu."

"Seperti kata Teukie hyung... Kau melakukan ini untuk melindungi kami, 'kan? Kau tidak ingin kami bernasib sama seperti Ryeowook karena kau tidak menepati janjimu."

"Kupikir kau melamun, Ming," sindir Yesung.

Sungmin mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku sedikit mendengarkan."

"Hn."

Sungmin menyentuh jemari Yesung di pipinya. "Kami benar, 'kan?"

"Tidak." Yesung menarik tangannya menjauh. "Aku hanya tidak mau menjadi ayah anak dari benih pria lain."

Sungmin tertohok, lupa cara untuk bernafas. Ia menunduk dan memeluk perutnya yang sedikit membesar.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menatap Sungmin terlalu lama. "Henry, ayo kembali ke kamar!"

Henry mengucek matanya yang basah, lalu mengangguk. "Eum.."

Yesung menggenggam tangan anaknya dan menuntunnya pergi. Meninggalkan Sungmin dalam kesendirian.

Sungmin dapat merasakan ada cairan hangat yang terjatuh di pipinya. Ia menangis. Dipeluknya perutnya lebih erat. "Kyu... kau t-tidak men-mencampakkanku, 'kan?" tanyanya tersendat.

"Tentu tidak."

Sungmin menoleh cepat ke belakang. Dilihatnya sosok pucat bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kemerahan. "Z-zhoumi?"

Zhoumi menyeka airmata Sungmin dengan lembut. "Aku datang untuk menjemput calon adik iparku."

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa... kenapa bukan Kyuhyun?"

"Jika kau berpikir Kyuhyun sudah tak peduli padamu, kau salah. Dia hanya sedang terlalu lemah."

Wajah Sungmin berubah cemas. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Dia sedang berkabung atas kematian kakaknya, Sungmin-ah," jawab Zhoumi.

Sungmin mengedip. Berkabung? Kakak Kyuhyun meninggal? Bukankah kakak Kyuhyun itu Zhoumi?

Zhoumi tersenyum getir. "Kim Ryeowook juga kakak Kyuhyun, 'kan?"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Tidurlah, Henry. Appa menemanimu." Yesung membelai rambut Henry dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menjadi bantalan untuk kepala Henry.

Henry mengatupkan bibirnya. Berkaca-kaca melihat sang ayah. "Appa.."

"Hm?"

"Nly lindu umma.."

Yesung menghela nafas. Tubuhnya melemas. "Tidurlah.."

"Umma cudah meninggal, appa... Mimi cendili yang bilang tadi pada bibi Cungmin. Nly dengal cendili. Kenapa begitu appa? Kenapa umma meninggal? Nly ingin umma pulang, appa..."

Yesung mengangkat dagu sang anak. Mempertemukan mata mereka kemudian meniup kelopak mata Henry agar airmatanya mengering. "Maaf, appa tidak bisa menghidupkan umma kembali."

"Gwaenchana.. macih ada appa.." ucap Henry mencoba tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk dada Yesung. "Di dalam cini... pasti lebih cakit.. ya, 'kan, appa?" tebak Henry.

Yesung tersentak. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian mengulas senyum. Jari telunjuknya membuat gerakan melingkar di dada Henry. "Tapi yang disini juga sakit."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tidurlah, sayang!"

Henry berdecak. "Appa.."

"Ne?"

"Nly cayang appa. Celalu dan celamanya," kata Henry. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung dan memejamkan matanya.

Yesung menarik nafas perlahan. Dadanya terasa hangat. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Henry. Kemana saja dia selama ini sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak yang begitu mencintainya? Apapun yang terjadi.

"Appa juga, Nly. Appa juga sayang Nly. Mochi appa yang paling manis.."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oppa.."

Yesung terdiam saat seorang gadis melekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yesung. Dinginnya air shower yang membasahi tubuh telanjangnya seakan tak mampu mengalahkan hangatnya tubuh gadis di belakangnya.

Yesung meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di dinding. Ia menggeram merasakan jemari lentik gadis itu menggerayangi dada dan perutnya. "Aku tidak terlalu kaget mengetahui kau semurah ini, Luna."

"Hanya untukmu. Bahkan aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih hina dari ini jika untukmu." Luna menempelkan pipinya di punggung Yesung. Memeluknya lebih erat.

"Kau ingin kumandikan?" tanya Yesung sinis.

"Aku ingin lebih dari itu.." Luna menurunkan tangannya. Dengan berani menyentuh kesejatian pemuda yang menempati tempat teratas di hatinya.

Yesung mendengus. "Hn."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Uueee...huk..huk...huwee...huk.."

"Cup cup cup... jangan menangis, Haz.." Eunhyuk menepuk pelan dada bayinya yang kembang kempis. Hazel kesulitan bernafas karena terus menangis dan kehausan.

"Uweee...uuuw.."

"Sabar, Haz.." Eunhyuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Hazel ke dalam gendongannya. Menimangnya dan mengusap punggungnya. Seringkali namja berambut blonde itu menengok ke pintu. Menanti sang ayah dari anaknya yang akan membawakannya darah.

Kenapa Donghae belum pulang? Hazel sudah kehausan sejak tadi. Dia butuh darah. Lihat, anaknya mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ia tercekik dahaganya.

Eunhyuk menciumi seluruh wajah bayinya. "Cukup, Haz... jangan menangis... umma tidak bisa melihatmu menderita begini.." Airmata Eunhyuk ikut mengalir melihat penderitaan anaknya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, Hae? Apa susahnya mencari darah? Kau tinggal membeli sekantung darah di palang merah, apa sulitnya? Kenapa lama sekali? Kau mau menyiksa anakku?" seru Eunhyuk jengkel.

Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak tega melihat aliran darah yang mengucur dari mata bayinya. Meski Hazel tidak kesakitan dengan airmata itu, hati rapuh seorang ibu seperti Eunhyuk pun tak akan mampu melihat itu. Suara tangisan Hazel semakin lirih. Bayi itu kehabisan tenaga. Ia hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Eunhyuk menangis menjadi-jadi. Jangan! Anaknya tidak boleh mati! TIDAK BOLEH!

Namja berambut blonde itu membuka mulut Hazel. Perlahan ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Hazel.

Eunhyuk menekankan jarinya ke langit-langit rongga mulut Hazel. Menekan-nekan sepasang taring yang tertidur di sana. Beruntung Donghae belum menggigitnya sehingga ia bisa memberikan darah manusianya pada sang anak.

Donghae pernah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak meminumkan darahnya pada Hazel, apapun yang terjadì. Namun jika keadaannya seperti ini, Eunhyuk tidak mungkin bisa! Ia tidak mungkin berdiam diri di saat bayinya sekarang seperti itu!

Hazel dapat merasakan jari telunjuk sang ibu yang menggoda taringnya. Lapisan darahnya yang tersembunyi di dalam kulit membuat taring Hazel terangsang. Taring tajam itu bergerak, melengkung bangun dari tidurnya.

Eunhyuk meringis melihat gigi taring bayinya yang telah tegak. Ia menggesek-gesekkan jari telunjuknya di taring itu dan mulai menekannya agar tertusuk.

"JANGAN!"

"AKHH..!"

0o0o0o0o0o

"ARGH!" Luna terduduk jatuh dengan keras ke lantai kamar mandi setelah Yesung melepaskan kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba dari dalam lubang kewanitaannya dan mendorongnya kasar.

Ia meringis merasakan linu di daerah kewanitaannya. Darah perawannya mengalir bersama air shower.

Yesung mematikan shower dan melemparkan handuk bersih ke wajah Luna. "Pergi sana!" usirnya. Ia mengambil sebuah bathrobe, mengenakannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luna tanpa berperasaan.

Luna menangis dalam diam. Matanya menyorotkan emosi dan kekecewaan mendalam. Dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Membunuh banyak orang hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan Yesung. Namun yang ia terima malah kepahitan mendalam.

Yesung memang menuruti permintaannya untuk melakukan lebih.

Menggaulinya lebih kasar dibanding semua orang yang pernah ditiduri oleh pemuda itu.

Sekarang ia tak ubahnya seperti wanita hina. Tanpa harga diri. Seperti yang dia katakan sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o

Donghae membelai rambut tipis bayinya yang tertidur damai dalam gendongannya. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan kecewa.

"M-maaf, Hae... Maafkan aku.." isak Eunhyuk memohon maaf. Ia memegangi jari telunjuknya yang masih mengeluarkan darah karena ia terlalu kuat menggenggamnya. Ia terkejut dengan teriakan Donghae sehingga menekankan jarinya lebih keras ke gigi taring Hazel sampai terluka.

"Aku sudah melarangmu, Hyukkie... Bagaimana jika aku tidak sempat mengeluarkan darah itu dari mulut Haz? Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku," dan pada seluruh vampire lainnya, sambung Donghae dalam hati. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan setetes darah Eunhyuk dari mulut Hazel dengan cara memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hazel dan menelan darah Eunhyuk sebelum Hazel sempat menelannya.

"Tapi.. tapi aku... Hiks... Hazel hampir mati kelaparan karena kau tidak juga datang membawa darah untuknya, Hae.. Jadi aku.."

"Justru darahmu yang akan membuatnya mati, Hyuk!" sergah Donghae frustasi.

Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang seketika mendengar kata 'mati' dari bibir Donghae. Tangisannya semakin pecah. Ia menggapai tangan mungil bayinya dan menciuminya terus menerus sambil bergumam maaf.

"Maaf... maafkan umma, Haz... Umma tidak bermaksud membunuhmu... Umma tidak mungkin melakukannya, Haz! Tidak mungkin...!"

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie.." Donghae menarik kepala Eunhyuk untuk bersandar di dadanya yang lain. "Haz tidak boleh meminum darah selain dari kolam darah. Darah lain hanya akan membuatnya kesakitan dan darah manusia malah bisa membuatnya mati. Dia... dia hanya terlalu istimewa, chagi. Ya... istimewa.."

... Seperti ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Persebaran bangsa kita di Gyeongju, Incheon dan Eonyang—AUW! KUDA BODOH! KENAPA KAU MENGINJAK—HMPPHMH!"

"Diam dan lihat siapa yang datang mengacau di rapat ini, hyung!" Siwon melotot pada Kangin yang dibekapnya.

Kangin melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Siwon dan mengangguk. Siwon pun menurunkan tangannya dari mulut Kangin.

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Beberapa minggu ini dia bisa hidup 'tenang' tanpa ada Luna yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun kenapa sekarang gadis murahan itu muncul lagi? Membawa masalah baru pula.

Yesung menghela nafas lelah. Waktu bergulir terlalu cepat.

"Hm?" gumam Yesung seadanya saat Luna berdiri dihadapannya yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursi kebesarannya.

Luna mengulurkan tangan Yesung ke perutnya, menggerakkannya dengan gerakan memutar. Ia menyeringai merasakan wajah-wajah orang-orang disekitarnya yang memucat. "Aku hamil."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Nah lho~ Kakak Luna yang cantik hamil~ eotteokhe? Hahaha…

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, jadi sekarang ripiu sebanyak-banyaknya, ya?

#DOR!

Wookie mati~ Zhou-Zhou sendiri yang bilang, buakakakakakaka~

Ampuni saya~ kehidupan itu bukan seperti dongeng yang akan 'selalu' berakhir dengan bahagia~

Bye-bye!

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	25. Chapter 24

Title : Preferential Concubine

Author : Jenny Kim

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, SMEnt, ELFs dan Tuhan YME. Saia hanya memiliki cerita fiksi ini^^

Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC akut, Yaoi, MPreg, fantasy berlebihan(?), pairing suka-suka author XD

Rated :T

OC(s) : Cherry Choi, etc.

Summary : Yesung terancam tidak bisa mendapatkan Putra Mahkota untuk klannya meski ia telah memiliki dua pendamping lantaran bayi-bayi dari kedua pendampingnya tidak pernah dapat lahir dalam keadaan hidup. Hingga akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda buta dengan keistimewaan yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang berkeistimewaan yang Yesung butuhkan dan orang itulah yang selalu Kyuhyun sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 23

Yesung menghela nafas lelah. Waktu bergulir terlalu cepat.

"Hm?" gumam Yesung seadanya saat Luna berdiri dihadapannya yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursi kebesarannya.

Luna mengulurkan tangan Yesung ke perutnya, menggerakkannya dengan gerakan memutar. Ia menyeringai merasakan wajah-wajah orang-orang disekitarnya yang memucat. "Aku hamil."

.

.

.

.

.

Preferential Concubine, Chapter 24

"Tiga hari lagi akan ada pengangkatanmu menjadi Ratu," ucap Yesung acuh tak acuh. Ia mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya dan menatanya, seolah tak peduli pada para bawahannya yang sibuk berbisik gusar.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu?" Serta merta Kangin berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa? Memang itu yang harus terjadi, 'kan?" sahut Yesung gamang. "Kau sendiri yang mengajukan perjanjian itu, aku hanya menurutinya sesuai keinginanmu."

Kangin terdiam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Ya.. dia mengaku dia bersalah. Dulu bukanlah sekarang. Semuanya telah berubah, namun perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian.

Luna mengerling. "Aku mau pesta meriah untuk pernikahan kita!" ujarnya antusias.

"Hn." Yesung memasukkan kertas-kertasnya ke dalam stopmap, lalu berdiri. Ia berjalan melewati Luna begitu saja.

Luna menggapai tangan kanan Yesung. "Oppa mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" ujar Yesung dingin. Ia menarik tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Luna mendengus sebal dan mengejar Yesung. Dia tidak akan menyerah, dia akan menjadi ekor Yesung kalau perlu.

"Huft..." Siwon membuang nafasnya. "Rapat selesai. Kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing!"

"Baik, Tuan Choi."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Wookie, minum ya? Kau sudah benar-benar pucat." Sungmin mendorong gelas kaca berisikan darah pada meja di hadapan Ryeowook. Sungmin sudah putus asa. Andai dia diperbolehkan untuk memaksa Ryeowook.

"Min..." Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang istrinya yang gendut.

"Tapi, Kyu... Wookie sudah tidak minum darah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dia bisa mati, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dalam. Namja yang telah menjadi yeoja itu sama sekali tak meliriknya. Pandangannya kosong. Tak ada sorot kehidupan di sana. Ia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Menguncinya dengan kunci berlapis agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat masuk. "Mungkin memang seharusnya aku membiarkannya mati waktu itu."

"Kyu!" sentak Sungmin.

"Kau lihat sendiri, Min! Dia terus seperti itu sejak setengah tahun yang lalu! Bersikap seolah dia bisu, buta dan tuli! Aku menggigitnya agar dia tetap hidup, tidak menjadi mayat. Tapi dia malah menjadi mayat hidup!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan Ryeowook yang terkulai, lalu menyentuhkannya ke pipinya. Mengusapkannya untuk mendapat 'belaian' dari sang kakak. "Wookie... jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini..."

Ryeowook tak bereaksi apapun. Ia tetap mengunci bibir plumnya. Pandangannya selalu kosong. Tertuju pada lantai, seolah lebih baik menatap lurus ke bawah daripada bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi datang dan duduk di sisi kanan Ryeowook. "Kim Ryeowook, apa kabar?" sapanya yang dijawab keheningan tak berarti.

"Mau apa, ge?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan tangan Ryeowook dari pipinya. Ia mengernyit bingung. Kakak kandungnya itu tak pernah menemui Ryeowook sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Ryeowook," sahut Zhoumi ringan. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan menjabat tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Zhoumi, kakaknya Kui Xian, tapi kau lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook masih tetap bungkam. Ia bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ryeowookie, apa kau ingat pada Yesung?" tanya Zhoumi. Ia menyeringai saat melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang menegang. Kontan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membelalakkan mata mereka.

Zhoumi menyibak rambut panjang Ryeowook dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Ryeowook. "Dia akan menikah, besok, dengan seorang wanita bernama Luna."

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar hebat. Matanya yang selalu memandang hampa kini bergerak gelisah. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Coklat karamelnya memanas, berair, lalu berderai. Mengalirkan lelehan airmata.

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dengan tergagap. Namun tak ada satupun suara yang keluar. Ia kesulitan berbicara. "Ha.. khh.. akh... ARRRRGGGHHH...!" teriaknya kalap. Ia mengobrak-abrik meja makan. Membuat seluruh makanan dan minuman yang tersaji di sana berantakan. Piring dan gelas kaca berjatuhan ke lantai. Pecah berkeping-keping dengan suara nyaring.

Masih belum puas, Ryeowook menarik kasar kain yang menjadi taplak meja makan. Sisa-sisa makanan yang tercecer di meja bergelinding jatuh membentur lantai.

Dengan emosi meluap, ia merobek kain itu. Melampiaskan rasa sakit di hatinya yang tersayat. Ryeowook membanting kursi makan dan mendorong meja. Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin menjauh saat meja hampir menubruk perut buncit istrinya.

"Wookie, tenang! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Sungmin mendekat untuk memeluk dan menenangkan Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook justru mendorongnya sampai terjengkang. Kyuhyun menangkap Sungmin dengan sigap.

"Gege, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun berang.

Zhoumi terkekeh melihat Ryeowook yang terduduk di lantai, berteriak-teriak histeris dan menjambaki rambutnya. "Membuatnya bereaksi. Kalau begini, dia tidak seperti mayat hidup, 'kan?"

"Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Yesung, ge!" ketus Kyuhyun. Mendengar nama Yesung, Ryeowook semakin histeris dan menangis meraung-raung.

Zhoumi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Aku sedang membantumu, Cho. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Lihat, hanya vampire bersayap merah itu yang bisa menyembuhkan Ryeowook."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia mencekal tangan Ryeowook yang terus menjambaki rambutnya. Memeluk selir cantik itu dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Wookie.. Hentikan.." Ryeowook berangsur-angsur tenang dalam dekapan adiknya.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong, Yesung dan Luna akan menikah besok," ucap Zhoumi tanpa merasa bersalah.

"ARRRGGHH...! AKH! AHHHHKKHH..!"

"GEGE!"

"Ups, maaf~ Kekeke~"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Akh... Kyuuuh~ argh..." Sungmin mengerang kuat. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Ia meremas bantal di kedua sisi kepalanya dan mengejan. "NGGGHH..."

Kyuhyun menyibak poni panjang Sungmin dan mengecup dahinya. "Bertahanlah, Min.."

"Hnggghh... Sak..kit, Kyuhh~"

"Sshh... Kau harus kuat, Min.."

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar, Nak," suruh seorang nenek tua. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin melebarkan kakinya.

"Apa.. tidak bisa membedah perutku.. saja?" tanya Sungmin tersendat.

Nenek tua itu menekan-nekan pintu anal Sungmin. Membuat namja cantik itu berjengit. "Tidak bisa. Bayi setan itu merasa nyaman tinggal di perutmu. Ia tidak mau keluar. Ia mengeraskan perutmu sehingga katana setajam apapun tak akan mampu membelah perutmu."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menyusahkan umma-mu, sih, aegya?"

"Karena dia anakmu!" umpat nenek itu.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Di luar hujan," kata Luna sambil melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja Yesung. "Kubantu mengganti kemeja oppa dengan baju yang lebih hangat."

Yesung memutar bola matanya jengah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menoleh cepat ke arah jendela. Ia dapat merasakan seseorang yang tengah mengintipnya. Dan kini berlari meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sontak Yesung mendorong Luna sampai terjatuh di tempat tidur. Ia berlari keluar. Mengejar sosok beraroma stroberi menyengat yang ia yakini mengintip kamarnya. Luna menggerutu akan kelakuannya.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pada sebuah kolam berisikan darah. Ia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya. Butiran hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang tanpa baju. Rambut basahnya menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Wookie.."

Pemuda yang berdiri membelakanginya itu menoleh. "Kenapa kau menghianatiku?" tudingnya.

Yesung menatap miris selir manis yang begitu dicintainya. Bulir-bulir darah kembali menetes dari iris obsidiannya. Ia benci ini. Ia benci saat ia kehilangan sifat dinginnya dan menjadi lemah dihadapan pemilik hatinya.

Ryeowook berbalik. Maniknya menyorot penuh kebencian. "Kenapa kau menikahi Luna? KENAPA?!" jeritnya.

"Mels... Caramel.." Yesung melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, namun Ryeowook malah mundur untuk menjaga jarak mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawabku? Kenapa kau menghamilinya? APA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU?!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, KIM RYEOWOOK! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Yesung.

"Hiks... kau bohong! Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin menghamilinya. Hiks... kau tidak mau anak dariku! Kau menbenci anak kita karena dia perempuan! Kau hanya menginginkan anak dari Luna!"

"Tidak, Caramel.. Tidak.."

"Akkhh..!" Ryeowook meremas perut buncitnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Darah hitam mengalir menuruni pahanya sampai ke tungkai. "Jangan membenci putri kita, hyung.. Dia anakmu. Dia ada karena kau. Dia.. nghh.."

Ryeowook memberikan sebuah senyum tulus untuk Yesung. "Aku mencintaimu, Yesung hyung."

BYUURRR!

"TIDAK! WOOKIE!" Yesung berlari secepat kilat ke pembatas kolam. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Raih tanganku, Wookie! Cepat raih!"

Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya. Namun tidak untuk menggapai tangan Yesung, melainkan menampiknya. Ia membiarkan roh-roh yang bersemayam di dalam kolam darah memeluk tubuhnya. Menariknya masuk ke dalam air kolam. Menenggelamkannya.

"TIDAK! JANGAN! APPA, HALMEONI, HARABOJI, AHJUMMA, AHJUSSI, YOONA! JANGAN BAWA DIA! JANGAN AMBIL DIA DARIKU! LELUHUR, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!"

"CUKUP HYUNG!"

Tubuh Yesung ditarik paksa ke belakang sampai ia terjerembab jatuh membentur tanah dengan suara berdebam keras.

Seakan tak merasa sakit ataupun marah atas perlakuan Siwon padanya, Yesung malah menatap Siwon dengan wajah panik. "Siwon, tolong Wookie! Dia tenggelam! Tolong dia! Keluarkan dia!"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah Yesung kuat? Dia bisa melakukan apapun. Dia bisa berjalan lebih cepat dari angin. Dia memiliki sayap. Untuk apa meminta tolong? Yesung bisa, jika dia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun sekarang dia seperti orang gila yang tak bisa apa-apa. Seperti manusia, bahkan lebih lemah.

"Tidak ada Wookie, hyung! Kau hanya berhalusinasi!"

"Tidak!" sergah Yesung. "Aku melihatnya, dia tenggelam di sana! Para leluhur menariknya!" adunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kolam darah.

"Ryeowook tidak ada, Yesung.. dia sudah meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu." Heechul ikut angkat bicara. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari suami dan adiknya. Memakai payung untuk memayunginya dan bayinya.

Yesung langsung merangkak cepat ke arah Heechul saat melihat bayi cantik dalam gendongannya. Ia meremas kedua kaki Heechul untuk menopangnya berdiri. Dengan susah payah ia bangun dan merebut bayi dalam dekapan kakaknya. "Dia putriku, 'kan, hyung? Dia anakku dengan Wookie! Iya, 'kan? Cup sayang... jangan menangis... appa menyayangimu... maafkan appa, ne?"

"Bukan, Yesung...! Dia putraku, Choi Daniel! Kau sendiri yang menamainya!" kata Heechul. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kembalikan padaku, ne? Kau membuatnya kehujanan. Sini, dia bisa sakit, Yesung-ah.."

Yesung mematung di tempat. Pelukannya merenggang. Ia kehilangan cahaya kehidupan di matanya. "Lalu anakku dimana?" lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

BUGGHH!

"YESUNG!"

Siwon yang memukul belakang kepala Yesung sampai pingsan pun mengambil putra bungsunya dan memeluknya posesif.

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?!" geram Heechul.

"Dia seharusnya sudah tahu keberadaanku sebelum aku sempat memukulnya, hyung. Tapi kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Dia kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Dia bukan Yesung yang kita kenal."

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia sakit, hyung." Siwon mengembalikan Niel pada Heechul kemudian mengangkat tubuh Yesung. "Semoga besok dia baik-baik saja dan menganggap kejadian malam ini sebagai sebuah mimpi."

Heechul menatap sendu adik bermata obsidiannya itu. "Kenapa jadi begini, Yesung-ah?"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin tak mampu menjawab apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan dan memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya terasa letih. Melahirkan sembilan kelelawar bukan perkara yang mudah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk.

Kyuhyun menatap sang iblis tua yang sedang merapal beberapa mantera untuk merubah wujud sembilan kelelawar jelmaan anaknya menjadi seorang bayi. Ia tersenyum lega saat anaknya telah benar-benar berubah menjadi bayi yang sangat menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin. "Gomawo~"

"Umh.." sahut Sungmin seadanya.

Nenek tua itu menaruh bayi Kyuhyun di sebelah kiri Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin diapit oleh suami dan anaknya. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar sepasang ayah dan ibu baru tersebut.

"Setan kecil, kau benar-benar nakal!" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi bayinya dan tersenyum hangat. Bayi itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan lucu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu saat merasakan keberadaan seseorang. Ia menautkan alisnya saat melihat Ryeowook. Seingatnya, Ryeowook tidak pernah keluar dari kamarnya kecuali Kyuhyun yang membawanya keluar. "Wookie, kenapa hanya berdiri di situ? Mendekatlah!"

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya. Bukan karena perintah Kyuhyun, namun karena bayi mungil di hadapannya. Ia membelai pipi bayi itu dengan tangan bergetar, seolah ingin mendekapnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia keluarga Cho yang baru. Cho Jino, anakku," kata Kyuhyun.

Bagai tersambar kilat, Ryeowook menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Benar... itu bayi Kyuhyun, bukan bayinya. Bayinya sudah mati ditelan kolam darah. Satu kenyataan pahit yang harus diingatnya kembali.

Ryeowook membekap mulutnya. Airmatanya meleleh. Ia berbalik dan berlari keluar dari kamar suami-istri Cho tersebut. Tak dihiraukannya gaun putih panjangnya yang menjuntai di lantai sampai terseret-seret. Ia hanya ingin pergi. Dan berlari dari kenyataan ini.

"Wookie! Mau kemana? Wookie!"

0o0o0o0o0o

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar Ryeowook setelah membuka pintunya. "Wookie?" panggilnya saat menemukan sang kakak tengah berbaring dengan posisi miring di kamarnya. Memunggunginya.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Ryeowook, menyentuh bahunya dan menariknya untuk berbalik. "Wookie.."

"Errkhh..."

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendapati Ryeowook yang menangis sambil meringis kesakitan. "Wookie, waeyo? Mananya yang sakit, eoh?"

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook tak pernah menjawab. Namun Kyuhyun langsung tahu saat melihat Ryeowook menangkup payudaranya yang basah.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah pahit. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dan tersenyum canggung. "A-aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

Kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil Jino yang sedang 'bermain' dengan Sungmin.

"Kau mau membawa Jino kemana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gugup. "Aku pinjam sebentar, ya?" ijinnya. Sebelum Sungmin menjawab atau bertanya lebih lanjut, ia langsung berlari kembali ke kamar Ryeowook.

0o0o0o0o0o

'Aku menyesal menjadi iblis,' batin Kyuhyun frustasi.

Iblis selalu memiliki nafsu yang besar. Mereka tidak mengenal apa itu kesetiaan. Dan Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menghilangkan nafsunya melihat payudara Ryeowook saat yeoja cantik itu menyusui anaknya.

'Aku hanya mencintai Sungmin. Aku hanya bernafsu pada Sungmin. Aku hanya tertarik pada tubuh Sungmin!'

Kyuhyun merapal mantera-mantera aneh di otaknya.

Ryeowook seolah tak menyadari detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tak beraturan. Ia malah mendesis nikmat saat Jino menghisap putingnya dengan rakus. Mengingatkannya pada putri kecilnya.

"Wookie, minum ya?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir gelasnya ke bibir Ryeowook. "Jika kau tidak mau minum, aku akan membawa Jino kembali ke kamarnya. Kau tau kan, pa-payudaramu bisa sakit kalau tidak kau gu-gunakan untuk me-menyusui.."

Ryeowook tidak membantah. Ia menyeruput darah di gelas itu sampai habis.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Kau harus sering-sering seperti ini. Dan aku akan sering-sering membawa Jino padamu, okay?" Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan membelai surai madu Ryeowook yang panjang sepinggang.

Ryeowook menaruh Jino yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun melongo tak percaya. "Kyu..hyun..."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Kau bicara?!"

Ryeowook memegang kalung perak tanpa bandul yang tersemat di leher jenjangnya. Kalung pemberian Yesung. Ia menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. "...permata.. naga.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Wookie? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, ingin berbicara, namun rasa sakit langsung menghantam kepalanya. "AKKHH...!" Yeoja cantik itu meremas kepalanya.

"Wookie? Waeyo?" Kyuhyun menyentuh kepala Ryeowook.

"Arghh... per-pusta...kaan...errghh...b-bandul...ARRRRGGGGHHH...!"

"WOOKIE!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Ryeowook agar yeoja cantik itu terbangun, namun Ryeowook tak merespon apapun. Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah ngeri melihat tonjolan di dada Ryeowook perlahan mengecil hingga menghilang sama sekali. Ryeowook menjadi namja kembali?

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Rahangnya seolah terjatuh mendapati yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri—melayang—di dekat jendela. Yeoja itu..

...Yoona. Mendiang istri Yesung yang dibunuhnya. Ibu kandung Henry..

"Yoon-Yoona?"

Yoona membiarkan setitik airmata jatuh di pipinya. "Maafkan aku... aku terlalu banyak menyakiti Ryeowook demi keegoisan'nya'. Aku hanya ingin 'dia' bahagia. Aku tahu aku bersalah karena memberikan'nya' kebahagiaan di atas penderitaan Ryeowook. Aku hanya terlalu menyayangi'nya', Kyuhyun-sshi.."

Yoona menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Tolong bahagiakan Ryeowook. Beri dia kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan tanpa airmata yang tidak bisa kutepati untuknya. Aku menyayangi Ryeowook, sungguh... Namun aku tetap lebih menyayangi'nya'. Selamat tinggal.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tubuh Yoona yang memudar menjadi butiran debu dan terbang bersama angin. Pemuda ikal itu mendekap Ryeowook dengan hangat. "Siapa 'dia', Wookie? Apa karena'nya' kau jadi menderita sedalam ini? Kau sudah terlalu banyak merasakan sakit, bolehkah aku membunuh 'dia'? Beritahu aku siapa 'dia', Ryeowookkie.."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyukkie, maaf, aku terlambat." Donghae menghampiri istri cantiknya dan duduk di tikar yang telah digelar Eunhyuk. Ia sedikit terlambat menepati janjinya untuk piknik di taman bersama Eunhyuk dan Hazel.

Eunhyuk mengulum senyum kemudian mengecup sudut bibir Donghae. "Gwaenchana, yang penting kau datang."

Donghae mengangguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Eunhyuk. Mendengar celotehan tak jelas dari seorang bayi, Donghae menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mengernyit bingung. Ada bayi lain yang tengkurap di samping Hazel. Bayi yang tampan dengan bau tubuh setengah manusia setengah vampire. Eunhyuk seharusnya menyadarinya karena Donghae telah mengubahnya menjadi vampire.

"Hyukkie, ini anak siapa?" tanya Donghae. Ia langsung mengangkat bayi itu ke pangkuannya. Entahlah, ada rasa sayang yang tiba-tiba datang saat melihat mata anak itu yang mirip dengan matanya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya. Ia menyuapkan biskuit bayi ke mulut Hazel, namun Hazel langsung memuntahkannya. Mungkin namja cantik itu tak tahu bahwa makanan dan minuman apapun akan terasa hambar di mulut bayi bermata obsidian itu. Hazel itu... istimewa.

"Aku menemukannya di dalam kereta bayinya, sendirian, mungkin ibunya sedang pergi sebentar," kata Eunhyuk sambil menyuapi Hazel lagi. Sepertinya dia belum menyerah.

Donghae mengecup puncak kepala bayi dalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya di dadanya. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan membuat bayi itu mengantuk. Tak lama kemudian bayi itu larut dalam mimpinya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu kan kalau bayi ini setengah vampire?"

"Eum.. aku tidak mencium bau vampire lain," kata Eunhyuk. "Dimakan, Haz.. Masa' kau hanya mau minum darah, sih? Lidahmu tidak bermasalah kan, aegya?" sambungnya pada sang anak.

Hazel menangis keras karena ibunya yang terus memaksanya untuk memakan makanan hambar—menurutnya—itu. Ia memukul-mukulkan sendok di tangannya ke segala arah. Membuat aksi sebal—ngambek—.

Donghae menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. "Jangan memaksanya, Hyukkie.. Biarkan Haz melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya."

"Itu ajaran yang tidak baik!" dumel Eunhyuk.

"Huweee... ahh? Ah! Eh!"

Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap berbinar penjual mainan keliling. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari boneka dinosaurus yang dijual oleh penjual mainan keliling itu.

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Boneka dino-mu sudah banyak, Haz!"

"HUUWWEEEEE...!"

"Baik, baik! Kita beli, Haz! Jangan menangis begitu!" Eunhyuk buru-buru menghapus darah di pipi Hazel sebelum ada orang yang sempat melihatnya. Ia menggendong bayi keras kepala itu. "Lakukan sesukamu, Haz. Asal jangan menangis! Kau selalu memanfaatkan kelemahan umma!" gerutu namja cantik itu.

"Hae-ya, jaga bayi ikan itu ya! Aku beli boneka dino untuk Haz dulu," pamit Eunhyuk dan segera pergi bersama anak mereka.

Donghae tersenyum getir. 'Anak Raja memang tidak mengerti arti kata tidak, Hyukkie.'

Pemuda ikan itu beralih menatap bayi yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya. "Bayi ikan?" Dan ia langsung mengerti maksud Eunhyuk saat melihat kaos putih bayi itu yang bergambar ikan nemo.

Seseorang duduk di samping Donghae. Membuat namja brunette itu menoleh. "Sica?" kagetnya.

Jessica menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. "Hari yang cerah. Apa kabar, Hae oppa?"

Donghae tersenyum canggung. "Ba-baik."

Jessica menaruh sekotak susu stroberinya dan mengambil alih bayi mungil dalam perlindungan Donghae. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Kikwangie selama aku pergi."

Donghae tersentak. "K-Kikwangie?"

"Ada masalah?" tanya Jessica, tersenyum dengan mata bulatnya yang manis.

Donghae menggeleng cepat. "Hanya mengingat seseorang saja," jawabnya gugup. "Anakmu?"

"Begitulah," kata Jessica.

"Tapi..."

"Kwangie adalah anakku dengan seorang manusia. Mungkin kau tidak mengetahuinya karena aku memang pergi dari istana setelah kau... menolakku."

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ma-maaf.."

"Eh? Kwangie umma bangun, eoh? Mau minum susu, sayang? Umma membelikan susu kesukaanmu." Jessica menancapkan sedotan ke kotak susu yang dibawanya dan memasukkannya ke mulut Kikwang. Dengan pintar bayi setengah tahun itu menyedot susunya.

Donghae tersenyum. Kikwang mirip Eunhyuk. Suka susu stroberi. Apa Kikwang-nya juga akan suka susu stroberi jika lahir selamat?

"Kami harus pulang. Mau beri salam terakhir pada Kikwangie?" tawar Jessica ramah.

Donghae tersenyum sumringah. Ia menciumi seluruh wajah Kikwang. "Jaga ummamu yang cantik ini dengan baik, ne? Selamat jalan, Kikwangie."

Jessica tersenyum tipis. "Selamat tinggal.."

..Donghae Appa, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Hae, bayi ikan itu kemana?"

Donghae menoleh pada sang istri yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Sudah dijemput ibunya."

Eunhyuk mendesah. "Tapi aku belum berpamitan padanya!"

Donghae hanya tersenyum. Ia menyentil hidung Hazel. "Kau dapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Haz?" tanyanya dan dibalas dengan tawa Hazel. Bayi itu memeluk boneka dino-nya seakan memamerkannya pada Donghae.

"Dasar DinoZEL!"

0o0o0o0o0o

"Hyung, kau sadar? Syukurlah.." Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafas lega melihat sang kakak yang telah siuman.

Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. "Kau siapa?"

'Beri dia kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan tanpa airmata yang tidak bisa kutepati untuknya.'

Kehidupan yang baru... Yoona membawa seluruh memori ingatan Ryeowook bersama kepergiannya.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. 'Sial!'

0o0o0o0o

Yesung menyematkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan berlian di jari manis Luna. Senyum merekah menghias bibir wanita bangsawan itu. Luna memakaikan cincin yang sama di jari Yesung.

Suara tepuk tangan yang riuh membahana di seluruh penjuru istana. Luna berjinjit, mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kilat bibir putih Yesung. "Saranghae~"

"Hn." Yesung berbalik, lalu pergi. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar. Merenggangkan dasinya dan melepaskan jas hitamnya, lalu melemparkannya ke salah satu bawahannya.

Henry membuka kotak biolanya, namun langsung ditahan oleh Kangin. "Aku mau bunuh Luna ahjumma!"

"Kau bisa membunuh ahjussi dan seluruh orang di sini juga. Kau mau?"

"Menyebalkan!" Henry menyentak tangan Kangin, mengambil biolanya dan berlari mengejar sang ayah.

Luna menatap sendu pria yang kini telah menjadi suaminya. Namum setelah itu ia tersenyum. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Menikah dengan Yesung, mendapatkan bayi dari Yesung dan memiliki Yesung sampai akhir hayatnya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Luna akan memiliki semua yang tersisa pada diri Yesung. Ia akan memilikinya, selamanya...

Walau cinta Yesung tak akan pernah bisa diraihnya, ia sudah merasa puas.

0o0o0o0o0o

Yesung duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap ke kolam darah dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Henry menghampirinya dan memainkan biolanya. Menimbulkan suara indah. Ia memainkannya untuk ayah dan ibunya.

Setelah itu, bocah mochi tersebut menaruh biolanya di tanah dan menghadap ke langit luas. Ia membentuk tanda cinta dengan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. "NLY CAYANG UMMA!" teriaknya lantang pada langit. "Nly akan jaga appa dengan baik, umma. Nly akan celalu menamani appa. Umma tidak pellu khawatil. Umma halus bahagia di cana, ne? Nly janji, Nly juga bakal bahagiain appa di cini. CALANGHAAEEE!"

Henry berbalik dan melihat ayahnya yang mengukir sebuah senyuman. Ia ikut tersenyum cerah, berlari dan melompat ke pangkuan Yesung. "Appa jangan cedih telus, ya? Nly akan jadi obat buat appa bial yang di cini nggak cakit lagi," ucapnya polos sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada Yesung.

Lagi-lagi Yesung merasakannya. Hatinya yang hampa selalu merasa hangat hanya karena kata-kata polos dari anaknya itu. Ia memeluk Henry dengan erat. "Gomawo.. Gomawo, Nly.. Mochi appa.."

"Eum! HWAITING!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Kalaupun bayi di perut Luna cewek, Luna ga akan dibunuh. Dia kan ga punya keharusan untuk melahirkan putra mahkota.

Bayi di perut Luna adalah ANAK KANDUNG YESUNG!

Dan bayi itu ga akan mati walaupun Luna meminum darah Yesung. Karena yang selama ini membunuh bayi TeukMing adalah darah Yesung yang terkontaminasi*?* darah Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan darah Kyuhyun udah keluar dari tubuh Yesung *di PC chap 19*, ingat? So, darah Yesung kembali suci. Janinnya dinyatakan AMAN!

Eh, Ryeowook yang ada di kolam darah itu halusinasinya Yesung lho~ makanya perutnya masih buncit kayak waktu hamil, jangan salah paham ya~

Okay... Preferential Concubine telah berakhir. Dengan keadilan tersirat.

Yesung yang munafik akhirnya tak dapat apa-apa. Cintanya, bahkan bayinya. Ia kehilangan semuanya dalam kedok 'kematian'.

Begitupun dengan Donghae yang terseret masuk ke dalamnya.

Pernah mendengar pepatah 'If you break a girl's heart, I can promise you that she can rip you to pieces'?

And she really did it! XXD

Hae, jangan macem2 ama cewek nekad kayak Sica. Akhirnya anak lo 'mati', 'kan?

Untuk KyuMin, KangTeuk dan LunaJessiBummie yang bekerja keras melawan rasa sakit dan pantang menyerah, mereka bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka. Entah itu tulus, memaksakan kehendak ataupun terpaksa.

Untuk Ryeowook, maaf... aku tidak bisa kalau tidak menyakitimu^^

Terkadang rahasia ada untuk tetap menjadi rahasia selamanya. Rahasia kelahiran Kikwang, Hazel dan Raizel adalah contohnya.

You will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it.

Last, jangan pernah mengharapkan akhir cerita yang bahagia dari saya—kecuali yang bahagia itu si antagonis. Karena saya adalah orang jahat, yang akan selalu menjunjung kejahatan dan membuat kejahatan menang dan berjaya. (Sepertinya ini jawaban untuk pertanyaan Nona Scientist)

Gomawo sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir^^, gomawo untuk semua review yang masuk^^, mianhae untuk ending yang amat sangat begitu menyebalkan dan menggantung.

P.S: Ada yang mau sekuel? Saya akan mempertimbangkan akhir yang bahagia untuk para protagonis jika ada yang mau sekuel. Tapi sebaiknya ditulis di new story atau lanjutin di sini aja ya =_=a

Yesung's Concubine

—Jenny Kim—


End file.
